The Alternate Roommate Paradox
by thisisonlineright
Summary: After Leonard moves out to live with his new girlfriend, Sheldon needs a suitable new roommate that can replace him. Fortunately, he comes across a homeless alcoholic outside of his apartment. / AU / OOC
1. The Homeless Drunk Encounter

**Well what do we have here? Another story! I know that I should probably be finishing up The Avenger Friendship Hypothesis, but I really wanted to put this up! I was actually in the middle of drafting my other 2 series when this came up and I just _had_ to write it!**

**This story is dedicated to wolfofsheep who inspired and encouraged me to write! Plus we both enjoy a creepy annoying Penny!**

**As you could probably see, I love AU's. But really, Shenny is AU, well any fanfic is practically AU since we're not following the original story right? Anyways characters are OOC but I **_**will**_** try to get them into character as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: All grammatical and spelling errors, nonsense are mine. The characters aren't though. Shame.**

* * *

It had been exactly one week since Leonard had moved out of the apartment. Apparently, living with his new girlfriend is much more pleasurable than living with me. Honestly that man does not know what he is missing!

After I collected my mail, I went straight to my apartment. Today had been surprisingly, unsatisfactory. There was a bizarre commotion at Big Boy which forced me to get my barbeque bacon cheeseburger somewhere else. Which did not end well, I had to eat at a diner where they forgot to put the barbeque, bacon and cheese _on_ the side, after the long explanation I gave to the waitress.

"Note to self; do not ever return to Garbo's. Good service is nearly extinct these days"

As I reached the 4th floor landing I was greeted by the strong stench of alcohol, has Leonard returned? That was quick; if he is planning on living here yet again I must re-write the roommate agreement _again._

Reaching the 4th floor, I was met by a seemingly lifeless body that was currently slumped outside my apartment.

"Hello" I say with caution. Who knows, maybe this mysterious figure is a wanted fugitive, because it is most definitely _not _Leonard. This body has feminine features which Leonard does not have, is blonde and currently in an intoxicated state.

The blonde then looked up at me and smiled, "he-*hic*-llo". She then takes the bottle of wine in her hand and drinks from it.

"If I may ask, what is your business here?"

She tilts the bottle upside down and sighs, "I'm here for Leonard Hofs.. Hovstabber… Hof… "

"It's Hofstadter" I point out to her as she shakes the bottle in hopes of more wine.

"Yeah Hofsadder," She drops the bottle then leans against the wall, "shit I'm all outta wine."

"If you're inquiring about Leonard Hofstadter, he no longer resides here. He moved out exactly one week ago"

She runs her hand through her golden locks then growls in frustration, "damn that rat bastard!"

For some reason, I feel bad for her. Is that what they commonly call, sympathy?

"I am not sure of the social protocol for this but," I crouch beside her and reach out my hand to pat the air around her shoulder, "there, there."

She then grabs the collar of my shirt and buries her face in my chest, "That asshole! He to-told me that he loved me! I left my boyfriend for him!" My shirt suddenly feels wet, which is a sign of –gasp- she's crying! I try to remove her from me but she only holds on tighter, "and now here I am! Left everything just to find nothing! Do you know that I'm currently homeless?"

"If it makes you feel better," she looks up and sniffs, "Leonard moved out to live with his girlfriend"

"You're just making me feel worse!" She yells then cries harder- oh good lord! She just wiped her mucus on _my_ sleeve! I _must_ get into my apartment and disinfect myself from this- woman's germs!

I successfully removed her off of me and then started digging for my keys.

"Oh so you're just gonna leave me here huh? Fine! Do what you want! That's what everyone does best anyways! They leave me like some worthless piece of trash!" She says as I open the door, I look at her, then back at my clean, germ-free apartment. If I let her inside, her outside world bacteria will surely violate the place. But, if I leave her there…

Let it never be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper ignored the pleas of a damsel in distress!

"Come inside, social protocol states that when a friend is upset, you offer them a hot beverage"

She looks away from me then wipes her nose on her sleeve, "yeah, but I'm not your friend"

"I can make an exception. Now get inside" I say as I hold the door open for her. She slowly stands up and weakly smiles at me, "thanks."

* * *

"So what would you like, tea or hot chocolate?" I ask as I bring out the ingredients. She takes a seat on one of the counter stools* and looks around. "Nice place you got here, really clean"

I turn around to face her holding up a tea bag and a packet of Swiss Miss, "I'd prefer it if you answer my question. Now, would you like tea or hot chocolate?" She leans on the counter and rests her chin on against the palm of her hand, "I'd like some coffee if you have some"

I frown at her, "That _still_ doesn't answer my question. You're having tea then," I prepare the contents of the beverage, "plus I don't drink coffee."

"Awesome. So do you live her alone?" I take out a bottle of diet coke as I wait for the water to heat, "If you weren't paying attention a while ago, I said that Leonard moved out. Which means that, yes, I do live alone" I take the hot water and pour it into a teacup, "It baffles me how you manage to converse with me while in an inebriated state."

She then takes a sip of the tea and sighs, "look sweetie, alcohol is my water. It's nothing to me"

"And it most probably is the bridge that connected you to Leonard and a handful of other men"

She points a finger at me, "watch it, I _will_ go junior rodeo on you"

"I only did the math," I say in defense, "the probability of you meeting Leonard in a sober state is zero to a thousand, but when alcohol is introduced the probability doubles"

The blonde raises her eyebrow then shakes her head, "the probability of me _not_ punching you is also doubled when alcohol is included. Oh look I'm drunk"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Look, I came here for Leonard and he obviously isn't here"

"I told you he moved ou-"

"I know he moved out! And since he isn't here I best be going" She stands up then pushes the cup towards me, "thanks for the tea"

She grabs her coat then starts heading for the door. For some reason, I have a feeling that I am supposed to do something. Should I? What would my mother and Meemaw say if they find out that I let a damsel in distress wander around the horrifying streets of Pasadena?

"Wait!" the blonde then turns around and puts a hand on her hip, "what?"

"With the current time, it is unsafe for a gal like you to go wandering down the streets!"

"I have a car" My eye is starting to twitch. This is not good. I feel as if I'm supposed to do something, and yet I don't know what it is.

"Even worse! You can't possibly drive in that state"

"Watch me." She opens the door and I immediately run towards her, "You told me that you're homeless! Where are you gonna go? You can't sleep on the streets!"

"Look sweetie, it's great that you're concerned about me but I'll stay at a motel. So I should be leav-"

"I'm looking for a new roommate in place of Leonard!" I blurt out, "are you saying that you want me to stay here, with you?" She gestures to herself then to me. I nod my head, "yes! Well of course you have to answer a few questions to prove me that you're not a robot, and you have to get your IQ measured to check if you're worthy of my presence, and I have to wri-"

"Goodbye" she says as she walks out, "WAIT!" I yell as I grab her arm, "of course that could wait til' tomorrow!" I say as I force a smile, "think about it, if you stay here it's cleaner than a motel, safer, and you only have to pay once a month than paying every night!"

She takes a few seconds and seems to be thinking about it.

"Well?" I ask her as I rub my arm. I definitely need to re-sanitize myself, I just touched her. Desperate times calls for desperate measures they say. Hokum!

"Alright then I'll be your roommate" She says with a smile on her face, "when can I move in?"

"You can move in right away!" She then takes my hand and shakes it.

SHE JUST TOUCHED ME GOOD LORD I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER NO I HAVE T-

"I'll go downstairs and get my things from my car!" She happily chirps, "oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"S-sheldon, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S. M.S. M.A. Ph.D. Sc.D."

"I'm Penny!"

Though I am not quite sure if what I did was right, though Sheldon Lee Cooper _never_ makes mistakes, I have a feeling that I will regret this later.

I _will _strongly regret this later.

* * *

***I absolutely have NO idea what you call the chairs for those counter islands, so I'll just call them counter stools.**

**I actually wrote this after watching American Horror Story so, once again, I finished it in the early morning. REM Sleep = Forever ruined.**

**So a couple of things I wanted to cover is that yes, I doubt that Sheldon would just act that way but seeing as he was raised as a gentleman, I'm sure that he would make an exception. And I did say that they are OOC-ish, so don't bash me if you're blind.**

**Plus it's Penny, he's already done so many out of character things for her!**

**Oh and fun fact, all my series titles have 4 words in it starting with 'The'. I should really break that habit.**

**So yeah sorry for any errors yada yada yada. Reviews are extremely welcome!**


	2. The Roommate Agreement Analysis

**HEY GUYS! You must be wondering, Didn't I already see this chapter?! Well yes you're correct, but I edited it. Still has the same contents, just a bit altered. But you can skip this and head on to Chapter 3, WHICH is also up!**

**Disclaimer: Un-beta'd because I wanted to post it as soon as possible! So if there are mistakes anywhere or a few grammatical and spelling errors here, it's ALL mine.**

**Oh and I used Season 3, Episode 3 – The Gothowitz Deviation for the start of this chapter as I needed a guideline for the start. Oh and I loved that episode!**

I woke up to the sound of loud music coming from which, I suspect, is the kitchen. I wore my robe and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sheldon! Let's dance!" Penny said as she _tried_ to move her body to the rhythm.

"No" I simply stated. I then shifted my focus to the offending lyrics to the song that she was playing.

"_Damn you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch. Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl!" _Talk about bad grammar.

"Why not?" I crossed my arms and looked at what she had added to the apartment.

"Penny, while I subscribe to the many worlds theory which posits the existence of an infinite number of Sheldons in an infinite number of universes, I assure you that in none of them am I dancing."

She raised her eyebrow and stared at me, "Are you fun in any of them?"

"The math would suggest that in a few, I'm a clown made of candy. But I don't dance"

She then places her hands up in defeat and turns that blasted music off, "all right, want some French Toast?" I stare at her with wide eyes, "but its oatmeal day." She hands me a plate with toast and leans on the counter, "tell you what next French toast day, I will make you oatmeal"

"I am already regretting this agreement" I stare at the bread in front of me before dumping it in the trash. She sighs then takes her meal and starts to eat it.

"I will give you a printed copy of my schedule later, or you can do it yourself and download it in iCal" I tell her as I prepare my oatmeal. She then strolls to the fridge and pours herself a glass of orange juice, "your _schedule_?"

"Yes my _schedule_. You are required to follow it if you still plan on living here. Oh and I will give you the roommate agreement later"

"Why would I need to sign a," she uses her fingers to make air quotes," roommate agreement? Do you not trust me?" she exclaims. I jump at her sudden tone of voice, "it is required, and it is to make sure that you are trustable in future events and will _absolutely_ not turn against me. I even it altered it for you to understand it completely"

"Fine, I'll sign it. You better make sure that it's short"

"Wonderful! I will get it ready after breakfast!" I say as she lets out a laugh.

"Sheldon, what is this bullshit?" I turn my chair around and gesture to the agreement, "it's the roommate agreement. I told you about that approximately 30 minutes ago"

"I know what it's called! What I meant was, what the hell does any of this crap have to do with me?!" She yells as I walk over to the couch, "what exactly are you referring to?" She glares at me and points to the title of the article. Oh dear lord.

"Let's start with this one!" She flips the pages, "Skynet clause: If one friend needs help to destroy an artificial intelligence he has created that's taking over Earth, he will without hesitation, help him."

"And what exactly is the problem with that?"

She glares at me, "How the hell will I be able to create crap?" I shift in my spot and frown at her, "well it doesn't exactly mean that _you_ are the one that is going to create a form of artificial intelligence. For all we know, it will be _me_ who will create such. It only states that _you_ will help me destroy it. Now sign it"

She sighs and continues to flip the pages, "I'm not signing it. How about this one, Section 9: If one of the roommates ever invents time travel, the first stop has to aim exactly five seconds after this clause of the Roommate Agreement was signed. Shouldn't you remove this? Like you said, it will be _you _who will create such bullshit!"

"It is not bullshit, it is a probability if and when either of us do" I stop and look around the room, "drat"

"What is it?" she asks as she looks around, "It appears that you, rather, _I_ have not invented a time machine or time travelled. Now sign it"

Penny shakes her head and reads the agreement, "Nope, now this one! Section 7, subsection 7 number 9! The right to bathroom privacy is suspended in the event of force majeure! WHAT IS MAJEURE" She exclaims, "It means that if you are in the bathroom, and I must go due to the, as you call it, call of nature, I can go in"

"I don't want _you_ to see me naked!"

"It baffles me to see how repulsed you are acting in the mere act of me seeing you naked, and yet you allowed Leonard Hofstadter to see you naked" I tell her, "It also works for you too, just knock. I always knock. Now sign it"

"No not yet, tell me about this one. No "hootennanies", sing-alongs, raucous laughter, clinking of glasses, celebratory gunfire, or barbershop quartets after 10.p.m. Where the hell am I going to get a barbershop quartet?"

"You see, I am prepared for everything. I know what to do in _every_ situation that is possible to happen, now sign it" I say as I hand her a pen, she scowls.

"Except having a female non-scientist roommate, I've been seeing the word he everywhere. Plus everything is all science-y related! I'm guessing that this is one of your spare copies to a previous roommate, and I'm not signing it yet" She looks at the pen then throws it at me.

"All applicants must go through various questions and steps before being my roommate. Plus, Leonard moving out was very sudden, so I did not have such time to revise it" I say as I recall the events of the previous week. She looks down with, what I presume, hurt in her eyes.

Leonard why must you always disappoint others? It truly baffles me at how that manages to _still_ walk upon the earth without being shot.

"I also assumed that one of my colleagues would be moving in with me, not a waitress aspiring to be an actre*-" she cuts me off and stares wide-eyed at the agreement.

"Section 8C! Roommates shall give each other a 12 hour notice of impending intercourse?"

"That is correct," I nod at her, "Sheldon! I can't tell when and if I'm going to have sex!"

"Yes you can, just ask the person you will be with if you are going to have coitus. It's very simple"

"Sheldon, you see I'm a big ol' five, and well, I can't really tell when that happens. Maybe after work, one of my friends will ask me to go party with them, and maybe I'll meet a guy there or something!"

"Penny, then immediately tell me if you're planning on having coitus with said man. I'll reduce the 12 hour notice to at least 3 hours." She lets out an irritated sigh and closes the agreement, "Fine I'll sign the damn thing"

I happily hand her the pen back, "great now sign he-"

"Wait," She interjects, "I should be allowed to change some of these crap. Since this agreement doesn't completely work with me" she smirks as she scribbles something on the paper, "I mean, I'm not a scientist and this is clearly fit for one."

She hands me the _tampered _agreement, "Additional Agreement: Penny is allowed to change some of the shit in the agreement at ANY time, as it doesn't and won't work for her"

A change…? In the agreement, which won't be made by me? This is preposterous! I can't allow this; this will completely ruin the whole agreement!

I open my mouth to speak but she quickly cuts me off, "Nope. Either agree to that or I won't sign it at all" My eye starts to twitch with anger*, "You do know that I could kick you out"

"Fine, kick me out. But I did see a nice collection of comic books that I can _destroy_" She smugly says.

"You went in my room! Penny no one can be in my room! Only I can be in my room!"

"Agree to it or you say bye bye to your collection"

My whole face starts to twitch as I think about her ripping up my comic book collection. No, I cannot absolutely, CANNOT, let this happen! But, but, the agreement, but my comic books… Women are evil! Evil I tell you!

"F-fine!" I mutter as I pass the agreement back to her. She grins as she signs it, "Great! Well then, it was nice working with you Mr. Cooper!" She forcefully grabs my hand and shakes it, she's touching my hand! The germs! This woman will be the death or me I am certain!

I quickly pull back my hand and apply sanitizer, "It's _doctor_ Cooper." I take the agreement from her hands and return to my desk, "I'll revise this after Halo Night" I sigh as I place it inside one of the drawers.

She then turns the television on and leans back on the couch, "Halo night?" I take out another folder and hand it to her, "Here is my schedule which you obviously failed to download on your phone"

"Great another stack of crap," She snorts and eyes it carefully, "So people are coming over to play Halo?" I return to my spot and immediately change the channel. Anything _but _Babylon 5!

"Yes, you'll meet them tonight. After you pick me up from work and drive me to the Comic Book Store," I turn to her, "It's new comic book night!"

"Wait, what do you mean, drive _you_ to the Comic book store?!" I settle on the Discovery Channel where the hosts seems to be doing something scientific, maybe Penny can learn a thing or two. "Under Section 37B: Miscellaneous Duties; It states that you are obligated to drive me to my appointments which include the Comic Book Store," She looks confused and seems to be searching for the agreement, "And if you read the agreement, it also stated that you have to drive me to work"

"Fine, but you're paying for my gas"

"Good. Now I'm going to get dressed," I eye her tank top and short shorts as I proceed to my room, "you should too" She stands up and walks behind me, "Why where are you going?"

"You're driving me to work. Now get dressed"

***Forgot to add a scene in the first chapter where they talk about their selves. Darn.**

***I just wanted him to twitch whether in anger of by lying.**

**I had to research the agreement. I didn't include ALL but you'll see the rest of the roommate agreement in the next chapters!**

**SO! I'm sorry this was a bit late, since I wasn't doing anything important, my friends asked me to help plan our other friend's going away party and other friend's birthday party. And when I started this chapter I completely spaced out. I apologize if it's boring and full of dialogue it's 4 AM so yeah. I won't re-read this so if you see any mistakes PM me. I'm sleepy.**

**Oh I also got a Beta- TobyAndrews is the user! Though I didn't get this beta'd cause I really wanted to put it up as soon as possible. I'll probably update both stories tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Halo Night! And Penny meets Howard and Raj!**

**Review review review! I enjoy replying to reviews if you don't know, so review guys! Oh and to those who will review I'm gonna get your opinion on what's gonna happen in the next chapters, cause I'm confused about something.**


	3. The New Roommate Perplexity

**So I whipped this chapter up as quickly as I could since the last chapter was so crappy that I had to re-write it. This chapter is also very long and is my way of apologizing! Oh and if you check the previous chapter, I made a few minor adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I wish they were, but they aren't. Only the plot and the mistakes and errors and non-sense are mine. Oh and this might be a little different than how I usually write but I really wanted to try this.**

**And I may have borrowed a few lines from the show, **_**again**_**. That's a point if you see it, and another point if you know what episode it's from!**

* * *

"So Leonard, how does it feel to not live with a crazy roommate anymore?"

"I am not crazy, my mother had me tested" Sheldon said, digging a spoon into his dish.

"It's awesome! I can whistle, watch Babylon 5 _and_ I no longer have to go to the bathroom at a certain time" Leonard answered, pointing his fork at a laughing Howard.

"That's really cool dude," Raj turned to Sheldon, "So Sheldon have any luck finding a new roommate?" Before Sheldon could answer Howard had already opened his mouth, "No one would even want to step foot in that apartment before Leonard came in! Of course he hasn't!"

"Oh that's true. I mean even I had second thoughts after passing the test" Leonard chuckled.

"I'll have you know," Sheldon threw his fork down and glared at the two short men, "I already have a new roommate. Moved in yesterday"

Raj nearly choked at what Sheldon said, "What the frakk! No way dude! Someone actually passed the test?" He looked at Howard who was also shocked, "Are you joking? I mean really, just this Monday I asked you about that and you told me that you haven't found anyone," he brought up his hands to make an air-quote, "That is qualified to be your roommate! Heck you even turned _me_ down!"

Sheldon sighed, "Wolowitz, if I were joking I would have added a bazinga at the end." He stopped and pondered about the 'qualified' part. Was Penny a scientist? No. Did she know anything about the periodic table? No. But was she qualified to be his roommate? Most certainly not!

He took a deep breath and continued, "Yes, my new roommate is very much qualified. Over qualified even" He glanced at Leonard who had a semi-scowl on his face.

Howard and Raj shared a confused look. Leonard broke the silence, "Well I'm happy that you found a new roommate. I bet he's a great guy"

"He's not-" Sheldon stopped and thought about the night he encountered Penny.

_"That asshole! He to-told me that he loved me! I left my boyfriend for him!" _Should he tell them that his new roommate is a girl? He glanced at Leonard, '_I'm sure that Penny doesn't want to see Leonard right now.'_ He then glanced at Howard and Raj, _'Wolowitz would definitely not waste a second and flirt with Penny. While Raj cannot speak in the presence of a female, and Penny is 100% female.'_

"He's not…?" Howard questioned, slightly leaning on the table, "real I'm guessing" The Jew chuckled earning a glare from Sheldon.

"Oh _he_ is real. I am merely warning you that _he_ is a bit, overemotional"

Howard searched Sheldon's face for ticks, '_no ticks. I'm guessing he's not lying'_

"Well I for one cannot wait to meet him," Raj happily chirped, "he'll be at Halo night right?"

Sheldon nodded and continued eating his food, "Will you be of attendance Leonard?"

"Aww I'm sorry buddy. Kripke asked me to help him out later. Something about lasers and such," Sheldon frowned at him, "but I promise to make it up to you" Leonard offered.

Sheldon shook his head, "It's fine, I have grown accustomed to you siding with the enemy"

"burn" Howard mumbled while Raj chuckled, "It's not like that Sheldon. I just couldn't refuse his offer, it is a chance to use that new laser"

"Apology not needed," Sheldon picked his tray and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to my office" He said before leaving.

"Man Sheldon looks pissed," Howard pointed out, "but who cares! We'll get to meet that new roommate of his later"

Leonard sighed then went back to eating as Howard and Raj discussed about Sheldon's new roommate.

* * *

Penny looked at her watch, Sheldon texted her that he would be outside in 10 minutes. She looked around the parking lot, eyeing the cars there.

"Damn pretty much all of these cars are expensive!" She stared at her staring a wheel and frowned, "when I get famous I'll buy myself a new car. I wonder how much these geeks earn"

"Not all of the scientists here earn big. Sometimes they just get big funding" Sheldon said, slipping into the passenger's seat.

The blonde jumped at Sheldon's voice, "Oh god Sheldon you scared me!" she said, before driving out of the parking lot.

The physicist the stared at the glowing light behind the steering wheel, "Penny, your check engine light is on"

Penny looked at the said light then turned back to Sheldon, "Mhmm."

Sheldon stared at her with a worried face, "typically that is an indicator to, you know, _check_ _your engine_."

"Its fine, it's been on like that for a month"

"All the more reason to, you know, _check your engine_"

She shot him a look, "Sheldon, it's fine!" He shifted in his seat, clutching the seatbelt, "If it were fine, the light wouldn't be on. That's why they manufactured and installed that light: to let you know that it's not fine."

"I don't know," Penny let out an irritated sigh, "maybe the light is broken!"

Sheldon tilted his head to the side, "is there a check the _check engine light _light?"

The blonde pulled the brakes then stiffly turned to Sheldon, "Now you listen to me Sheldon and you listen good," She roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, "you make one more comment about that damn light and I will throw you out the car! Do you _understand?_" She said dragging the last word.

The physicist nodded and she released him, "Good. Now get out. We're here" She pointed out the window to the comic book store, "I'll stay out here, you better be quick. I'm hella tired!"

"I-I'll be quick" he said as he scrambled out of the car.

Penny took a deep breath and rested her head on the steering wheel, "what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Hello Stuart do you have my comic book ready?" Sheldon said as he approached the counter.

"Oh yes," Stuart answered, taking a comic book out from one of the drawers, "here you go"

Sheldon took the comic book and happily smiled, "wonderful, here is the payment. Good day-" Before he could turn around, Stuart had grabbed his arm, "wait! I wanted to ask you about your apartment"

"My apartment?" Stuart nodded, "Leonard moved out right? Well I wanted to ask if maybe, I could be your new roommate."

Sheldon shook his head, "I'm afraid to tell you that the role has already been filled"

Stuart looked up and blinked, "no way! You already have a roommate?"

The physicist nodded, "that is I what I said" Stuart went around the counter and lifted a red box, "This is uh, a rare The Flash um, post-nuclear acid action figure! Only one in the world! I'll give it to you if you kick your roommate out and let me live there!"

Sheldon lowered his eyes to the box. It was a normal The Flash action figure, except with a slightly melted face.

"Stuart, I don't think that they ever released that, as that is just one of those, action figures that went wrong. Only a fool would fall for that"

Stuart stared at the box, "Drat and I bought it with my last stash of money!"

"Good day Stuart" Sheldon said before heading to the door, "Wait! Wait!" Sheldon sighed and turned around again, "what is it now?"

"If you let me be your roommate I'll give you a 30% discount to all comic book purchases!"

Sheldon crossed his arms and thought about his offer. 30% discount to all comic book purchases? Well, that is very tempting. It is better than no disco-

"Sheldon you told me that you'll be quick!" Penny yelled as she barged into the store.

"You are a very impatient woman!" Sheldon looked down at his watch then back at her, "I have only been gone for 5 minutes!"

"Sheldon, why are these people staring at me?" Penny asked, pointing to the customers and Stuart. Sheldon glanced at their shocked faced then turned back to Penny, "Well females do not come in here often. They must be shocked to see you"

Stuart snapped out of his trance and gently shook Sheldon's arm, "Sheldon who is that?!" Sheldon wasted no time in brushing his hand off, "This Stuart is my roommate, Penelope" he said gesturing to Penny.

"Hi I'm Penny" She smiled as she offered a hand. Stuart stared at her hand then quickly shook it, "I'm Stuart the owner of this, um, fine establishment!" he looked at his customers and frowned, "What are all of you looking at huh?" They then frowned and went back to reading comic books.

"Alright, alright" Sheldon interjected, stepping in between Penny and Stuart, "now that you've met my roommate we can leave"

"I'll be outside and Sheldon hurry up!" Penny jabbed a finger at Sheldon's chest before heading out the store. "I must be leaving now. Farewell Stuart" Sheldon quickly followed behind Penny.

Stuart stared at his hand in awe, "I am never washing this hand again!"

* * *

Sheldon walked inside the apartment and placed his keys in the bowl. Penny shortly followed and plopped down the opposite end of the couch, "so people will be coming over huh?"

Sheldon prepared the Xbox and turned to her, "Yes. They'll be over in a bit" Penny stretched her arms before standing up, "Then I'm gonna go freshen up" She said before walking into the hallway.

The physicist sighed, "Note to self, beware of Wolowitz's possible advances on Penny."

"I'll be in the bathroom okay!" Penny yelled as she closed the bathroom door.

Suddenly the front door flew open, "Hey Sheldon! We've got pizza!" Raj exclaimed holding up a couple of pizza boxes. Howard followed shortly, "So where is this roommate of yours?" He rubbed his hands on his pants and looked around the room in search of the infamous new roommate.

"Taking a shower I suppose" He watched Raj open the pizza box and take a piece, "Halo night starts in 20 minutes gentlemen" He walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Man I am so excited to meet this roommate of yours!" Raj said in between bites, "I mean he must be a robot to pass all those tests!"

Howard laughed silently and leaned back on the couch, "A robot indeed." Sheldon shot him a dirty look as he made his way back to his spot.

Sheldon was in the middle of eating his pizza when he heard the bathroom door open, "Hey Sheldon!" The blonde started, walking into the hallway with only a towel on, "I think the shower's broken"

The other two stared at Penny with their mouths open. "Oh, hi" she greeted before glaring at Sheldon. The taller scientist stood up and looked down at her, "how did you manage to take a shower this morning?"

Raj blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat, "DUDE! That's your roo-" He then covered his mouth and whispered something to Howard, "I know that's what I thought too!"

Penny stared at Raj, "why did he stop talking?" Sheldon shrugged, "It appears that he cannot talk to women" Penny turned to him, "Women?" Sheldon frowned at her, "you are a woman right?"

"Am I imaging things or what?" Howard exclaimed, pinching himself, "nope, I am not! Why didn't you tell us that your roommate is this-" He looked up and down at Penny, who immediately hid behind Sheldon. "Smoking hot sex on a stick?"

Penny gasped at his description, "You're disgusting!"

"and you're hot" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

Raj let out a breath, "what the frakk dude!" Howard took out his phone, "We _have_ to tell Leonard! This is good enough to make tomorrow's headlines!" He pressed send and smirked, "Now I understand why Sheldon allowed her to live with him!"

"But dude! This is Sheldon we're talking about! He's pretty much asexual!" Raj pointed out as he took a sip of water, "Hey I'm shocked too!"

Howard looked back at his phone and smiled, "Leonard replied!" Raj then looked at his phone and chuckled.

"_No way! Sheldon's new roommate is a girl? I'll tell Kripke that there's an emergency. See you guys in a bit!"_

* * *

_**BAM! **_**Uh-oh, Leonard's gonna be coming over! It's the Penny meets Leonard chapter! Which I'm sure that, I **_**will**_** enjoy writing!**

**Oh and I re-uploaded this due to a couple of errors I failed to notice. AAAND I've already outlined the next 15 chapters! HOORAY, and I must say it's **_**very **_**angst-y! **

**End of chapter 3! This chapter was actually very fun to write! I was actually gonna end the chapter at Stuart's line but then I thought that making the last part another chapter was too much. After the next few chapters, I will start skipping days because it's pretty boring if I made 1 day into like- 3 chapters.**

**ANYWHO, reviews are extremely welcome!**


	4. The Apology Inquisition

**Oh my goodness, this is so late that I can't even understand how quickly time flies. To be honest, I can't say that I was busy cause I was practically doing nothing. Really I wasn't doing anything. As an apology I have FOUR chapters in advanced!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the characters or the lines that I used in the scene below cause it was my favorite. What I do own is the plot, the errors, the mistakes, the non-sense and the whimsical little duckies on the floor of my shower.**

* * *

"You just have to turn the shower handle slowly," Sheldon twisted the handle and stepped back as the water poured out of the shower, "You should have informed me earlier about this Penny"

Penny stepped in the shower and closed the curtains. "Well you fixed it so we're good"

"Well, have a good shower, I will be out-"

"Wait!" Penny sighed in a high pitched voice, "who are those guys?"

Sheldon crossed his arms and stared at the floor, "The short one is Howard Wolowitz. He is an engineer at the university. He often flirts with women who he has no chance of being with, so beware of him"

Penny opened the curtains, popping her head out. "And who's the one who suddenly stopped talking?"

Sheldon turned to her then turned back around, his face turning red. "That is Doctor Rajesh Koothrappali. He is from India, and is an astrophysicist," he glanced back at Penny whose head was peeking out of the shower, "he cannot talk in the presence of women"

The blonde nodded, pulling the curtains back, "Do they know Leonard?"

"Of course! Leonard is my colleague as well as theirs. Seeing as we all work within the same university, it is not baffling to know that they are also acquainted with them"

Penny sighed, "All right then. You can go out now, thanks for helping me"

Sheldon opened the door, "As I said moments ago, 5 minutes to be exact," Penny rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh, "have a good shower. I will be outside with the others if you will need me"

* * *

"Well isn't it the ladies man, coming back from a rendezvous with the secret blonde goddess"

"Dude, I cannot believe your roommate is _that_ hot!"

Howard waggled his eyebrows at Sheldon, "I _totally_ understand why you immediately allowed her to live here"

Sheldon walked to his spot and picked up his controller, "Gentlemen, I have an IQ of 187 and have a working knowledge of the entire universe and everything it contains. I am a Homo Novus, and am above the common primitive urges of man. Therefore, I do not like her as to what you're implying"

The three fixed their eyes on the screen, "aww come on Sheldon, tell the truth. You're unable to lie!" Howard said as he smashed buttons on his controller, "Raj check his face for ticks!"

"Dude, you just want me to lose! AH!" Sheldon smirked, shooting Raj's character with a plasma rifle. "See that! You're making him win!" Raj yelled as he threw his arms up.

"Sheldon just admit it. You have a thing for Penny"

Sheldon swiftly smashed on the buttons on his controller and smiled as Howard's character's head blew up, "Wolowitz, I do not, as you call it, 'like' Penny. She is merely my roommate. Nothing more than that"

Raj took a bite of his pizza, "Whatever you say dude. I'm sure that there's a reason why you just allowed her to live here without any tests whatsoever."

Sheldon glanced at the bathroom door then stood to get a bottle from the fridge, "I was a raised as a gentleman, unlike you two. It just so happened that I needed a roommate, and she needed a place to live"

Howard smirked as Sheldon returned to his spot, "then does that mean I have a chance at her?"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow and turned to him, "Wha-"

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open. Penny happily skipped to the living room and sat in between Howard and Sheldon.

"Hey guys!" The blonde said as she smiled at Raj, who in turn smiled nervously then focused on his pizza. "Why hello there mademoiselle," Howard greeted as he kissed the top of her hand.

Penny quickly retracted her hand and scooted closer to Sheldon, "um, hi Harold"

"It's Howard, but you can call me anything you like" he smirked, causing Penny to cringe.

"Penny, you're sitting too close to me, move away please" Sheldon said as he lightly pushed Penny towards Howard, "can we change places please?" she whispered.

"No. Now move away from me. The game is starting"

Penny frowned and moved back to her original spot, "so what are you guys playing?"

Howard aimed his gun at Sheldon but was quickly blown up by him, "It's Halo, wanna play?" Raj tried to attack Sheldon who immediately shot him with his assault rifle. Sheldon smirked, victory was sweet.

Penny was amazed by the game and wanted to try it out, "sure!"

"Well now we can play teams! Isn't that great Sheldon?"

"Uh, no. The wheel was a great idea. Relativity was a great idea. This is a notion, and a rather sucky one at that."

Penny blinked then turned to Sheldon, "why?"

Sheldon shook his head and glowered at Penny, "why? Oh Penny, Penny, Penny"

Raj mouthed something to Howard who had a confused look, "Raj I can't hear you, if you wanna say something just say it" The Indian then shook his head and continued eating.

"oh what, what, what?"

"This is a complex battle simulation with a steep learning curve, there are myriad weapons, vehicles and strategies to master, not to mention an extremely intricate back-story."

The blonde then grabbed a controller and started pressing random buttons, "oh cool! Whose head did I just blow up?" Howard and Raj's mouths hung open as Sheldon slowly turned to Penny, his face turning pale, "Mine"

Howard closed his mouth and grinned, "Well now we can play teams"

"Yes, but whoever's her partner will be hamstrung by her lack of experience and not to mention that fact that sh-"Sheldon turned to the screen and watched as Penny threw a plasma grenade at him.

"I did it again!" Penny happily chirped.

"Okay, this isn't at all good sportsmanship to shoot somebody who's just re-spawned, you need to give them a chance to-" He watched as his head was blown up once again, by Penny. "oh come on!"

* * *

Sheldon's fingers furiously mashed the buttons on his controller as he yelled at Raj, "Raj! Raj! Left! To the left! I see her! Just throw a-" Sheldon stared wide eyed at the television, as his character was killed by Penny, _again._

"Penny wow, you are on fire!" Howard remarked as he placed his controller on the table.

"And so is Sheldon!"

"Okay, that's it, I don't know how, but she is cheating. No-one can be that attractive and be this skilled at a video game!" Sheldon furiously yelled as he threw his controller down on the table.

Howard chuckled as he went into the kitchen, as Raj scurried into the bathroom.

"You're a sore loser aren't ya?" Penny mocked as she turned to Sheldon.

"I am not a sore loser! I just cannot understand how you can possibly defeat me!"

Penny inched closer to him and smirked, "I'm just really skilled ya' know. There are a lot of things you don't know about me buddy"

"Well, this is a breach of the roommate agreement I tell you!" He shrieked as he searched the room for the agreement, "drat! My loss has affected my memory! You evil woman!"

"I'm not evil, you're just underestimating me"

"Well I'll show you what under-"

"Hey guys!" The front door flew open and in came a short man wearing glasses, "sorry I'm late! There was an accident near the university and caused traffic" He said as he closed the door.

Penny and Sheldon's eyes both grew wide as they stared at the intruder. Howard stared at their expression, wondering why they were so shocked. He glanced at Penny and saw… Well, he couldn't tell, but there was a look in her eyes that definitely meant something.

"Hey Sheldon is that your new roommate?" Leonard asked as he took a stool to sit on, "my name's Leonard," he smiled, "what's yours?"

Sheldon looked down at Penny. Her nostrils were flaring, which was not a good sign. She glared at Leonard and crossed her arms, "My name's Penny."

Leonard adjusted his glasses and smiled at her, "So how's living with Sheldon?"

Penny rolled her eyes and coldly answered, "it's good. He's honest and kind unlike some people"

Raj noticed the sudden change of atmosphere in the room and ran towards the kitchen, "what's happening dude?" Howard shrugged, "I don't know, Leonard just arrived and Penny's acting odd"

Sheldon didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was not informed that Leonard was coming over. Wasn't he unable to attend? He turned to Howard and Raj and glared at them. _It was them!_

Leonard's face suddenly dropped, "I'm sorry, have I said anything offending?"

Penny scoffed, "Yes you did. Try having sex with a man you met at a bar and be told that he loves and wants to be with you. Then after tons and tons of call that were unanswered, suddenly changes his number!"

Raj's eyes grew wide and stared at Howard, "dude did she just say that she hooked up with Leonard?"

"Shh! I'm not even sure myself!"

Sheldon quickly turned to Penny whose eyes were now brimming with tears. It was just like that night, except the fact that Penny wasn't drunk. He glanced at Leonard who looked a bit taken aback.

Leonard blinked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he remembered the events of _that_ night, "wait… you're Penny, from the bar?"

The blonde then holds back her tears and nods.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember you, it was just that I was drunk and-"

"Why couldn't you at least answer my call and tell me?" Her voice cracked. Leonard looked down, "Look I'm sorry, I told you it was the alcohol and I didn't-"

"And you didn't mean to play with my feelings?" Penny yelled as she stood up, "You didn't mean to sleep with me, tell me that you loved me and that you'd be with me?"

"Look, I was really, really drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing,"

"Is that your excuse for everything?!"

"Penny stop," Sheldon quietly said as he grabbed Penny's arm.

"Let go of me!" Penny roughly pulled her arm back, causing Sheldon to stumble.

"It was you that was with me, not the alcohol! I left _everything_ for you!" She growled as she jabbed her finger at Leonard's chest. Leonard stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders, "look, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I admit that I did something wrong, but I was drunk"

Penny turned her head, her tears streaming down her face, "But it was a mistake. I had a terrible fight with my girlfriend, and I dealt with it by getting drunk. This is where I met you. It was wrong, I know, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I have a girlfriend, and it was just _one_ night, and it didn't mean anything"

Penny crossed her arms and stepped back, "so that's it huh? You hurt my feelings, you make me believe that you're the one then you suddenly deny everything?"

Sheldon clenched his fists as he watched the intense encounter. He didn't like fighting, and he most certainly _did not_ like seeing Penny cry.

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not denying anything. Look Penny, I have a girlfriend that I love very much. We were both drunk; it was a one night stand. You have to understand that. I'm sure you've done tons of those in your-"

Penny realized what he was about to say. He was calling her a whore! She placed her hands on his chest and roughly shoved him, causing Leonard to stumble back. "Fuck you Leonard!" Penny turned to Sheldon before running to her room.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" He then turned to Sheldon whose face had gone blank, "you believe me right?"

Sheldon suddenly snapped out of his trance, and took a glance at Leonard.

3 weeks ago, Leonard told him that he was moving in with his girlfriend. Apparently, they had a huge fight about a girl Leonard met. As an apology, Leonard offered to move in with his girlfriend, and she agreed. Sheldon became roommate-less, and alone while Leonard was swimming in the joy of living in a coitus-able apartment. Then one sad day, he came home and found a girl outside his apartment, drunk and emotional. He wanted to say no to her, to leave her outside, he really wanted to- but there was something in the look of her eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"Sheldon?"

With the sheer force of his fist, Leonard fell to the floor, a hand on his bloody nose.

Howard and Raj stared at the scene in front of them. Leonard called a girl they just met a whore, which seemed to have angered Sheldon- who is asexual, and caused Sheldon to punch Leonard, _hard._

In what universe have they stumbled upon?!

Leonard brought out a handkerchief to wipe the blood; Sheldon wouldn't want blood on the floor. His fist hurt like hell, but he deserved it. He slowly stood up and sighed, "look Sheldon, I didn't mean what I said to her-"

"Get out" Sheldon said through his teeth. He avoided looking at Leonard. He knew that he would not hold back from punching him _again_.

"Sheldon, I really am sorry"

"I said, get out" He slowly said, "Come on Sheldon give me a chance to tal-"

"**I SAID GET OUT!**" Sheldon yelled as he roughly shoved Leonard.

Leonard nodded, grabbing his jacket and shuffling to the door.

"Sheldon, we should be going too. We'll see you tomorrow!" Howard hurriedly said as he raced to the door. Raj followed shortly before placing a hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Great, now he has to comfort a sad Penny _and _apologize to Leonard for punching him.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny."

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny."

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny."

Penny opened the door and glared at him, "what the hell is your problem?"

Sheldon held up a tissue box and a pint of ice cream, "Based on what I've learned on google, one who is sad may use these items to _feel better_"

Penny stared at the items before wrapping her arms around Sheldon, "I'm s-*sniff*-sucha idiot! I knew that it didn't mean anything to him! Nothing at all! And I still thought that maybe, just maybe, if I see him again, he'll change his mind!"

Sheldon placed a hand on her back and patted her gently, "there there, Sheldon's here"

* * *

**I must say, though I previously said that I would enjoy writing this chapter, I only enjoyed the Halo scene. I became a bit disoriented at the end because my brother's girlfriend's stupid dog kept on barking. So yes this is a sucky chapter.**

**I know, I know, I stole a handful of lines from the show but, I couldn't resist using them! I loved that episode!**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few. Review review review!**


	5. The Accidental Hero Occurence

**So I have finally watched the original unaired pilot of TBBT. What can I say about it? First of all, I find it cool that the pilot is very, **_**very**_** similar to this story (trust me I was shocked as well). I don't know I feel a bit uneasy knowing that it's similar, but I swear that I **_**did not**_** copy the idea.**

**Second, I absolutely LOVED the Sheldon there! But more on that later, after the chapter (which you should read or else)**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the plot- well I think it's mine but after watching the pilot, I think that it's theirs as well; nevertheless I will still continue with this story! Oh but interestingly enough, what **_**is**_** mine are the spelling and grammatical errors. Let's see someone plagiarize that!**

* * *

"Hey Penny, there are a couple of guys looking for you over at table 4"

"Bernadette, there's no one at table 4" Penny pointed out to the shorter blonde, "do you mean table 8, wait-they just moved to table 15"

Bernadette glanced over at table 15 and frowned, "I told them to sit at table 4"

The taller blonde gave the shorter one a pat to the head, "I got this Bernadette, you go take your break" Bernadette nodded then made her way to the kitchen.

Penny smiled at the guys and made her way towards them.

* * *

"Sheldon the short waitress is glaring at me! Why did we have to change seats?"

Sheldon lowered his menu and gave Raj a look, "They say that the customer is always right. I am a customer, and I disliked the area of our seating, therefore I shall move"*

Howard craned his head upwards in hopes of seeing the waitress again, "I think she's hot," he turned to Sheldon, "thanks for ruining my chances with her Sheldon"

"Please," Raj scanned the menu, "it's not like you would have a chance with her. You flirt with anyone that could pass as a woman; you think all of them are hot. Even that one guy at comic con"

"Well at least I _can_ talk to women" Raj lowered his menu and returned Howard's dirty look.

"Well I'll have you know that I ca-"

"Hey guys nice to see you here" The blonde glanced over to Raj, "oh sorry about that Raj"

Raj shrugged and smiled while Howard leaned on the table, "We've come here to apologize about inviting Leonard without telling Sheldon," The Indian nodded, "we didn't know that you had a dramatic back story with him"

"That's sweet of you guys"

"I am not here to apologize as I did not do anything wrong" Sheldon said while gazing at the other customers, searching for something good to eat.

"Yeah you did, first you didn't tell us that your roommate was a girl, nonetheless a beautiful cheesecake goddess" Penny cringed at Howard's words.

Raj leaned across the table and whispered to Howard, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Oh and you punched Leonard, hard" Howard pointed out.

Penny's eyes widened as she turned to look at Sheldon, "is it true that you punched Leonard?"

"Hard" Howard added.

Sheldon avoided her eyes and scanned the menu, "it is not false, but I refuse to make a comment about it. It is almost 30 minutes passed seven gentlemen."

Penny smiled warmly at Sheldon, which, Raj did not fail to notice. He always loved a good love story.

"Okay, so what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a club sandwich"

Raj turned to Sheldon and whispered, "Raj I am uncomfortable having your moist breath in my ear," He places his menu on the table, "Oh and he wants a mushroom burger"

Penny takes her notepad and starts writing, "Alright, and you Sheldon?"

"We don't eat here, I don't know what's good"

"It's all good. We have burgers here and they're delicious"

"Just order Sheldon," Howard sighed, "I'm sure that it's just like Big Boy's"

Sheldon scowled at him, "I like the hamburgers where we usually have hamburgers, you can't make the assumption that I'll like the hamburgers here"

"Sheldon, I do not care about another burger joint, you're here at the Cheesecake Factory!"

"Penny, just get him a burger so we could all eat! I'm starving"

"Okay which one, the Classic Burger, the Ranch House Burger, the Barbecue Burger or the Kobe burger?"

"Can we just go to Big Boy? They only have one burger there. The Big Boy"

"This is not Big Boy!"

"Which is exactly why we should go to Big Boy"

Raj whispered something to Howard, "Sheldon_, _if you do not order within the next 10 seconds we will get a dirty diaper and hide it in your room"

Sheldon sighed in defeat, "I'll have the barbeque burger"

"Great! I'll be back in a while with your orders!" Penny then walked off to another table.

Raj let out a sigh, "I miss talking. Sheldon make sure that your next roommate is a man please"

Howard watched as a table of guys flirted with Penny, "Hey Sheldon, why did you punch Leonard huh? Is it because you like Penny?" Howard teased while Raj had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Wolowitz, I do not understand your constant questioning of my interactions regarding Penny. But to answer your question, Leonard had been what you call, rude. My Meemaw and my mother raised me as a gentleman and a gentleman does not allow a lady cry" Sheldon answered.

"So you'll punch everyone that makes a lady cry, or just Penny?" Raj smirked.

"I don't understand your question"

Howard pointed to Penny's current table, "look at those guys flirting and undressing Penny with their eyes. Would you punch each and every one of them?"

Sheldon glanced over to the table. There were 5 well built men, probably in their twenties, flirting with his roommate. Would he punch them as well if they had cause Penny to cry? He attacked Leonard due to him hurting Penny, and acting like a jerk. But if some random stranger had caused her to cry, would he do the same?

Maybe.

He returned his gaze back at Howard who was giving him a curious look, "well?"

"I do not believe in violence" Howard and Raj scoffed, "we'll see about that"

* * *

Sheldon took out his phone and played a game of virtual chess. Howard and Raj had left moments ago, something about Howard's mother getting stuck in a recliner at the cinema. The cinema was in the apartments opposite direction, which caused him to stay here.

Penny strolled back to the table and jumped at the sight of Sheldon, "Sheldon, why are you here? Howard and Raj left a while ago"

Sheldon looked up at Penny and handed her their bill, "Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard's mother do not be mistaken, was and is apparently stuck in a cinema recliner. It is in the opposite direction of our apartment, so I opted to stay here and wait for you"

Penny's eyes widened as she saw her tip, "Sheldon, why did you leave a hundred dollar tip?"

Sheldon returned to playing chess, "Howard and Raj gave fifty as an added apology. I gave fifty as your burger was terrific, though the service is a bit short tempered"

Penny narrowed her eyes at his statement and sighed, "Alright, you can wait here but I don't leave until 10. I have to take over a co-worker's shift"

Sheldon lifted his head and took a moment to think, "I'll stay here then. The bus is unsanitary and very dangerous at this time"

"Well do you want anything? It's order or leave"

"I'll have a virgin cuba libre"

Penny crossed her arms, "isn't that just coke?"

"Yes, oh and make it diet coke. Now go and do what you have to do, and don't forget my drink!"

"Now you stay here, stay away from trouble, and don't talk to anyone. My manager would fire me if you did something scandalous"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "Now Penny, you are treating me as if I were a child. I am an adult, and a very accomplished one," Penny rolled her eyes, "Don't you think that I would know how to act properly?"

The blonde shook her head and walked off, "Don't forget my drink!"

"I won't!"

* * *

Sheldon didn't feel right. He felt like, he could do anything. He stared at his now empty glass, at first he thought that it didn't taste like diet coke. But the little yellow umbrella to the side was just so hard to ignore and made him drink it up.

He had to admit, he enjoyed the taste of whatever it was that Penny gave him, but it also tasted horrible. It left a bitter taste to his mouth, and his body seemed to be heating up.

"It was you umbrella, you did this to me!" He slurred, gripping the glass.

He sighed and decided to look for Penny.

Penny.

Penny was pretty, and she smelled nice. But she beat him at Halo, and that's not nice. Penny said that her shift would end at 10, he glanced at his watch; it was already 10:02!

He looked around the room in search for his blonde roommate. At the other side of the room, he found her glaring at a customer.

Penny seemed unhappy, he didn't like that.

He stood up and walked towards her, stumbling a bit but had managed to keep his balance. The restaurant seemed so biiiiiiiiig, and Penny was so far.

"Just tell me what your order is"

"I told you, I want your number" He winked, causing Penny to cringe, "come on, just tell me and we could go on a date. I'm hot and rich, what else could you ask for?"

"Look I'm not gonna flirt with you oka-" The blonde was cut off by the man's hand on her lower back, which was slowly travelling south, "Wouldn't you like that"

"Please ta-*hic*-ke your hands off Penny," Sheldon grabbed Penny, pulling her to his side, "or else I will report you to the pro-*hic*-per otho- ohto- authorities. I suggest you leave si-"

Suddenly, Sheldon leaned against the man, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Sheldon? Are you-"

Penny watched in horror as Sheldon removed his hand, vomiting all over the customer.

The man jumped up and stared at his shirt; which was now covered with vomit. "That's it! I'm never coming to this restaurant ever again!" He screamed as he stormed out.

Penny turned around, the staff and the last few customers were staring at her. She was gonna get fired, she could feel it. It was dead silent… until an elderly couple started clapping, who were shortly joined by the rest of the customers and staff.

"Penny!" A tall dark haired girl yelled, walking towards them, "thank goodness that guy is gone! He harasses everyone here, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_!"

The blonde turned to Sheldon who was leaning against the table, "Uh, thanks Bailey"

Bailey helped Sheldon stand up, smiling at him, "And you mister! We, the staff, owe you big time!"

Sheldon opened his eyes and blinked, "Mommy?"

Bailey giggled, "Well Penny, you should bring your man home"

The customers started cheering. "Yeah give him a treat, if you know what I mean!" An old woman said, "He deserves _way_ more than that missy!" Another customer added, raising his beer to them.

Penny held up her hands in defense, "No it's not what you think! He's just my roommate!"

Bailey pushed Sheldon towards Penny, "Now now Penny, don't be shy. Go take him home!"

Penny sighed; slinging Sheldon's arm around her, "Come on Sheldon let's go home"

Penny and Sheldon left the restaurant with the customers, and the staff, cheering. They thought that Sheldon was her boyfriend! What the hell?

"I'm gonna need some wine for that" She muttered while driving. She glanced over to Sheldon who was sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Well, and the fact that he defended her. No one ever stood up for her, _ever_. If Sheldon had not stood up for her and vomited on him, that man might have continued harassing her.

"Well, at least that's one pervert down"

* * *

After four flights of stairs, Penny finally managed to reach the apartment, with Sheldon leaning against her. Once inside, she decided to get Sheldon to bed, _his_ bed, not hers like what practically everyone suggested. She dropped him on the couch.

"Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon!"

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile, "Heya Penn-*hic*y"

"Sweetie, go get changed, and go to sleep"

Sheldon slowly rose from the couch, making his way to his room. Penny made her way to her room. Today she would watch re-runs of Sex and the City with her friend, Mr. Wine. She was still stressed about meeting Leonard again. If she was honest to herself, she would have known that it was just a one night stand and that it meant nothing. She's had tons before, so why should she be insulted about what Leonard said?

Did it hurt to hear the truth? Yes, it did hurt. Did it hurt to believe that she finally met "the guy"? Yes, it really did. She was a fool to think that some guy from the bar would sweep her off her feet, on a white horse and take her to his castle somewhere up in the mountains. Well, not a castle, but maybe a nice house? Where they'd have kids and live happily ever after? What girl wouldn't want that?

She sighed; she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up. She was just a waitress trying to be famous actress. She was a really small fish in a big pond- no, in an ocean! What were her chances to achieve her dream? There are tons of talented and beautiful aspiring actresses out there, and she's just this community college dropout from Nebraska.

"PENNY. PENNY. PENNY!"

"What is it Sheldon?" She asked, entering his room.

Sheldon was in his pajamas, sitting upright on his bed.

"I need to teach you a song that my mother sings for me. It's a song for when I'm sick"

Penny sat on the bed, "but you're not sick"

"Accidentally being given an alcoholic drink while asking for a diet coke is a type of sick"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had a feeling that I accidentally switched an order"

"I know that you are at fault. Now time for you to learn the song"

"Alright, sing it"

Sheldon cleared his throat, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr. Did you get that?"

Penny nodded, "okay now sing it to me" Sheldon said, closing his eyes.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur-"

"You sound like a dying cat, no wonder you aren't getting any progress in your career. From the start please"

Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleep kitty, purr, purr, purr"

Sheldon opened his eyes and turned to her, "That was horrible," Penny glared at him, "nevertheless I am sleepy, and you will get it eventually. Good night Penny"

Penny smiled warmly at him, "good night sweetie"

"Okay now Penny, get out"

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED. Great now it's time for my extremely long, AUTHOR's NOTE! *drum roll***

**So let's talk about the original, unaired, Penniless and Howard/Raj-less pilot. **

**They went to the sperm bank cause they had no money for dinner. Oh and they do donate some unlike in the pilot. Then while walking home, that's where they meet Katy the original Penny. Leonard asks her to be their roommate, which Sheldon disapproves of. That was the similarity I was talking about.**

**Then there's Gilda, Gilda is the Howard and Raj, fused with Amy and Leslie, who is in love with Leonard. Yay. She tells Katy that she wants to go out with Leonard and blah blah. Katy and Leonard fight, Katy leaves. Leonard goes and finds her, says sorry, she returns.**

**NOW LETS TALK ABOUT THE SHELDON THERE.**

**I love the Sheldon there! Cause he's the Sheldon that people write in the M fics. He **_**is**_** an ass man, according to Leonard. AND he drinks **_**beer**_**. AND THE BEST OF ALL, Sheldon had coitus! Gilda tells Leonard that she and Sheldon had coitus at the comic con dressed in Star Trek costumes. Of course he isn't the Sheldon we know and love, oh and he wasn't wearing the superhero shirts ****, but he was more human. Oh and their apartment was horrible.**

**But I guess I only like that Sheldon cause it was the Sheldon I often read here, oh well.**

***In the original pilot, Sheldon doesn't have a spot, instead while eating at a restaurant he has a specific table. That's where he says the spot explanation.**

**Chapter 6 will be up once I woke up. I've been singing karaoke with my brother's girlfriend for 10 straight hours. I blame myself but eh.**


	6. The Secrecy Effect

**Wee another chapter! I may be updating more often now that I know where I'm going with this story! I'm not so sure about November though, since I **_**might**_** be starting college, but eh we'll see. So review cause the next chapter is shenny overload!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not-, no I'm getting tired of this so I'll just say bazinga.**

**Bazinga.**

* * *

"No mother I am not a rocket scientist, tell Graham that I am a _physicist_. No I do not care that his classmates think that being a rocket scientist is 'cool' as it most certainly is not"

Raj watched as Sheldon paced back and forth, his phone clutched to his ear, conversing with his dear mother. Sheldon had not called his mother since the month before, which caused her to think that the devil had taken her son for being a "non-believer".

"I don't care if Graham will get bullied, as long as he has his facts right he'll do well in life," Sheldon stopped in the middle of the room, cocking his head to the side, "but he is Junior's son so I doubt that. Yes I am sorry for insulting Junior's mental ability"

"Enough of that Shelly, how have you and Leonard been?"

Sheldon instantly cringed at the thought of Leonard. He had not been able to apologize to him since he had punched him, and the guilt was eating him. He didn't want to apologize, but Meemaw said so.

"Leonard moved out weeks ago, I have found a new and more suitable roommate"

Raj chuckled at his words, earning a glare from Sheldon. Even thought he has not had a normal conversation with Penny, he liked her. She was nice, not to mention pretty. And the fact that she's slowly making Sheldon more and more human makes her even better!

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! How dare you not tell me that Leonard moved out! What's this about a new roommate?"

Sheldon distanced his phone from his ear, avoiding another outburst from his mother.

Mary Cooper certainly _did not_ like it when her son hid things from her, especially if it's about someone living with her Shelly. It was a miracle from Jesus that Sheldon was blessed with Leonard. He was a good kid, a bit odd and needy, but overall a good kid.

"Mother, I find it surprising that you are so affected by Leonard moving out. Leonard decided to move in with his girlfriend as he thought that it was more appropriate"

"Are they doing something immoral?"

"Leonard's affairs are none of your business mother. Plus he is an atheist; therefore he does not care whether or not he is doing something 'immoral'"

"Now this new roommate of yours, you better be making sure that it's a boy! I don't want you doing anything immoral with a girl! Wait until your married Shelly"

"Mother, you are speaking complete nonsense. I am perfectly fine with my new roommate. I have to go now mother, I will call you again sometime this week, goodbye"

The Indian man looked up at him, "You have a nephew?"

"Graham is Junior's son that is currently in the third grade. Apparently he spread the word that his uncle was a rocket scientist," Sheldon took a seat across Raj, "Could you believe that? A rocket scientist! How embarrassing"

"Why didn't you tell your mother that your roommate is Penny? I'm 100% sure that Penny is a girl dude"

Sheldon took a bite of his sandwich, "There are things that are better unsaid, dear Rajesh. Oh, could you drive me home today?"

Raj nodded, "sure, but what happened to Penny? Isn't that a part of the roommate agreement?"

Sheldon stared at his sandwich, "She got mad about something idiotic earlier this morning. I simply commented about her acting abilities, and then she got mad and threw her notebook at me"

"Dude you know that women are sensitive about those things," Raj looked up when he saw Leonard entered the room, "dude over here"

Leonard looked at Sheldon, "I'm not sure if Sheldon wants me to eat with you guys"

Sheldon took a deep breath and turned towards Leonard, "Leonard, I apologize for my actions the other night. I did not know what was happening to me, which I truly apologize for. I would be pleasant if you joined us for lunch."

Leonard smiled, taking a seat beside Raj, "Don't worry about it Sheldon. I know that I said something wrong, I was a jerk and an idiot." Sheldon shifted his gaze to his food, "plus, if it were you talking bad about my girlfriend, I would have done the same"

Raj chuckled while Sheldon looked at Leonard, "I don't understand"

"It's nothing. Just enjoy your sandwich"

* * *

Sheldon stopped at the third floor landing and sighed, there was a huge chance that Penny would not forgive him. He hated apologizing, and now he has to apologizetwice in _one day!_ Especially, over something as simple as constructive criticism!

"Do or do not, there is no try"

He continued his way up the stairs and finally made it to 4A. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hello Penny, I would like to ask if you have decided on whether you will or will not talk to me"

Penny stared at him before placing her magazine down on the table, "what are you talking about?"

Sheldon closed the door behind him and sat on his end of the couch, "Approximately 12 hours, 47 minutes and 6 seconds ago you told me, 'don't talk to me you insensitive jerk! I hate you!'"

The blonde shook her head, smiling, "look sweetie, I'm sorry I told you that. I was just really mad that you insulted me, _again_"

"Penny that was not an insult that was a compliment"

Penny raised her eyebrow, "Sheldon, I don't think being called an 'ambitious uneducated gal from Nebraska' is considered as a compliment"

Sheldon blinked, "but it is"

Penny sighed, "if you say so"

Sheldon stood up, making his way towards the fridge, "well I am happy that you have accepted my apology"

"Sweetie, you didn't apologize to me. I apologized to you"

"Let me rephrase that," Sheldon placed his mountain dew on the counter, "I am happy that you have realized the error of your ways and that I helped in making you a better person"

Penny stared at his cocky smile, _such a whackadoodle._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the good news!" She said, her face lighting up with joy.

"And that is?"

"I got the part in the commercial!"

Sheldon walked to the couch, sitting on his spot. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Penny and smiled at her, "I must say that that is wonderful news. I am very happy that you're making progress in your career and I hope that it continues to progress"

Penny leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, "thank you sweetie, it means a lot to me." Sheldon gave her a pat on the back before prying her off him, "I am glad that you are touched, now if you'll excuse me," he stood up, "it is already 8:17 and you know what that means."

"Is it laundry night?"

Sheldon had an impressed look on his face, "very good Penny! If I had chocolate I would most certainly offer you one"

* * *

Penny had spent the last few minutes on changing channels. She hated it when there was nothing good on TV, but who does? She settled on Disney channel, Lilo & Stitch the movie was on, unfortunately, it was already the credits.

She listened to the "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" remake while flipping through a magazine. She loved that song; there was always something about that song that made her smile. Maybe she could use it as her wedding song? Smiling, she sang along to the song.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

She watched as the credits ended before turning off the TV. Placing the remote controller down, she heard the faint sound of a light saber from the hallway. She slowly made her way to the hall, the light saber sound getting louder and louder.

"It's coming from Sheldon's room… but no one is allowed in his room," she stared at the door before swinging it open, "rules are shit"

She looked around the room; it was about as big as hers, except there were comic book posters hanging on the wall, little superhero dolls displayed around, and a shelf full of books. Everything about the room screamed geek, but in a way, it was cute.

She found the phone buzzing on his side table. Without hesitation, she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello this Is Penny, Sheldon's not here at the mo-"

She was cut off by the caller yelling to someone, the Texan accent heavy in her voice.

"Melissa did your brother tell you anything about a lady friend?!"

"Um, excuse me, I'm not Sheldon's girlfriend" She nervously said.

"Now you listen to me missy, you will put my Shelly on the phone and you will do it now"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"NOW"

Penny cringed at the woman's intimidating voice, whoever she was, they were in _big_ trouble.

* * *

Sheldon passed the detergent to Mrs. Miller as he folded his shirts.

"Did you know that I don't trust these machines?" The old lady said, shoving her next load of clothes into the washer.

Sheldon nodded, "I fear that the everyday household appliances will lead start the robot takeover."

"That wouldn't be too pleasant," she pointed out, "enough of that, so Sheldon you're a handsome young man, are you seeing someone?"

Sheldon looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "I see a lot of people, for instance, you"

Mrs. Miller chuckled softly, "for a genius you sure are an idiot. Is there anyone that you like? A girl from work maybe?"

Sheldon cocked his head to the side, "Oh a paramour, no. I've dedicated my life to science; it will always be my number one." Mrs. Miller shook her head, "Oh honey, sometimes, life doesn't go as plan. Back in the old days, I wanted to star in musicals and plays. But something happened."

Sheldon frowned, "did you realize that the arts was foolish and decided to venture on to something more ideal like science?" The old lady stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"No honey, I fell in love with my husband," she said dreamily, "I was just like you, with less craziness. I thought that I didn't need love, which was foolish I tell ya. But one day, while buying my groceries, I bumped into Frankie, and I fell in love"

She smiled as she placed her clothes in the dryer, "you see, when love happens, it happens. I like to believe that it was fate for us to meet. It was meant to be you know?"

"It could also be coincidence" he responded as Penny walked in.

The blonde lifted his phone to him, "Uh, someone wants to talk to you," she noticed Mrs. Miller staring at her, "hi Mrs. Miller." The old lady smiled her, "hello there Penny. Well, I'll just get my son to get these clothes later," she placed a hand on her back, "I'm not as strong as I used to be"

She walked up to Sheldon and smiled at him, "You're still young honey," she gave him a pat on the cheek, "you've got a lot to learn. It was nice talking to you dear."

Sheldon took his phone from Penny's hands as Mrs. Miller left the room.

"You should not touch other people's things Penelope," he told her, placing his phone to his ear, "hello this is Sheldo-"

Penny stepped back, watching Sheldon's eyes widen.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! Why did a girl answer your phone? You're doing something immoral aren't ya!" Mary fumed. Sheldon turned to Penny, sending her a dirty look while she did an innocent look.

"Mother, Penny is just my annoying roommate. No we are not doing anything immoral"

"Why is your roommate a girl?" she barked, causing Sheldon to cringe, "If my prayer circle learns about thi-"

"Mother I am very busy and have no time to discuss this with you. Goodbye" He stammered before hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath and placed his phone in his pocket.

Penny walked towards him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry that I answered your phone"

He sighed, placing his neatly folded clothes in the laundry basket. "As much as I would love to issue you a strike, she will find out sooner or later. Things could have gotten much worse"

* * *

Sheldon yawned as he walked into the living room; it was time for Dr. Who. Penny's head shot up when she saw him, "oh hey Sheldon, good morning." Sheldon nodded his head, heading to the kitchen for some cereal, while she continued on reading a letter.

He sat beside her on the couch, eyeing the piece of paper, "what are you reading?"

She flashed him a toothy grin, "I had a package that was going to be delivered early this morning, so I decided to wait for it. Then the mailman came with of course, the mail"

Sheldon turned the TV on, "Penny stop the banal chit chat and get to the point"

She stared at him before continuing with her story, "As I was saying, so the mail arrived, and I decided to take it up with me. Then as I was looking at the mail, I found one that was a bit damaged. It had either ketchup or blood on the sender's info"

"Get to the point Penny"

"You have no patience," she groaned, "to cut it short, I decided to open it since it could be yours or mine." She held up the letter with a cheeky grin, "it wasn't mine, but it _was_ for someone called, Moon pie."

She smirked as Sheldon's eyes grew wide, "Nobody calls me Moon pie but my Meemaw!"

Penny giggled as she passed him the letter, "sure Moon pie"

* * *

**About the Leonard punching confrontation, I didn't want it to be dramatic and stuff. Leonard punches Sheldon almost every time in fanfiction while whining and yelling, making him 100x more annoying than he already is. SO, I decided to make Leonard WAAAAAAAAY less annoying. He's already annoying in the show, so why would I want him to be like that too?**

**So I've watched the recent episodes and am crying due to the lack of Shenny interactions. In my opinion Alex wasn't flirting with Leonard, Penny was just going crazy. **

**It hurts more that my brother is Lenny while I am Shenny, but who cares? It's not like he'll find out that I write fanfiction wee. It's our little secret *wink***

**BIG BIG chapter coming up next, so REVIEW, or just tell me what you wanna see or something, OR ELSE LENNY.**


	7. The Monkey Significance

**Look new chapter! I know, since I like feedback, I put it up as quickly as I could. So reviews are like burgers. I _love_ burgers.**

**I was watching glee and I notice that, the creator: Ryan Murphy _really_ listens to the fans. Like there was a couple that was not supposed to be together, but the fans wanted them to be together and **_**BAM!**_** The writers made them a couple. I wish that they'd just scrap Lenny and listen to us for once.**

**Disclaimers are Bazinga.**

**WARNING: Fluff. Long, long, chapter. Shenny overload, you're welcome *wenk***

* * *

Penny was happy today. She was really, really, _really _happy. They had just finished shooting her commercial, which meant that her bank account was happy. It wasn't overflowing with money, but it was enough to get her by for the next couple of months.

Well, if she avoided malls and online shoe stores.

She skipped to their front door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Hey Moon Pie!" she chirped. Sheldon had his back to her, staring intently at his whiteboard. She walked over to him, poking his arm. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Sheldon glanced at her before returning to his whiteboard, "No I am not. I am stuck"

Penny stared at his whiteboard, placing a finger on her chin, "but you're a beautiful minded genius guy! I'm sure you could get un-stuck, like maybe taking a break? You look like a zombie!"

He erased an equation before writing another one. He ran his hand through his hair, groaning. He grabbed the eraser, erasing it again and re-writing the old equation. "Yes, many have said that, though not in the community college way like you did"

The blonde sighed, her cheerful mood ruined. She plopped down on the couch, "Maybe I could help you? Is there anything I could do to help you?"

He scoffed, "Penny please, not even Spock could help me."

"That's the pointy eared guy with that horrible haircut right? Oh wait, he kinda looks like you!"

Sheldon stiffly turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed, "Penny I have thoroughly explained to you who Spock is just the other night. Must I explain it to you yet again?"

Before Penny could answer, Sheldon had already started his lecture about Spock. She knew who he was, she just, forgot the exact words he used and just decided to describe him. Other than that, her top priority was to get Sheldon to relax and take a day off.

"Penny! Penny did you get that?"

She snapped out of her trance and smiled at him, "Okay, I now know who he is cause you're so smart. So maybe you could let me help you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Penny there is absolutely no possibility that you would be able to help me," he turned back to his whiteboard, "so just go and watch your foolish TV shows and let me be"

Penny's eyebrows furrowed at his words. Her mother always told her that anything was possible, including helping one crazy assed Sheldon Cooper.

"It's time to go Junior Rodeo on his ass"

* * *

Sheldon woke up from his… nap? Was it a nap? He didn't remember going to sleep… He looked around; he was lying on the floor! How did he get on the floor…? He closed his eyes, trying to recall the previous events, when suddenly Penny appeared.

"Well hello there Sheldon" she said, a hand on her hip.

"I fell asleep?" He slowly stood up, turning around, "Good lord! Where is my board?" He yelled, frantically searching the room. Penny walked over to the counter, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip from it.

"You didn't fall asleep sweetie," she answered, "I knocked you out, and then I hid your board." Sheldon stared at her in horror, she gave him a big grin, "doesn't it feel great to have a good night sleep?"

Sheldon furiously walked up to her, glaring, "Give me my board back, or I'll blow your head up"

Penny chuckled, "try me."

Sheldon placed his fingers at his temple, staring at her intently. Penny laughed, "Nothing's happening sweetie," she placed her mug on the counter, "I'll tell you what, you'll get your board back, if you agree to hang out with me. Just for today"

He threw his arms in the air, "this is preposterous! I order you to return my board, NOW!"

"Listen closely Sheldon, your board could be _anywhere_ in this apartment, maybe even outside the apartment," she slowly walked towards him, "maybe it's in my room underneath _all_ those dirty clothes, maybe it's at the Cheesecake Factory, who knows?"

"You know. Now tell me where it is"

She looked up at him, smirking. "The only way I'll tell you is if you agree to spend the day with me. I can live my life without telling you," she poked him in the chest, "but I wonder if you can."

He folded his arms across his chest, a confident smirk on his face. "I could easily get a replacement board. I have an eidetic memory, therefore I could write down all of the equations I wrote down _and_ everything I wrote since last year" He folded his arms across his chest, a confident smirk on his face.

"Really Sheldon, are you _really_ willing to change boards?" she purred, causing him to wince. Sheldon stared at her smirking face. Was he really willing to change boards? He hated change.

He took a step back and sighed, "Alright. You win; I agree to join you in a day of useless activities. But I am sure that your efforts will be futile and will only waste my precious time"

He started walking towards his room until Penny grabbed his arm. "Wait, I got you something" She muttered, grabbing a paper bag off the couch. She brought the bag up to his face and smiled.

"Here's a little something for ya"

He shook the bag, "This doesn't sound like a comic book or an action figure"

Penny groaned, grabbing the bag and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black jacket.

"Penny, what are these for?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that you would look good in these, even with your childish shirts on!" She happily said, handing him the clothes. Sheldon sighed, throwing them over his shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm telling you this will not change anything. Not to mention the face that I am in debt to you"

"Uhuh you can pay me back later, now go take a shower and get changed! It's already 10 AM, and past your bathroom time!" She pushed him towards the bathroom, "Go on, I don't want to be late! This will be fun!"

"Sarcasm?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head, "No. Now go!"

She pushed him inside the bathroom and slammed the door. Happy with herself, she sat on Sheldon's spot and opened her laptop. She knew that this would be a fun day, she could feel it. She opened up facebook and decided to update her status.

_Gonna have a fun day with Sheldon Cooper!_

* * *

Penny was surprised at how good Sheldon looked even with his superhero shirt. He was wearing the black jacket she gave him over his red the Flash shirt, and he wore the jeans! She wondered if he was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath, but she couldn't tell with him pushing the jacket's sleeves up to his elbows.

"I honestly do not think that this is a good idea Penny" he complained as he got into her car.

"Sheldon, I'm currently in a very good mood. Don't ruin it," she warned. He sighed as he buckled his seatbelt, "I see Mr. Check Engine Light is still there"

She placed her hand over his mouth, "shush sweetie, or else I will drive this car off a cliff"

The drive was long and ridiculous for Sheldon, while it was long and annoying for Penny. When Sheldon wasn't talking about science and the check engine light, he was forcing her to play one of his silly car games. If she hadn't promise herself that she would help Sheldon, she would have grabbed his face and slammed him to the window. Or suffocate him. Or kick him out of the car and wait for a truck to run over him. Okay, maybe the last one was a bit too brutal, but he was just _so_ annoying!

Luckily, there wasn't a lot of traffic, making their drive shorter. She smiled as she saw the entrance of their destination.

"Penny, why are we at the zoo?" Sheldon asked as he stared at the sign.

"Stop asking questions sweetie"

* * *

They started their tour at the Aviary area. Penny excitedly took pictures with all the colorful birds. She thought that they all looked beautiful, while Sheldon stayed there at the entrance, screaming whenever a bird flew near him. She was a bit disappointed when she saw the woodpecker; it looked _nothing_ like Woody the Woodpecker! Come to think of it, Woody the Woodpecker looked like a duck.

"Penny if you are done taking pictures, I would like to leave this place immediately" Sheldon said, avoiding birds. Penny laughed at the sight of him, a ridiculously tall, grown man, screaming and freaking out each time a bird flew near him.

"Aww come on Sheldon, this is fun!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards one of the birds, "Hey birdie, this is Sheldon, he's a praying mantis!"

Sheldon stared wide eyed at the bird, it was a Bali Mynah, and it stared back.

He grabbed her arm and ran towards the exit, "Sheldon where are you dragging me to?"

"You didn't see it, but it was planning on killing me!"

Penny burst out laughing as she allowed Sheldon to drag her out.

After a quick bathroom break, Penny allowed him to choose where to go. She smiled as she watched him scan the zoo map. Even though he didn't admit it, she knew that he was having fun well at least that was what she thought.

"Penny! Look they have a Monkey trail!" He exclaimed like a little kid, "May we go there next?"

He looked at her, a smile on his face and his eyes lighting up.

"Of course, this day is about you relaxing sweetie"

He happily clapped his hands as they walked to the monkey trail.

"Penny! Take a picture of me and the monkey!"

Penny walked over to where Sheldon was, preparing her camera. Penny took the picture; Sheldon smiling wide, a monkey sitting on his shoulder. She then took a picture of her and Sheldon with the monkey in between them.

She watched as Sheldon happily interacted with the monkeys. He kept on giving her a lecture about how monkeys were the best animals in the zoo. It felt good to see Sheldon happy.

"Alright guys, it's time for the monkeys to go rest"

There was a hint of disappointment in Sheldon's eyes when the zoo keeper told them that the monkeys were going to take a break.

Penny placed a hand on Sheldon's back, guiding him toward the exit, "I can't believe they made the monkeys take a break!" He muttered, "I was having fun"

She wanted to go junior rodeo on the zoo keeper for ending Sheldon's fun, but she understood that the monkeys had to rest too. Much like a _certain_ tall neurotic physicist she knew.

She opened the zoo pamphlet, in search of their next activity. "Hey sweetie, why don't we watch the dolphin show?" she asked. Sheldon looked at the picture of the dolphin balancing a ball, "Though I prefer the monkeys, it _does_ seem amusing"

They made their way to the aquatic ward where the dolphin show was held. Unfortunately, all of the seats had been taken. Sheldon pointed to a spot, "Penny there are seats down in front"

Penny stared at the spot; she knew that it was empty because nobody wanted to get wet. But who does? Either get wet, or ruin the fun. She grabbed his arm, "well let's go!"

They slowly made their way down to the front and got to their seats. They watched as the dolphin tamer instructed the dolphins to jump through the ring and balance the beach balls. For the finale, all of the dolphins jumped into the water at the same time, causing the water to splash all over the front row spectators.

Sheldon's eyes widened as he wiped the water off his face, his and Penny's clothes were soaked. "That water could be dirty!" He shrieked, "The germs! There are millions and millions of germs crawling on me!"

He quickly removed his jacket and his top shirt, leaving only his (which answered Penny's question) thermal shirt, which was not as wet as his other layers. Penny grabbed the hem of her shirt and squeezed the water out, it was a good thing she was wearing shorts. Sheldon grabbed his hand sanitizer from his messenger bag and applied it to his exposed flesh.

"Sweetie, I doubt that you'd die from the water," Penny stated, shaking off her damp hair, "They wouldn't let people get wet if it was dirty"

The physicist tilted his head to the side, "I guess you're right. But it doesn't hurt to be clean Penny, you should try it sometime"

Penny punched his arm lightly before helping him to stand up, "Come on, let's go buy one of those souvenir shirts to change in"

* * *

Penny couldn't decide on what shirt to get. She had found tons of shirts that she just couldn't decide, but she had narrowed it to three choices. Most of them were those couple shirts.

The first one was in light blue, with two cartoon penguins on it, and it was just _so_ cute! Well, they were all cute. Once the t-shirts were placed together, there would be a picture of the penguins hugging!

The second one was cream, with a cartoon rhino and hippo on it; together it would appear as if the rhino was giving the hippo a flower, and like the first one, it was _so_ cute!

The third was apple green in color, with two pandas on it; one was holding a bamboo shoot like a sword, and the other was holding it like a magic broom. And well, it was _so_ cute!

She was staring intently at her choices when someone suddenly bumped into her. "I'm sorry" the little girl said, helping her pick the shirts up. "Its okay" she smiled at her. The kid smiled back before running back to her mom. Suddenly she saw the _perfect_ t-shirt. She placed the three shirts back in the pile, and picked the other pair up.

It was red, with light blue stripes and small yellow circles; like the ones in pop art. The girl's shirt had a monkey with flower on her head, holding a shoe, with the words '_I'm pretty!'_ in a speech bubble.

While the boy's shirt had a monkey holding a _test tube,_ with the words '_I'm smart!'_ in a speech bubble. She blinked; she thought that it wasn't real. The shirts were too much of a coincidence! She placed them on the rack for a few seconds, and then picked them up again.

_They were real!_

She bee lined to the counter and paid for them immediately. Sheldon would love his shirt! First of all, it looked like one of his superhero shirts. Second, it had a monkey on it. Third, it had the words "I'm smart" which Sheldon practically nags to everyone.

"These are _so_ perfect!"

* * *

Sheldon picked up the stuffing-less monkey and aligned it to the machine, filling it with cotton.

He had found one of those Build-a-Bear stores at the souvenir shop and thought that it would be a perfect way to repay Penny. He knew that Penny would take _hours_ to choose a t-shirt, so he decided to start working on his gift.

Once he filled it with the appropriate amount of stuffing, he moved over to the clothes section. He had found a "The Flash" shirt for the stuffed toy and immediately dressed it up. He held the monkey-flash and smiled, two of his favorite things in one! Now all he needed was a train…

After paying for the stuffed monkey, he went out to sit in one of the benches. He really had a fun time today, and that means that... that... he was... _wrong. _Sheldon cringed at the thought. He had just admitted that he was wrong.

"Good lord what has that woman done to me?" He muttered, placing his his hands to his face/

"Hey Sheldon!" His head shot up at the familiarity of her voice, "Hello Penny, I find it that you have gotten us our replacement clothing?"

Penny happily held up the shirt, "Yup! Whattaya think?"

He grabbed the shirt and stared at it, a monkey that claims that he's smart, _witty._ He noticed that Penny was already wearing her shirt, a monkey that claims that she's pretty, and holding a shoe.

"Go on, wear it over your shirt!" Penny encouraged. Sheldon placed his paper bag on the ground, and wore his shirt over his gray long sleeved shirt. It felt great to have double layers again. Penny smiled at him, it was so Sheldon-y except he was wearing jeans!

"Hey what's in that paper bag?" she asked, pointing the bag. Sheldon picked it up, "oh yes, I almost forgot about that," he handed it to her, "this is my payment to my debt"

"Debt? Sweetie that was nothing, you're my friend and that's what friends do" Penny opened the bag, and pulled out the little monkey, "oh my gosh! It's like a little you!"

She pulled Sheldon in, giving him a tight hug, "oh thank you Sheldon! I love it"

She smiled at the little monkey, it looked like Sheldon! It was really sweet of him to get her a souvenir. Sheldon placed his hands behind his back, watching her.

"That's good. Are you going to give me my board back now?"

Penny pulled away and brought out her phone, "Nope, I'm not done yet," She held the camera above her head, "Cheese!"

* * *

"Did you know that Sheldon is at the zoo with Penny?" Raj stopped eating while Leonard shifted his gaze towards Howard, "Really? How did you know?" Leonard asked, taking another bite from his cheese-less burger.

"It's on Penny's facebook," Howard answered, turning his laptop around.

_Gonna have a fun day with Sheldon Cooper!_

Leonard adjusted his glasses, "I'm not friends with Penny"

Raj grabbed Howard's laptop, "hey guys look! Penny uploaded a photo!"

Howard craned his head to see the picture on the screen. It was obvious that Penny took the photo of them based on the angle of the camera; Penny was holding a monkey, smiling brightly, while Sheldon stood behind her, a big smile on his face, _and _they had matching shirts!

"They look happy"

* * *

Penny scanned the menu while Sheldon went on about their day.

"I really loved the train museum. Even though I've been there tons of time before, I still find it fun and exciting"

After going to the zoo, Penny brought him to one of those railroad museums. Sheldon kept talking on and on about how much he loves trains and how much he preferred it over every other means of transportation. At one point, he told the guide to shut up while he explained all the wonders of trains.

Penny had to apologize to the obviously irritated 80 year old tour guide, while Sheldon continued to terrorize the visitors. He even got a warning that if he ever did that again, he would be banned from every railroad museum in the state.

She then brought him to watch "Up". What she really wanted to watch was "Princess and the Frog", she loved the Disney princesses, but what didn't? But he insisted that princesses were out of date and that a floating house was revolutionary.

Before watching "Up", he had lectured her that animated movies nowadays were idiotic and were full of non-sense. She traded him Red Vines for his silence, which he gladly accepted.

Halfway through the movie, Sheldon kept on asking her why Doug was so loyal to the old man, when the old man was mean to him. Penny had to explain that some people are like that too, even how crazy and annoying their friend was, they would still stick with him.

He even thought about a theory that Doug was really a robot, and that he would lead the robot takeover. Penny had to ask him to shut up before they were asked to leave the theater.

Near the end of the movie, Sheldon suddenly started crying, and kept saying that Kevin, the bird, was gonna be left behind. In the end, he admitted that he had liked the movie, even though it was nearly impossible for balloons to lift an entire house up. And that the man that invented the collar that translated dog language to human speech deserved an award.

The final stop to "Sheldon's day out" was at the good ol' Cheesecake Factory.

Bailey walked up to their tables, her notepad in hand, "Hey guys, what will you guys have?"

Penny closed her menu and handed it to Bailey, "Hey Bailey, I'll have the chicken lettuce wrap"

Bailey brought out at a pen, writing it down, "Okay, and what will you have Mr. I'm Smart?"

Penny giggled along with Bailey while Sheldon glared at her, "It's _doctor_ I'm Smart," Penny rolled her eyes, "It is not Tuesday, and Penny is not my waitress. I am unable to order"

The tall waitress crossed her arms, "You're getting on my nerves Sheldon"

"See Penny, this is why I only want _you_ as my waitress" He shook his head before returning Bailey's icy glare. "Penny, do something before I strangle him"

Penny sighed, "Sheldon, just for today, live out of the box. Don't follow your schedule and _do not_ mind that another waitress will serve you," Sheldon gave her a confused look, "Besides, you've known Bailey for months now, plus it's social protocol"

"Alright then," he turned to Bailey, "I'll have my regular barbeque bacon cheeseburger, barbeque-"

"Bacon and cheese on the side, I know, I know" Bailey hissed before walking off.

Penny smiled at him, "See isn't this nice Sheldon? A break and a little relaxing are great every now and then" Sheldon nodded, smiling, "I must admit that I had fun today. I was really mistaken, and it pains me to say that you were right. Thank you Penny"

Penny's smile grew wider, "I told ya' Moon Pie. All you need was a little relaxation" He frowned, "Penny, only Meemaw is allowed to call me Moon Pie"

"Not anymore"

* * *

Penny trudged up the stairs as Sheldon continued on about what they should do on their next relaxation day. He had suggested visiting _every_ railroad museum in California, then visiting one in each state. As they reached the fourth floor, Penny felt like she would collapse. Sure it felt great to know that she helped Sheldon in some way, but with all the driving and the bat crap craziness, she just wanted to take a long hot bath, or maybe sleep, or both.

Once inside, Sheldon reminded her about the deal about the whiteboard. Penny stomped towards _his_ room, and took it from under his bed. After returning the board, she decided that it was time for Penny's holiday.

Sheldon opened Penny's camera and looked through the pictures they took. There were pictures of him and the monkeys, and pictures of her and a few birds from the aviary. There was some at the dolphin show and at the museum.

He stopped at another picture of them together; it was the one at the Monkey trail, Sheldon had a confused look while Penny flashed her bright smile. They looked so… _happy._

"That's it!"

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! It was supposed to be longer but I don't know, I ran out of words. ****And no, there is no Leonard-Penny-Sheldon love triangle. He is a prop for some Shenny love! Did I mention that I love burgers and that reviews are like burgers? Yeah so review :D**

**Looking through the outline of the future chapters, I realized that Bailey is my favorite OC, cause there a lot just saying. Plus here's a description of Bailey, cause you're gonna see a lot of her! **

**Name: Bailey McKenzie. Age: 24. Hair: Black. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'9. Occupation: Waitress**

**Description: Bailey has been working at the Cheesecake Factory for a year now. She is tall, thin and pale with jet-black hair. She is Penny and Bernadette's friend. **

**Reference: Google up Krysten Ritter.**


	8. The Sushi Meeting Experience

**So this, up till chapter 10 is up. Why you ask? Well, 8 and 9 are just fillers, they're important in the Shenny development, as you can see down there, though, Shenny doesn't happen till **_**after**_** the time skip. Oh my glob, did I just give out a spoiler? **

**Interestingly enough, if you ask me a question in your reviews, I do answer it, **_**plus**_** I give spoilers.**

**Disclaimers are Bazingas.**

* * *

Sheldon brought out a map of the field. They had strong competition today, which means that they have to do their best. They were up against team A: Kyle Fuller's 12th birthday, team B: A bunch of athletic college students and team D: A group of dads trying to overcome their mid-life crises.

They were team C. C for Cooper, of course.

Howard sat on the bench, wiping his goggles, "Could we just stay here? Those college kids look scary"

Sheldon frowned at him, "Wolowitz, you are a grown man without a doctorate, you shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of kids"

"Says the guy who went running when a kid sneezed on him"

Leonard held up his hand, silencing them. "Guys stop fighting, this is serious"

Raj looked up at him, "Speaking of serious, how did your trip to the Cheesecake Factory go?"

Leonard scratched his head, "Well, I went there and asked for Penny. The tall dark haired waitress, kept on glaring at me"

"Bailey" Sheldon pointed out. Leonard nodded, "She was really rude to me. Then Penny came and asked me why I was there, and I told her that I just wanted to apologize for the other night"

"Then what happened?" Sheldon curiously asked.

"Well, she screamed at me, then grabbed a bottle of wine from a short blonde waitress-"

"Bernadette" The taller physicist added.

"Yeah, and then she mumbled something, then she threw the wine at me"

Howard and Raj burst out laughing, while Sheldon stared at Leonard. Howard noticed Sheldon's look, "Why aren't you laughing Sheldon? Penny finally got a little taste of payback"

Leonard shook his head, Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows. "Leonard, why didn't you at least fix thing with Penny?" The other two stared at Sheldon.

Leonard stared at Sheldon, "Sheldon you know that I have a girlfriend. Isn't it good enough for you that I apologized, and got publicly humiliated?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by one of the enemy's voice. "Hey ya' losers! Stop hiding and get out here and fight!"

Howard placed his goggles over his eyes, "I'll create a distraction, then you guys will follow okay?" The other three nodded while Howard kicked the door open, "I'm over here you Neanderthals!"

Leonard readied his gun, "Oh and Sheldon, I have a surprise for you tomorrow" he said before running out of the shed.

Sheldon stared at the door before readying his gun, while Raj walked over to him. "Dude, why are you so concerned about Penny? You've been acting really strange lately"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "Raj, I've told you this many times before, I was raised as a gentleman, and that means standing up for a lady"

The Indian man adjusted his eye piece, "Whatever you say dude, but you should stop denying it" he motioned Sheldon to the door, "but for now, we have to win this game!"

* * *

Howard opened the door, allowing Raj and Sheldon into his lab.

"This is the invention I've been working on for a few months now"

Raj eyed the machine, "What the hell is it?"

Howard pushed a button; the machine's lid suddenly went up causing water to flow. Sheldon stared at Howard's invention skeptically, "Howard, isn't this a toilet?"

"It is, but it's a zero gravity one for space! The water is there now for a test run, which I will remove in a few weeks, and then it'll be displayed in one of the conventions"

Raj and Sheldon nodded, while Howard explained the final design of his invention. It would be displayed at a convention in Las Vegas in a few months, where they would be given a chance to get additional funding.

Howard was testing another invention when Leonard came into the room.

"Hey Sheldon, remember the surprise I was telling you about?" Leonard mumbled, playing with a loose thread from his jacket. Sheldon nodded, "Yes I do recall you saying such during paintball"

"Well you see-" Leonard was cut off by a loud banging on the door, causing Raj and Howard to jump.

"Leonard! I know you're in there! Where is my Shelly?" a woman yelled.

Sheldon looked at Leonard in disbelief, "Is that my mother?" Leonard nodded, opening the door. Mary Cooper angrily marched towards his son, giving him a light jab to the chest.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I do not appreciate you hanging up on me! I also do not appreciate you hiding things from me!"

"Mother, I was very busy and had to do important things," he countered, holding his hands up, "And you never asked me"

Mary's eyes narrowed, "Never asked _you? _You didn't even call me!" She went out the room for a second, before coming back with a tall brunette.

"Missy talk to your brother!" She demanded, fanning herself with her hand. Missy smiled brightly at Sheldon, "Heya Shelly!" she pulled him into a hug before smiling at the others, "long time no see guys"

The other three nodded in response, staring at Missy. Missy pulled up a chair, allowing Mary to sit. "Momma here wanted to see yer' roommate with her own eyes," Mary nodded, "thinks that you were doing something immoral"

Sheldon shook his head, "Must I repeat it to everyone? Penelope is just my roommate, nothing more nothing less" Raj whispered something to Howard and Leonard, causing them to bite back a laugh.

Mary stood up, "Well you listen here mister, me and your sister will be staying at yer' apartment to meet this roommate of yers. If I find out that you are doing something immoral…" she trailed off, briskly shaking her head.

"Shelly take me to yer apartment, I have to rest"

Sheldon turned to Leonard, "Go on little hobbit. Time to drive us out of the mess you started"

* * *

Sheldon, Mary and Missy slowly climbed the stairs as they discussed about Penny; Sheldon telling them that there is nothing going on between him and Penny, while Missy teased him about liking a girl, and Mary continuously saying that Jesus was punishing her.

Reaching the fourth floor, Sheldon placed their bags down and fished for his keys.

"Shelly I'm tellin' ya, I already don't like that girl"

"Come on momma, give her a chance, ya haven't even met the girl" Missy said as she followed Sheldon inside the apartment. They were met by Penny eating a salad while watching the Notebook.

"Oh hey there Sheldon," She greeted before noticing the other two, "and company"

Sheldon walked past her, placing their luggage in his room, while Missy and Mary stared at Penny. Penny blinked at them, "Is there something wrong?"

Mary turned to Missy, whispering, "Missy, the girl is pretty! Could it be possible that yer brother likes her?" Missy shushed her, "Hush momma, you might scare the girl. This might be your only chance of having grandbabies!"

"I can hear the both of you!" Sheldon yelled from his room.

Missy went to sit beside Penny on the couch, while Mary chose the armchair. The tall brunette turned to the blonde and smiled. "Hi I'm Missy, Sheldon's twin sister," she pointed to Mary, "and this is our momma, Mary"

Penny smiled, "I'm Penny, nice to meet you"

Mary stared at her. She was beautiful! Jesus had listened to her prayer circle! It was a miracle!

"So Penny, what do you do for a living?" Missy asked.

"Well, I'm currently a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory, but I'm also an actress. I'm in that new swiffer commercial"

Missy and Mary nodded their heads, "That's probably why she seemed familiar"

Mary folded her hands on her lap, "So Penny, do you have a boyfriend?"

Penny shook her head, "No, I don't have one. I just came out of a 4 year relationship, and I stupidly thought that I met _the_ guy," she smiled, "I blame it on the alcohol"

Sheldon strode into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "Another thing about alcohol, it's banned from this apartment. I don't want to see any traces of alcohol here" he said, pulling out a bottle of water.

The blonde frowned at him, "Sheldon if you re-read the agreement, you'll see that alcohol is allowed. It's under Section F, paragraph 8, Penny's Amendments"

Mary turned to her son, "Shelly hush now, Jesus doesn't like a rude boy." Sheldon frowned, heading towards his desk while Penny smiled brightly at him.

"Penny, how is it that such a pretty girl like you is single?" Mary curiously asked. Penny tilted her head to the side, "Well, I don't know," the blonde shrugged, "I guess I don't really a guy in my life right now. I'm happy just the way I am"

Missy nodded, "Well how about our Shelly? Does my Shelly like anyone?"

Sheldon turned his chair around, scowling, "Missy that is ridiculous. You are very well aware that science is and will always be my life"

Mary frowned at her son, "Shelly, Jesus made you, so you could give me grandbabies," Penny stared at Mary, "I'm not getting any younger dear"

Missy shook her head, "Momma, Jesus did not create us to give you children. You really got to stop believing that," Sheldon nodded, Missy was right for once.

"And besides, Junior already has kids! What more do you want?"

"I just want to be sure that when Jesus takes me, someone will take care of my Shelly" She mumbled, looking down.

Penny saw the sad look in Mary's eyes and felt bad. "Don't worry Mrs. Cooper, when Jesus takes you, and your son is still single and alone, I'll make sure to visit him regularly." Mary placed her hands on top of her heart, smiling warmly at Penny, _Praise Jesus!_

"Penny that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever planned on doing for my Shelly. Will ya really do that?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course, I guess that my children would want to play with a 40 year old Sheldon Cooper"

Missy smiled at Mary, while Mary nodded, "Oh god bless your Penny. And thank Jesus for giving our Shelly a wonderful roommate like you!"

"In behalf of my older self, I refuse to meet your children as I would be living in Sweden, as one of the most famous physicist in the world, and of course, a Nobel laureate"

Penny pointed at Sheldon, "Then I'll just visit you there! I know, how about I treat you guys dinner?"

Sheldon checked his watch, "Finally a brilliant idea from Penny. I am starving" he said, grabbing his windbreaker. Penny ran to her room, grabbing her purse, before running back out.

"Thanks sweetie, I knew that I was smart" she cheekily said to Sheldon as they walked down the stairs.

Missy looked at Mary, "See momma? I told you that you just hafta give her a chance"

Mary nodded, "You're right. I love the girl already! And you heard that, she'll take care of our Shelly!"

"Maybe she'll even marry him. Who knows?"

* * *

"Irasshaimase!"

Sheldon looked up, scowling, "Stop yelling! I'm not happy about this!"

Penny placed her tea down, "What's the last thing you were ever happy about?"

The physicist blinked, "the prospect of fried chicken"

Missy happily ate her tempura, while Mary poked her tuna sushi, glaring at it.

Penny shoved a California maki in her mouth, "what do you think of the sushi?"

Mary placed her chopsticks on the table, "It's good. The only thing that would have made it better is if it was cooked and if it was beef."

"Excuse me, I have to go the ladies room" Penny politely said, getting out of her seat and heading towards the bathroom.

Mary took the sushi, and ate it. Sheldon stared at her, "Did Jesus say that it was acceptable to eat raw food?" he picked up his tea cup, taking a sip.

"No, but he said that it's rude to reject someone's offer of food."

Missy nodded, taking another bite of tempura. "By the way Shelly, I like Penny. She's nice"

Mary grabbed her glass of water, drinking it. "Oh Jesus why must you be so cruel?" she turned to her son, "and yes, I really like Penny, Shelly. She's a nice girl, it's such a shame she doesn't have a boyfriend"

"According to Penny, she had a relationship that lasted for 4 years. Then she accidentally met Leonard at a bar, which led her to meeting me"

Mary took a bite of Missy's tempura, "Don't you like Penny? I'd approve of yer marriage"

Sheldon gave his mother a dirty look, "Mother, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Penny is just my friend and roommate. I will in no way, marry her and do whatever you're thinking of"

Missy pointed to a distance, Sheldon and Mary turned their heads toward the bathrooms.

"Well, if you don't want to go out with her, that guy does"

Sheldon frowned as he watched the scene in the distance. Penny was smiling and laughing as a guy leaned on the wall, giving her a piece of paper. Mary looked at Missy, while Sheldon gripped his chopsticks tightly.

Penny happily went back to their table, "Hey, did I miss anything?" she asked turning to Sheldon. Sheldon averted his gaze, returning to his food. Missy leaned back on her chair, smirking.

_Jealousy._

* * *

**I love sushi. My mom always took us out to eat Japanese food, I always order the beef gyudon or sukiyaki. I also love Chinese food and Italian food. **

**But I'm obsessed with burgers.**


	9. The Transportation Conundrum

**So you probably started on chapter 10 first? Well, it's okay, it doesn't spoil anything.**

**A little clarification, Mary and Missy stayed over for 3 days, just to meet Penny. I felt that it would be a waste to write each day they stayed, when they didn't do much. Oh and this is just a little bump in the road for Shenny, since the next chapters are Shenny madness.**

**Disclaimers are Bazingas.**

* * *

Sheldon typed furiously on his laptop. He had to submit a report later today, and with his mother and sister there, he was gravely distracted. He had even skipped lunch just to write it.

"Sheldon," Leonard started, "Gablehauser isn't here today. Something about a vacation in Hawaii, you don't have to submit that today"

Sheldon looked up at him, "Well that is good news," he closed the laptop, "Now I need lunch"

Raj pushed his tray towards him, "You're lucky that I thought of you while getting Beeferoni. That's the last plate, and I was _very_ tempted to take it. Too bad I'm on a diet"

The taller physicist grabbed the plate and started eating. It wasn't normal for him to skip breakfast _and_ lunch, but with Missy gossiping with Penny 24/7, and his mother praying non-stop, he couldn't even type _his name._

"I have good news!" Howard exclaimed, walking into the cafeteria. Raj lifted his gaze towards him, "Your invention got more funding?"

Howard took a seat beside Sheldon, leaning against the table. "Nope, better! Penny introduced me to Bernadette, the short hot blonde from the Cheesecake Factory, and she agreed to go out on a date with me!"

Leonard smiled at him, "That's great news Howard, congratulations!"

Raj furiously shook his head, "No, no it is not great news!" he disagreed, slamming his fists on the table. Howard's face fell, "Why isn't it good news? I'm close to getting a girlfriend!"

The Indian's eyebrows furrowed, "No, it means that you're gonna forget about me and I'm gonna die alone!" He crossed his arms, "some best friend you are"

Howard blinked, while Leonard chuckled, "You're gonna die alone?"

Sheldon looked up from his food, wiping his mouth, "Raj, if it makes you feel better, I have been dedicating my life to science since birth. A lot of people tell me that I will die alone, but since we're both scientists, maybe we could die with our offices together"

"That isn't the point!" Raj snapped, "oh but don't get me wrong, that would be lovely. But everyone has girlfriend's here and I'm the only one who's single!"

Sheldon pushed his plate aside, "I don't have a girlfriend"

Howard smiled at him, "That's what you think. Now Leonard," he turned to Leonard, "how have you and your girlfriend been?"

Raj threw his arms in the air, "Right, forget about the Indian man who is talking about his feelings and just change the subject!" he grumbled, stabbing his pasta with his fork.

Leonard adjusted his glasses while giving Raj a pat to the back. "Well, we've been fighting. It's a bit rocky, but I want to fix it"

Howard leaned back in his seat, "that sucks dude. But there are a lot of fish in the sea, maybe you and Raj could go to a club sometime"

"Yeah just let someone else do our thing Howard. That's what you're good at!" Raj whined, heading to the vending machine.

Howard stared at Raj, disbelief in his eyes. "So Sheldon, when will your mom and your hot sister leave?"

Sheldon stared at him, "They'll be leaving tomorrow. They even thought about extending their stay for a couple of days"

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"Penny kept on insisting that they stay, she doesn't understand that I am _very_ uncomfortable on the couch, and in dire need to get my bed back," he placed a hand on his back, giving it a light press, "Unfortunately for her, I had called up Junior and asked him to get my mother and sister out of there"

"Did that work?" Raj calmly asked, returning to his seat.

"No it did not" Sheldon stated, looking down, "So I called Meemaw, and she talked to my mother and convinced her to come back"

Leonard adjusted his glasses, "Do you want me to drive you guys to the airport?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I'm sure Penny will drive us, like she always does. She drives me to work, and back. Leonard you are well aware that it is part of the roommate agreement"

Leonard nodded, "Alright, just call me if something comes up"

"It's such a shame that your sister and I didn't get time to bond. I think she likes me"

Howard gave Raj a dirty look, "Time to bond? You couldn't even say hi to her. Or to any girl!"

Raj returned his dirty look, "That's what you think!" he turned to Sheldon, "Your sister likes me, right Sheldon?"

Sheldon glared at him, "Raj that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and you are disgusting"

* * *

Missy grabbed her suitcase and dragged it to the living room, while Mary stared at the window. "The rain sure is hard ain't it momma?" she asked, plopping down on the couch, "kinda scary to fly out to Texas"

Mary walked over to the couch, "You're just finding excuses to stay Melissa. As much as I want to stay, Meemaw insisted that we come to her friend's grandsons wedding"

Missy nodded, "If I didn't love Meemaw, I would just stay here and hang out with Penny"

"Speaking of dear Penny, I really like her. She would be a great daughter-in-law" Mary sighed, "I was really wrong about her"

The tall brunette leaned back on the couch, "She really is great. I would love her to be Shelly's girlfriend, _especially_ since I know that Shelly's got a little something about her"

The older Cooper smiled, "Yes, she would really be great, I'm sure that dear ol' Meemaw would love her too"

Missy pursed her lips, "too bad that she's out on a date"

Mary bolted up in her seat, "What? But I thought that she was happy being her single self?" Missy nodded, "well, what she meant was that she didn't want a relationship. So a date wouldn't hurt. Besides, our Shelly wouldn't and can't give her the relationship she wants"

"Is that the guy from the other night? Cause I don't like his hair and his brooding eyes, just sayin'" Mary held up her hand in defense.

While they were watching one of those movie marathons, the door suddenly flew open as the thunder roared outside their apartment.

"Hello mother, Missy" Sheldon greeted as he wiped the water out of his eyes. Mary leapt from her seat and ran to Sheldon, while Missy went to grab a towel. She looked at him up and down, he was soaked. "Oh Shelly what happened to you?"

Missy returned to the room with one of the bath towels and handed it to Sheldon. He slowly dried his hair, "Penny didn't pick me up so I had to take the bus, as I had previously denied the guys' offer to join them in watching King Kong."

He removed his bag and placed it on his chair, "I will take a shower first before continuing the tale."

Mary placed the cup of tea on the table as Sheldon continued his story. "As I said, I had refused the others' offer to watch King Kong in those unsanitary cinemas. I then decided to contact Penny; alas my efforts were futile as her phone was busy."

He took a sip of the tea, "So I went to the bus stop, without my bus pants, and rode the bus. Unfortunately, the bus failed to work causing me to stay there for another hour under the pouring rain. Once the replace bus came, I did not hesitate to ride it and go home, which brings us here"

"Penny had a date…" Missy trailed off as Sheldon's eyes grew wide.

Missy felt bad for her brother, she knew that Sheldon didn't like the guy. She saw it in his eyes! And she felt bad about the fact that she just had to say it, when she could've just stayed quiet…

Sheldon took out his phone and dialed a number, "Leonard, is it possible for you to drive us to the airport tomorrow?"

"Of course, but uh, what happened with Penny?"

Sheldon sighed, "I honestly have no idea. She was unable to pick me up for unknown reasons"

"You took the bus?!"

"I simply detest banal chit chat Leonard, you know that. Be here tomorrow at 1 PM sharp. Goodbye"

* * *

Leonard helped Sheldon with the bags. Missy had a last minute shopping the other day, causing their luggage to double.

"Hey Sheldon, I'd hate to ask but, where's Penny?"

Sheldon scowled, "Leonard, if I knew where on earth she was, I wouldn't have called you to drive us to the airport now would I?"

The shorter physicist shrugged, "Hey I was just concerned. What's up with your bitching foul mood is there something wrong?" The taller physicist slammed the door close, "There is nothing wrong Leonard. We will be leaving in a few minutes be prepared."

Penny had a horrible headache. She really, really, _really _needs to stop drinking. She trudged up the stairs, slightly tripping every few steps.

She had a great date with, with, what was his name again? His name was either Randy or Richard… or Reed… well it started with an R. There she was, on a great date, thinking that she was gonna take it slow, she said.

Then _BAM!_She wakes up half-naked beside the guy and finds _40_ missed calls and a few messages from Sheldon, ranging from "Where are you?" to "Never mind, I'm taking the bus. Consider this a strike." They didn't even do anything, just a little foreplay, and then the guy fell asleep on her!

She saw how bad the weather was. She felt bad about letting Sheldon ride the bus with that kind of weather. What's worse was that she had forgotten about Missy and Mary's flight, and that she was supposed to drive them.

Sheldon would be furious if he discovers that she didn't pick him up to be on a date. He might even kick her out!

She took a deep, deep, _deep _breath before slowly opening the door.

Sheldon and Leonard stared at her, while Missy and Missy strolled out of the bedroom, the rest of their bags in hand.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" She softly said, her hand on her arm.

"Um Mrs. Cooper, Missy we better get going," Leonard started, heading towards the hall, "We'll be in the car Sheldon"

Mary and Missy shortly followed, each giving Penny a hug before leaving. Sheldon walked over to his desk, grabbing his paperwork.

Penny slowly approached him, "Look Moon Pie-"

"Please do not call me that. You are not my Meemaw therefore you are in no way allowed to call me that, do you understand?" He snapped, gripping his notebook tightly.

The blonde rubbed her arm, closing her eyes. "Look _Sheldon,_ I didn't mean to stay out, I just got carried away"

Sheldon sighed, "You smell like cheap alcohol and coitus… Go take a bath and get sober"

Penny's eyebrows furrowed, "Sheldon why are you so mad? You're acting like I did something horribly wrong!"

Sheldon faced her, an icy cold glare on his face. "Next time you go on one of your unsanitary dates, be sure to notify me if whether or not you will be able to pick me up," he slung his bag over his shoulders, heading towards the door, "Oh, and if you don't want to drive me, just tell me. I don't like waiting over nothing"

Penny frowned as she watched Sheldon leave. She didn't know why, but she felt really sad. As if there was something about what Sheldon that hurt her.

She plopped on the couch and sighed, she would fix this little issue with Sheldon in a few days. She brought out her phone as it suddenly rang.

"Oh hey dad, yeah I'm doing great here. Yup I've been really happy recently; I even have this awesome new roommate. You'll meet 'em one day."

* * *

**So I call this chapter as a little bump in the road for them. I made this so you could see a little human side of Sheldon, like Missy said: **_**jealousy**_**. But this will be resolved by the next chapter :D**

**As I've said, it's really hard for me to just make the Shenny romance without the solid foundation they had in the show. Which is why I find it had to go pre-pilot AU, but eh, it's fun cause I'm practically making my own show with our favorite characters**


	10. The Orange Juice Hypothesis

**If you probably started here, you shouldn't, cause we left off at chapter 8 & 9, which are up!**

**Thank you to RevDorothyL for pointing out that temperature mistake! Good thing I didn't take up anything medicine related, _sigh._**

**SO GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OR ELSE YOU WILL GET A SMALL SPOILER THAT WILL BE RESOLVED HERE CAUSE I'M CRAZY.**

**Looking through the rest of the chapters, I'm thinking of an M chapter (lololol) but there are tons of chapters before that happens. The next series I'm doing will totally be post- some season or something, no more pre-pilot for me.**

**Disclaimers are Bazingas.**

* * *

Raj handed Sheldon his paper on the Higgs Boson, "Here's the paper you were asking for"

Sheldon looked up at him, taking the paper, "Thank you Raj this is very much appreciated"

Raj grabbed a chair and dragged it towards Sheldon's desk, "So Sheldon, how's Penny? I haven't seen her since last, last week"

The taller physicist shook his head, "I am not sure myself, and she has been quite busy these past few days. We have not crossed paths ever since"

Leonard walked into the room, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Don't listen to him Raj. He and Penny had little misunderstanding the other week and he's been avoiding her ever since"

Sheldon glared at Leonard, "We did not have a misunderstanding, I just reprimanded her for being irresponsible"

Raj crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair, "Why what did Penny do?"

Leonard placed his coffee on Sheldon's desk, earning him another glare. "Penny was unable to pick up Sheldon and drive them to the airport. She had a date, which is pretty logical that she would choose the guy over Sheldon."

"What? You guys fought again?" Raj shrieked, a hand on his face, "Seriously you guys are like an old married couple!" (pfft.)

"We are not a couple, Raj. Why would Penny choose a guy over me? I'm her roommate," Raj stared at Sheldon, "plus we have an agreement. She signed it which means that she has to do it"

Leonard chuckled, "Sheldon, first of all, Penny would choose a guy over you cause that guy would probably respect her, and not boss her around. Plus he could, I don't know, offer her love and sex?"

Sheldon cocked his head to the side, "Why would Penny want love and coitus? Wouldn't she rather have an organized planned life?"

"Sheldon that doesn't connect to anything" Raj pointed out. Sheldon frowned, "Yes it does. Penny already promised my mother that she will continue to abide the agreement even after she is no longer my roommate"

Leonard took a sip of his coffee; Sheldon has a _lot_ to learn. "Sheldon, Penny will leave you one day. You could stay as friends, but I doubt that she'll still drive you everywhere. She'll have a life"

"But Leonard, that will disrupt my schedule, and you know that I don't like change!" he whined, "I already had to adapt to you not being my roommate, and then I had to accommodate her into my life! That's a very hard thing to do Leonard"

"Dude, Leonard's right. Penny can't stay there forever. What if she gets married and has kids do you want them to live in that tiny apartment with you?" Sheldon shook his head, "She's bound to move out sometime."

Sheldon looked down for a moment, before looking back up at them. "How do I get her to stay?"

Raj smiled, "You could ask her out on a date or mayb-"

"Raj I didn't ask you, and your suggestion is stupid," he turned to Leonard, "And what are your suggestions Leonard?"

"Well first of all, stop being obnoxious and stop bossing her around," Sheldon nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper, "And like Raj suggested maybe you could ask Penny out a date since it's obvious that you're jealous of the guy she went out with" Leonard stammered, placing his hands in his pockets.

Sheldon stopped writing and looked up at Leonard. "Why do you keep insisting that I like Penny? I in no way like her. She is simply my roommate, a girl that is a friend"

"Sheldon it's cause I know that you like Penny. Why would you even act that way towards her just for not picking you up? When I was your roommate, you just gave me a strike and ranted."

Raj nodded while Leonard continued, "But when Penny forgot to pick you up cause of a date, you lashed out on her and avoided her. I think that's jealousy, am I right Raj?"

"Dude Leonard is so right. You're jealous"

"First of all Leonard, I find it rude of you to eavesdrop on our conversation, after you said that you'd be in the car. Second, I am not jealous, I am just annoyed with the fact that she didn't inform me about her little date, get your facts right" Sheldon sneered.

Leonard held up his hands in defense, "Okay okay. I'm sorry I eavesdrop, it's just that I left something in your apartment and I had to get it."

"I accept your apology. Now get out of my office, and do not forget about the Star Wars movie marathon tonight."

"We won't" Leonard and Raj said in unison.

* * *

Sheldon climbed up the stairs in annoyance. How could he possibly forget about his light saber? They had planned to attend the movie marathon weeks ago, and it was not like him to forget it, or to forget anything at all.

He lifted his hand and knocked three times, he was sure that Penny was home. He noticed that the door was locked and decided to speed things up by getting his keys.

_Good lord, this woman is getting on my nerves._

Unlocking the door, he searched the room for a sign of Penny. The apartment was dead silent. He shook his head; _she must be on another one of dates again._

He stood in the hall, checking if Penny was in the bathroom, she wasn't. Maybe she was on a date. He went to his room and searched for his light saber, it was on the other side of the room.

_HACHOO!_

His head shot up at the sound of a sneeze… Could it be a ghost?

_HACHOO!_

He ran out to the hall and scanned the living room, there was no one inside!

_HACHOO!_

He walked back to the hall, slowly approaching Penny's bedroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Stepping inside, he switched on the lamp.

Penny slowly turned towards his directions, rubbing her eyes. "Oh hey Sheldon" she sniffed. Sheldon's eyes grew in horror at the sight of her. Penny was flushed, with dark bags under her eyes; her eyes were red and watery while her nose was bright red.

"Penny are you sick… or have you been crying? I can't seem to tell"

Penny grabbed a tissue from her night stand, wiping her nose. "No, I haven't been crying but I have been sick the last couple of days… I just didn't let you hear me sneezing" She whispered.

"Stay there, I'll get my emergency roommate sickness kit!" Sheldon exclaimed as he opened the door, "Sheldon please keep it down, you're making my headache worse"

Sheldon nodded as he walked out of the room. He swung his door open and grabbed his kit. He placed on a pair of gloves, and strapped on a hospital mask, he wouldn't risk getting sick.

He quickly went back to Penny's room and pulled out a thermometer, placing it under her armpit. After a few seconds, and a few coughs for Penny, he took it out.

_92 __°F!_

"Penny, why didn't you inform me of your condition? It is impossible for one to recover _alone_!" he wailed, frantically pacing the room.

Penny slowly grabbed his arm, "Hey Moon pie… could you get me some orange juice?"

Sheldon stopped and looked at her, nodding. "Of course, would you like anything else?"

"Some soup would be nice" Sheldon nodded and went out of the room.

* * *

He opened the top shelf and got out a juicer that Raj once gave him. Penny would definitely appreciate some freshly squeezed orange juice. He grabbed a couple of oranges and sliced it in half, then placed it on the juicer. (**I just taught you guys how to make orange juice lol**)

_Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon?_

He forgot about the guys! He raced to the door, opening it, he was met by Leonard.

"Sheldon what's taking you so long? I thought that you were only gonna get your light saber?" Leonard looked behind Sheldon and saw the juicer, "Sheldon why is the juicer out? I don't think that that's a light saber"

Sheldon looked down, pulling down his mask, "I, uh, won't be able to join you guys tonight"

Leonard looked taken a back, "Why? We planned this weeks ago, is it because of the juicer? Cause if it is we could get an orange flavored snow cone along the way"

Sheldon shook his head, "Penny is sick… and she wanted orange juice…"

Leonard smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "Alright, I'll just tell Raj that you got diarrhea… Take care of Penny, buddy"

Sheldon frowned at him, "I know what you're thinking Leonard, and I'm just returning the favor"

Leonard crossed his arms, smirking, "What am I thinking, and what favor?"

"You're thinking that I will do the same for you when you are sick. I will most definitely not, this is a onetime thing. And that's another story. You should get going or else you will certainly miss the movie"

Leonard nodded, stepping out in the hall, "Okay, okay. You're wrong about my thoughts, but I have to go or Raj will go all drama queen on me," he pointed to Sheldon, "You go take care of Penny."

Sheldon closed the door with a huff, and proceeded to the kitchen. He took out a can of soup and decided to heat it on the over, the radiation from the microwave wouldn't be a nice touch. Once he was satisfied with the meal, he placed it on a tray and brought it to Penny's room.

Penny pushed down her blanket and sat upright. "That looks good"

Sheldon placed the tray on her side table, pulling up a chair beside her bed. "Of course, it was made by the brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper. You should be honored to eat that, as you are the only one I have made one for"

Penny held the bowl, smiling, "Really?"

Sheldon nodded, handing her the spoon, "Don't tell me that you require assistance in feeding yourself"

Penny looked at him innocently, "If I did would you feed me?"

Sheldon folded his arms across his chest, "Perhaps. It is part of the roommate agreement to take care of each other when sick, and you are sick, therefore I must cater to your needs. Do you require assistance?"

Penny raised her eyebrow, "_All_ of my needs?"

Sheldon took a moment to think about it, "I suppose. Anything that would quicken your recovery"

Penny smirked, "So you'd practically do _anything_?"

Sheldon let out an irritated sigh, "Yes I meant anything. Now answer my question, do you need assistance?"

Penny giggled, "No I'm good, maybe some other time."

Sheldon groaned, "You will be sick _again_?"

Penny took a spoonful of soup, "Well, with what you're offering me, I'll gladly get sick everyday"

"Please do avoid getting sick or else you might get me infected."

"Well then we could be sick together!" She happily said before sneezing.

Sheldon handed her a tissue, "Though I am already wearing gloves and a mask, that does not make me immune to your sickness."

Penny placed the bowl on the table, taking the orange juice.

Sheldon gestured to the juice, "I'm sure you will enjoy that. I opted out of using that unnatural carton of orange you have in the refrigerator, and made it freshly squeezed. I doubt that those supermarket juices will help in your recovery. Though I wasn't sure if you liked it with pulp"

Penny smiled warmly at him, "That's really thoughtful of you, sweetie. Thank you."

Sheldon smiled at her, "Is there anything else you require?"

Penny slipped back under the covers, "Well, there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

She turned her head to him, pouting, "Could you sing soft kitty to me? I _am_ sick"

He sighed, moving to the side of her bed, "Fine. Just this one time," she nodded, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Penny grabbed her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sheldon gave her a pat on the top of her head before standing up.

"Thanks again Moon Pie" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'll let you off just this once. " Sheldon switched off the lights, "Good night Penny"

* * *

**Just a sweet chapter to make up for the storm that comes after 6 chapters, and well another handful of chapters after that! Point if you saw the sexual innuendo! *wenk***

**The next chapters go like this: Shenny story telling, Sheldon feelings, Shenny/Penny revelation, Shenny, The gang with bits of Shenny, MAJOR Shenny/Sheldon feelings, LANDSLIDE!**

**Oh, and I've seen the promo for tomorrow's episode (It's 2:21 AM, 10/18 over here) and I must say that I jumped out of my seat when I saw Penny tackle Sheldon to the floor!**

**As Mary would say, PRAISE JESUS!**

**On a side note: EVERYONE in this story is pro-Sheldon, except 2 characters, no it's not Amy and Leonard sorry.**

**Oh and just had to say that, I am a big fan of non-canon couples. So maybe we share the same favorite couples or something? Reviews are **_**nice**_**. M fics are too… I write E fics by the way.**


	11. The Cookie Reflection

**Hey guys, let me start off by saying that this is going to be a long starting author's note. **

**So I decided to add a mother appreciation part in this chapter, though it doesn't make sense, plus it's a bit boring, but I just to do it, I'm sorry.**

**So why did I make this chapter (even though it _is _a shenny chapter) that does not add any progress in this no progress story? Well allow me to a take a few minutes of your time, since that's the best support you could give me right now.**

**Tomorrow is my mother's 1st death anniversary.**

**I really miss my mother, and I have a whole lot of regrets regarding her. A few days ago, my siblings and my relatives decided that, in honor of my mom (who was a great person by the way), we were going to change our facebook profile photos to a picture of us, with her.**

**As I looked through **_**tons**_** of photo albums, I noticed that I did not have one decent photo with her. I always had that look- a look that screamed 'I don't wanna take a picture with her!' or a fake smile plastered on.**

**I always fought with my mom, even over the littlest things. She had this ideal perfect daughter in her mind and sadly I could not be that, I was the **_**exact **_**opposite and was practically against everything she wanted me to be. I understand that it's because she really, **_**really**_** wanted a daughter but she got 2 boys years before I came. And I wish that I had been at least half of what she wanted me to be.**

**The point is, I didn't treasure her while she was still with us. Yes, I loved her so, **_**so **_**much, but the fact that I did not have one happy picture with her proves that I didn't appreciate her. She would be there with a big happy smile while I had this fake smile on, and I regret that so much. And now I have to live a life thinking of what might have been.**

**I really wish that I could turn back time, take a picture of us with me smiling as bright as she would, then I would tell people, "Hey look at me and my mom, we looked so happy didn't we?"**

**But I guess that I missed my chance. **

**This is for my mom and all the mothers out there, and to everyone else, cherish your parents while you can, tell them I love you, cause I was not able to do that.**

**You'll _never_ know when they'll be taken away from you.**

* * *

Penny cautiously opened the door, Sheldon had decided to pull a "Let's scare Penny to death!" gimmick the last time she went home early, and she wasn't taking any chances.

She stepped inside and found Sheldon slumped on his spot, frowning.

"Hey there Sheldon. Why do you look so upset?" she placed her bag on the desk opposite of Sheldon's, it used to be Leonard's work desk, but now it was her crap table.

Sheldon turned his head to her, "Leonard broke up with his girlfriend. So Howard and Raj decided to take him out to a bar, skipping out on Halo night"

The blonde sat beside him, "If it makes you feel better, I'll hang out with you"

"Penny, 'hanging out' with you is not a part of my schedule," he complained, "Besides its Halo night, I will not approve of a 2-on-2 battle."

"Sweetie, remember when I took you on that day out? Didn't I help you get un-stuck?"

Sheldon slowly nodded, "All right. What are your plans?"

Penny smiled, "Well, I know that today is New Comic Book and Halo night. So I thought that maybe we could get your new comic book, and then maybe I could cook you something?"

Sheldon looked at her, "Cook me something?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, how about spaghetti? I make a mea-"

Sheldon's eyes lit up, "You'll make spaghetti? With little cut up hot dogs and use Mama Italia Marinara sauce like my mother used to?"

Penny arched her eyebrows before smiling, "Sure why not? But we don't have spaghetti sauce or hot dogs"

Sheldon stood up and went over to his desk, grabbing his windbreaker and messenger bag. "Well then we should be heading out now. We could stop by the grocery store _after_ heading to the comic book store"

Penny shook her head, chuckling. "Okay. Normally I'd be in my bed sleeping or taking a long hot bath, but since it's you, I can't simply resist"

Sheldon held the door open for her, "Well, most people do say I'm irresistible. It is not baffling that you would find me as such too."

She stopped in front of him, looking up, "Do you ever realize that you're a whackadoodle?"

He shook his head, "No, but I _am_ a genius. Now let us go, time's a wasting!"

* * *

Sheldon walked in the store with Penny in tow. Penny stopped as the other customers stared at her, "Sheldon, why are they still not used to me being here? I'm practically here every week"

The tall physicist scanned the comic book racks, "Oh don't mind them, they are just shocked to see someone dressed so inappropriately"

Penny placed her hands in her pockets, looking around, "Sheldon, I'm not inappropriately dressed. You're just too overdressed." Penny wandered off to the counter, checking the little dolls out.

Stuart's eyes grew wide as he walked out of the storage room and was met by Penny. "Um, h-hey Penny! I didn't realize that you were here…"he trailed off, holding a hand up to his mouth to check his breath.

"I still haven't washed my hand!" He said, holding his hand up to her. Penny stared at his hand before stepping back, "I, uh, think that washing it would be better Stuart"

Stuart nodded his head, leaning against the counter, "So uh, Penny, are you currently seeing someone?"

Sheldon's head shot up at Stuart's words, slowly nearing them. "Well I'm not in a relationship, but I've been on a few dates"

Stuart took something from inside the counter and handed it to Penny. "I drew a picture of you," he stammered, "I hope you like it."

She stared at the picture; it _kinda_ looked like her, except with her features a bit too exaggerated. It was one of those caricatures, big, BIG head on a itty bitty body, _cool_.

"Yeah it's really nice, thank you Stuart" she smiled. Sheldon walked over to them, "Stuart, I trust that you have my comic book?"

"Oh yes," Stuart took the comic from a drawer and handed it to Sheldon, "you should tell the guys to get theirs soon, this one is in demand."

"Thank you Stuart." He slowly walked towards one of the display swords, keeping an eye on Penny. "So hey, Penny, could I maybe take you out sometime?"

Sheldon leapt towards Penny and stood in front of her, "In behalf of Penny, I would like to say that you are not her type, and she does not, and will never like you." He grabbed Penny's arm, "Goodbye Stuart, thank you for the comic book."

He dragged her out of the store in a hurry. Penny pulled her arm back, "What was that all about?"

Sheldon gestured to her car, "I was simply sparing Stuart the disappointment. He would be an unsatisfactory lover and you would be very upset about it."

Penny gave him a confused look, "I don't follow"

He sighed, "Penny, Stuart Bloom is an Arts major. He is no good, and downright ridiculous. I believe that he will not be good at coitus so you should avoid him."

Penny let out a laugh as she unlocked her car, "Whatever you say Moon pie."

He gave her a glare, opening the car door, "Only Meemaw calls my Moon pie, Penny. You know that."

* * *

"So what exactly do we need?" Penny asked, pushing the cart. Sheldon looked around, "We will need hot dogs and Mama Italia Marinara sauce."

"Why that sauce?" She grabbed a packet of noodles and proceeded to the 'Sauces' aisle. "As I stated earlier, that is what my mother uses, according to her, that was what the Romans made Jesus eat."

He bent down to grab the sauce, "Now that's what my mother calls an Eye-talian treat!"

Penny placed the sauce in to the cart, heading to the 'Frozen' aisle. "So your mom makes this huh? Why didn't she make some when they were here?"

He placed his hands behind his back, "She would have, but someone decided to feed her Japanese"

"Oh, I wonder who that might be" she giggled while Sheldon stopped, "Penny, it's you."

She turned around, "Sheldon I knew that."

"Sarcasm?"

Penny nodded. Sheldon grabbed a bag (**?**) of hot dogs and placed it inside the cart. "My mother always cooked for us. I loved her cooking, oh and I loved Meemaw's too. They're both great cooks, but I presume that it is hereditary"

"Can Missy cook?"

Sheldon slowly placed the items on the counter, "I guess that it is not hereditary. Though she tries, but ultimately fails."

As Sheldon paid for the items, a young woman stared at Penny, slowly approaching her. "Weren't you the one in that Swiffer commercial?"

Penny happily smiled, she was finally getting recognized!

"Yes that was me"

The woman took out her phone, "My co-workers and I loved you in that commercial! Most of them thought that you were really pretty, my boss said that you'll be famous one day!" she held her phone in her hand, looking down, "May I take a picture with you?"

Sheldon turned to Penny smirking, "She used 'may' instead of 'can', Penny! Take a picture of the gal"

The blonde looked at Sheldon, "Can you take our picture?"

He crossed his arms, "I don't know, can I?"

Penny grabbed the phone from the woman's hands and shoved it in Sheldon's chest. "Take the picture or else." He took the camera and raised it, taking a picture of the girl and Penny.

Penny gave the woman a hug, "Thank you for taking a picture with me! I know that you _will_ get famous!" Penny gave the woman one last hug before leaving the grocery store.

"Sweetie did you see that? Someone recognized me!"

"It is imperative for me _not_ to see it. I was standing right beside you."

"And she said that she knew that I will be famous!"

Sheldon nodded, "Well, it is possible. Maybe if I did the math later, we could tell how many parallel worlds have a famous Penny"

"Sheldon don't ruin the moment."

* * *

Penny dropped the noodles in the boiling water, and then went to make the sauce.

"So sweetie, why don't we engage in banal chit chat?"

Sheldon looked up, wide eyed, "For a moment there I thought that you were going to say coitus. Well played Penny. I shall say yes to your request."

She chuckled, "So tell me about your childhood, then I'll tell you about mine. We really haven't talked about those things yet"

Sheldon shifted on one of the stools, "Well, I have two siblings, you are well aware of that. My father George Cooper Sr. who died a few years ago, and my mother is Mary."

"Sheldon I asked about your childhood, not about your family tree."

"Well I am unsure of what to say"

"I'll go then you'll go." The blonde started, "Okay, well, let's start with siblings. I have an older sister, Susan, and an older brother, Tyler. Susan has a 14 year old son, and once shot her husband. Oh and my brother is kind of a chemist. Now you go"

"Alright, well I have an older brother, George Jr. also known as Junior. He has a 7 year old son with our mother's friend's daughter; they are unwed, which our mother frowns upon. I have a younger twin sister, Missy, whom you have already met."

Penny started cutting the hot dogs, "Okay so now let's head on to our parents. My dad's name is Wyatt, we were really close but he wanted a boy…" she trailed off before placing the hot dog chunks in the sauce. "He, uh, used to call me slugger. We always played catch, and then I grew breasts… Then he stopped calling me slugger and stopped playing catch with me."

Sheldon watched her as she wiped the tears she tried to fight back. "I see that we are the same in the aspect of our fathers. Though I was not close to my father, he also had an ideal vision of me. He's the almost-redneck Homer Simpson, if we must use reference."

He took a bottle of mountain dew from the fridge, "He always forced me to watch football, which I am sure that you are quite familiar with. Oh and he also taught me archery which gives me and odd smell of K-Mart bourbon whenever I play it, even on the Wii."

The blonde started mixing the sauce, "So your dad wanted you to be someone else too?"

"Yes my father had wanted me to be one of those bulk construction workers or one of those engineers. I'm way better than an engineer, Penny. You've seen Wolowitz."

"But he just wanted you to be just like him. My dad wanted me to be a boy, then stopped loving me when I be-became, a girl!" she sniffed.

"But weren't you a girl to begin with?" He asked, taking in the smell of the sauce.

"Yes he knew that and yet he still tried to change it!" She angrily dropped the noodles on a plate.

"I believe that your father would have been a good friend of mine. They'd drink beer and watch football all day, while berating about how their children did not grow up as planned."

Penny handed him a plate with spaghetti while holding her on, moving towards the couch.

"Yeah I bet that my dad would really enjoy that."

Sheldon grabbed his fork and dug in, "Mmm, mmm, mmm! Now this is what my mother calls a real eye-talian treat!"

Penny smiled at Sheldon's comments, taking a bite of her own share. "So Sheldon I know that I've met your mom and all, but you haven't told me about her back in the days."

"I thought that the protocol was you go, I go?"

"Fine Mr. Follow the rules" she scoffed. Sheldon pointed his fork at her, "its _Dr._ Follow the rules, Penny. No wonder you and Bailey are friends."

"Okay well, my mom smoked pot while she was pregnant with me. But she's just like any other mom, she taught me how to use a tampon, how to apply make-up, and clothing and boy advice. I love her a lot, but I felt that she always liked Susan over me, which is why I tried to win over my dad."

"Your mother is the chubbier version of you in that picture on your nightstand right?"

She nodded in response, "Yeah she got a bit heavy after Tyler first got arrested for meth, I guess it was stress. But my mom was really supportive of me, she sowed my dress for homecoming, which if I may add, I won the title of 'homecoming queen'"

The blonde placed her plate down on the coffee table, "So now that I've told you about _my_ mom, maybe you could tell me about Mary? Well the things that I don't know, of course."

"My mother is a kind, loving, religiously fanatical, right-wing Texan, with a slightly out of scale head and a mild Dr Pepper addiction. She always fought my father over the littlest things, though I must say, wherever or whenever they fought she would always stop it to avoid traumatizing me."

Sheldon stared at his plate as he remembered one of his parents' fights, telling Penny the story.

* * *

"_Mary I ain't tellin' you nothin'! I told you already, I ain't fooling around, I just talked to that girl!"_

"_I don't think that talking means shoving your tongue down her throat George!"_

_Sheldon hid behind the wall, he hated it when his parents fought. They always fought nowadays, even Junior loathed it._

"_You ain't got no proof woman!"_

"_Jesus will forgive me if I put ground in your meat loaf George! Don't make me do it!"_

_Mary was furious; she had seen her husband fooling around with one of those waitresses' again. Sure she wanted to leave him, but Jesus said no._

"_Well Mary, maybe I wouldn't go findin' other girls if you would stop being a fuckin' pain in the ass!"_

_Mary was ready to shout back until she saw her 10 year old son, trembling behind the wall, his head popped from behind it. Her face interchanged from anger to concern, Jesus wouldn't want to scare her son._

_She sent a glare towards her husband's direction before walking towards Sheldon. She knelt down, placing a hand on his cheek, "Shelly honey, don't be scared, mommy and daddy ain't fightin'"_

"_Mary you have got to stop goin' easy on that boy! He already ain't normal, yer making him worse!" He hissed, slamming his fists on the table._

_"You're traumatizing the kid! Can't you be a responsible father for once?"_

_Mary pulled her son in for a hug, who was now brimming with tears. "Stop fighting" He choked, holding on to his mother._

_"I've always been a responsible father! I got him everything a boy would want! Unfortunately, I didn't get a boy, I got this embarrassment of a fuckin' son!" _

"_George get out of our sight right now! Yer scarin' Shelly!"_

_Her husband threw one of his cabinets open, grabbing a handful of her collectible plates. "Sheldon is a stupid name Mary!" He growled, stomping out of the room._

_Mary gently wiped her son's tears with his thumbs, "Don't you mind yer father Sheldon, that was nothin' it was just a little fight"_

_Her son sniffed, "That didn't seem little to me!"_

_Mary pulled her son to his chest, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Forget about it sweetheart, why don't I get you some of your Meemaw's cookies? Would that make you feel better?"_

_Sheldon looked up as he heard the sound of his father shooting one of Mary's plates on the roof. He turned back to her and nodded._

"_Don't ya worry Shelly, this won't happen again mommy promises"_

Penny smiled warmly at Sheldon, "Your mother is a great person sweetie."

Sheldon nodded, "Yes she was quite a mother, though Beverly Hofstadter is my ideal mother, she sure is a great one. I cannot deny the fact that she was a wonderful mother, though hitting me with a bible so that I could eat broccoli was a bit too much."

"Your mom only did that cause she loved you sweetie. My mom used to hang my panties outside the farm to get me to study," Penny said, remembering the event, "Never did worked."

"My mother also encouraged me at times. It always worked, even though it had something to do with Jesus"

_Sheldon ran up the stairs without looking back. He had enough of the insults and the bullying! It wasn't his fault that he was smarter than them!_

_Mary heard the loud slam of the door as she was cooking; she knew that it was her Shelly. She placed her wooden spoon down and followed her son up._

_She slowly opened the door, Sheldon was curled up like a ball on his bed, sobbing._

_She sat at the edge of his bed, "Shelly, what's wrong?"_

"_They made fun of me again! They said that I was crazy!"_

"_Now honey, you know that you're not crazy, I had you tested remember?"_

"_They called me a monster!" He sniffer, wiping his nose, "It's not my fault that I'm smarter than them mommy! It's not my fault that they're stupid!"_

"_Now Shelly, even though you are smarter than everyone else doesn't give you the right to call them stupid!"_

_Sheldon sat up, tears rolling down his cheek, "But mommy I can't take it anymore! They're mean! I didn't even do anything to them!"_

_Mary held her son's hand, "Shelly, they're just jealous of yer genius, you know that. They're just jealous that you're gonna do great things in life, and will be successful while they'll stay here as a hick"_

_Sheldon wiped his tears on his sleeve, "Do you mean that mommy?"_

"_Of course I do, mommy knows best. And even if you don't get all successful, I'll still be here are yer number one fan, well, after Jesus of course"_

_Sheldon wrapped his arms around his mother, "I love you mommy"_

_Sheldon fidgeted in his spot. He wasn't ready; he knew that he would faint once he faced the crowd. He looked around the auditorium, it was his college graduation, and it was time for his summa cum laude speech._

_He looked at the hundreds of people in the crowd; he was surely the youngest graduate there with the tender age of 14._

_He was looking for his Meemaw… She promised that she'd go; this was a big moment for him._

_The dean approached him, "Mr. Cooper, are you ready for your speech?"_

_He shook his head, on the verge of tears, "I can't find my Meemaw…"_

"_Your… Meemaw?"_

_He nodded, clutching the edge of his toga tightly. Suddenly he saw his mother walking towards him._

"_Shelly what's wrong? Aren't ya supposed to start yer speech?"_

_Sheldon sniffed, "Mommy, I can't find Meemaw… She isn't here, she didn't come"_

_Mary saw the hurt in her son's eyes; this was a big moment for him!_

_His father approached him, a beer in hand, "Shelly, why aren't ya startin' already? I have things to do and don't got time to waste for these things!"_

_Mary slapped her husband's arm, "Now George, you should be proud of our son! He's the youngest graduate here!"_

_George scratched the back of his head, "Mary you know that I don't got time for this! You know that I wanted a manly son, not a genius that couldn't even lift a brick!"_

"_Hush now George, get back to yer seat, I'll handle this"_

_Her husband groaned before returning to his seat, Missy and Junior beside him._

_Sheldon tugged his mother's sleeve, "Mommy, I can't do this. They'll make fun of me, and insult me like dad did, Meemaw isn't here… I can't do this!"_

_Mary placed a hand on her son's shoulders, "Now you listen to me Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are great, and you are smart. You practically broke records by just entering this college of yers. If you think that you can't do it then yer stupid."_

_Sheldon frowned, "But mommy, Meemaw isn't here, no one will listen to me nor will they pay attention to me… Can we just go home?"_

_Mary sighed, "Shelly darlin', yer Meemaw could not be her cause she had something important to do"_

"_What is more important than my graduation?"_

"_Hush now Shelly. You listen to me, and you listen good. Meemaw would have loved to have been here, but she couldn't. Meemaw believes in you, I believe in you. We are most certainly not going home, you go up there, and show them that you did it, that you're smarter than all of them! Cause you are Shelly, I know it."_

"_But what if they make fun of me?"_

_Mary gave her son a hug, "They won't Shelly, you hafta listen to me. Mommy knows, you just gotta believe. Jesus won't let you fail now sweetheart."_

_Her son gave her a smile before pulling her in for a tight hug, "I love you mommy"_

"_I love you too Shelly, now go out there and show them who's smart!"_

Penny suddenly felt her cheek dampen, "Sheldon, I don't know what to say... I was oddly touched by your story"

"That was exactly what Raj and Leonard had said. According to Leonard, it what he dreamed to have."

"So your mom is the secret to all this Sheldon Cooper success huh?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes I supposed that is true. Without her, I would have not been able to become as successful as I am now."

"Do you love your mom?"

"Penny, that is the stupidest question I have ever heard," he glared at her, "of course! We may be opposites, but she is my mother, and the only mother I have. Avoid asking rhetorical questions in the future, I'm issuing you a strike"

Penny shrugged while Sheldon picked up his phone.

"Hello mom? Yes I'm doing well. Oh Penny says hi. She is doing some gesture- _OW!_ No she kicked me. What Penny? Oh um, Penny told me to tell you that I loved you. Yes I love you too mommy, Penny does too."

* * *

**Interestingly**** enough, my mother's birthday is 11/11, which also serves as her passcodes and as her favorite number, and coincidentally, this is chapter 11. MOTHER Y U PLAY TRICKS ON ME?**

**Cheesy chapter, I know, I know, I just had to show how much Mary has done for Sheldon, well other than carrying him and Missy for 9 months.**

**The message I wanted to send was that, Sheldon loves Mary. Yup that was it. Yes this chapter wasn't good at all, it's 3:46 AM what do you expect? But I just really wanted to make a mother appreciation chapter.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few hours or a day or so. **


	12. The Forgotten Drink Permeability

**It's nice to see that I'm almost at 100 reviews, which is pretty cool, so thanks to everyone who reviews, you make me a lot more motivated! So leave a review!**

**More on the end AND, oh and be warned, this is the Sheldon feelings chapter. WE WILL NOW ALL KNOW HOW HE REALLY FEELS… while drunk. **_**Whoops, spoiler. **_**Oh and we meet a new OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, well 'cept Bailey. But what I would like to own is the scene where Penny kisses Sheldon, **_**oh wait, that already happened!**_

* * *

Sheldon watched as Howard and Raj conversed with each other in the back seat of Leonard's car. He still didn't understand why they were riding with them. He turned his head to face them.

"Wolowitz, Raj, may I ask why you carpooled with us, considering the fact that Raj has his own car?"

Howard placed his hands on his lap, "Raj's cars getting fixed. Plus, we're here just in case Leonard decides to crash another car."

"Why would Leonard want to crash another car?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard held his right hand up, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Leonard tried to get back with his girlfriend the other day, and he failed." Raj pointed out, giving Leonard a pat on the shoulder, "Gee, thanks Raj. I feel _so_ much better."

"No problem dude, you know that's what I'm here for." Raj smiled as he took his seatbelt off. It was Comic Book Night, and this was the first time since Leonard moved in with his girlfriend that they went together.

Sheldon went first in the establishment, proceeding to the comic book racks, Howard in tow.

Sheldon placed his hands behind his back, "So now we can resume _regular_ HALO night! I am happy with this occurrence."

Leonard smiled, nodding in response. He had missed HALO nights with the guys, it was always chick flick day in his girlfriend's apartment. He was embarrassed to say it, but he really, really missed Sheldon.

"So Leonard will it be okay with you, to _you know, _be in the same room with Penny?"

Leonard adjusted his glasses, flipping through the books. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after you had that little scene, and that history, surely you'll be uncomfortable with that."

Sheldon lifted his head, glaring at Howard then Leonard. "Stop it with these nonsensical chit chat. Penny will not care whether or not Leonard will be there. But you better stay away from her Leonard, she still dislikes you."

"Okay, okay" Howard said, while Leonard nodded, "noted."

Raj walked over to Sheldon, whispering, "Dude can I talk to you?"

Sheldon nodded, following him to a corner of the store. "What is it that you wish to talk about Raj?"

The Indian man crossed his arms, "Why are you so protective over Penny?"

Sheldon looked surprised. To be honest, he didn't know himself. Every time someone said something about Penny, he had the urge to defend her. He didn't know why, but he did.

"I will be perfectly honest with you Rajesh," he said, straightening his posture, "It is part of the roommate agreement."

_A twitch!_

Raj chuckled, "Sheldon I know that you're lying." Sheldon stared at him, "But I'm not-" Raj held up a hand, silencing him, "You can't fool me, dude. I'm a hopeless romantic," He placed a hand behind Sheldon's back pushing him towards the others, "I know that you like her"

Sheldon frowned at Raj who was happily humming while flipping through a comic book.

Howard strolled back to them, holding a bag of comic books. "I got our books, this is Leonard's, this is mine, this is Raj's," he approached Sheldon, handing him his, "And this is yours."

"Why thank you Howard, for that I will issue you a get-out-of-a-strike. Like the ones in monopoly"

Howard smiled, "Great. Now Sheldon, it's time for you to get a girlfriend right?"

Sheldon blinked at him, "What?"

Howard leaned on the rack of comics, "I know this great girl who wants to go out with you. She'd really love to be your girlfriend"

Sheldon shook his head, "Howard you are well aware that I-"

"Dedicated my life to science, blah blah blah, I know. But really Sheldon, just give her a chance"

Leonard looked up at Howard, "Howard, don't force Sheldon. We all know that he likes Penny!"

The taller scientist stomped his foot on the ground, "I do not! She is just a girl that is my friend!"

Raj smirked at him, "Sheldon I can see you twitching. Stop denying it dude! It's okay!"

Sheldon glared at them, "I hate lies!" He growled, stomping out of the store. The others stared at each other for a while before Leonard broke the silence.

"He _so_ likes her."

* * *

Bernadette's head shot up as Sheldon entered the restaurant. It wasn't a Tuesday, why was he here?

Sheldon noticed her staring at him and went towards her. "Good evening Bernadette."

"Good evening Sheldon," she greeted, "table for one?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm here for Penny. I need a ride home, I already rode the bus, I don't wanna ride it again."

Bernadette bit her lip. With what Penny had told her, Sheldon wouldn't like what she was about to tell him. She frantically searched the room, in hopes that Bailey would magically save her.

Sheldon snapped his finger, "Bernadette, where is Penny?"

The short blonde sighed, "Penny's out on a date… I took over her shift for her"

Sheldon's eyes grew wide as he tightly clutched his bag. "Alright then," he nodded, his knuckles turning white, "Table for one please."

Bernadette led him to a table near the bar, "This isn't my area, so I can't serve you, but I will get one of the waiters who know you to serve you."

He stared at her, "What about Bailey?"

"Her shift doesn't start in an hour. Don't worry, I'll watch the cook that cooks your burger."

Sheldon smiled at her, "I appreciate that Bernadette."

After a few minutes, a waiter came with his burger.

"Bernadette trained me for this, I can do this" He mumbled as he placed the plate on the table.

"Is that my barbeque bacon cheeseburger?"

The boy nodded, "barbeque, bacon and cheese on the side."

Sheldon stared at the burger, "Satisfactory. Now where is my lemonade?"

The boy's eyes widened, "Your… lemonade?"

Sheldon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the wide eyed waiter. "Yes, my lemonade. I prefer it with my burger. Where. Is. My. Lemonade." He pronounced each word clearly.

"Uh, it's still in the kitchen!" He blurted out, "it's a special! We got you a special… yeah"

"Special?" Sheldon cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean special?"

The boy started sweating, "It's a surprise! I'll get right to it"

Sheldon watched as the boy ran into the kitchen, running past Bernadette.

The boy grabbed a glass of lemonade and thought of ways to make it "special." As he looked around, Gregg, the gay bartender walked in holding a bottle.

"Kid what are you doing?" Gregg asked, eyeing the glass. "I, uh, got an order to make 'special' lemonade."

Gregg walked over to him, placing the bottle on the counter. "Special lemonade? Like a surprise one?"

The boy nodded. "Well, can you tell me what the guy looked like? I can make a compatible alcoholic drink by just looking at the person."

The boy thought for a bit. What did the guy look like? He looked tall, -no he _was_ tall! He looked like an athletic man… and he looked serious! He also was a regular, he saw him a few weeks ago, except with a bunch of two other guys who looked like nerds, but Penny normally served them.

Gregg listened carefully at the boy's description. He eyed the bottle, it was a bottle of Bacardi that he had planned on drinking for his break… Maybe the guy needed to get drunk? The boy _did_ say that he was all serious and frowning, like he had a big problem.

"So do you know what to do?" the boy asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Gregg nodded, holding up the bottle and smiling. "Lemonade can be mixed with a lot of alcoholic drinks, like vodka and gin. But with the description you gave me, this guy needs a hard one! Bacardi's the one you need." (Now you know how to make alcoholic lemonade!)

Gregg opened up the bottle and poured it into the glass, mixing it a bit. He could still drink the rest, but the amount of alcohol he mixed in was sure to knock a guy out if he wasn't a drinker. But the kid did say that he looked like a drinker…

"Here ya' go," Gregg handed the glass to him, "Tell him it's _real_ special. I bet that he'll like it."

* * *

Sheldon's head was throbbing. The room was spinning and he felt like throwing up, _again._ Except unlike the other time, this was way, way, _worse! _Why does this keep on happening to him? If his mother was here, she'd say, "Shelly, Jesus is punishing you for going against him with yer science"

Luckily for him, that nervous waiter and the gay bartender, wait was he gay? He was really buff, and he looked nice, decided to take him to the bar so that other people could sit. They told hi, about their life.

The boy, Bragiel… Gabby… or something like that, was from San Diego and he was working here to get through college, he wanted to be a musician though.

The bartender, Gregg was it, was tall like him, and buff, with _really _nice hair and pretty hazel eyes. He was from San Francisco, but moved here with his boyfriend… _He was like Penny with the moving and stuff!_

In turn, Sheldon told him about Penny. About how she took care of him, and how she helped him in little ways. He also told him about how he reacted about things regarding Penny, but he didn't mention her name… no it was too embarrassing.

"So, w-whenev*hic*er someone tries to, like, flirt with her or ask her out on a da*hic*te, I get like really confused and start saying bad things… I don't know whats wrong with me" He muttered, his face in his hands.

Sheldon looked familiar to Gregg… It was like he saw him somewhere a few months ago…

Gregg nodded, as he watched the kid leave the restaurant, it was the end of his shift. "So you're saying that you get mad when another guy tries to flirt with the girl?"

Sheldon raised his head, goofily smiling, "Yup! I get all bubbly, bad bub*hic*bly inside, like a volcano of some sorts! I don't like it Breg!"

"It's Gregg," he corrected, wiping a glass clean, "So you're jealous… Do you like this girl?"

"Like? Descra… decru… describe what this like is"

"Well," Gregg took another glass, wiping it with his cloth, "Liking someone is a lot like how you're feeling. You get jealous when someone tries to hit on them, and you feel _really_ comfortable being with them. And you can do things you don't normally do for her"

Sheldon's smile grew wider, "That's how I fe*hic*el with Penny! That's egg… ek.. exactly how I feel around her!" He looked down, pouting, "I jus' wanna, I just wan*hic*na smash their heads when they try to talk to Penny… I'm the only one she could talk to. But she's always out on those days and forgets about me…"

Gregg smiled at him, "So you do like her! That's great," he stopped and realized the name of the girl he likes, "Wait… Penny? Like Penny that works, _here_?"

Sheldon took one of those little umbrellas, one of those that had once tricked him into finishing that bitter drink, and twirled it. "Yup! That's the one! She's _really_ pretty right?"

So that's why he looked familiar! He was the guy that defended Penny months ago, and vomited all over the pervert!

Gregg noticed Bailey walk in the restaurant, "Hey Bailey! Could you come here for a minute?"

Bailey scowled at him, she was already late for her shift and now he wants to waste more of her time? She turned her heel and slowly walked towards the bar. "What is it Gregg? You could see that I'm late, don't you?"

Gregg frowned at her, "Girl don't you go bitching on me." He gave Sheldon a light shake, "turn around."

Sheldon turned his stool around and smiled at Bailey, "He*hic*ya Baaaailes!"

Bailey stared at Sheldon, "Gregg what did you do to him? Sheldon doesn't go _that_ way!"

The bartender placed a hand on his hip, "I didn't do anything. The new kid forgot his lemonade and told him that he was bringing him something special, so I told him Bacardi was good. I only realized now that this was barf boy"

"Ooh, Penny is gonna kill you Gregg. Wait here, I'll go call Bernie."

Sheldon turned back to Gregg, "Bailey's tall like a giraffe isn't she Bregg?"

Gregg smiled at him, so this was Penny's hero. She always talked about him, how he was crazy and that she drove her wild. The other waiters said that he and his friends ate here on Tuesdays, sadly Tuesdays were his off, so he never really got to meet Penny's charming roommate.

"Yeah Bailey's like a giraffe… like you"

Bailey came back with Bernadette in tow.

"And where have you been?" Gregg asked, raising his eyebrow, "I was out on my break. A girl's got to eat _Gregory_."

Gregg pointed a finger at her, "You know that I don't like being called that Bernie."

Bailey went in between them, "Now is not the time for a classic cat fight, _girls_. Penny's still out on a date with that… _thing,_ and we have to find a way to get Mr. Barfy here home."

"Bailey, you, you know that I'm a doct*hic*or right?"

Bailey hit him lightly on the arm, "Sheldon shut up or else I will do immoral things to your burger the next time you eat here. Oh wait, that's next week!"

"Bernie, why didn't you tell me that this was Penny's Sheldon? If I had known that it was barf boy I wouldn't have gave him Bacardi" Gregg complained.

"Like I said, I was out on my break. I thought that he left after his burger, he _did _mysteriously pay for it, so I thought he was gone," she took out her phone, "Don't worry, I'll call Howie to pick him up."

* * *

Howard opened the door as Leonard and Raj carried Sheldon to his spot.

"Then the lion with the really nice hair talked to me, but he suddenly called the giraffe that always forgets that I'm a doctor… then the blonde mouse came and called you guys!" Sheldon laughed, happily clapping his hands.

Leonard handed Sheldon a cup of tea, turning to Howard. "So what exactly happened?"

Howard shifted in his spot, "Bernie told me that Sheldon got all depressed when she told him that Penny was out on a date. Then a waiter gave him lemonade with Bacardi, and he vented out on the bartender"

Raj nodded, "sounds like a drunken Sheldon. What else did she say?"

Howard smirked, "She _also_ said that Sheldon told the bartender that he has feelings for Penny! Great isn't it?"

Leonard smiled, adjusting his glasses. "That's great, our Shelly's becoming a real boy!" he turned to Sheldon who had already fallen asleep, "But… with Penny going out with those guys, I don't think that it would be good for Sheldon's sanity. He's already crazy… imagine what a heartbroken Sheldon would be"

"Dude, I bet that he would be drunk _all_ the time!" Raj exclaimed.

Howard's head shot up when the door flew open.

"What happened to Sheldon?" Penny cried out, rushing towards Sheldon's sleeping body.

Sheldon yawned, smiling at Penny's direction before falling back to sleep. "What did you guys do?" She asked coldly. Leonard frowned at her, "We didn't do anything. _You, _did something, well kinda."

Penny's eyes narrowed, "Howard what the hell happened?"

Howard gestured to Leonard, "He's right it does have something to do with you. Sheldon got upset about something at the comic book store and went over to the Cheesecake factory to get a ride from you"

"But I had a date…" Penny looked down.

"And he got depressed over _something,_ then the new waiter gave him something alcoholic and well," he pointed to Sheldon's sleeping form, "he got drunk."

Penny bit her lower lip, "That isn't actually the first time Sheldon accidentally got drunk."

Leonard gave her a look, "Yeah, Bernadette told us all about it."

Howard stood up, gesturing to the door, "Hey Penny, it's getting late and we should be getting home. Could you take care of him?"

Penny nodded, "Sure. Take care."

Raj smiled at her before following Howard. Leonard stood in the middle of the living room, turning to her.

"I know you don't care about what I say but," he placed a hand on the doorknob, "Stay away from Sheldon. You're hurting him, _bad._ He didn't get depressed over nothing."

Penny shook her head, confused, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Leonard nodded, "It's just friendly advice. Sheldon doesn't do upset, I'd prefer it if you thought about him for once." He smiled at Sheldon before shutting the door.

Penny sighed. She didn't know what the hell he was talking about. She wasn't doing anything, heck, she _still_ didn't understand what had happened with Sheldon.

She suddenly felt a hand on her arm, "Hey Penny, could you sing soft kitty for me please?"

* * *

**You'll get the contents of the chapter if you look **_**between the lines. **_**But really it's easy to see the progress right? Right? Oh come on.**

**Yes I know, there wasn't any Shenny scenes here.. or was there? But DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE? IT WAS PURE SHENNY GOODNESS! I've said this to practically everyone, I LOVED IT WHEN PENNY KISSED SHELDON. That's my avatar right there.**

**Oh, and I'll be starting a M fic! I figured that I couldn't incorporate one here, so a little idea popped out of my head and there! **

**Another BIG, BIG Shenny chapter next! Well, like pretty much always. This is a big drabble collection I you didn't notice (lol)**


	13. The Mister Lion Conjecture

**Sorry for the long wait, well it wasn't **_**that**_** long, but with the pace that I was going this would be considered as late, really late. This is the longest chapter to date, AND THIS IS THE BIG ONE.**

**I consider this the **_**best**_** and the **_**worst**_** altogether. You'll see why. **

**This was inspired by MyOwnStar's Disproving Penny Chapter 28. I was reading the story while I was trying to think of a way to insert a **_**certain**_** event, and I was at that chapter.**

**Disclaimers are bazingas. **_**But**_** the idea of a birthday party spent at a club with specific clothing is kinda MyOwnStar's as I do not like clubs and I have only been into a club one time- my friend's party, and I just wore a dress. Blech. I also know **_**nothing**_** about chess so sorry if it's wrong, depression sucks.**

**You have to read between the lines to see the development in this chapter. Oh and, read the bottom A/N.**

* * *

Howard, Raj and Bernadette intensely watched the sight of the two rivals in front of them, not missing a beat.

Sheldon and Penny were playing chess, and Penny was winning.

They even had a bet which both agreed to. If Sheldon won the game, Penny would be obligated to _always_ pick him up on time, regardless of _any_ previous engagements. She would also get her check engine light fixed _and_ she would force Bailey to never call him _mister_ again.

Penny happily agreed. On the other hand, if she won the game, Sheldon would have to take her on an all expenses paid shopping spree. He would also accompany her to Gregg's birthday party that coming weekend, and _she_ would pick what _he_ was going to wear.

At first, Sheldon didn't agree, but after Penny assured him that she didn't know how to play.

She was one _hell _of a hustler.

Sheldon had won the first game, but Penny insisted that they play 2 out of three. He agreed and the game started. All the dark colored pieces were still complete while the light colored ones were nowhere in sight, _Penny won._

"Woman, how dare you play with forces beyond your ken!"

Penny smirked at him, "Well your ken can kiss my Barbie," she moved her queen to a space, "checkmate."

Sheldon jumped up from his spot, his nostrils flaring, "You cheated, I know you cheated!"

Penny crossed her arms; he was such a sore loser. "Sweetie, how the hell could _I_ cheat? It just so happens that this game is easy!"

"You are impossible!"

"What was that you once told me? I'm _improbable, _I exist sweetie."

The other three's eyes moved left and right as they watched the other two argue. All they wanted to do was hang out with them but they stumbled upon Sheldon telling Penny that he could beat her at chess _even_ with a blindfold on.

He was so wrong.

"Sheldon," Howard started, a tired look on his face, "Just give up. She beat you _twice._ Besides there were three of us watching you play, if she cheated we would know."

Sheldon gave him a dirty look, "Just because she introduced you to your girlfriend does not mean that you should side with her. I was your friend first."

Bernadette sighed, "Sheldon you're such a sore loser, no wonder Bailey loves to mess with you."

Penny walked towards Sheldon, smiling up at him, "Well I guess that you're taking me shopping. Oh and you're gonna go to that party with me, _and _I get to choose your outfit."

He glared down at her, "I won't do it."

Penny placed her hands on his chest, shoving him, "Do it or I go junior rodeo on you"

Sheldon tried to regain his balance, "Violence should not be used Penny! Act like a lady!"

"Sheldon, a bet is a bet. I won and you can't do nothing about it. You're going to the party with me."

Sheldon sighed, admitting defeat, "Fine. I'll go to your little shindig."

Bernadette clapped her hands happily, "This will be so fun! Gregg will _love_ to have you at the party!"

Howard turned to Bernadette, "Bernie you're going to the party too?" he turned to Penny, "Can Raj and I come too?"

The blonde shrugged, "Sure, I guess you could. Do you wanna go Raj?"

Raj had been silent all this time. Not that he was mad or hiding something, he just couldn't talk in Bernadette and Penny's presence. Sure he knew Penny for a while now, but that didn't mean that she _wasn't_ a woman. Bernadette was kind to him, talking to him every now and then, but the same rules applied to her.

He wanted to respond, but all he could do was nod and smile at Penny.

Penny smiled, "Great the more the merrier! I'm excited!" she nudged Sheldon, "Are you excited, _Moon Pie?" _

"No I am not. Oh and Penny?"

"Yep?"

"Only Meemaw is allowed to call me that."

* * *

He groaned as Penny banged her fists on his bedroom door. He absolutely looked ridiculous; leave it to Penny to make him look like a clown. His clothes were _very_ uncomfortable, especially since they weren't his regular clothes. No, it was far from his classic superhero shirts.

"Sheldon, open the door! You look fine!"

Penny knew that he would look good, but she didn't take the risk of actually _seeing_ him wear it. No, she already had pictures in her head that she couldn't erase-and that happened while she was picking the clothes!

She shouldn't have _those_ kinds of thoughts about him. He was Sheldon Cooper, for god sake! He was her crazy, socially retarded, crazy, whackadoodle, crazy, genius roommate that secretly wants to kill her. And maybe there was something that she kept on denying, and constantly tries to forget about.

But that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that if they didn't leave soon, Gregg would kill her-and Bailey would too. Gregg booked one of the most upscale nightclubs in California, The Boulevard. And though there was a guest list that did not mean that there wouldn't be a long-ass line at the entrance.

She hated waiting in line; Gregg hated waiting for people on his birthday.

Bailey just hated _everyone_ or something like that.

She walked into the living room, causing the other three's heads to shot up.

"Well, is he responding?" Bernadette asked, she looked great in her little baby blue dress.

"Nope, but I did hear him mumble about how I was this evil monster." She answered as she heard Raj and Howard groan.

She had to hand it to Bernadette, the resident geeks looked amazing! The silent Indian man wore a gray blazer over a black shirt and a pair of jeans, while Howard wore a dark suit jacket over an orange dress shirt and gray pants, which surprisingly worked.

Well, they all looked great. She would be kidding if she thought that she didn't. She wore a hot pink dress that showcased _all_ her curves, not that she wanted to get lucky tonight, maybe. She wanted to look great because she knew that a _certain someone_ would also look great, and she wouldn't let him win this round.

No she will not.

She marched back to the hallway, banging her fists on his door. "Sheldon if you do not get out of your room now, I will kick this door down!"

He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, taking a deep breath. "Will you pay for the damages if you push through with your little plan?"

She roughly shook the doorknob, banging on the door with her free hand. "Sheldon open the door right now or I swear-"

Sheldon swung the door open, a scowl plastered on his face. "It's open, now will you please stop that vociferous noise of yours?"

The blonde blinked, scanning him up and down his body. If she thought that Howard and Raj looked great-Sheldon made her speechless! He wore a brown dress shirt underneath a black vest* and jeans, it was… breath taking?

Yeah sure, a lot of guys dressed like that practically _everywhere,_ but there was something about _Sheldon_ dressed up like that that made her feel… oh not that, anything but that! Maybe she _had_ felt that way long before, but no, she won't say it.

"Penny. I know, I look like a clown," he nodded, his arms folded across his chest, "but do not forget that it was _you_ who had chosen this outfit, without even seeing it."

She swallowed the lump in her throat before following him out to the living room where he was met by remarks from the other three. She slowly sat down on the arm chair, trying to forget about how exactly she felt at that moment.

"Sheldon you look great!" Bernadette chirped giving him a light hug before he pushed her back. He didn't like hugs, too much germs.

"I'm not sure if that was sarcasm but you too, look aesthetically pleasing," he turned to Howard and Raj who still had their mouth open, "the same goes for you Raj, Wolowitz."

Howard smiled at his compliment, "Why thank you Sheldon! If I may add, you look so good that I had to pinch myself just to check if I was dreaming."

The shorter blonde playfully hit Howard on his arm, "Don't tell me that you're leaving me for Sheldon!" Raj chuckled while Howard grinned, "You gotta admit Bernie, Sheldon looks great! Just like a real boy!"

Penny didn't care about what the other thought about Sheldon, all she knew that she was in trouble. The fluttering feeling just wouldn't go away! Was it surprise? Maybe, but there was more to it, and she was keen on denying it. She was not meant to be with one Sheldon Cooper, even if she thought about it every now and then.

Sheldon grabbed a paper bag on his desk before turning to them. "If I am correct, which I am by the way," Penny rolled her eyes, he was back, the feeling was gone, _kind of_. "You said that we were going to be late, now let's go, Gregory is waiting."

* * *

Bailey waited for them at entrance, looking like a model in her tight black dress. When Penny had first met Bailey, she had asked her if she was into gothic clothing, with all the black that she wore. Bailey immediately responded that she just looked great in black, and she should stop asking questions.

Once she saw the group she skipped towards them, hugging Penny, Bernadette and Sheldon, who desperately tried to pry her off, then shook Howard and Raj's hand. She had met the other two when they picked up Sheldon at the restaurant. They were a bit weird, but she liked weird and she didn't judge.

"What do we have here? Is this grown up Sheldon doing grown up things?" she smirked, earning a glare from the tall physicist.

"I'll have you know that this was all Penny's doing. Blame it on her."

Bailey placed her hand on the top of his head, ruffling his short hair. It was just so fun to annoy him. She then turned to Penny, a bright smile on her face. "I must say lover girl, you did great! Good job at making your man a man!"

Penny frowned at her while Bernadette giggled. It was good that the boys had distanced themselves from them, allowing Raj to talk to his friends.

"Bailey, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He looks hot. Which is pretty amazing, cause normally he looks like an oversized kid," Bailey gestured to Sheldon who had his back to them. Penny averted Bailey's famous I-Know-Everything look.

"I can see you blushing Penny, quit hiding it!" Bailey teased, poking Penny at her side.

Bernadette laughed along with Bailey as Penny kept on telling them that she and Sheldon were just friends. A few steps away from them were the boys. Raj did not hide his excitement in going to one of those "classy" nightclubs.

"This is my chance dude! There will be tons of women there," he gestured to himself, "and I look hot!"

Howard scoffed, "you just look normal, you don't look hot."

Raj frowned at his best friend, "why can't you just support me? You have a girlfriend! It's time for me to have one too!" He smiled proudly, "Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali is getting some loving tonight!"

Sheldon shook his head, adjusting his cuff. He hated his outfit, it wasn't as loose as his regular t-shirts and it didn't feel right. He glanced towards Penny, this was all _her_ fault.

"Raj, stop spouting non sense, it's annoying. We all know that you will not be able to talk to any woman there."

Raj had an insulted look on his face, "Why so negative Cooper? You're just saying that cause you already have Penny! I have no one!" Howard chuckled at the look on Sheldon's face, his face was all twitchy and mad, and it was just hilarious!

"Penny is just a friend that is a girl!" he huffed, crossing his arms, "Why are all of you insisting otherwise? Honestly, grow up gentlemen."

Sheldon stopped talking once he felt Penny grab his arm. He looked down, glaring at her smiling face. The other three's smiles grew wide, they just looked so cute together!

"Are you all done here? Cause Gregg just texted me asking where you guys were." Bailey said checking her phone, "he says that he wants to see mister barf boy all dressed up."

Sheldon turned his head towards Bailey, "Its _doctor_! When will you ever learn that?"

The tall woman shrugged, "I don't know, maybe when you stop being bat crap crazy?"

Before Sheldon could answer back, Penny stepped in between them. "Alright, alright, the birthday boy is looking for us we should get going."

Agreeing, Bailey led them towards the door where she told the bouncer that they were with her. After a few seconds of staring at Howard and Raj, they let them in. The music inside the club was blaring, and practically everyone was dancing.

At the end of the club, near the bar, was the designated area of Gregg's party.

Bailey tapped Gregg's shoulder and he spun around, a giant smile on his face.

"Well hello there guys! You're a bit late." He took a sip of his drink as Penny and Bernadette kissed him on the cheek. If he wasn't gay, Penny would have totally attacked him.

Gregg stepped back, raising his eyebrow at the sight of Sheldon. "Is this _our_ barf boy?" he asked, turning to Bailey who nodded in response. "Damn, he looks great! Sheldon you look handsome tonight."

Bailey stifled a laugh, "Gregory, didn't I already tell you that Sheldon doesn't go that way?"

The birthday boy huffed, "Shut it Bailey."

Sheldon sighed, handing him a gift. "Happy birthday Gregg, I hope that my-" Penny nudged him, "_our_ gift pleases you."

Gregg smiled as he pulled out the gift; it was a bundle of gift cards for his favorite stores!

Sheldon sent Penny a dirty look, who was grabbing a couple of drinks from a waiter. "Though it was solely _I_ who paid, the gift is from the both of us."

Gregg smiled at him, "Thanks guys!" He turned to the other two who were awkwardly standing behind Sheldon, looking around the club. They were the guys with the short glasses guy, Henry and Randy?

Bernadette came back, handing Howard and Raj a drink. "Gregg, this is Howard, my boyfriend," Howard greeted him while handing their gift. "And this is his best friend, Raj."

Raj sipped the drink, before smiling. "Happy birthday, good sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." He handed Gregg his gift. Raj then walked over to some girl and started talking to her, while Bernadette and Howard went to dance. Bailey went on to talk to some of the staff.

Penny blinked, turning to Sheldon, "Did he just talk in front of us?"

Sheldon nodded, "It appears that Raj can talk to women once alcohol is involved. Alcohol sure does things to people."

Penny smirked, "Speaking of alcohol, you have to drink Moon pie. It's social protocol."

Sheldon refused the drink she was handing him, "I don't drink, Penny. You know that."

Gregg raised his head, placing his drink on one of the tables. "Don't drink? You were practically crying your heart out while drunk." He took the drink from Penny's hands, handing it to him. "You're nicer when you're drunk."

Sheldon stared at his drink. It didn't have one of those level little umbrellas.

"Besides, it's my birthday. Think of it as a request… social protocol?"

Sheldon sighed, taking a sip of the drink, "Jeepers that's yucky!"

Gregg chuckled, he was such a kid. "Oh and social protocol includes that you drink the whole night, and that you dance and engage in other club activities."

Penny gave Gregg a high five, he sure was smart.

"Alright, but just for today," he downed his drink, shaking his head from the strong flavor, "I'm not doing this again."

Gregg patted his back, "That's the way to do it Sheldon! Great job!"

* * *

Sheldon sat at one of the tables, observing his surroundings. His two friends were nowhere to be found, while Penny was dancing with her friends on the dance floor, smiling at him whenever she caught his eyes.

A slutty looking girl came up to him, smiling in a way that weirded him out. "Well hello there stranger."

"Hello." He simply said, uninterested in whatever germ infested action she would offer him.

"How about you and me go spice up our nights?"

He looked at her with a straight face, his chin resting on his palm. "How exactly does one 'spice up' a night? Perhaps eating a jalapeño of some sort?"

The girl giggled flirtily. She could tell that he was innocent, she liked it that way. She ran her hands on his vest, "We could do that, I also know a ton of things that could spice it up, if you know what I mean."

Sheldon tilted his head to the side, "No, I don't know what you mean." He suddenly felt someone glaring at his direction, he couldn't tell who, but there was just a feeling that someone was staring intently at him.

The girl leaned to him, whispering in his ear. "Maybe I could go down on you… and you go down on me?"

He suddenly felt someone sit beside him, slinging an arm around him.

"Sorry he's gay."

The girl huffed, stomping away towards the bar.

"Gregg, I would appreciate it if you removed you arm from my shoulders. Heaven knows how many germs you are infested with."

Gregg chuckled, taking a sip of his hundredth something drink. It felt great to _not_ be the one making the drinks for once. "Aww come on Sheldon, it's my birthday! Let me have some fun!"

He sighed, social protocol is a bitch. "May in inquire what business you have with me?"

Gregg handed him a shot, which he regrettably drank. Sheldon looked at him, concern in his eyes, he did not want to get drunk,_ again._

"Don't worry, those are the more toned down ones. More juice, less alcohol."

_Lies._

Sheldon shivered as his body heated up, it wasn't as bad as the previous ones, but it still had an effect on him. "You still have not answered my question."

"Okay, well, you look handsome tonight. You're young, accomplished and single, why don't you go find a girl out there?"

The physicist played with his straw, glancing towards the dance floor. "I have dedicated my life to science, I am above primitive urges. I do not need a significant other."

Gregg sighed, he was stubborn as always. "Look Sheldon, do you think that the Nobel Prize will make you happy?"

Sheldon turned to him, he was shocked. How did he know what a Nobel Prize was? "How did you know what that was called?"

"Sheldon, I am not as dumb as you think, I like to read articles and have read a few about it. I'll have you know that I graduated valedictorian in my high school, and got in Stanford pre-law." Sheldon blinked, "_on a scholarship."_

"Fascinating…"

"Well sadly, father dearest didn't accept the fact that I was gay and threw me out. Which is why I work as a bartender, my mother allowed me to get at least a bartending class. He then called Stanford and said that I wouldn't be taking it. Gay men's fathers are normally assholes."

Sheldon just nodded, amazed by what the serious looking bartender had told him.

"The point is, what are you gonna do once you get the Nobel? You've already fulfilled you're dream. What's next?"

Sheldon looked down, he never really thought of that. "You don't even know. When you get that Nobel Prize, you're gonna look down at the audience, and recognize a few famous physicist, sure. But wouldn't it feel better if you look down, see someone who stuck with you through thick and thin, and loves you?"

Sheldon looked up, "like my mother or my Meemaw?"

Gregg slammed his hand on the table, usually when he had one of these inspirational life changing talks of his, the person he was talking to would already get the message. "That's not it! I mean like a wife, or a girlfriend or something!"

He called up a waiter, placing a tray of drinks in front of them. "Drink the shots, it's watered down, you won't get drunk immediately."

Sheldon took a deep breath, obeying his orders. "Do you not remember what we talked about at the restaurant?"

He shook his head, he didn't remember _anything_ from that night, and all he knew was that he blacked out. Well maybe he did, but he wasn't going to reveal that.

Sighing, Gregg handed him a few more shot glasses. "You're going to need someone to take care of you when you're sick. Someone who will support you no matter what," he looked around the dance floor, Sheldon was getting on his nerves. "Like someone who will help you solve your problems. And I don't know, turn your frown upside down?"

Sheldon was flushed. Gregg couldn't tell if he was already drunk, or really, really drunk. Once again, he had under estimated the power of alcohol. He didn't realize it without the slurring.

"Sheldon, you told me that someone did those things for you. Maybe it's time to realize what all that… meant?"

Sheldon frowned; Gregg was starting to look like a lion. "Do you mean Penny?"

Gregg smiled, _finally!_ "Yes! You're right! Finally, you realized it!" He ran his hand through his tousled hair. His smile fell when he heard Sheldon's response.

"Penny is just my friend, a girl that is my friend."

"But maybe there's something more to that? Do you like her in some way, maybe in a romantic way?"

"I like her as a waitress."

"I know you're keeping something. I could see your eye twitch. You told me something the other night, you remember it, I know." He tapped his finger on Sheldon's forehead, "eidetic memory."

He sighed, his mind was floating into oblivion. "Fine, Mr. Lion. I'll tell ya" His Texan accent was clear, which meant that he was drunk. Besides, Mr. Lion was _really _nice like the last time.

"Mr. Lion- I mean, go tell me, I'm Mr. Lion, right?" Gregg knew that kids liked talking to talking animals, so if it meant that it would get Sheldon to fess up, then his name from now on was Mr. Lion.

"I sometimes feel this fluttering feeling when I see her." Sheldon grabbed another shot as Gregg pointed to it, drunk Sheldon is a better Sheldon.

"Like a bubbling feeling, not the good kind but somewhat like a volcano." They said in unison.

Sheldon looked at him, wide eyed. "How did you know that, Mr. Lion?"

"I just do, now continue. Is it a like love?"

"Mr. Lion is that kind of love like for my Meemaw, Mommy and myself?"

_Narcissist bastard. _

"No, it's the kind of love where all you wanna do is protect her. Make her happy, and make sure that she is okay."

Sheldon nodded, taking another shot. "Well if it's like that, then I guess I love Penny!" He laughed as he placed the glass on the table, "I love her! Weeee"

"Anything else?"

"But I, but I, just don't think that she likes me. I get jealous whenever somewa… someone flirts with her. I just wanna smash their heads like the Hu-Hulk does!" And cue the alcohol talk! This went better than expected.

"So why don't you tell her that?"

Sheldon glanced at her dancing with some guy, then turned back to the lion. He had just realized the nonsense he had been telling Mr. Lion.

"Cause she is my friend that is a girl, and nu-nothing more."

Gregg wanted to bang his head on the table. He had wanted to help out the poor soul as an act of charity for his birthday, and now, he wanted to kill him.

He grabbed Bailey who was on her way towards the bathroom, "Gregg, I need to pee. Let go of me."

"No, it's my birthday do what I say."

Bailey crossed her arms, her eyebrow high. "Well, don't you sound bitchy today."

"Take Sheldon to Penny, _now, _or I just might kill him."

The tall woman smirked, something that she was quite famous for. "So did the wisdom of good ol' Gregory Wilkes unable to crack the thick covered skull of one crazy doctor?"

"Bailey. If you don't do this now, I will burn that jacket you left at my apartment." He threatened.

Bailey gasped, narrowing her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Don't try me."

Bailey spun her heel, facing Sheldon. "Well hello there Shelly, why don't we go to the dance floor and work that cute butt of yours?"

Sheldon blinked, Bailey reminded him of a dark haired Missy, only _meaner._ "I don't dance."

She pulled him up, her towering over him thanks to her heels. "You do now! Come on let's get you some Penny!"

* * *

Penny smiled as she saw Bailey and Sheldon enter the dance floor. She was a bit drunk, okay, she _was really_ drunk, but that didn't mean that she didn't know what had been happening.

She saw that girl flirting with Sheldon and… and… well, she didn't like it.

No she did not.

She pushed the guy she was dancing with away and turned towards them. Bailey dragged Sheldon across the floor. A couple of "ows!" later, she roughly pushed Sheldon towards her, a glare on her doll like face.

"I gave up the bathroom just to get lover boy over here. He got birthday gay over there pissed." She gestured towards the tables where Gregg had seemingly calmed down, and was chatting with some guy.

Sheldon blinked, the people were bumping into him, he didn't like that. He also didn't like that Amazon like giraffe dragging him all the way down here. He glanced at his fore-arm, it was bright red.

Penny grabbed his arm, holding it tightly. "Go on Bailey, go do your business."

Bailey sighed, "You're lucky that I didn't have an accident," she shook her head, "The things I do for my friends."

Sheldon and Penny watched as Bailey pushed everyone who was in her way, scurrying towards the bathroom.

Penny smiled up at him, she was sort of happy that she didn't let that skank get to him… Was she jealous? Oh my gosh, she _was_ jealous! No, no, this can't be.

"Let's dance Moon pie!" She said over the music. Sheldon felt the room spin, he knew what this meant.

Sheldon looked down at her, a confused look on his face. "Penny, I told you once, and now I'm telling you again, I don't dance."

She wrapped her arms around him, swaying her body to the music while he stood still, freaking out at the _all the damned germs._

"Penny, you have danced with a number of germ infested people. You're clearly going to pass them on."

It was the alcohol talking.

She leaned towards him, whispering, "Well _I'll_ just wash you when we get home."

Sheldon pushed her away, a red hue spreading across his face. Did he just hear that? Of course he did, _Vulcan hearing._

She quickly grabbed him towards her, pressing her backside against him, grinding. Sheldon raised his eyebrows, what the heck was going on?

"Penny, this is very inappropriate. You know that."

It was _definitely_ the alcohol talking.

"What's inappropriate Shelly? I've always wanted to do this to you." She drawled, in a husky, seductive-(seductive?!) voice.

Sheldon felt _something_ react. He did not like what was happening, no he did not.

"Penny, please stop this, you are clearly making me uncomfortable."

Yep, she was _really _drunk.

She ran her hands down his chest, "Let's see just _how_ uncomfortable you can get."

* * *

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Sheldon's eyes grew wide once he realized what exactly was happening. He tried to push her off him but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gregg whistled once he saw them down at the dance floor.

_It was finally happening! _And he didn't kill him, praise Jesus!

Bailey slowly approached, relieved that she didn't have an accident. Damn that gay bartender, he always called her when she was doing something important.

"What are you smiling about?"

Gregg pointed to the Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon had finally given into the kiss; he placed her hands on her back and started losing himself in it.

Bailey called on Bernadette and the others, pointing towards the two scene stealers.

"Someone take a picture!" Gregg exclaimed, staring in awe at the best birthday gift, _ever!_

Raj took out his beloved phone, now that he met a girl, it was bye-bye Siri! He took a picture, smiling at it as they crowded behind him staring at the picture. He loved happy endings, and any type of romance stories.

Howard crossed his arms, "How exactly did that happen?"

Gregg shrugged, "One minute they were dancing, then the next second she was kissing him. Though I must say, this is awesome."

Sheldon pulled back, the taste of the alcohol lingering in his mouth gave him a headache. Penny giggled at him, "You taste good!"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, the loud music and the crowded floor was no helping his throbbing headache. He was _never_ drinking alcohol again.

Suddenly the music stopped, causing everyone to look up.

"Now let's all wish Gregg Wilkes!" A waiter announced, reeling in a giant cake towards Gregg.

Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm, she was _too_ drunk. "Let's go celebrate Gregg's birthday!" They quickly made it towards their tables and happily sang along as Gregg stared at the giant cake.

Gregg clapped his hands together, "Is someone going to pop out of this cake? Cause if there is, come out now!"

Bernadette shook her head, "Sorry Gregg, the management wouldn't allow that unless you rented the whole club. The cake _is_ delicious though!"

Gregg pretended to act disappointed but went back to his happy state as he blew out the candles.

"Let's get this party started!" A Dj announced as the crowd cheered.

Bailey and Gregg quickly joined the crowd on the dance floor. Raj sat back on one of the chairs with Howard and Bernadette, they partied too much and were pretty tired.

Penny turned to Sheldon, she smelled like alcohol. "Hey Sheldon wanna dance?"

He shook his head; he felt that he was close to puking. "No, I'd prefer to go home if it's okay."

The blonde leaned up to peck his lips, "Alright, Bailey will drive me home. She can drink thirty cases of alcohol and _still_ solve a math problem while running in a straight line! Neat right?"

"I doubt that that's possible, but alright," he turned to the others, "Let's go home."

They nodded, tiredly standing up and heading for the exit.

Bernadette hugged Penny goodbye, "Tell Gregg happy birthday, and it was a great party."

Sheldon nodded his head but before he could follow Bernadette, Penny pulled him in for one more kiss.

"See you later Moon pie."

"Only Meemaw can call me that," he turned to her smiling before following the others out.

* * *

Raj and Howard carried Sheldon up to his apartment. On the ride back, the alcohol started to kick in and in came a drunken crazy Sheldon. He kept on wanting to jump out of Bernadette's car like a "action hero." Then he kept on saying that he was gonna ask Penny out once she comes home, and they will live happily ever after, cause the Lion said so.

They still didn't know who the hell the lion was.

Bernadette told them to stay with him for the night just in case he did something crazy.

They dragged Sheldon into his room, throwing him on his bed. Alcohol sort of made them feel stronger, though they didn't drink more than five drinks.

Raj sat on Sheldon's bed, checking his phone. "Hey look, Leonard replied to my text!" Raj had immediately sent Leonard the picture of Penny kissing Sheldon. Leonard was in New Jersey with his family as his sister had recently gave birth.

Howard stared at the sleeping Sheldon, "What did he say?"

Raj read the text, "Oh my god did that really happen? That's crazy! But I'm happy for him! I don't want to deal with a heartbroken Sheldon!"

Howard grabbed a few pillows and placed them on the floor, they were not supposed to leave him alone. Out in the parking lot he pushed a really buff guy who tried to beat him, it was a good thing that Bernadette scared him off.

Howard glanced at Sheldon's alarm clock, it was already 2 AM. "We should get some sleep. I'm dead tired; partying is too much for the Wolowitz"

Raj nodded, removing his blazer and lying on the floor, "Yeah, I'm tired too. I got a lot of phone numbers tonight dude! Score!"

Howard chuckled, "That's great Raj. Did you get Gregg's number?"

"Why would I get Gregg's number? I told you, I'm not gay! But his hair was really nice."

Howard shook his head, "Go to sleep before you start your Sheldon-esque lecture about why you're gay."

Raj scoffed, closing his eyes. "Whatever dude."

Howard woke up to a loud noise. He had always been a light sleeper. He checked the clock again, it was 3:42 AM. The loud noise was then followed by footsteps. Could it have been that Sheldon got lucky?

Of course not.

He roughly shook Raj.

"Raj, Raj! Wake up, I heard a noise!"

Raj pushed his hand away, he mumbled half-asleep "Maybe it's just Penny."

Howard glanced towards Sheldon's bed, he was gone.

"Sheldon's gone dude!"

Raj sat up and dashed towards the door, Howard in tow. Sheldon was on his spot, clenching his jaw tightly, fully dressed. He looked straight at the wall, looking mad, _really_ mad.

And then there was Penny, on her knees, crying.

And there was a half naked guy, standing awkwardly near the front door.

It _all_ made sense.

* * *

***There's a photoshoot with Jim wearing that, and he looked great.**

**Sheldon was supposed to wear a leather jacket and a shirt, but I thought that it wasn't classy enough. Next chapter we meet a new character. I loved Gregg and Bailey here, if this was a real show, I would have given them a spin off.**

**I told you guys this chapter is the longest, best and worst. The end part was supposed to happen after 2 chapters while they were in Vegas, but I decided to cut those chapters as it was totally unnecessary. I'll just use those chapters somewhere in the story. So I practically cut the arc shorter so we could get shenny together already like Gregg wants. There will be an explanation in the next chapter :D**

**ATTENTION. READ! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**I need your help. I'm all done writing an M rated fic, the only problem is that I don't have a good title for it and I won't put it up until I have a good name for it. So PM if you want to help me, the fic is filled with GRAPHIC Shenny scenes, and all it needs is a nice name. **

**SO PM IF YOU CAN HELP ME DECIDE ON A FIC TITLE, AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT. Come on guys, you really need to help come up with a title, I will properly address all those who helped me.**


	14. The Wrong Name Recollection

**So this is bundled up with The Baser Urge Manifestation, because I wanted to. No this is not promotion, but if you like Shenny sexy times, I suggest you bring yourself over there. **

**Fine, maybe it is a wee bit of promotion, but guys, come on, it's shenny sexy time! What more could you want?**

… **Bailey's a got a lot of explaining to do. Yes this will feature a lot of Bailey, as she's the only one who knows something about what happened. Even though 2 OC's are introduced here, only one is going to return, so don't mind the guy in the flashback.**

**Not much of a chapter, but it explains what happened, and gives Sheldon a love interest for once. Oh and thanks to my friend, Google Translate, who did a little translating for me.**

**Those parts in **_**italics**_** are flashbacks.**

* * *

Raj glared at Howard, he couldn't believe that he would do this even after what happened to Sheldon.

They were currently at the Cheesecake Factory, waiting for Howard's friend to arrive. Sheldon had been in a daze since the incident. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't work, all he did was stare at the wall, emotionless.

Howard had thought that it was the perfect time to ask Sheldon if he would meet a friend of his that supposedly had a huge crush on Sheldon.

* * *

_Sheldon stared at the cafeteria wall, he had been like this for weeks. _

_Leonard snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hey buddy, are you okay? I heard about what happened… it's no big deal."_

_The tall physicist slowly turned to him, blinking, then returned to staring at the wall. Raj sighed, although they were annoyed at the condescending jerk Sheldon, his current state was awful. He had even cried thinking about it._

_He had told Leonard what had happened, and he did not react as violently as he thought. Leonard simply told him that he would talk to Penny, and that he warned them about a brokenhearted Sheldon._

_Howard slammed his tray on the table, smiling widely. Yes, he was usually irritated with Sheldon, but he definitely did not like this Sheldon, and he had to try something to cheer him up. That's when an idea popped inside his head, one that he had been pitching to him months ago._

"_Why do you look so happy?" Raj asked, playing with his food. _

"_Well, I have a solution for Sheldon's problem."_

"_If it's another one of the 'trap Penny and Sheldon in a room' ideas, forget about it. Sheldon can avoid talking to anyone in this state of his." Leonard stated as he poked Sheldon on the arm. "No it isn't." Howard leaned against the table, "Sheldon, is it okay if you met my friend tomorrow? She really wants to meet you."_

_Raj elbowed Howard; he was ruining Sheldon and Penny's happy ending!_

"_Dude, why would you do that? It's clear that he likes Penny!"_

"_It was just a suggestion!"_

_Leonard turned to his best friend when he heard him mumble something. "Guys."_

"_No but you know that he likes her, why would you push him to meet someone else?"_

"_It's just a backup plan! What if Penny didn't like him back?"_

"_Guys."_

"_What if Penny didn't like him back? Of course she likes him back! If she didn't why would she kiss him?"_

"_Guys."_

"_If she liked him, why would she bring home a total stranger!"_

_Leonard slammed his fists on the table, "Guys!"_

_Howard and Raj turned to him, talking in unison. "What?"_

_Leonard gestured to Sheldon, who tiredly sighed. _

"_Do what you want, I no longer care."_

* * *

Howard tapped his finger on the table, checking his phone. "Oh she's here! She's here!"

The three looked up and saw a well dressed woman, with dark auburn hair walking towards them. Howard smiled, "Chloe!"

Raj's jaw dropped, _she was gorgeous!_

Chloe approached their table smiling brightly at them, "Hi there, I'm Dr. Chloe Veitenheimer. Nice to meet you guys."

Howard nodded, "Chloe, this is Leonard and this is Raj," he directed her to the neighboring table where Sheldon sat.

"And this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Chloe took her hand out, "Dr. Cooper, it is such an honor to meet you. My father and I are both big fans of your work."

Sheldon shrugged, shaking her hand. Leonard's mouth fell open, _this never happens._

"Sheldon this is Dr. Chloe Veitenheimer," Chloe took a seat in front of Sheldon, "She's the daughter of the very famous German surgeon, Dr. Dominik Veitenheimer, and the head of the Physics department in Stanford, Professor Charlotte Veitenheimer."

Sheldon weakly smiled, her family background was impressive. "It's nice to meet you Chloe. Your mother and I once became colleagues when we taught lectures at the same college in Germany."

"Yes she told me about that years ago, something about a young intelligent man."

Howard stepped back, "I'm gonna be with the others, you two enjoy your date," He skipped back towards the others, a smile on his face. "Look at that, don't they look cute together?"

Gregg raised his eyebrow, it was the first time he saw Sheldon since his party, and he definitely did not know who that woman was. He ran inside the kitchen, where Penny was taking a break with Bailey.

"Penny! Penny!" Gregg called, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"What is it Gregg, can't you see that I'm busy?" she gestured to the fries she and Bailey were sharing.

"Well someone's bitchy today," Gregg frowned, a hand on his hips, "Alright, I'm sorry. You know what I've been going through."

"We know, you're madly in love with your tall nut job and you screwed it up, blah blah blah." Penny shot Bailey a look, "Shut up Bailey. You're going crazy."

Gregg gave her a confused look, _screwed up? With barf boy?_

Bailey turned to Penny, "I'm not crazy-"

"I know, I know, your mother had you tested." Penny's eyes widened at her words.

"Penny, my mother _never_ had me tested, but I am not crazy. Where the hell did you get that from?"

The blonde shook her head, placing the tray on a table. "It's nothing. Gregg, what were you going to say?"

"You're knight in childish armor is here!" He walked towards the door, with Bailey and Penny in tow, and pointed to table 15 and 16. Penny looked at the direction he was pointing at; at 16 sat Howard, Raj and Leonard, while on table 16 sat Sheldon and…

"Who is that?" Penny asked, frowning.

Bailey stared at the person, "I don't know but she looks rich. That is one fine looking Prada bag, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Sheldon lowered his gaze to his menu, pretending to read it even though he had already memorized everything on it.

"So Chloe, I heard that you're half-German. Are you able to speak the language?" Sheldon knew German; he had studied the language before he became visiting professor in Germany.

"_Ja, Ich wurde hier geboren, aber ich wuchs in Heidelberg auf_*. We moved back here when I entered Medical school in Harvard, I'm a surgeon."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a surgeon?"

"I entered college at 16," Chloe said, "I would have gone to college sooner, but my mother insisted that I stay in school for a couple more years. Though, I managed to force her to allow me to go."

"Well that _is_ truly remarkable, Dr. Veitenheimer."

"Why thank you, Dr. Cooper, please do call me Chloe. You're one to talk, doctor I-went-to-college-at-11."

He nodded, "I am pleased that you got that right. You may call me Sheldon."

Raj looked back at Howard, glaring, "Dude, why didn't you introduce me to her! She's smoking hot!"

"Well it's not like you _could_ talk to her!" Howard took a sip of his lemonade, "besides, she doesn't like _you;_ she likes Sheldon for some odd reason."

Leonard glanced over at Sheldon's table, "she seems nice. Plus she has that seductive raspy voice that I only hear in porn."

Raj agreed, nodding, "_Really_ seductive. Plus she's smart, beautiful, rich, and _hot!_ What more could you ask for in a woman?"

Howard licked his lips, "I don't know, the power to talk to men who _can't_ talk to women?"

Raj furrowed his eyebrows, "dude, you have got to stop bringing up the I-can't-talk-to-women card. It's getti-"

Chloe turned around, placing a hand on Raj's shoulder, "Can you talk to me now?"

Raj shook his head, looking down, "It's a shame. I know a lot of girls who like exotic men. I wonder where I can find another one like you." She turned back to Sheldon who let out a breathy laugh. Raj looked mortified.

"Thank you, I try my best."

Penny slowly approached their table, "Hi, can I take your order?"

Sheldon scowled at her, "Penny, for the hundredth time, it's _may,_ you _can_ take our order but you're asking for our permission," he turned to Chloe shaking her head, "she will never learn, I'm telling you."

Chloe giggled, "Sheldon that wasn't nice."

"I merely had to correct it," he handed her his menu, "you know what I want."

Penny glared at him; he was being a jerk, yet again.

Chloe closed her menu, handing it to Penny, "I'll have a steak, well done and a coke please."

Penny smiled at Chloe, she seemed really nice. At first, she thought that she would be a rude bitch, but she wasn't, and that was great! Maybe she _could_ get along with her, just maybe.

Penny turned to Sheldon whispering, "May I please talk to you?"

Sheldon glared at her, their faces inches apart, "No you may not. Now please get our orders, I do not like my burger cold."

Chloe watched as Penny walked away, grumbling. "So is she your friend?"

Sheldon sighed, "She is my roommate, but she is not my friend. An acquaintance if you will."

Chloe rested her chin on top of her folded fingers, "An acquaintance… that is your roommate… that is a girl? Was she your girlfriend?"

The physicist shook his head, "No she was not. She _was_ my friend, but she disobeyed my rules therefore reducing her to a mere acquaintance."

Sheldon looked up as he noticed Penny returning with their order. Chloe had noticed the hurt in Penny's eyes… She wondered if there was something between them…

Penny clutched the tray to her chest, "Will there be anything else?"

Chloe plastered a smile on her radiant face, "No, there won't be anything else. Thank you for serving us Penny."

The blonde smiled at her, she was _really_ nice! "No, it was my pleasure. Just call me if you need anything." She turned to Sheldon, her smile fading, "And I'll talk to you at home."

Raj frowned as he watched Chloe watch Penny walk away. There was something… odd about it. Like she was mentally stabbing her or something…

Leonard waved a hand in front of Raj's face, "Raj, hey Raj! You're pasta's getting cold."

Raj snapped out of it, "Guys, did you say the way Chloe looked at Penny? It was like she was planning something"

Howard glanced at Chloe, "She was smiling at her, Raj. She's nice, I've met her like, five times now."

Raj poked his food, "She does seem nice, but there was _just_ something about it that really wrecks my nerves you know."

Leonard placed his fork down, "Just forget about it. Chloe seems nice, and for some odd reason, seems like she really, really, _really, _likes Sheldon. Let him be, He needs to get back to normal and get over Penny," he glanced at Sheldon who was laughing about a physics joke Chloe told him, "even just for a while."

* * *

"To Bernadette!"

"To Bernadette!"

Bernadette giggled as she watched her friends toast for her. Gregg, Bailey, Penny and her gathered in Gregg's apartment to celebrate her finishing graduate school.

Bailey placed her glass down, "So Bernie, are you going to quit the factory?"

Bernadette nodded, "I was immediately recruited by a big pharmaceutical company, and working at the factory would clash with my work hours."

Gregg raised his eyebrow, "but you will visit us right, Bernie?"

"Of course, you guys are my like my family except with less children. I could never leave you guys!"

Penny pulled Bernadette in for a hug, she was really gonna miss her friend. "You better; the factory won't be the same without you."

Bailey frowned at her drink, "Yeah, with Bernadette gone, the trainees will start to slack around again."

Gregg poured himself a glass of wine, it was time to do some snooping. "Hey Penny, who was the girl with Sheldon the other day?* That was actually the first time I've seen him ever since you sucked his face at my party."

Penny swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been a month since the 'incident' and Sheldon only talked to her when he was going to remind her about the bills. Well, he did talk to her at the restaurant… if that counted. Even when she got home the other day, he locked himself in his room, avoiding her.

"I don't know who that was, Bernadette did Howard tell you anything about the girl?"

The short blonde shook her head, "No, he didn't mention anything except that Sheldon was not himself."

"Why what's wrong with Sheldon?" Gregg asked turning to Penny.

Bailey took a bite of cheese, she liked it with wine while Bernadette bit her lip; Howard told her about _that_, unfortunately.

"Penny accidentally ruined everything." Bailey said as she stared at the piece of cheese, it would have been better if it was a sandwich.

Gregg stared at her, "Bailey, you're not Penny."

"Of course I'm not, I'm 3 inches taller than her, _way_ thinner, have darker hair," Penny nodded, what Bailey said true. "I can also handle alcohol better than her. _Oh, _and I didn't almost rape a stranger in the backseat of her car."

Bailey slowly turned to Penny, sending her a dirty look.

Penny bit her lip, she had vague memories about that night, but she knew what happened.

"What happened?" Bernadette and Gregg asked in unison. Bernadette knew that Sheldon was mad at Penny for _almost _sleeping with a guy, but she never really got the full story.

"Penny, is it okay if I clear your name? Every time I offered to tell Sheldon the truth you kept on hitting me with a bag of oranges." Bailey cringed at the memory; she was no match for Penny's strength.

The blonde sighed, "Fine. You're really making me out as the bad guy aren't you?"

"No I am not, I am just pissed that you never allowed me to help you with your problem."

Gregg snapped his fingers in front of Bailey, "Girls, instead of arguing, why don't you just tell us what the hell you're fighting about."

"Alright, alright, but you better listen up. Those who think otherwise, I'm stopping the story."

"We got it."

"Well, it all started after Bernadette left with the boys."

* * *

_Bailey returned to the tables, in search of Penny. She was a bit buzzed, but she could still drive though if she one more drink she would probably collapse. She saw a crowd forming around the middle of the dance floor. Bailey leaned against the glass railing, looking down at the dance floor._

_And there was Penny, chugging down on her twenty something- beer._

"_Yeah! Gimme another one! I can take more!" Penny slurred, wiping the beer from her mouth._

_Penny had accidentally entered one of those drinking contest, and was now winning and drunk._

_Bailey pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the center. Penny had been competing against three muscular men and she knew that dumb guys liked drunk pretty girls. _

_Where the hell was Gregg when she needed him?_

_The blonde downed the last glass of beer then threw her hands up. "I won! I won right?" The three men nodded as the crowd cheered, "Yup, and you get a reward."_

_She smiled, "I do?"_

_One of the men grabbed Penny's arm, "Come on, we'll show you the reward."_

"_Wee I get a rewaaard! Sheldon should see this!"_

_The other guy placed an arm around her, "Forget about that Sheldon. You're gonna be screaming my name all night."_

"_But I don't want to scream your name, I want Sheldon." She slurred, tugging her arm back, "I don't want to go with you guys."_

"_We'll see about that." The guy chuckled, pushing her through the crowd._

"_Hey!" A voice said, grabbing the man's arm, "The girl said that she doesn't want to go with you."_

_As the man turned, he was pushed back. "What the fuck?"_

_Penny blinked her eyes at the tall man. He had dark hair and blue eyes? It's Sheldon! He came back for him!_

_The Sheldon like figure stood in front of her, "She doesn't want to go with you, okay? I own this place, and if you don't leave I will get other clubs to ban you from entering."_

_Both of the muscular men's eyes widened, they didn't want to get in trouble. They nodded their heads, slowly backing off, "Okay, okay, we just wanted to enjoy our night. We'll leave her alone." With a nod, they turned their heel and scurried out of the dance floor._

_The tall man turned to her, "Are you okay miss?"_

_She nodded, Sheldon was such a hero. "Sheldon you came back."_

"_I'm sorry miss, my name isn't Sheldon. But if you'd like, I'd get the Dj to call for him?"_

_She playfully hit his arm, giggling. "Oh Sheldon you're so funny!"_

_The man raised an eyebrow; this woman had obviously had way too much to drink._

"_Penny! Move it bitch, you're boyfriend's ugly," Penny's head shot up at the familiar voice, "Bailey?"_

_Bailey pushed a couple more people out of her way, sighing as she reached her drunken friend. The blonde smiled, clapping her hands at the sight of her. "Bailey, look! Sheldon came back for me."_

"_Miss, my name is not Sheldon."_

_Bailey furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the guy, he didn't look like Sheldon. Sure he had the same features, tall, dark haired and had blue eyes, but he was a bit more muscular than their crazy friend._

"_Penny, that's not Sheldon."_

"_Shuttup Bailey, you're just blind."_

"_Penny, that really isn't Sheldon."_

"_My name isn't Sheldon."_

"_Bailey, you're just jealous cause Sheldon doesn't like you."_

_Bailey's eyes widened, "WHAT?"_

_Penny looked up at her, "you heard that right. You're just jealous of me and Sheldon."_

_Bailey crossed her arms, "It's actually Sheldon and I…"_

"_Aha! So you're admitting it! Why don't you just go out with Gregg? Sheldon's mine."_

_Bailey placed her hands on Penny's shoulders, shaking her. "How many drinks did you have? You're drunk, Gregg's gay, Penny. GREGG IS GAY."_

_Penny blinked, "And?"_

_Bailey removed her hands from Penny, stepping away. "You're really drunk."_

_The silent man stepped up, scratching his neck. It was obvious that the blonde's friend was pissed at her. He didn't like it when someone stayed overnight at his club, they often vomited all over the place._

"_I could take her home."_

_Bailey raised her eyebrow, pulling Penny to her side, "Oh you're not taking her home. I don't trust you mister."_

"_But Bailey, it's Sheldon! How could you not trust him?" The blonde slowly started to drop._

"_He's not Sheldon, Penny. I would know, I'm not drunk, yet." She slung Penny's arm around her neck, getting her to stand up. "Are you sure that you can carry her? I can help you take her to your car."_

_Bailey shook her head, "I'm good. I've dealt with dru-" Suddenly Penny wrapped her arms around her, causing Bailey to drop slightly. "On second thought, yeah you could help me."_

_The man took Penny's other arm, placing it around his shoulder as Bailey took the other one. With her free hand, she took out her phone texting Gregg._

'_I'm taking Penny home. Couldn't find wherever the hell you were, so consider this as my goodbye. Have a great night, happy birthday Gregory.'_

_The finally reached the parking lot, after a round of Penny calling the man Sheldon over and over again. Bailey thought for a moment, Sheldon and Penny's apartment was on the fourth floor, and Sheldon was probably asleep. And the elevator was broken; there was no way she could carry Penny up by herself._

_The man closed the backdoor of Bailey's car and sighed. That girl really dragged her weight on them, and she kept on calling him Sheldon, what was up with that._

_Bailey leaned against her car, "Could you do me one more favor mister nice guy?"_

"_Does it concern money?"_

_Bailey glared at him, did he just call her poor? "I didn't mean that you were poor, but-"_

"_Shut it. Can I borrow you for a while? I need someone to help me bring her up to their apartment. It's on the fourth floor, and their elevator is broken."_

"_Uh sure, I could just call my driver and ge-"_

"_Nope, I don't trust you alone with her."_

"_I'm a nice guy," he shrugged, "It's not you, it's her that I don't trust. I promise to take you back here once everything is alright."_

_The man nodded, he didn't have anything to but watch over the club. It was nice to help someone out for a change, "Alright, but tell your friend to stop calling me Sheldon, my name is Collin."_

_Bailey opened her door, "Hmm, you do sound like Sheldon. Oh don't sit in the passenger's seat, my bags are there. Just sit beside her in the back."_

_Collin did as he was told and slid in the backseat, where he was met by Penny smirking at him. "Heya Moon pie."_

_Collin leaned back against the door, he hated the smell of alcohol. Bailey turned to them, switching the car's engine on. "Penny, that isn't Sheldon, his name is Collin and he will help me bring you up your apartment."_

_Penny kicked her seat, causing Bailey to glare at her. "You're just saying that cause you like Sheldon!"_

"_Penny, for the last time, I do not like barf boy and he is not Sheldon." Penny was really stubborn while drunk and she really wanted to throw her out of the car._

_Sure, she loved Penny, she was her best friend. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't get mad at her, as they said, Bailey McKenzie is a volcano waiting to erupt._

_The blonde turned to Collin, "I can't wait to get to the apartment, I'm gonna rock your world."_

_Collin cringed, "Hey miss, can I please move to the passenger's seat?"_

"_It's Bailey, and my bags stay there. They always stay there, understood?"_

_Penny started to unzip his pants, causing him to push her away. He was not interested in her, he just wanted to help her out. He knew that some men would take advantage of drunk girls at clubs, rape isn't a good thing to hear about._

"_Um, Bailey, your friend is trying to rape me."_

_Penny clapped a hand over his mouth, "Now Sheldon, don't be noisy or Bailey will hear!" She started trailing her fingers down her chest, as he tried to get her away from him._

"_Penny I can hear you! Stop harassing the man!"_

"_Bailey let me have fun with Sheldon! You know that I've always wanted to do this!"_

_Bailey turned to her during a red light, "He isn't Sheldon, okay? He's the club owner, and he doesn't even know you."_

_Collin nodded, pushing her as far away as she could. "I really don't know you, miss"_

"_Sheldon quit acting, let me fuck you" Penny said as she crawled on his lap, peppering kisses on his face._

"_Help, help, help!"_

_Bailey let out a frustrated sigh, fine. She grabbed her bags and threw it in the backseat, effectively hitting Penny. "Ow, Bailey what was that for?"_

"_That is for being a drunk idiot," she looked at Collin, "move in front."_

_Collin quickly moved to the seat, strapping his seatbelt and sighing. Penny placed her head between them, "Bailey stop stealing Sheldon away from me!"_

_He turned to Bailey, "How far is her apartment?"_

"_We're almost there."_

_They spent the last few minutes of the ride with Bailey screaming at Penny while Collin tried to keep her in the backseat. It was quite a ride._

_Bailey pulled up in front of the apartment; there were no vacant parking spaces. She took her seatbelt off, placing her car in hazard. "We've got to do this as quickly as possible, I can see a police man near the corner of that intersection, and this is a no parking area."_

_She got out, swinging Penny's door open as Collin followed her, each grabbing an arm. "We'll take her inside then we leave, okay?"_

"_Okay," Collin nodded as they entered the apartment._

_The four flights of stairs was an obstacle for them with Penny dragging with her weight down on every step. They finally reached the fourth floor, Bailey searched Penny's bag for her keys and unlocked the door._

_She swung the door open, and dragged Penny to the sofa. Bailey walked towards the window, and saw that a police officer was writing a ticket. She turned to Collin, "You wait here, I'll be right back!"_

"_Wait what if she…" Collin trailed off as Bailey ran out of the apartment. He turned to Penny, who had an evil grin on her face. She slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "Sheldon," she whispered, "I've been wanting to do this ever since."_

"_I'm not Sheldon, my name is Collin!"_

_Bailey had tried to put her charm on the officer, she didn't want a ticket. Unfortunately her charm only worked on male officers and not female so she gave her a ticket anyways._

"_You're lucky that I didn't get you towed. Avoid parking in no parking zones in the future."_

_Bailey sighed as she stared at her ticked; perfect driving record ruined. "Yes ma'am."_

"_I'll be on my way now, you better get home yourself. It's pretty late."_

"_Will do." She nodded as the officer rode away on her motorcycle. She was trudging up the stairs mumbling about her desire for perfection when she heard a loud bang._

_She sped up her pace, and swung the door open, roughly hitting Collin on the back._

_Suddenly four eyes were staring at her; Sheldon, the Jew, the Indian, and the crying Penny. Wait… Crying Penny? _

_She turned to Collin, glaring at him, "What the hell happened here?"_

"_It wasn't me, I swear!"_

_Sheldon stood up, clenching his jaw. He had sobered up from the loud bang he heard, "I accidentally interrupted Penny and this man's pre-coitus session."_

_Howard and Raj blinked, what the hell was going on?_

_Bailey grabbed Collin's discarded clothes on the floor, shoving it to him. "What did you do?"_

"_It wasn't me, I'm telling you."_

_Penny stood up, grabbing Sheldon's arm, "Sheldon, I'm sorry, I swear that I thought it was you!"_

_He jerked back his arm, "That's fuckin' bullshit."_

_Howard and Raj's jaw dropped, did Sheldon just swear? In a Texan accent?_

"_Sheldon listen to me-"_

"_No, I will not. You broke the rules Penny, I hate rule breakers," he turned to her, "You of all people should know that."_

"_Sheldon," Bailey started, but she was cut off by Sheldon's ice glare. "I am hereby nullifying our friendship. We are nothing more than two people living in the same apartment. Please do not show your face to me, or I will, kick you out."_

_He slowly walked to his room, pushing Howard and Raj._

"_Sheldon!" Penny called, tears streaming down her face. _

_Raj ran up to her, running his hand behind her back. It was heartbreaking to watch her cry. "Hey Penny, it's okay." He whispered._

_Howard ran after Sheldon, banging his hand on the door. "Hey Sheldon, open up!"_

_Collin turned to Bailey, "Could you please take me back to the club?"_

_Bailey walked over to Penny, hugging her tightly. This was kind of her fault, and she would fix this. She knew that Penny loved Sheldon, and she couldn't just let this ruin them. She'd have to talk to Sheldon about this._

* * *

Bernadette blinked at Bailey while Gregg stared at Penny. Bailey took another bite of cheese, they were delicious. "Then I took him back to the club, apologized, then I went home."

Bernadette opened her mouth then closed it. She was shocked at this side of the story, Howard's version of the story made Penny look like an evil bitch. _So she was thinking about Sheldon._

Gregg furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I like Bailey?"

Penny shrugged, "I don't know okay? I was drunk as hell! The only thing I remember clearly was when Sheldon started screaming and threw a shoe at the door."

_So that was the loud noise I heard. _Bailey thought, nodding as she placed the cheese down.

"I promise to stop drinking, like really. Drinking has done nothing but make me regret a quarter of my life."

Bernadette's head shot up, turning to Penny. She had heard Howard telling Raj the same thing, but Raj gave him an example that got Howard to shut up.

"Not all of your drinking escapades were regretful."

Raising an eyebrow, Gregg turned to the tiny blonde, "How so?"

Bailey and Penny nodded, curious about what Bernadette was going to say.

"Well, if you think about it, there is one thing that I know you don't regret."

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"You met Sheldon."

* * *

***Yes, I was born here but I was raised in Heidelberg. (Thanks to the Anon who corrected the translation, I know believe that Google Translate is not to be trusted.)**

***For some reason, MSWord kept on telling me that this was wrong.**

**Wasn't much of a chapter, I had trouble writing this. There are different angles to the story that I'll leave to your imagination, so you can either be mad or Penny, or something. Bailey will be speaking to Sheldon in the next chapter.**

**No, Collin will not appear again, Chloe will. Unless you want Collin to return, I will write him back but eh, too many OCs. There will be 2 more characters that will be introduced; An original character, and a not original character, if you could guess who that is, congratulations.**

**Oh and as I said, read my M fic - The Baser Urge Manifestation. I just had to say that, cause it felt pretty awesome making Leonard a Sheldon fan boy.**

**On a side note: Someone PMed me asking if Gregg and Bailey were going to end up together. Uh… I really can't answer that, but if you guys want then… um okay? That explains why I added that in the flashback, Drunk!Penny is fun to mess with.**


	15. The Confrontation Situation

**I'm seriously obsessing with American Horror Story: Asylum, and the characters Kit and Grace. I really want them to happen, unfortunately he has a wife. Dammit.**

**There will be a lot of Character A talking to Character B here. I call it the chapter where nothing really happens except people talking about what other people did. This may be a slightly confusing chapter, but there's an explanation down there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters. But I do own the rude model Bailey McKenzie, the wise gay bartender Gregory Michael Wilkes, and the smart rich girl Dr. Chloe Franziska Veitenheimer. Yup that's their full names, cool right?**

**This is a craptastic chapter, I want to be honest with you. I tried to re-write it but I don't know, my brain just wouldn't work. **

**So this is an advanced apology if you will be confused, angry or something that I made Leonard nice, and that his conversation with Penny is stupid and unnecessary and that I made Penny drink again.**

* * *

"You better leave. The last time you were here, Penny threw wine at you."

Leonard held his hands up in defense; he would definitely not win against this girl. He squinted his eyes, reading the name on her name tag.

"Look Bailey-"

She stepped closer and pointed a finger at him, "Did I say that you can call me Bailey?"

He shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. This girl was really scary, and she was _really_ tall. "Uh, look, I just want to talk to Penny about Sheldon."

Bailey crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "What about barf boy?"

"Well, Sheldon has been acting really weird ever since they went to the party. I'd really like to know her side of the story."

The tall waitress huffed, she could tell him the story, but she would save that for Sheldon. "Fine. I'll call her right now, stay there four eyes."

Leonard blinked; it was just like high school.

Bailey made her way to the kitchen, "Hey Penelope."

Penny looked up, she was preparing a plate of fish and chips. With Bernadette gone, the trainees had started slacking off, much to the annoyance of the resident volcano, Bailey. Gregg had asked Penny to step in before Bailey killed the trainees. Bailey hated slackers, liars, idiots, loud eaters, shy people, adulterers, noise, silence and pretty much everything in between.

"Yo Bailes, what is it?" She cheerfully asked, she had gotten a lot of tips today.

"There's some geeky four eye outside looking for you."

The blonde shook her head, Bailey _loved_ calling people names, and if they didn't like it, she would give a thirty minute lecture on why it was appropriate. She was Blondie, Gregg was Sparkly, Bernadette was Squeaky and Sheldon was Barf Boy. She stopped calling them that after Gregg threatened to rip up one of her dresses, except Sheldon, he would always be barf boy.

"Alright, but you finish this." She pushed the plate away and went out. Bailey shrugged, finishing the order.

Penny's eyes grew wide when she saw her visitor, it was Leonard. Leonard tried to smile at her, he knew that Penny _still_ didn't like him.

"Hi Penny."

"Don't make me throw wine at you again."

"I'm not here to talk about us," he gave her a concerned look, "I'm here to talk about Sheldon."

Penny placed a hand on her hip, "What about Sheldon?"

Leonard scratched the back of his neck, he had been planning on how to tell her about it. He had prepared himself in the chance that Penny would throw wine at him again.

"He hasn't been the same lately. I know what happened, but I want to know _your_ side of the story."

Penny sighed and decided to tell him the story. Now that Bailey told Bernadette, she was sure that Bernadette would have told Howard as well. As she told her story to Leonard, he nodded and listened attentively.

"So, what do you think?"

Leonard crossed his arms, "So you led Sheldon on, then you almost had sex with a man, correct?"

She nodded, "Why did you do it?"

"I was drunk, _really _drunk. Except the Sheldon part, of course."

"Do you know what that sounds exactly like, Penny? Drunk, led someone on, then broke their heart?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Leonard nodded his head. "Think about it, think back to a few months ago. I was drunk, led you on, then I broke your heart. Doesn't it identical to what Sheldon went through?"

He placed his hands on her shoulder looking her straight in the eyes. "What you're doing to Sheldon is exactly what _I_ did to you." Penny bit her lip, he was right. It was what he had done to her. "Penny, you have to fix this. Sheldon doesn't know what he's supposed to do, he's not been himself and acts like he's stuck in an alternate universe where he is a corpse. Sheldon isn't strong as you are, he hasn't experience love like you have. I've known Sheldon for almost ten years, and so far, you're his first love."

Leonard stopped to think for a second before continuing, "Well you're his second; science has always been his first love. But you should probably start talking before I rank you lower when I start talking about other things he loves."

"I get it, okay? I am planning on talking to him, but he doesn't want to talk to me."

"He'll talk to you, trust me. Just try, before he does exactly what you did and move out, get drunk and find a friend of yours to move in with."

She chuckled, "I doubt that Bailey would let him live with her," she smiled at Leonard, "Leonard, thank you, I'm sorry about everything I said and did to you. Now that I've done it myself, I know how you feel."

"It's nothing, Sheldon is my best friend, and I want nothing but his happiness. And I have feeling that it's you," he turned around to leave but remembered something he was supposed to ask her. He spun around, facing Penny.

"Penny, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you love Sheldon?"

"I do."

* * *

Raj frowned at Howard. It had been days since he last talked, and this was just getting stupid.

"What's with the long face, Raj?" Howard asked, poking him in the side.

"I take back everything I said about Chloe; I'm seriously annoyed with her."

Howard mirrored his frown, "Why? She's nice, treats us to fancy restaurants, and gets Sheldon to shut up. Why would you _not_ like her?"

He pointed to the table at the end of the room. There sat Sheldon who was stating at his laptop and Chloe, staring dreamily at him. "Ever since she started hanging out with us, I couldn't speak."

"Well duh, you can't even speak to Bernadette without being drunk. How the hell can you talk to her?"

"That's not it. Since the date at the Cheesecake Factory, she's really been watching Sheldon. It's as if she's ready to pounce on Penny."

"Now why would she attack Penny?" Howard asked, taking a bite of his food, "She's really nice."

"I know. She's nice to _us, _but I'd doubt that she'd be nice to Penny." Raj stood up, walking towards Sheldon's table and gestured Howard to follow. With a sigh Howard stood up and followed his friend.

Chloe smiled at them once she saw them approach the table. "Hey guys, how great of you to finally join us." Sheldon glanced at them before returning to staring. "Well Raj wanted to catch up, don't ya Raj?" Howard said as they took a seat. Raj nodded his head in response, smiling at Chloe.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Howard casually asked, peering into Sheldon's laptop.

"Well, I was just telling Sheldon here, that my father has decided to fund your whole department. But _still_ Sheldon doesn't want to talk. He's been a bit, I don't know, off recently."

"Please refrain from talking about me," he stood up, carrying his laptop, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Chloe sighed, "See. He was livelier when we first met, now it's like talking to a corpse."

"It's cause Penny talked to him the afternoon of your date. He started to get depressed when she caught her almost sleeping with a guy, then she tried to get him to forgive her, which only made things worse." Raj blurted out before Howard clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Really, this is when you decided to speak?" Howard angrily whispered.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Penny? That's the waitress from the restaurant right?"

"Yeah, but that's over and done with. They're just friends, right Raj?" He glared at Raj who nodded.

"I see," she checked her phone, "Oh excuse me Sheldon texted me to go to his office. I'll see you guys later."

Howard watched as Chloe exited the room. He turned to Raj, returning the glare he had just sent him earlier. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know, it just happened." Raj shrugged.

"And you call yourself the Penny Cooper #1 fan, shame on you." Howard huffed. He couldn't believe Raj. Chloe didn't need to know about what had happened between Sheldon and Penny. It would only make things worse.

* * *

Penny sat at the bar as Gregg cleaned his shot glasses. Gregg was a bit of a neat freak, it was probably why he and Sheldon got along. Maybe if Sheldon moved out of the apartment, Gregg would take him in.

They were also talking about the girl Sheldon was with, just because it was Gregg's favorite topic. Penny had kept on telling them that she was really nice, and left a _huge_ tip. Though Bailey kept on saying that it was all an act, but she knew that whats-her-name was nice, or something like that.

"I bet you were jealous." Gregg teased, wiping one of the shot glasses.

*****Penny leaned against the bar, taking a shot, it was her break. "No I was not Gregory. I was a bit pissed that Sheldon wouldn't talk to me, but I was not jealous."

"You know that I don't like being called that, Penelope." Penny laughed as Gregg smirked, he was the smart guy around here, and he knew _everything. _

"You should really stop denying it. I saw the way you look at him, you little liar!"

*****The blonde smacked his arm gently, "You guys are really crazy. I wasn't jealous okay?" Penny shook her head, "How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"You could repeat it, I'd like to know."

Penny turned around, facing Chloe who had her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Whoa you scared me," Penny blinked; she never really _did_ get her name, "what was your name again?"

Chloe raised a hand; quieting her while Gregg placed his glass down, "You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is that Sheldon is _mine._"

"Excuse me?" Penny huffed.

"You heard me. Sheldon is mine, I don't care if you're his roommate, his sister or his mother, he _will _be mine."

Penny chuckled, "You sound like that crazy grad student who once followed Sheldon around."

Chloe took out her wallet, shoving a wad of money at Penny, "That's about five thousand dollars. Stay away from Sheldon."

*****Penny glared at her, "What if I don't? You're not the boss of me, and I'm his roommate. You aren't his girlfriend; you can't just decide on who he can be friends with."

"Oh I'm not deciding for him," Chloe scoffed, "I'm deciding for _you._ You're clearly a threat to me being with him, and I don't like that. Oh and it's _whom, _not who."

*****Gregg pulled back Penny's arm right as she was about to shove the red head. "Who are you to talk to me like that? Besides, I don't like Sheldon! He's just my roommate!"

Chloe chuckled, pointing her finger towards the blonde, "Don't make me laugh miss failure. I'm capable of a lot of things," she walked away before turning around, "Oh, and I can see right through your bullshit. So just cut it, I know you're lying, stay away from him."

"Let me at her! I'll go junior rodeo on her rich ass!" Penny growled, watching as Chloe walked away. "Girl, don't. With that nut job of yours, I doubt that he would even touch her. You don't have anything to worry about with lover boy."

Penny pulled her arm away from Gregg , "It's not that I'm worried about! I'm irritated that she thinks she's this big powerful bitch-"

"And she is," Gregg said, returning to cleaning his set of shot glasses, "The point is, she thinks that she's all that cause she's smart and rich!"

***** "Girl, you're just jealous that she's with barf boy."

***** "I'm not jealous!" The blonde fumed, gritting her teeth.

*****Gregg raised his hands up in defense, "okay, okay, no need to go Nebraska on me. But really, if you _aren't _jealous, why are you getting all upset about this?"

Penny sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I don't know, okay? It just doesn't feel right."

The bartender placed the glass on the counter, "Well, that just means that you are jealous. Quit denying it, I'm like the Sheldon of this restaurant."

Bailey plopped down on one of the stools, "In my opinion, I'm the smartest of all of you, now that Bernie's gone."

"Shut up Bailey."

"Shut up Gregory."

"Don't you call me that!"

"Okay stop! I thought that you were trying to help me, Gregg." Penny sighed

"I am. All I can say is that, you gotta take down that bitch."

Bailey nodded, checking her nails, "I told you Penn, and she seemed a bit off. I knew that she was hiding something."

Penny leaned back against the bar, "Great more problems. I can't even get Sheldon to talk to me, now _this!_"

Bailey slung her arm around the blonde, "Thanks for admitting that you're jealous, really makes things easier."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Sheldon tiredly unlocked the apartment door. He was exhausted. Chloe had insisted on taking him to this expensive ice cream place that couldn't get the temperature of his ice cream right.

Then she took him to this expensive shopping outlet and bought him clothes that were in _one_ color! He dropped the bags on the floor and switched on the lights.

He groaned at the sight of Penny drinking on _his_ spot. The woman just gets more and more stubborn.

He stood in front of the TV, glaring at her, "Penny that is my spot. Get out of my spot."

Penny chuckled, placing the bottle of wine down.

"Hi there Moon pie!" She greeted, popping the 'p'.

"Penny how many times must I tell you that only my Meemaw calls me that. And that is _my _spot."

The blonde stretched her legs out on the rest of the sofa, throwing her head back against the armrest. "Shelly, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I miss you, I really do! I just don't know why you don' wanna forgive me!"

Sheldon had a stern look on his face, grabbing the discarded bags from the floor.

"Please just forgive me sweetie." Penny begged looking at him sadly.

"Penny I am giving you a strike for getting drunk, now get off of my spot!"

She dropped the bottle on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "Why are you so mad at me? Why do you hate me so much…"

Sheldon switched off the TV, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Penny. He looked at her sleeping form, and sighed. There were just some things that he couldn't resist doing. Sometimes he wondered if he was so sure of what he was doing.

"I don't hate you, I could _never_ hate you."

* * *

**Crappy chapter, I know, I'm sorry, but there's a bit of an explanation.**

**This chapter was supposed to be #18 and would be after a 3 story arc where they all went on a trip to Las Vegas that Chloe paid for, though at the time, she is only mentioned by Howard. Then Penny would win the jackpot, and party. The chapter about Gregg's birthday was supposed to end at a kiss that Penny wouldn't remember. Then at Las Vegas, Sheldon would find Penny having sex in their room, right when he was supposed to confess to her. She would then Sheldon buy gifts and stuff, Chloe was supposed to have the scene with Penny on the day that she and Sheldon had their date. The first 2 chapters of the arc is actually amazing, and I hope that I can use them one day.**

**The part where Chloe talks to Penny and Gregg was the worst part of this chapter. It was a chapter I wrote **_**before **_**the re-write, and I was too lazy to write a new scene that would connect to the fact that Penny already admitted that she loves Sheldon. The "I'm not jealous" parts were supposed to be, "I don't like him okay?" because in the original Penny didn't realize that she loved Sheldon till the next chapter, and I thought that I was a slowing down the story too much. I had trouble writing around the new Chloe arc, and just changed the words. So if you try interchanging the two Penny lines above, it would make more sense.**

**If you understood what I said, Here's the original dialogue, replace it with the *s:**

***P: "You guys are really crazy. I told you, I don't like him. How many times do I have to repeat that?"**

***P: "What if I don't? You're not the boss of me, and I'm his roommate. Not that I like him, don't get me wrong, but you can't just decide on whom he can be friends with."**

***P: "Who are you to talk to me like that? Besides, I don't like Sheldon! He's just my roommate!"**

***G: "Girl, you're just upset that she's gonna steal Sheldon away from you."**

***P: "I do not like Sheldon!" The blonde fumed, gritting her teeth.**

***G: "okay, okay, no need to go Nebraska on me. But really, if you **_**didn't**_** like Sheldon, why are you getting all upset about this?"**

**I'm sorry for being lazy.**

**I'll update The Baser Urge Manifestation in a couple hours or so, since it will be the first chapter that doesn't contain explicit content. It's a bit fluffy, and just features the Shenny I normally write in this story, except a bit more bossy.**


	16. The Banishment Escalation

**Let's carry on with the story and get this Chloe arc finished and over with, this is just a short chapter because I absolutely have NO inspiration, motivation, and desire to write. I won't be abandoning the story, but I'll be taking a break. There are mistakes everywhere, but eh. Once I upload the next chapter of The Baser Urge Manifestation, I won't be updating for a while, so this will be the last chapter, for now.**

* * *

"No mother, I will not. No, there is no exception. The answer is still no, goodbye."

Sheldon turned to his friends, sending each of them a dirty look. "Which one of you nosey roseys called my mother and told her about Penny and I's situation?"

Raj and Howard turned to Leonard, pointing a finger at him. "He did it." Leonard shrugged, "Sheldon, this is ridiculous, you should stop acting a like a kid and just forgive Penny already!" The tall physicist crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Leonard. "I am not acting like a kid. Besides, I have every right to be mad at her. She broke the rules!"

"Yeah cause that's the only thing she did." Howard snickered as he took a bite of a carrot.

"The point is, you should talk to Penny and fix this! She already said sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it." Sheldon snapped, stabbing his lunch with his fork. Raj leaned in to Howard, whispering. "I wonder if he's imagining that his lunch is that guy." Howard watched as Sheldon continually stabbed his lunch, "Yeah I think he is. He's pretty mad about it."

Raj placed his burger down, staring at Leonard. "Leonard, I got a call from someone last night, something about apartment 4B?"

Leonard nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I'm planning on moving into apartment 4B," he turned to Sheldon, "what do you think buddy? The landlord told me that I could move in immediately." Sheldon furrowed his brows, "Will you be interfering with my daily activities?"

"Maybe."

"Then it's a no."

"I'll just be helping you with Penny!"

"I do not need help!" Sheldon yelled as he stabbed his lunch, hard enough to break the plate.

"So let's change the topic before you stab the table," Raj started, grabbing Sheldon's tray. "The annual scientist auction is coming up, are you guys excited?"

"No."

Howard chuckled, "you're just saying that cause Chloe's dad will be funding the department."

"I refuse to attend that mockery of an event. One does not need to self themselves to receive funding, one must be smart. Like me."

"We all know that you're smart, but even so, how will you conduct experiments without funding?"

Sheldon frowned at Leonard, "Oh shut up. I will not go, and that is final."

"Aww come one Sheldon, you have to go. We can't do it without you." Raj pleaded, Sheldon was actually pretty famous among the grad students, and the extra funding would really help.

Howard's head shot up as he saw Bernadette and the other girl enter the cafeteria. He tapped his finger on the table trying to get their attention, "Hey Sheldon, who's the girl that Penny works with? The really tall one with pitch black hair?"

"Bailey?"

Howard pointed towards their direction as Sheldon turned his head. "Bailey? What are you doing here?"

Bernadette walked over to Howard and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Bailey approached Sheldon. "I need to talk to you barf boy, this has gone on too long." She roughly grabbed Sheldon's arm and pulled him away from the table.

The short blonde took a seat beside his boyfriend, taking a bite of his salad. "Bailey wanted to tell Sheldon the truth, she hates keeping secrets."

Sheldon stumbled as Bailey dragged him to the hall, "What is your problem woman?"

"Sheldon, are you really mad at Penny?" she asked, her eyebrow high on her forehead.

"Yes." Bailey gave him a knowing look, causing him to let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, no, I am not, are you satisfied now?"

"No, I am not. If you really aren't mad at her, why aren't you talking to her?"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "I… I was… " Bailey held a hand up, silencing him. "Sheldon listen, you were hurt, I know. But do you even know _her_ side of the story?" He shook his head, staring at his feet. "See? And would you like to know what actually happened?" The physicist licked his lips, leveling his gaze with hers. "Yes, I would like to know what had happened."

Bailey smiled, Bailey – 1 Penny – 0. She hated doing favors, but she felt generous.

And even if she wanted to deny it, she was team Shenny.

* * *

Penny grumbled as she placed her feet on the coffee table. Work had been horrible, with Bernadette gone, _every_ trainee had started slacking. Bailey had even started throwing plates at them while Gregg tried to stop her, she was crazy mad. The manager had gone on a vacation, which made things worse. She grabbed her bowl of popcorn, switching on the TV hoping for something good. She wasn't in any mood to do anything else.

Suddenly the swung open, and she was met by a pair of cold dark green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The visitor spat, standing in the doorway.

The blonde turned her head, frowning. "I live here."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Really, cause I thought that Sheldon would have kicked you out by now." Penny snorted, turning back to the TV. "What the hell do you want with me?" Chloe walked over to the sofa, towering over her. "I want you to move out and leave Sheldon alone."

"I'm not really doing anything to him. We don't even talk." She sighed, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "That's not good enough. I want you to never show your face to him again. You're in my way." Chloe grabbed her bowl of popcorn and threw it to the floor. "You just got the carpet dirty!" Penny shrieked, grabbing as much popcorn as she could.

"You listen closely blondie," Chloe eyed her, "if that is your natural hair color. Sheldon is mine, you missed your chance, and you won't have another one." Penny rolled her eyes, placing the dropped popcorn back inside the bowl; she'd get rid of that later. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is _you._ I know that you like Sheldon and Sheldon likes you."

"He doesn't like me okay? And he probably never will after that incident." Chloe stood in front of her, her hands on her hips. "Let me tell you something, and never forget it."

Sheldon and Leonard trudged up the stairs; Leonard had just talked to the landlord about the apartment. He had really wanted to move out of Raj's ever since he found his porno stash.

"So you're saying that if I get 4B, I'd have to sign another agreement?"

"Yes that's right," Sheldon answered as they rounded the corner. "I have to ensure that you are not a criminal." Leonard stopped, thinking for a moment. "Sheldon, you've know me for almost 7 years, how can I be a criminal?"

"People change, Leonard."

Leonard grabbed Sheldon's arm, stopping him from reaching the fourth floor. "Leonard let go of me, the apartment is right there!"

"Shhh, I can hear someone talking."

Penny stared up at Chloe, matching her piercing gaze with a cold gaze of her own.

"If Sheldon had to choose between us, he'd surely choose the beautiful, intelligent, and successful doctor, that is me."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, he would. You're just a waitress that will never achieve her dream. You should just pack your bags and move back to the country, I mean, you should be embarrassed. You're untalented, dumb and aren't even as pretty as a tree. You don't stand a chance in life"

"Excuse me?"

Penny and Chloe turned their heads to the door, where an angry Sheldon stood. "Penny isn't dumb, nor is she untalented!" He spat, causing everyone in the room to jump. Leonard and Chloe had never seen Sheldon this angry, but Penny had. He was that angry when he the incident happen. "If there is anyone that is dumb, it is you, Chloe."

"Sheldon, I didn-"

"I hate lies." He shook his head, "Chloe get out. I'm issuing you three strikes, you are hereby banned from the apartment."

Chloe's mouth fell agape, "Banned, strikes, what are you talking about?"

"It means that you are not allowed in anywhere near my apartment," he clenched his fists, "and I don't want to see you."

Leonard walked over to Chloe, escorting her out of the apartment. Sheldon flinched as he heard Chloe screaming while trying to release herself from Leonard's grip.

Penny looked up at Sheldon, who had a concern look on his face. "I apologize for what she said about you."

"Why did you defend me?"

"I despise lies. What that woman said was obviously lies and I simply could not let it pass."

Penny smiled, hugging him tightly. She was happy that they had finally made up.

* * *

** Rob: What? I mean, it would be interesting, but have you not read this story? Gregg is gay, and although I am a fan of the Glee pairing Sebastian/Santana, a gay guy and a lesbian, I'd like to keep him as a confident proud and happy gay guy. So sorry bud, that ain't happening.**

… **that was one of the weirdest comments I have ever seen, next to the PM asking me if Gregg and Bailey would end up together.**

**Obviously a short and crappy chapter, but as I said I have no motivation nor inspiration to write. Maybe I'll re-write once I regain what I have lost, which is a lot.**

**This will be the last chapter that I will update for now. I'll update The Baser Urge Manifestation, then I'll be off on my vacation. I don't know when I'll be back, maybe I won't, maybe I will, who knows. An advanced apology if I leave you hanging, not everything goes as planned. **

**So, I'll see you guys soon.**


	17. The Deception Alternative

**Look, I'm back with 2 new oddly horrible chapters! **

**My apologies about the previous chapter, and this and the next one, they're both horrible. I was actually going to upload this **_**yesterday**_** uh… but I got looked out of our house. Yeah that's right, I got locked out. I was going outside to take out the trash when my dog followed me and accidentally hit the door, and uh it's those automatic lock door thingies… and the gate to the backyard was ALSO locked, and the gate going out of our house was also locked… (if you'd like an outline of our house to better understand the situation PM me… LOL) it was night time and I was home alone.**

**So yeah, then I had to climb our gate which is like 8 ft. then I fell off the top of the gate, and I was injured so… and that brings us here. Wee**

**ATTENTION! ACHTUNG! ATENCIONES! ANTENSYON! ATTENTIONEM! ****集中****!**

**I**** have to warn you, this is a very, **_**very, **__**very,**_** VERY odd chapter. I wrote this before I wrote the club chapter, and it was before I decided to remove the Las Vegas arc. So I apologize if you find this chapter stupid, but it **_**kinda**_** shows something about Penny's feelings.**

… **So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

"Sheldon! Sheldon!"

Sheldon looked up from his laptop, facing her. "Penny."

Penny threw her bag on the couch, the contents spilling on it, causing Sheldon to frown. She grabbed the other desk chair and dragged it towards Sheldon, "My dad is going to visit!" Sheldon stared at her, shaking his head before returning to his laptop. "And?" Penny grabbed his arm, turning the chair towards her, "Like you, I haven't told my parents the gender of my roommate."

"I already told me mother, you met her and Missy, remember?"

"Yes, but I haven't told _my_ family. So you have to do me a favor."

He went back to typing, not glancing at her. "You know that me doing favors will cost you a favor."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do you a favor. Now remember the clothes I got you when we went to the zoo?" She walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Ever since her father told her that he would be visiting, she couldn't relax. She became agitated and all she thought about was how she was going to explain to her father that she lived with a guy. Fortunately, Gregg gave her ideas. A. Pretend that Sheldon was gay, or B. Make Sheldon look normal, and pretend that he has a girlfriend, or C. Pretend that Sheldon was her boyfriend.

She went with B.

"Yes, I believe that they are in my closet," he nodded, "_way _back in my closet."

Penny took a pillow from the couch and roughly hit him with it. Sheldon blinked, rubbing the side of his head, "that was uncalled for."

"Just don't wear your normal clothes, and don't be your normal self." She sighed as she sat on the couch; she had been dealing with her father's remarks about her life for years now. He was disappointed that she chose to drop out of college and run away with her dumb muscular boyfriend, Kurt. Wyatt never liked any of her boyfriends, not one bit. If she thought that Sheldon was her boyfriend, whether he was dumb or rich, she'd have to go back home. Her career was a failure, she was _still_ working at the restaurant, and she had no hope.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it. Promise me that you'll do it."

Sheldon turned to her, "Are you willing to sign an agreement about it?"

"Sure, whatever, just do it. And remember, be someone who _isn't_ you."

He nodded, turning to his laptop and opening MSWord. "Okay, one fake roommate agreement coming up."

* * *

Sheldon stood sternly at the door, wearing the exact clothes he had worn during their trip to the zoo. He had asked the others on how he could "fake" their encounter. He would either imitate Spock, Han Solo, Frodo, or the dumb, lazy older brother of his, Junior. He had a feeling that Penny's father would beat him up if he went with the first choices, so he decided to go with Junior.

He plastered a serious look on his face as he heard voices in the stairwell. Adjusting his cuffs, he leaned against the door, just like Junior would.

"Penny, why didn't you get your roommate to go with us?"

"Just cause I wanted to bond with you." Penny's eyes widened as she saw Sheldon glaring at them. What the hell had she done? "Howdy." He greeted, unfolding his arms and reaching a hand to them. "The name's Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Wyatt turned to Penny whose mouth had fallen agape. "Why is your roommate a boy? Are you dating him?" She quickly shook her head, "N-no, Sheldon's just a friend." Penny placed a hand behind her father's back, pushing him towards Sheldon. "Sheldon this is my dad, Wyatt. Dad, Sheldon."

He extended his arm longer, poking his hand on Wyatt's chest. Wyatt stepped back, taking Sheldon's hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you boy, so you said that you're a doctor?" Sheldon turned to the other side of the hall, spitting on the carpet. "Yup, I'm a scientist and a pretty famous one." He kicked the door open, gesturing to them. "Well why don't ya'll come in. The place is clean." Wyatt walked in, carrying his luggage as Penny pulled Sheldon to the side. "Sheldon what the hell was that?"

"You said that I should not act like myself, so I acted like George Jr."

"I didn't mean it like that!" She angrily whispered. "Well it's too late to change that." He turned to Wyatt pointing his fingers like a gun at him. "So Wyatt, do ya' like shootin?" Wyatt raised his eyebrow, taking a seat on the armchair. "Yeah I can shoot."

Sheldon smirked, "Good. We're goin' shootin one of these days. Do ya' like football?"

"Yeah, I like football," Penny handed a bottle of beer to Wyatt, sitting beside him. "So Sheldon, can you tell me something about yourself? I can't just let my daughter live with anyone." Sheldon took a seat on his desk chair, turning it towards them. "I see you have a Texan accent, must mean that you're from Texas?"

"Born and raised sir. I'm a theoretical physicist down at the old California Institute of Technology, been there for a quite a while." Penny leaned back against the sofa, praying that her father would stop asking him questions. Sheldon was a _horrible_ liar.

"Are you dating someone?" Wyatt curiously asked.

Before Sheldon could answer, Penny shot up from her seat and answered him. "Yup, he has a girlfriend, a friend of mine from The Cheesecake Factory. Her name is Bailey." She smiled nervously at her father before giving Sheldon a knowing look, "She's the reason why Sheldon here allowed me to stay with him. Rent is way cheaper here."

"If he has a girlfriend why doesn't he live with her?"

Sheldon licked his lips before turning to his laptop, he wouldn't risk Wyatt seeing him twitch. "Oh, she lives with her older brother. Her brother don't like me too much, and wouldn't let her live here." He stared intently at the screen, his eyes twitching madly. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that Sheldon went along with her string of lies. She would owe him a ton of favors in the future, but it was okay, as long as her father doesn't suspect anything. Penny glanced at her father who looked convinced. She left him to watch television before Sheldon asked her to help in the kitchen.

"Penny, I am uncomfortable lying to your father. May we please tell him the truth? I don't like acting like someone who is not me, especially when it's my dim-witted older brother."

"Come on Sheldon, just a little bit longer. My dad will send me home if he thinks that you're some kind of boyfriend of mine."

"But I'm _not_ your boyfriend, so why must I keep on lying?"

"Cause he'll send me back home, and I don't know," She looked down, playing with a loose thread in her shorts, "I'm afraid of going back. I'm unsuccessful Sheldon, you know where I work at, and you know how my career is going. I'll be the laughing stock back home, and I don't want that. I want to make something of myself, no matter how long it takes. I want to prove that," Penny looked up at him, "I'm not just that blonde bimbo that steals everyone's boyfriend. I want to be the girl _everyone_ will look up at, I'm not what they think I am- I'm more, and I want to show that to them."

He sighed, holding a finger up. "Fine, but you're making me spaghetti."

"Sure, anything, just keep the act up."

* * *

"Boy that was fun!" Wyatt exclaimed, removing his paintball helmet as he walked into the restaurant. Sheldon nodded, "Sure tootin' it was. 'Specially when those lil kids lost, right?"

"Especially that!" Wyatt looked around the restaurant, "So this is where Penny and your girlfriend work at?" Sheldon handed him a menu, nodding. "Yep, ever since I met them."

Penny ran towards the kitchen, dragging Bailey away from the fridge. Bailey jerked her arm away from her, "Penny, what the hell?" Penny raised her hand up, silencing her. "Okay, I have this _huge_ favor to ask you." The tall waitress placed a hand on her hip, "What favor?"

Penny pushed the door open slightly, revealing her father and Sheldon. "You see the guy with Sheldon? That's my dad, he's in town for a visit." Bailey narrowed her eyes at the shorter waitress, "And?"

"I have to make my dad believe that Sheldon isn't single. I've been here for years now and I still haven't accomplished anything," she sighed, "my dad thinks that it's because of my relationships. He thinks that me having a boyfriend is equivalent to the apocalypse."

"And how exactly am I connected to this?"

"I need you to pretend to be Sheldon's girlfriend." Bailey's eyes widened as she stepped away from Penny. "WHAT?" The blonde placed a hand on her arms, steadying her. "Bailey, Bailey, I need you to pretend that you're Sheldon's girlfriend, just for today. Gregg already agreed to be your Sheldon hating gay brother that you live with, and Sheldon already agreed to this."

Bailey furiously shook her head, "NO. NO. NO. NO. Penny, I refuse to be associated with one of your stupid plans. This is like the birthday party all over again! Except this time, you actually _want_ me to 'pretend' to be with Sheldon!" She retorted, running a hand through her hair. "Come on, Bailey. If you don't do this my dad will make me go home, and I don't want to go back home. It's easy for you to reject this cause you have a great modeling career, and have no worries with anything. While here I am, unsuccessful, unachieved and hopeless, and there you are, successful, tall and smart. You're everything I want to and will never be."

Bailey looked down at her, frowning. "Are you trying to make me guilty?"

"A little bit, is it working?"

"No."

"Come on Bailey! Just this time, other than that I'll never ask you to lie again! And I promise to thank you in every acceptance speech that I make."

Bailey turned to her, smirking. "Every acceptance speech?"

Penny nodded, biting her lip. "Yes! Now will you please go out there and flaunt yourself over my crazy roommate?" Bailey crossed her arms, "Alright, but you better not get jealous. I am a _wonderful_ actress." The blonde chuckled as Bailey pushed past her, a confident smirk plastered on her face. Penny shortly followed her out of the kitchen and back to the table, it was her day off. Bailey smiled as she reached Sheldon's table, she took a seat beside Sheldon while Penny sat across her.

"Hey babe," she planted a kiss on Sheldon's cheek before turning to Wyatt, "Hi I'm Bailey, Sheldon's girlfriend." Sheldon turned his head away from them, resisting the urge to wipe his cheek. Penny raised her eyebrow when she noticed a light pink hue spread over his cheeks. Wyatt smiled at Bailey, "Nice to meet ya' Bailey. I'm Wyatt, Penny's dad." Sheldon noticed Penny's questioning look as their orders came. He gave her a confused look before proceeding to his meal, his regular barbeque bacon cheeseburger. Penny had briefed him that he would order his burger regardless of the fact that it _wasn't_ a Tuesday, and neither Penny or Bailey or Bernadette would be serving him.

"So Sheldon, when did you and Bailey start dating?" Wyatt asked, popping a fry in his mouth.

Sheldon stopped chewing and froze in his spot, slowly lifting his gaze towards Wyatt. Bailey glanced at him before answering Wyatt, "We've been dating for about 8 months now," she turned to Sheldon, roughly grabbing his hand. "Shelly here doesn't like public displays of affection… or talking about it in general, but I love him." Sheldon stared at her hand in disgust before giving Wyatt a fake smile. "Darn tooin' I don't like no one prying about me and my sugar bug's life, it's just between us," he turned to Bailey who was biting back a laugh, "ain't that right babe?" Bailey smiled at him before rubbing her nose against his, a kind of sickening Eskimo kiss.

Penny felt like she wanted to gag and laugh at the same time. #1, the thought of Sheldon touching other people- Bailey who he hates, and showing affection made her laugh. It was hilarious in her opinion. #2, the fact that they looked like a _real_ couple really made her want to vomit. Sure she knew that they were just acting, but there was just something inside of her that wanted to just leap across the table and strangle her best friend. The blonde turned to the man beside her who was smiling brightly at the happy "couple" in front of them. Sheldon glanced up at her, a scowl slightly forming on his face causing her to giggle.

"Sheldon Cooper, didn't I tell you NOT to go near my sister?"

They looked up to see Gregg, with un-gelled hair marching towards their table.

"Why didn't you listen Cooper?" Penny placed a hand on her face when she heard Gregg's fake manly voice. It still sounded gay, only deeper. Bailey stood up, standing in front of the table. "Now Gregory didn't I tell you not to interfere with my relationship?"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, the pitch rising and revealing his real voice. Gregg cleared his throat, "I mean, don't call me that! Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? He's bad news!"

"How is he bad news?"

"I saw him beating up a few guys in an alley the other night!"

"Maybe that was you!"

"No, it was that boyfriend of yours!"

Wyatt turned to his daughter as the two "siblings" continued to argue. "That's her brother that hates Sheldon?" Penny and Sheldon nodded in unison, "do they always fight like this?"

"Yep, it's their thing." Penny said, shaking her head at Gregg and Bailey.

"Fine! Do what you want, when he beats you up don't come back crying to me!"

"I don't care it's _my_ apartment! I don't need to see you!"

"You think you're just _so_ smart don't ya?"

"Why yes, I am! You're the dumb one."

"How dare you call me dumb! This is the reason why dad never liked you!"

"Dad loved ME, he didn't love YOU. So why don't you take your glittery ass out of here?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" With a huff, the each turned the opposite way, one returning to the table, and one returning to the bar. Wyatt raised his eyebrow at Sheldon, "he works here as well?"

"Yes. It's very hard to achieve peace in this restaurant." Sheldon's eyes widened once he realized that he dropped his accent, "and that's my impression of Greggy ova ther." He blurted out, his accent heavy in his voice. "What's with him saying that you beat guys up?" Sheldon leaned back against his seat, looking at Penny, then Bailey, then Wyatt. "It's fun."

They ate their meal while talking about Sheldon and Bailey's "relationship." Wyatt had asked about how they met, Sheldon had choked on a fry and Bailey saved him, and how they managed to keep their relationship alive, with everything against them.

Bailey reached for Sheldon's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "We just work on our problems, and avoid secrecy. We don't like _lies." _Penny slowly directed her gaze towards Bailey, who sent a dirty look towards her. "And my Shelly here's such a _wonderful_ boyfriend, that I just can't let him go." She turned to Sheldon who was trying to avoid twitching. Bailey had been holding his hand for quite some time now, and he _loathed_ it. Bailey glanced at Penny, whose eyebrows were raised high on her forehead, before leaning towards Sheldon and kissing him on the cheek. "Isn't that right babe?" Sheldon nodded, grabbing his wallet and paying for the check, "And yer' quite the girlfriend sugar plum."

There was something in the pit of her stomach that she had felt before. Something… she felt when she saw Sheldon with Chloe. She clenched her jaw as she watched Sheldon and Bailey walk towards the kitchen, hand in hand. She had absolutely NO reason to feel like this but she couldn't stop it. _What do you call it again? … Oh. Jealousy- wait, why would I be jealous? Penny, this is an act, totally FAKE. You know that. _

"Why the hell did you agree to one of Penny's shitty ideas?!" Bailey barked as they reached the employee lockers. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her, "Why did _you_ agree to this little idea?" The dark haired woman scoffed, placing a hand on her hip as she jabbed a finger on Sheldon's chest. "Penny is my best friend, of course I would agree to this!" The physicist nodded, looking around the room. "Penny is my roommate, of course I would agree to this." He mimicked, Bailey furiously glaring at him. "Shut up, Sheldon, just shut it. Before Wyatt leaves, make sure that you tell him the TRUTH." Sheldon tilted his head to the side, "Why should _I_ tell him? You're not the only one in this phony relationship, missy."

Bailey opened a locker, grabbing a sock and throwing it at Sheldon. "That's dirty Larry's sock. He NEVER takes a bath, if you don't want me to rub that over your food you'll tell Wyatt." Sheldon threw the sock at the wall, swiftly grabbing his sanitizer and applying it on him. "What is with you women threatening me with dirty clothes?" He shrieked as he applied more sanitizer. Bailey leaned against the wall, checking her nails. "Oh I know. Me and Missy are friends, remember? I met her?"

"It's Missy and _I!_ You're _exactly_ like my sister! Same height, same demonic aura, same diabolical plans! All you need is a change of hair color and blue colored contacts and you're her!" Sheldon returned the bottle in his bag, glaring at her. "Well, you'll also need a Texan accent, but you can work on that later."

Bailey pointed a finger at him, her sharp eyes piercing through his soul. "You better tell Wyatt about this. I do not like lying Sheldon. Penny should just tell the damn truth! There's nothing wrong with it, and you know that. Why are you doing this?" Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Bailey holding her hand up, "The truth."

"Because she told me to."

"The _whole_ truth."

"I don't want her to move back to Omaha." He looked away, rubbing the back of his arm.

"Good. Though it makes no sense why she wanted you to act like that, I don't care." Bailey smiled up at him, "I now know that there is a reason why you're doing this. So you should tell Wyatt, cause if he finds out that you're lying, he'll surely send Penny back home."

"Alright but you better keep my food clean," he looked at her, "I'm tired of lying. I absolutely _despise_ lies."

Bailey placed a hand on his back, patting it gently. "Yes, but you'll lie for her, now let's go before Penny kills me."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Penny dragged a suit case out to the hall, opening the door for her father.

"Dad come on, you'll be late for your flight!"

Wyatt wore his jacket, walking over to her. "Penny, I think you should move back with us."

Penny's eyes widened, "What? Why?" Wyatt looked over his shoulder towards Sheldon's room, "Well, I don't trust this guy. He beats up people. His girlfriend's brother doesn't trust him, so why should I trust him with you? What if he beats _you_ up?"

"No! No, Sheldon wouldn't do that I swe-" Wyatt laughed, placing an arm around his daughter, "I'm just kidding slugger. I know he isn't like that, just one look at his room could tell that he wasn't one of those idiots you dated. Besides, I overheard you two talking the other night, you shouldn't make him lie."

The blonde blinked up at him, _slugger?_

"He's quite something if he agrees to fake his whole identity just for someone who isn't his girlfriend. I think he likes you bud, you shouldn't let go of him."

Sheldon strolled out of his room, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Are we ready to leave? I don' like gettin' late for work. I jus' might beat someone up if I do." Wyatt chuckled, placing a hand on Sheldon's shoulder, "kid, you should stop pretending. I like you okay? And I don't care whether you really beat people up, or a geek, I like ya. And I'm hoping that I'll see you more in the future, except without the act."

Sheldon stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. "So you better take care of my little slugger while I'm not here, or else I'll beat you up." Wyatt stepped forward, pulling him into a big hug.

"Well now, let's go. I don't wanna get doctor best actor here late for work."


	18. The Gold Realization

**The song I was listening to while editing this was: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. My niece/god child was over cause she's the flower girl for my older brother's wedding which is on the 12th of December, and she kept on playing it on the computer.**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble. Damn song.**

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, I'm moving into 4B tonight, could you help me move some of my things from Raj's?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sheldon looked up from his laptop, staring directly at Leonard. "It's not that I don't want to help…" Howard raised his eyebrow at him, "bazinga! I don't want to help." Raj and Howard shook their heads as Leonard grabbed his laptop, "Come on Sheldon. You could at least do this for me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

The physicist sighed, grabbing his laptop back, "Penny incorporated a 'Penny' day into the roommate agreement. I will be joining Penny and Bernadette to an audition after lunch." Leonard blinked at him; did he just say that _someone_ who wasn't _him_ altered the untouchable, unchangeable roommate agreement?

"What?" the shorter physicist yelped, "She has a Penny day? You threatened to burn my collection if I even tried to alter the agreement! Why does she get one?" Howard smiled teasingly at Sheldon, "its cause our old pal Sheldon is in _love_ with our little cheesecake goddess." Raj chuckled along with Howard, giving him a high five. Sheldon gave him a dirty look, "No, that's illogically incorrect. It just so happens that I kind of felt bad for her."

Howard lifted himself from his seat, turning towards the other scientists. "Did you hear that everybody? Doctor Sheldon Cooper showed emotion for someone who _isn't _him!" Sheldon leaned across the table, pulling him down, "would you please be quiet? You're disturbing everyone!" Leonard stared at Howard and Raj who were laughing wildly before turning back to Sheldon.

"So why did you feel bad for her? Did she fall in love with someone at a bar again?"

Sheldon pointed his finger at him, "You watch your tongue mister, or else I will cut it off." Leonard held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry that was a bit insensitive. So what made you give her this 'day' of hers?" Sheldon tilted his head from side to side before resting his hand, "Well, it happened a few days ago…"

* * *

_Sheldon furiously marched up the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Penny had once again, forgotten to pick him up from work. He would have to issue her two strikes and an additional one if she was on a date with one of her Neanderthals. Thanks to Penny, he had to ride the dirty, germ filled bus all the way back to the apartment. He also had to issue her another strike because he didn't wear his bus pants. He brought out his key and unlocked the door before proceeding inside, it was dark._

"_Sheldon… *sniff* is that you?" _

_He switched the lights on and found Penny slumped on the floor, a few bottles of wine scattered around and one in her hand. Her hair was a mess, and her mascara had streaked down her face- she was crying! Sheldon slowly approached her with caution; he knew how she was like when drunk. _

"_Are you crying?" he smelled the room, "Good lord you're inebriated! Why are you drinking, Penny? Didn't you swear to refrain from drinking? You know that drinking is not a very wise choice." Penny brought a hand to her face, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm just, just so SICK of being a failure!" Sheldon flinched as he heard her voice crack, "I'm tired of working at the cheesecake factory! Serving perverts, disrespectful kids and fucking jerks!" _

"_But… I like you as a waitress…" he softly said, looking down at his feet._

"_I'm sick of not having money! I'm sick of being unsuccessful- I'm sick of being rejected!" She had tried so hard to have hope. It had been MONTHS since she had an acting gig- and it was that commercial for a broom- and everyone kept on rejecting her. She was so sick of hearing the words, 'Okay thank you, we'll call you if you get the job' and then waiting for the phone to ring that NEVER does. She was just sick of it, of everything. Guys harassing her, old men being perverts, kids throwing up at her, cranky old moms bitching at her- it was ALL TOO MUCH. She really had been thinking of moving back to Nebraska…_

_Sheldon looked at her, a sad look in his eyes, "Is living with me upsetting to you?"_

_The blonde shook her head, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her hoodie. "Oh god no! It's not you, Sheldon. It's just EVERYTHING else. I'm really sick of my life, I just want to give up." Sheldon walked towards her, all of his previous anger fading away. "Don't give up! Giving up is for losers, that's what my father told me," he stopped for a moment, "though I doubt that was what he meant, but you get the point." Penny looked up at him, "but what if I never get called back from an audition? What if I stay at the Cheesecake factory forever?" He held up a finger, taking a seat on his spot. _

"_Then I shall forever eat my Tuesday barbeque bacon cheeseburger there."_

"_But aren't you going to live in Sweden?"_

"_I'll take you with me; surely there are restaurants similar to the Cheesecake Factory over there."_

_Penny smiled at him before burying her head on his lap. "Why are you crying? I don't like it when other people cry- please stop!" He shrieked, pushing her off him. "I'm sorry, it's just that, you're such a good friend, and you just wanna make me cry!"_

_He hovered a hand near her shoulder, gently patting the air. "There, there, if it makes you feel better, I shall incorporate a 'Penny' day into the agreement. We shall spend a day doing anything you want to do, no matter how idiotic it is." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. Now please answer your phone, it's been ringing for quite some time now."_

* * *

"Then the phone call turned out to be one of those… call backs, and it's today."

Leonard grinned at Howard and Raj, "I think it's great that Penny got a call back. She's one step closer to getting an acting project!" Sheldon shook his head at him, "No, it means that I will lose my regular Tuesday waitress."

Raj took a bite of his food, "Aren't you happy for Penny?"

"Why should I be happy? Like I said, I'm going to lose me regular Tuesday waitress."

"But it also means that Penny is close to achieving her dream," Howard pointed out. "None of your opinions matter gentlemen," Sheldon took out his phone, frowning at the name of the caller. "Now excuse me, I have to part take in a promise I so _strongly _regret."

Leonard watched as Sheldon quickly placed his laptop in his bag before scurrying out of the cafeteria. He turned to his friends, a surprised look on his face. "Can you believe that? Sheldon… actually caring for someone? It's just so… incredible." Raj slowly nodded his head, "Dude, people do crazy things when they're in love, and we _all_ know that he's in love."

Howard clapped his hands together, leaning against the table. "It's betting time gentlemen. How long will it take for Sheldon to tell Penny that he loves her?" He took out his wallet, grabbing a few bills and placing it on the table, "I'm betting a hundred dollars that Sheldon _won't_ tell her." Leonard grabbed his wallet and added a few more dollars, "No, I think that he'll tell her in about a year." Raj chuckled, taking his wallet out and throwing it on the pile, "I'm betting everything that's in my wallet that he'll tell her soon." Leonard smirked at the two of them, "All right, game on boys."

Penny repeatedly pressed the car horn as she saw Sheldon exiting the building. Bernadette shifted in the back seat, avoiding the garbage that Penny had never remembered to clean.

"So why is Sheldon coming with us?"

Penny turned to her, "He said that today was 'Penny' day, and I couldn't pass it up." Bernadette scoffed, leaning back against the seat. "Why don't you just tell him that you like him? It's really not that hard to tell him, you know." Penny glanced at Sheldon, "I just can't. I think he likes Chloe, and I'm not ready for a relationship." The shorter blonde cocked an eyebrow at her, "Chloe is gone right? Besides, I know that Sheldon likes you. Why can't you just give it a try?"

She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I don't deserve him, Bernadette. I'm this unsuccessful, dumb, uneducated waitress while he's a socially retarded, crazy, accomplished genius. Those two are complete opposites, and aren't meant to be together." Bernadette gently kicked the back of the driver's seat, "Are you insane? Opposites attract, Penny. I work in the field of science, I would know. And when do you plan on telling him? When you've lost him to Chloe?"

"Shh, here he comes!" Penny quickly said, unlocking the door. Sheldon took a seat up front, turning his head towards her, "hello Penny, your check engine light is on." Penny rolled her eyes while Sheldon turned to Bernadette, "hello Bernadette. Shall we leave?" Penny nodded, driving out to the road.

"So Sheldon, how's Chloe?" Penny gripped the steering wheel, stomping on the brakes. Sheldon lunged forward, quickly stopped by the seatbelt. "Good lord Penny! If you're planning on crashing this car at least tell me so I could evacuate!" He yelled as he placed a hand over his chest, he felt as if he would have a heart attack. Bernadette grabbed her glasses from the floor before glaring at her through the rear view mirror. "Sorry about that Sheldon, I just saw a cat… yeah, a cat crossed the street!"

He shook his head, "Anyways, to answer your question Bernadette, she is doing well. We have made amends, and her father will still fund our department." Bernadette smiled at him, _at least Sheldon was honest._ "So Penny, what's this you auditioned for?"

"Well it's just a guest role, but if the critics like me, I'll be offered a recurring one or maybe even a part of the regular cast!" She happily said, "And then I can quit my job at the restaurant, and everything will go well." Sheldon stared at her, "What happens if you achieve fame?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you move out?"

Penny blinked at him before turning back to the road. Sheldon raised his eyebrows, "Well?" She sighed as Bernadette watched them closely, she had to admit, this was entertaining. "Sweetie, I don't know okay? Unless I get the part, I have no plans of moving out okay?" Penny slowly turned to him, a smirk forming on her face, "Why? Are you gonna miss me?" Sheldon's eyes widened, "Penny keep your eyes on the road!"

* * *

Sheldon and Bernadette took their seats at the back of the audience area. Sheldon looked around, glaring at the people beside him, "Bernadette, can we leave? These people are dirty." Bernadette frowned at her, "Sheldon, you have to be supportive! If Penny gets this she'll be one step closer to her dream!" Sheldon shook his head, crossing his arms, "That's what Wolowitz said."

Penny stood nervously in front of a mirror. She was scared to not get the part, she really, really, _really_ wanted it and if she didn't get it, her world would crumble. She had seen the rest of the girls who were called back; they were all blonde, skinny and tall. They were pretty much like a blonde Bailey, and a thinner version of her. She had seen a few of them in some of the auditions before, and most of them had commercials.

She looked up as one the director's assistant approached her.

"You're Penny right?" She nodded. The lady gestured towards the stage and she slowly followed. "I have to warn you, Mr. Fleming doesn't do things the usual way. He does these auditions his own way, he judges character, not the skills."

"But don't you have to be a good actor to get cast?"

The lady shook her head, "If you weren't a great actress, we wouldn't have to call you back. He already knows your capability, but he wants to see if you can bring life to a character. He doesn't just cast someone because they're pretty or handsome; he casts them because they're good people and will be able to inspire others." Penny licked her lips; this must be one amazing director. "But most of his movies and shows star famous celebrities does that mean they're all nice people?"

"Most of them, some are just hired by the producers. I'm sure you know who Mr. Fleming is. Everything he directs is critically acclaimed, and becomes a worldwide phenomenon. So you shouldn't waste this opportunity, kid." The lady smiled at her before bringing her on the stage.

Penny glanced at the audience, smiling at Bernadette and Sheldon who were… fighting?

"Ah, you must be Penny," she turned to see a lively middle-aged man sitting in the director's chair. "I'm Clarence Fleming, but you can just call me Clarence." Penny smiled at him, he seemed like a really nice guy. "I'm sure that my assistant has told you about how I do things here, has she?" Penny nodded, "I know that this isn't porn, sir."

Clarence chuckled, "You're quite a funny young girl. So let's get started- oh but first," he gestured to the audience, "they won't hear you so that you don't have to be shy. We're currently playing a re-run of 'The Silver Days' while I interview you. I told the audio team to surround the whole audience area with speakers, I wouldn't want you to have stage fright."

"Interview?"

"Yes, that's right. Like my assistant said, I choose actors based on personality, and their desire to inspire," he stopped to think before smiling widely, "Hey that rhymes! Anyways, I don't give a rat's hat if you are famous and currently the hottest celebrity on the radar, if all you'll do is create scandals and publicity stunts, I won't give you the part. Do you get it?" She nodded, "Don't be afraid of me okay, Penny? I'm your friend. So let's start this audition, tell me about you." Clarence smiled warmly at her before writing something down.

"Well, I'm 23 years old, and from Omaha, Nebraska. I'm currently working as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory, and I share an apartment with a scientist."

"Okay, now tell me about your interests."

"I _think_ I can sing- oh! I can dance! Do you wanna see?" Clarence shook his head, "No, I'd be what you call, a dirty old man if I did, and I love my wife very much, but thank you," he wrote something down on paper before looking back up at her, "So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, for years now I've been stuck at rock bottom. I left my hometown with hopes and dreams to make it big here in LA, sadly I still haven't gotten that big break. I've had a boyfriend that I thought loved me, but was actually only using me. I also thought that I found the love of my life at a bar, but it turned out to be another ordinary one night stand." Clarence nodded his head, "Normally one would give up on their dreams with all those happening, but what motivates you to go on, what makes you happy?"

"I realized that I had to go through all of those ups and downs before I get the jackpot. Recently, I discovered that I struck gold."

Clarence raised his eyebrow at her, "Struck gold?" The blonde smiled at him, "Yes, after that rollercoaster ride of hell, I met someone that changed my life. Someone that really brought luck into my life" The old man chuckled, "So that person is your lucky charm?"

"Yes I'm absolutely sure that that person is my lucky charm." She glanced back at the audience and smiled warmly at Sheldon. Clarence turned towards the audience, searching for the person she was looking at. Almost everyone in the audience had their attention on the tv screens above them, except one man who was staring intently at them.

"Is that him?" Penny quickly turned back to him, "Oh uh, no, that's just my friend-" Clarence shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. He was an expert in reading people's facial expressions, and he knew that he was right. "Kid, you don't have to lie to me," he handed her a folder, "I can see it on your face. Now why don't you read some lines?" The blonde happily nodded, flipping the folder open.

Bernadette saw Sheldon stare at the stage from the corner of her eye. "Sheldon, what are you staring at?" He pointed towards Penny who had started running her lines. "Oh no! I didn't notice her get up on stage!" She adjusted her glasses, "That was a good episode. Why can't we hear anything they say?" Sheldon looked around, "It seems that we are surrounded by speakers that cancel any sound coming from the stage. I believe that they are trying to direct our attention to that foolish soap opera you were so focused on."

The short blonde frowned; she had wanted to hear Penny run some lines. She knew that Penny was a great actress and she just couldn't understand why they always chose those skinny wannabe Barbie dolls with their fake breasts. "It's a shame that we can't hear her, but at least we can see it." He shifted in his seat, the distance between his seat and the one in front was small which made him very uncomfortable. "It seems that her audition is over."

Clarence stood up, happily clapping his hands. "That was amazing! It puzzles me that you still haven't had your breakthrough yet, kid." Penny stared at him; _did he just say that I was good? _"Does that mean that you liked my acting?" He nodded, approaching her, "Of course! That was brilliant!"

"So… do I get the part?" She cautiously asked, she wasn't ready for rejection. No, she couldn't stand to hear another no. "Kid, this role is not fit for you! I don't want you to waste your talents on portraying some prostitute whose only line is to say 'oh yeah, harder." Penny looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm not gonna give you this part because you are too good for it, kid. You're a good person, and I can see that you have the potential to be a role model- an inspiration! I'm going to get a writer to write in a new role for you, even if it's small, it will have a HUGE impact!" Penny stood there, speechlessly staring at him. "I will call you in a few weeks once I have the role I want you to play, okay kid? I'm looking forward to working with you."

* * *

Sheldon and Bernadette made their way to the back exit, talking about the other girls who were called back. They had both agreed that they were all skinny, bleached and were surely regular customers at some plastic surgery clinic. They saw Penny talking with the same man during her audition.

"Really, thank you for your time Mr. Fleming," she said, a bright smile on her face. "Kid, didn't I tell you to call me Clarence? Anyways, I have to go now. You wait for the call okay?" He placed a hand on her head, patting it gently before walking towards his car.

"Penny!" Bernadette called, running towards her, "how'd the audition go?"

"It was _great!_ The director is a really kind guy, and he really liked me!" Sheldon walked towards her, curtly nodding his head. "Hello, Penny. I presume that your audition went well, seeing that you have your oh so familiar 'excited' smile on," he glanced at Bernadette, "I was told that as your friend, I should support you all the way, and I do. Even if you fail to achieve your dreams I will, as they say, be here rooting for you until you hair turns white." He turned to her, a smile on his face, "you go girl."

Penny giggled, smiling up at him. "Thanks, Sheldon. I'd really like that."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, now let's go celebrate! I'll treat you guys to dinner!"

"It's not a Tuesday so no Cheesecake Factory."

"And no Souplantation, Howard always takes us there."

"Stop whining, I'm paying so I'm choosing. No butts."

* * *

**We're gonna see Chloe in the next chapter, yay. I removed another 3 chapters from the story because I thought that it was unnecessary- though the previous chapter was the most WTF chapter I have EVER written, but eh, Penny was jealous. The previous, this and the next chapter were all made before I deleted the 3 chapter Las Vegas arc I was talking about chapters ago, and I was too lazy to re-write. Only chapter 16 was recently made because I'm an idiot for losing the file, then I got depressed and then life. *sigh***

**We're gonna learn why Chloe has a crush on Sheldon woot woot, woot woot.**

**Oh and I'll update The Baser Urge Manifestation in a couple hours or something, I'm still polishing a graphic scene that I'm working on. **


	19. The Resolution Excitation

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? (What?) I GOT MY FIRST ANON HATE REVIEW! (Why are you happy?) Well, most great writers here get hate reviews, and well does that mean I'm a good writer? Right? No? Okay…**

**SO HAPPY NEW YEAR! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN ANY WAY A PART OF THE STORYLINE. THIS IS AU, I REPEAT AU.**

**I had intended for both of my stories to have a Christmas and New Years chapter… but I lost track of time and was too busy, so I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for updating soooo late, I really apologize for that. I made sure that I would get this up before 2013 starts so yay. I hope you guys enjoy this horrible chapter, this has no plot, just wanted to get something up while I polish the next chapters **

**Oh and I'm gonna advertise this, my friend Readytolive is writing a story for me! (For those who don't read The Baser Urge Manifestation, I'll repeat this) I had this cool idea for a shenny fic, and was really considering on writing it myself, but I already have THREE fics (what you think I forgot about The Avenger Friendship Hypothesis?) and if I added another I'd never finish ANYTHING! So yeah, look out for her fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: This was not edited and was extremely rushed, just wanted to get something up. All mistakes are mine, but the characters are not. I also cannot remember if Leonard knows about Penny kissing Sheldon during Gregg's party, so I'll just edit that when I come back, plus the time here is like really fast so sorry. OH AND THIS WAS ACTUALLY MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT BECAUSE THIS STORY TOOK PLACE IN 2010 AND TIME WILL SKIP TO 2012. SO I JUST CHANGED A FEW THINGS, YOU CAN TELL THE PARTS I CHANGED TO MAKE IT FIT INTO THE STORY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE ONE SHOT VERSION JUST TELL ME. (It's better, I swear!)**

**AGAIN, THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORYLINE JUST A LITTLE AU FOR THE NEW YEAR.**

* * *

"Dude, I'm glad that we didn't die on the 21st, or else I wouldn't have been able to watch Les Miserables." Raj chirped as he helped the guys in setting up the apartment for their New Years Eve party. "I thought that Hugh Jackman was absolutely dreamy in the adaptation!" He placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, "oh but Anne Hathaway had a praise worthy performance too! It's a really good thing that the world didn't end."

Howard looked up from filling the punch bowl, "Raj, we're scientists; we can tell when the world will end." Sheldon walked into the living room, carrying the party hats, "Tell that to my mother, she says that Jesus is the only one who can tell that the world will end," he placed them beside the row of plastic cups, "and she said that I will be saved along with her if I decide to overlook how the everything started. Hokum, I say."

Leonard nodded, "Besides, the Mayans weren't even specific in telling exactly when the world would end. When they said the 21st, in what time zone? New Zealand would already be approaching the 22nd when half of the world hits midnight. It didn't make sense," he shook his head, adding chairs to the room, "It's actually funny how most people thought that the world was actually ending! A lot of people are stupid, right Sheldon?" Sheldon stared at him, "All of you are stupid." Leonard frowned, returning to distributing chairs around the room. Raj took a seat on one of the chairs, smiling goofily, "Well, like I said, I'm just glad that the world didn't end! Les Miserables was oh so worth it! Imagine if I didn't get to watch it, I'd die miserably!" Howard scoffed, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. "Oh please, I don't think that there are people who would even be happy that the world is ending."

"Actually, you'd be quite surprised that there are a notable amount of people who are actually glad that the world was supposedly ending," Leonard remarked. Raj grabbed a beer, preparing for when the girls arrive, "Hey, Sheldon where's Penny? Shouldn't she be here helping us with these decorations?" Sheldon frowned at him, "Something about a new year's makeover. I can never understand women and their ways." Howard smirked up at the tall physicist, "Women in general… or just Penny?" He glared down at him, "What exactly are you implying, Wolowitz?" Howard shook his head, backing up against the door, "Nothing, nothing! Hey, I can hear them coming up the stairs!" he grabbed the door knob, swinging the door open. Bernadette practically flew into Howard's arms, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Bernie! You look great!" Howard smiled at his petite girlfriend, who had left to get her hair done and was now wearing a hot red dress. "Thank you, Howie! I just wanted to look good for our first new year's kiss!" Penny pushed past them, heading straight towards the kitchen, "Okay now it isn't even near midnight, cut the PDA down a bit." She leaned against the counter, a bottle of wine in hand. Bailey entered the apartment with Gregg in tow, taking a seat beside Sheldon on the couch. "Oh Penny darling, you're one to talk after what you showcased during my birthday." Gregg chuckled as Bailey high-fived, earning a death glare from Sheldon. Leonard stared at Penny then at Sheldon in confusion before heading over to where Raj, Bernadette and Howard stood, "showcase?" Bernadette nodded, "Yup, you should've seen it! It was amazing!"

"Bailey, why exactly are you here? This is _my _apartment." Bailey turned to him, smiling, "Penny, invited me, right Penny?" Sheldon turned to the blonde, who was grinning widely at him. "Penny. Tell her to go away." Penny went over to the beige arm chair, plopping down on it. "Bailes, go easy on him, isn't 'Be Nicer to Sheldon' a part of your new year's resolution?" Bailey leaned over Sheldon, grabbing the bottle of wine in Penny's hands, "It is, but it isn't 2013 yet, it's eleven, so I still have an hour to be the Bailey that Shelly here loves and adores!"

"Adore? Why must you speak such hokum? Penny, get her off me!" Sheldon tried to push her off him but Bailey increased her weight. Gregg shook his head, laughing, "Oh if only you could see the two of you with another set of eyes, you're like a pair of long lost twins." Bailey pulled back before staring at Sheldon, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're my long lost twin!" Bailey exclaimed, throwing herself over him as the others burst out laughing. Sheldon roughly pushed her off him, "Get off me! I in no way plan on being associated with you!"

Leonard took a glass of punch, "So who else did you guys invite?" Bernadette thought for a moment, "Well, I invited Chloe-" "WHAT?" Bernadette turned to Penny, "Our company supplies the medicine in Chloe's hospital, she's normally the one who visits our building so I got acquainted with her, sorry Penny." Penny crossed her arms, taking another sip of wine. Sheldon took out his phone, "Chloe won't be attending, it seems she and her family went home to Germany for the holidays." Penny gave him a dirty look, "You still talk to that bitch?"

"Language, honey." Gregg reminded, grabbing the bottle of wine. "Chloe is my friend, though we had an argument, we still send each other daily e-mail."

"Oh- I invited Stuart!" Raj said, holding his beer up. "You did? Well he better get here. We have about twenty minutes," Howard said as he switched the television on, "but I guess he isn't coming." Bernadette sat on a chair beside Penny, "So, what are your new year's resolution guys?" Gregg raised his hand, "I'll go first, if you don't mind." Bailey shook his head, "None of us mind, Gregory. There are only a few people who actually fulfill their new year's resolution. Most people just re-use their resolutions each year, cause they never have the guts to actually do it." Sheldon looked at the dark haired girl in bewilderment, "My, my, Bailey! That is the first wise thing you have ever said!" He reached over to the end table, grabbing a tiny box, "would you like a chocolate?"

Raj blinked, "Sheldon, you know about New Year's resolutions? Really?" Sheldon nodded, "though I am ashamed to say it, I had took the time to read articles about it earlier. I saw it as a trending topic on twitter, and became oddly curious with it, and what Bailey said was what most people said on yahoo answers." Gregg cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I still haven't talked about _my_ resolutions!" Penny giggled along with Bernadette, "You are such a diva, Gregory."

"I am, and don't call me that-" Bailey crossed her arms, cutting Gregg off. "I'm next. A fortune teller told me to be nicer to people, so I guess that's one. Oh and I have to be nice to this idiot beside me."

"Penny!"

"Bailey."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Oh and be kinder to customers. She said that if I become more 'optimistic' rather than hating on everything, my modeling career will be better than ever." She turned to Sheldon who was staring intently at the television screen, "What about you mister I'm Smart, what's your resolution?"

"For the three hundredth fifty second time, Bailey, it's _doctor._ When will we you learn?" He sighed, "My resolution is to get the Noble Prize faster, that's it."

"What? Sheldon, a resolution is something where you change something about yourself, like maybe being a bit less condescending?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, staring at Penny in confusion.

Raj held his beer up, "Okay, okay, it's my turn now!" He tapped a finger on his chin, smiling goofily, "Ah, I know! I should watch more Anne Hathaway movies, go on more dates and finally agree to be someone's boyfriend-" Raj stopped as he felt a roomful of eyes on him, "What?"

Leonard leaned against his desk chair, adjusting his glasses. "So girls ask _you_ to be their boyfriend, not the other way around?" The Indian man nodded, "Yes. That explains exactly why I don't have girlfriends… I tend to get a bit picky, if you know what I mean?" He turned to Howard who swiftly shook his head, "Oh! And, I want to be in a relationship!"

"Sorry I'm late guys," Stuart walked in the room carrying a bag of chips, "I run out of gas so I had to walk…" He walked over to Raj, taking a seat beside him, "So what did I miss?"Bailey leaned towards Gregg, whispering, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gregg blinked, "I don't know… but I have a feeling about them."

Bernadette clapped her tiny hands, "I'll go next! I want to be a better girlfriend to my Howie," she moved towards Howard, rubbing her nose to his, causing the others to fake gag. "Oh and maybe I'll find ways to get taller in the lab… What about you Howie? What's you new year's resolution?" Howard tilted his head to the side, deeply thinking about what his resolution was. "I don't know, like you, I'd like to be a better boyfriend. I'd work harder to get into space- and I don't know, I'm the happiest I've ever been and can't think of anything else that's worth changing."

"How about a doctorate? It could change a lot…" Sheldon stated, staring at the bowl of popcorn.

"Sheldon, I don't need a doctorate."

"That's what you think." Howard huffed as Bernadette gently patted a hand on his back.

"I'll go next then," Leonard raised his hand, volunteering, "Well, I'd also like to get taller, I'm sure there's something in the lab to help with that. Oh, and I'll stay away from relationships." Penny paused from eating popcorn, her brow slowly furrowing. "I don't mean _you,_ Penny!"

"I'm not saying anything!"

Gregg placed a finger on his lips, quieting them, "Shh, we have less than ten minutes, and I'm not missing the ball drop because you two idiots are fighting!" Penny shoved more popcorn in her mouth as Leonard faced his laptop, typing away. "I will finish what Bailey rudely interrupted," Bailey grinned up at him, "Like Raj over there, I'd also like to get in a relationship, not with a girl of course."

"You're gay?"

Gregg turned to Stuart, "It's not obvious?"

"No…"

Gregg shrugged then continued, "Maybe work on getting to manager at the factory, or sell my designs to some fashion designers."

"Five minutes."

"You design clothes?" Raj asked.

"Yes, I'm great at designing clothes- I'm a natural born trend setter!"

Raj happily clapped his hands, "That's great, I am too!"

"No you don't." Leonard and Howard said in unison. "Yes I do!"

Penny scoffed, "Do you even look at the mirror to see what you're wearing today mister-vest-jacket-shirt-and-hat?"

"I am offended, Penny."

Gregg held up his hands, "you know what, I'm done. Penny it's your turn."

A soft mile tugged on the corners of Penny's lips, "Well, we all know that I want more acting jobs, and I'm hoping that I'll get that role the director was talking about… and maybe I'd get into a relationship again!" Sheldon narrowed his eyes, "What so you can tarnish our perfectly clean apartment with coitus? No thank you."

"A relationship doesn't mean sex, Sheldon!"

"Oh yes it does. From the information I've gathered, relationships are coitus. One big giant coitus! And I do not want you flaunting around arbitrary men hauling them into coitus and tainting this haven that we have!"

"Are you saying that you don't want me to be in a relationship?" Penny asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"Yes! I have worked day and night to get this apartment squeaky clean! I will, in no way, allow you to ruin that! You've already added a questionable amount of germs here, don't add more!"

"Two minutes!"

Everyone, except Sheldon, quickly grabbed their respective hats and grabbing either a blowout, a foil horn. Sheldon had banned party poppers, and limited them to those two. Sheldon walked to the kitchen, grabbing a pot and a ladle before returning to his spot as the others stood.

"Sheldon! You can't just sit down!" Penny grabbed his arm, pulling him up, "You have to jump once the ball drops!" He shook his head, fighting against her strong hold, "No thank you, the myth of getting taller is hokum." Penny frowned, "What did science tell you that?"

"Science need not to get involved in this. Just look at Howard and Leonard and you'll see that it is all false."

"Hey!"

"One minute!"

The blonde successfully pulled him up, "Just stand okay! And wear your party hat!" Penny stepped on the couch, earning a quick lecture from Sheldon, and placed a party hat on his head. "See, you look more new year's eve ready!"

"I look foolish."

"No you don't, if you looked foolish, I'd tell you." She hopped off the couch, landing right beside Sheldon. She took his hand in hers, "We're together in this, okay?"

"Twenty!"

"I don't understand why you keep on insisting on doing this, but I must comply as you are tightly gripping my hand!"

"Nineteen!"

Stuart meekly stood up, approaching Raj, "Um… guys, you never asked me my resolution…"

"Eighteen!"

"Stuart, there's no time for that! Count down with us!" Raj replied, gripping his blowout tightly.

"Seventeen!"

"Okay…"

Gregg pulled Bailey and Bernadette to his side, "Oh girls isn't this exciting?!"

"Sixteen!"

Bernadette nodded, "Yes, it really feels different when you spend New Year's Eve with friends, right Bailey?"

"Fifteen!"

"It sure does."

"Fourteen!"

"Hey Howard," Leonard started, raising his glass, "here's to us getting taller!"

"Thirteen""

"Cheers on that Leonard!"

"Twelve!"

Penny looked up at Sheldon, smiling warmly.

"Eleven!"

"Penny, why are you staring at me?"

"Ten!"

She shook her head, "nothing. It's just that, I can't believe it's been a year since I first met you."

"Nine!"

"Oh yes, time sure does past by fast."

"Eight!"

"A lot of things have changed as well."

"Seven!"

"Like?"

"Six!"

"I'm happier."

"Five!"

"Can't say the same."

"Four!"

She playfully hit him on the arm, "Sheldon! Just countdown with us!"

"Three!"

"Here's to our first new year together!" Raj cheered.

"Two!"

"To our first new year together!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

**Whoop, stopping it there. I'm currently setting up our house for our New Year's eve. Hope you guys are doing the same! Oh and don't forget this is AU from the story.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	20. The Powerpuff Girls Anomaly

**FIRST OF ALL, KALEY CUOCO TWEETED ME, YES SHE DID! I FELT SO HAPPY THAT I DECIDED TO START THIS CHAPTER! Plus, I hope all of you voted HARD in the PCA's that KALEY CUOCO will host, cause I did. **

**Also, I bet you've read **_**Roommates **_**by my good friend, **_**Readytolive**_**! Yes it's true, it was what The Alternate Roommate Paradox was supposed to be but I forgot to write it down, and forgot about it (lazy and I know it.) I also apologizing for her mentioning me in your DMs, Pat is a bit on the crazy side lol.**

**I'm currently working on finishing **_**The Avenger Friendship Hypothesis **_**and **_**The Baser Urge Manifestation, **_**then I will start a new fic called **_**Babysitting, **_**(ARE YOU HAPPY NOW PAT? ARE YOU?) Unless you ask what it's about, I won't give spoilers… lol you all know me, I give spoilers whether or not you ask. **_**Babysitting**_** will be a T fic, but it will be a whole more… optimistic, bubbly fluff with tiny drops of drama, but I think you have an idea of what it will be about just from the title right?**

**THIS IS DOES NOT CONTINUE AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. OK? THAT WAS AU AND I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THAT I WAS STILL ALIVE.**

**I actually had a lot of fun with the Bailey-Bernadette-Penny scenes in this chapter, it's fun to play with Bailey's character- it's pretty much the best thing about having an OC. This chapter was inspired by a fic (?) I read a long time ago (I can't remember the name, it was way long back) and I think it was by ****MyOwnStar, ****please correct me if you know the fic I'm talking about. Also the prices are silly don't mind it, I am silly.**

* * *

Penny grumbled as she reached the fourth floor landing, digging her hand into her bag to grab her keys, it had been a rough day at the restaurant. It wasn't the worst day ever, but it was really frustrating to be a waitress. It had been about a month since her audition, and she still hadn't got a call.

She was losing hope.

It was true, she placed all her hopes and dreams in that director. When he said that she should wait for his call, her heart stopped beating and she thought that that was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. Penny ran the scenario of her quitting the Cheesecake Factory in her head, how she would proudly say that she was now an 'actress' and would finally leave that hell hole. Even Bailey was planning on leaving the restaurant, she just needed a little more meat on her bones then she would qualify as a Victoria's Secret Angel, and she was close to getting that. Gregg had his mind set on finally managing the restaurant; he really never did have any financial problems, unlike some people.

She had started to run low on cash, her car got busted and the price of the repair was more than three digits. Luckily, Sheldon had insisted to pay half of the bill, according to him he would not 'ride in a death trap that was an inch closer to death and killing everyone around it.' He had also offered to take her share of rent for the month, back when she had first met him, she had a couple acting jobs that at least gave her wallet a bit of a stretch, but it had been months since she last got a gig, and it was starting to kill her.

She had wondered if Sheldon would kick her out once she couldn't pay for her share of the rent anymore. She would probably move in with Bailey or Bernadette, Gregg had moved back in with his dear sister who had done nothing but feed them, but she would be a nuisance to all of them. It was funny how in just a span of a few days her mood had gone from happily hoping to losing hope.

_Rock bottom, it's hard and insensitive._

Penny walked towards the door, inserting the key and swinging it open.

"Sheldon, you have to go!" Howard pleaded to Sheldon, who was sitting sternly in his spot, immediately disregarding what he had to say.

Leonard went down on his knees, groveling, "Sheldon, come on! I took one for the team, now it's YOUR time to take one!" Leonard now lived in apartment 4B, the one right across from them. It was still awkward between the two of them, but she no longer hated him. Like Bernadette had said, if she didn't meet Leonard, she would have never met Sheldon. She dropped her keys in the bowl, grabbing the attention of the others. Raj smiled her, waving shyly, while Howard and Leonard dragged their knees towards her, in a begging position.

"Penny! Please help us convince Sheldon to go to the auction!" Howard begged, staring directly at her, "I'll do anything!" Leonard nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'll do anything as well!"

The blonde placed a hand on her hip as Sheldon shook his head, "Penny, do not listen to them. This has nothing to do with you," he stood up, walking towards his desk, "gentlemen, leave the community college undergraduate alone." Penny rolled her eyes before hissing at him, helping both Howard and Leonard up. She walked over towards Sheldon, roughly turning his chair to face her, "Now that you insulted me on this _very_ frustrating day, I am now involved in whatever this is," she turned to Leonard and Howard who had a hopeful look on their faces, "what is this about?" Howard took a step forward, clapping his hands together, "The University is having its annual auction, all of the proceeds go to the respective department, and we all need Sheldon to go."

"So you sell your little inventions and ideas?"

Howard scoffed, "inventions? No," he gave her a suggestive look, "we sell ourselves."

Penny cringed, "That's disgusting. So why exactly do you need Sheldon to go?"

Leonard looked down, unsure if he should or shouldn't tell her before deciding that she was their only hope. "Dr. Gablehauser told us that Dr. Veitenheimer will be expecting him at the auction," Penny held a finger up, pointing it at him as she cocked an eyebrow, "Veitenheimer… is that doctor in anyway related to that rude red head?" Leonard looked at Raj and Howard before returning his gaze to Penny, "Y-yes."

"Sheldon, you're not going!"

He raised his hands up, sighing, "thank you! I knew that you'd take my side, well done Penny." He smiled at her before turning back to his laptop. Penny strolled to the kitchen heading for the fridge with Howard, Leonard and Raj in tow. "Penny please, you don't understand what this means for us-"

She slammed the refrigerator door, glaring at each of them, "Listen, I don't like that Chloe girl- at all! She's rude, condescending, bitchy, and a know it all!"

Howard leaned over to Raj, whispering, "did she just describe Sheldon?"

"I heard that!"

Penny huffed, slamming her bottle of water on the counter, "I'm not gonna let that bitch control Sheldon again! Shame on you if you only want him to go because of money." She shook her head before marching towards the couch, plopping down and turning the TV on.

Raj faced the other two, "I think she's jealous."

Howard licked his lips, "we can't stop now, she's our only hope. Plan B."

They moved over to the sofa, each taking a seat around Penny. "My answer is still a no."

"Thank you, Penny!"

Leonard moved to Penny, whispering, "Listen, I know that you don't like Chloe, we all don't," Penny looked at Howard and Raj who were nodding in agreement, "But we really need that funding, if we don't, we practically lose our jobs cause the university won't be able to support our research. Please, Penny, this is just for the four of us, but tons of other scientists in our department, we're hopeless."

The blonde sighed, she wanted to help them out they weren't the only ones who were working there, she knew how it felt to be hopeless, especially now.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's bad to force someone into doing something they don't want to do."

Raj moved towards Howard, "She's one to talk. Hypocrite."

Penny continued, "And it's obvious that Sheldon doesn't want to go."

Sheldon swiveled his chair to face them, a huge grin on his face, "Semi-excellent choice of words, Penny. That is the most intelligent and sensible thing I have ever heard you say, kudos!"

She turned back to the boys, her eyebrows furrowed, "Forget that. We're getting that grant even if it's from Chloe." She stood up from the couch, exiting towards her bedroom.

Leonard took a deep breath, "you think she can do it?"

Howard smiled, "of course! She's Penny, if she can't do it- who can?"

"Gentlemen, I assume that your eyesight is failing as are unsuccessful in noticing that I am very well still in the room. I also have Vulcan hearing!"

Rah grabbed a pillow throwing it at Sheldon, hitting him directly at the back of his head, "Yeah, well I can see you there so I hit you!"

Penny stopped in front of the bathroom, staring at Raj before walking back into the room. She strolled towards Sheldon, roughly jabbing her phone at his chest, "Someone asked for you," she curtly said before returning to Sheldon's spot. Leonard asked, "Who's that?" Penny smirked, "Wait and see."

Sheldon brought the phone up to his ear, he had an odd feeling that this was not good, somewhat like déjà vu.

"Hello?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I did not raise you to jus' let down the entire department! Jesus will be mad at you for doing this! You get your little science-y butt outta that apartment and take it to the auction!" Sheldon distanced the phone from his ear, wincing at the familiar 'angry' voice of his mother, "Heaven knows what that science of yours drove you to the devil!"

"Yes, mommy, I will, don't worry," he said to the phone, returning it to his ear as his mother calmed down. He hung up the phone, immediately sending Penny his signature death glare, "You called my mother?!" He hissed.

"Yup, I told myself, why should I waste my time trying to force you when I already know someone who can convince you without even trying?" She smugly said, crossing her arms. "You are playing with forces beyond your ken!" He growled through his teeth.

"Like I always say, Sheldon, your Ken can kiss my Barbie."

Howard and Raj each handed Leonard a few dollar bills, "I can't believe you were right." Leonard giddily grabbed the cash, grinning to himself, "I know."

* * *

Bernadette slowly found Penny at the middle of the event hall, politely pushing through a handful of middle aged women halfway through the search. She tapped Penny, who looked stunning in her gold dress, on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey hot stuff!" She greeted, hugging her friend.

Penny pulled away smiling at her, "Woah, Bernadette you look amazing!" The tiny blonde leisurely spun around, showing her tight blue dress off, "Thanks, it was Bailey's idea!" The taller blonde raised an eyebrow, "Bailey?" Penny looked up to see Bailey, in a gorgeous dress that was naturally black, make her way through the room, shoving everyone in her way. She quickly found the pair of blondes, thanks to her height.

"It disgusts me how all of those old men were staring at me, if I didn't shove them, no one would." She cringed as she grabbed a drink from a waiter passing by. "So girls, are you planning on bidding on any of these unsurprisingly hideous men?"

Bernadette giggled, "They're not all hideous, Bailes. And you know that I'm bidding on my Howie."

Bailey nodded, biting an olive off of the tiny stick, "Of course. How about you Penelope? Planning on bidding on our resident barf boy that you love so much?" Penny shook her head, looking around the room, "No, I just brought some money to make sure that he gets bought, but anything over three hundred is out of my budget. If I spend all of that, I won't have anything to pay Sheldon back."

"We could lend you some money to buy Sheldon if you want to," Bernadette offered, "Right Bailey?" The tall woman grinned slightly, "What do you think I'm here for? To bid on a geek? Of course I'm here to help you bag that unsexy nerd of yours, if I didn't Gregg would kill me!"

Penny chuckled, "Right. Where is Gregg?"

"He said he had a meeting to attend to, he wanted to go but it was urge-" Bailey stopped as she saw an unwanted face approaching them, she was thankful for her wonderful height and eagle eyes, it made her defense sharper than ever, "Penny, I see code red marching over here." Penny turned to where Bailey was glaring at, clenching her jaw as the red headed Chloe strutted over to them, a haughty smirk on her face.

"Why hello, Chloe," Penny said, "here to bitch at me?"

"Don't even try, beauty school dropout. I'm here to tell you that I'm bidding on Sheldon." Bailey scoffed, "You mean you're planning on kidnapping Sheldon, right?" Bernadette stifled back a laugh as Chloe sarcastically laughed, catching the guest's attention. "Go back to whatever the hell you're doing!" She barked, turning back to the trio, "Listen up Powerpuff Girls, I _will_ win today, and nothing and _no one _can stop me." She sharply pointed a finger at them, then turning to walk out of the ballroom.

Bailey growled in frustration, "How the hell am I a Powerpuff girl?!" Bernadette stared at the tall lady prior to answering her question, "Well, I'm blonde, have blue eyes and cheerful, so I'm pretty much Bubbles," she brought her hand up to Bailey's face, pulling the corners of her mouth into a smile before Bailey slapped her hands away, "You have dark hair, green eyes and practically kills everyone in your mind, so you're Buttercup." Bernadette turned to Penny who was giggling, "Sorry Penny, but you're the unwanted Powerpuff, if Chloe had red or pink eyes and a sense of heroism and leadership, she would fit as Blossom, and you're none of that." Penny's mouth fell agape, a gasp escaping her lips, "Are you saying that you'd rather have Chloe over me in your group?" The shorter blonde nodded, a smile on her face, "I'm just kidding Penny, we'd rather have you any day."

"Well, unless the day that I run out of funds arrives, I'd prefer an extraordinarily rich friend to give some moolah." The two blondes simply shook their head, laughing.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone, I am Doctor Eric Gablehauser, head of the physics department and your host and auctioneer for Caltech's annual fundraising auction!"

Bailey forcefully pushed Penny off her shoulder, waking her up from her nap, "Penny, it's starting." She brought her palm to her mouth wiping off the light drool. A man handed Bernadette, who was sitting beside her, a box that was filled with numbers to be handed out to everyone in the hall. Bernadette took three before passing it on to the people beside them, giving one to Bailey and Penny.

"Remember Penny, I will loan you as much as you need to beat that arrogant ginger!" Bernadette announced. Bailey swished the number around, acting as if it were a ping pong racket, "Actually, I don't think she's a ginger… I think she got her hair colored." Bailey took out a piece of paper from her purse, crumpling it then throwing it in the air, immediately hitting it with the auction number causing it to fly towards Chloe and her father. Chloe growled, sending a deadly glare towards Bailey who returned it with a cheeky smile. Bernadette leaned to Penny, her voice in a whisper, "Don't you think it's wrong for us to allow Bailey to pour her anger on Chloe?" Penny glanced at Chloe who was angrily stomping on the piece of paper, "Nah, let her be, if we don't, she'll bring it out on us." Bernadette nodded in agreement, "That's true."

Penny looked around, noticing that most of the guests were middle-aged to old ladies who were adorned with expensive looking jewelry. She figured that this auction was more of a cougar/dirty old woman convention than a fundraising event. Suddenly, the women readied their numbers, holding it to their chest as if it was a race on who bids first.

Dr. Gablehauser took a small step back as the first scientist walked out, "We start with Gordon Hayes, a geologist in his early twenties," the doctor smirked, "and _very _single." With that, several old ladies raised their numbers, calling out a price as Gablehauser raised it higher. "Three thousand going once, going twice-" he hit the gavel on wooden block, "Sold to number 57!" The room went on to applaud as the giddy woman climbed up the stage to claim her reward, a frightened looking man being dragged back to her seat.

The rest of the bids were all under three thousand, the elderly didn't seem to interested in any of them.

Bernadette took out her phone, reading a text from Howard. "Apparently, all these old women are waiting for Leonard to come out." Bailey cocked an eyebrow questioningly, "Leonard? That's the short dude with glasses and a hairstyle that is impossible to find in the sims, right?" Penny looked at her oddly, "Bailey, why were you trying to make Leonard in the sims?"

Bailey grabbed her phone out, showing them a picture, "Don't get jealous, I made all of you. See there's barf boy, Indiana loner, perverted jew, Bernadette, Gregg, Me, and you. I don't do favoritism, Penny." Bernadette and Penny shuddered; they both knew why Bailey made _all _of them. It was her hobby of creating real life people in the game and killing them one by one, like voodoo.

"Bailey, promise me that you're not planning on killing the both of us." Penny pleaded.

"I created you guys in the game for fun… why would you think that I would kill you?"

Bernadette tightly shut her mouth, looking away from the two. Penny opened her mouth to speak, but found her unable to do so. Bailey grinned, "Just kidding, I won't kill you Penny, I made you to see what you and barf boy's children will look like, and I made Bernie just so you had a friend." Penny chose not to ask more questions and returned her attention to the stage right as Kripee…? Kipper…? That other scientist that couldn't pronounce the letters r and l walked off the stage, an elderly woman on his arm.

"Next up is Rajesh Koothrappali, an exotic astrophysicist from India!"

Penny saw Raj down a drink before proudly walking down the stage, a hand on his hip and the other blowing a kiss out to the other women. Raj walked over to Gablehauser, grabbing the mic, "And to whoever wins me, I promise to make your dreams come true."

"And the bid starts at-"

"Five thousand dollars!" A woman yelled, throwing her auction number towards Gablehauser who managed to duck in time. He stood back up, adjusting his bow tie as Raj seductively winked at the elderly woman. _Boy, the things alcohol does to Raj,_ Penny thought right as the woman practically craw towards Raj, grabbing him and pulling him down from the stage.

Gablehauser had to call security just to get the lady removed from Raj.

He returned to the stage, combing his hair with his hand. "Sorry about that, folks. Please remember that you may only take them once the auction is over and you have _paid."_ He said, emphasizing the word. He cleared his throat, "Okay, next up is Howard Wolowitz, an engineer!" Howard walked down the runway like his usual self, cocky and arrogant.

"Oooh! It's my Howie!" Bernadette chirped, happily raising her number, "Two hundred dollars!" Howard flinched as he heard her voice, mentally asking himself if that was his mother or his girlfriend.

"Three hundred dollars!" a grad student yelled, glaring at Bernadette.

Penny placed her hands at Bernadette's shoulders, lightly shaking her, "Bernie, you can do this. This is your man, don't let some- _kid- _take him away from you! Fight!"

"I bet that the money she's bidding is her allowance, I'll say a nice five hundred would win."

Bernadette raised the number again, "Five hundred dollars!" She turned to the girl, who was scowling as she counted the money in her bag. Bailey blew at her nails as Gablehauser announced that Bernadette had won. Bernadette scurried to the stage, kissing Howard as she met him at the edge.

"Wow Bailey, that was cool! How did you know that it was her allowance?" Penny asked.

"Easy, I'm smart." Penny frowned, it was frightening how Bailey was just like Sheldon at times, smart, arrogant and tall. Who would even want another Sheldon, even if she was a tall, beautiful model counterpart?

Bernadette waved goodbye to her boyfriend before returning to her seat. "That was a close one, I couldn't imagine Howard with a grad student!"

"I can." Penny blurted out, avoiding Bernadette's confused look.

"Next up is Leonard Hofstadter, our shockingly famous experimental physicist!"

Penny, Bernadette and Bailey were all stunned as the bidding started. It went from a small fifty dollars up to a whopping ten thousand dollars. In the end, a woman, probably not above her fifties, won with fifteen thousand dollars. It also seemed as if Leonard knew the woman, as she immediately kissed him square on the lips as he greeted him, causing Gablehauser to once again, call security to force the woman to remove herself off of Leonard.

Gablehauser returned to the podium, his scowl fading away as a faculty member signaled him to continue. "And not but not the least, the infamous She-"

"_Doctor."_

Penny looked around trying to figure out who exactly said that as it wasn't in a man's voice.

"Only _I_ can tease him by not calling him doctor." Bailey commented.

"Bailey, I think he didn't call him doctor so that it was fair to everyone."

"It's my insult, Bernadette."

"_Doctor_ Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist!"

There was a moment of silence before someone pushed Sheldon on to the stage, donning the attire he wore on Gregg's birthday as he awkwardly walked down the stage. Penny sighed, those clothes must have had the best and worst memories for him.

"A thousand dollars!" A grad student started. Penny glimpsed at Chloe who was barely paying attention to Gablehauser but rather playing with her phone. Bailey reached into her purse, shoving roughly three thousand dollars at Penny, "You're not losing this."

"Three thousand dollars!" Penny shouted, waving her number in the air while capturing both of her rival's attention.

"Four thousand dollars!" An elderly woman joined in, Chloe still wasn't paying attention. _What exactly did she mean by win?_

"Five thousand dollars!" A thin, ginger headed grad student screamed. Sheldon looked at them strangely, wondering if they were even thinking straight. He did not plan on going out of the backstage, but Leslie Winkle had pushed him out. He didn't understand why these foolish women, and Penny, were even bidding on him, it was a waste of time, money and effort.

Bernadette grabbed her wallet, handing Penny more money, "This will make you win." She remarked. Penny stared at the bills in her hand, her conscience eating her. She didn't want to owe them money, she had already had so many debs that she was sure that she wouldn't be able to pay the two of them off.

"Penny, if you're thinking that you need to pay as back, you shouldn't," Bailey softly said, surprising both of them. Bailey never talked 'softly.' "We are your friends and we will do anything to help you, especially if it means beating that hell colored bitch at the other side of the room."

Penny chuckled, "Thanks guys." She raised her number, a confident smile on her face, "Ten thousand dollars!"

Sheldon's eyes widened as he repeatedly shook his head at her. He didn't want her to spend her money-or whoever's money it was- on him, she has far better things to spend on, like actually paying for her laundry and buying her own milk that she would drink out of.

"Twenty thousand dollars!"

Penny's face lightly paled as the grad student screamed her bid, an over confident smirk on her face as she turned to Penny. Bernadette and bailey frowned, they didn't bring enough money.

"Twenty thousand dollars, going once, going twi-"

"Eighty thousand dollars, in cash."

Penny's head snapped towards Chloe who was lazily raising her number as she texted on her phone. Everyone stared at her like she was mad-_and she was- _eighty thousand dollars was not a joke, and it NEVER will be.

Gablehauser swallowed, while Sheldon's face was ticking like crazy. Gablehauser leaned into the mining, turning it towards Chloe's direction, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room, "Miss Veitenheimer… was it just me, or did you say eighty thousand dollars?"

Chloe looked up, an uninterested look on her face, "Your hearing is not impaired. Also, it's _doctor_, not miss, I _am _the only one who is actually a doctor here, not a irrelevant doctorate holder. That's eighty thousand in cash."

Gablehauser blinked, "Ok… going once… going twice… and sold to _doctor_ Veitenheimer." He smacked the gavel on the block as the room slowly gave into applauding.

* * *

Bailey paced back and forth as Howard and Bernadette returned with food from the buffet. Bernadette walked up to Penny, handing her a plate before sitting down beside her. "Hey, are you okay? You seem really off."

"I lost to Chloe." She said in a monotone, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

Howard took a bite of the roast chicken then pointed his fork at her, "Hey, at least it wasn't one of those grad students who practically undress Sheldon with their eyes. He's in good, filthy rich hands." Bernadette hit him hard on the forearm, causing him to yelp. Bailey took a seat beside Penny, grabbing a bowl of peanuts, "I honestly hate that woman."

"So where exactly is Sheldon?" Bernadette questioned, taking a lettuce wrap and slowly dipping it into some sauce. Howard pointed his finger at the opposite side of the room where Sheldon, Gablehauser and two middle aged people stood."That's Mr. and Mrs. Veitenheimer, Chloe's parents and some personal acquaintances of mine. The deal was, if Sheldon were to come, they'd fund the whole department, and since Sheldon came, we no longer seek approval for a grant."

"That's great, but, what exactly does Sheldon have to do with the funding?" Bailey asked.

"Well, according to what they told me, it was what Chloe wanted. It's a shame she's an only child, I would do good with the world at my-OW!" He sharply turned to Bernadette, "What was that for?"

"That wasn't me." She innocently said, biting into the wrap.

Bailey's eyebrow started to rise as she rapidly tapped Penny's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "What is it, Bailey? You know that I'm depressed right?" Bailey wordlessly shook her head, gesturing to the opposite side of the room.

"Huh, Chloe really likes these types of entrances, go figure." Bernadette remarked.

Chloe approached their table, her purse clutched to her side, glowering as she reached her destination. Penny pursed her lips, anticipating Chloe's next move.

"Hello Howard and the Powerpuff girls."

"Let me at her!" Bailey growled as Bernadette pulled her arm back, she knew Bailey, and she could kill Chloe if she wanted to… and she did.

The red head held a hand up and took a deep breath, "Is it okay if I borrow Penny for a while?" Bailey stared angrily at her, "So you can rub your money in her face? No thanks!"

Howard played with his fork, mumbling, "I'd be okay with her rubbing anything in my fac- OW!"

"That was me." Bernadette responded, unintentionally stabbing her chicken with the butter knife.

"No, I won't do anything to her, I just want to talk."

"So you wanna brag about winning Sheldon, No tha-"

"NO!" Chloe exclaimed, rubbing her temples in frustration, "Can I just, can I just borrow Penny?" Bailey huffed, leaning back in her chair as she roughly pushed Penny, "Penny she wants to talk to you."

Penny gradually stood up, a distant look on her face. She really wasn't in the mood for this, _but what the hell? _She already had a horrible month, why not end it with a bang? Make horrible an absolute nightmare, maybe something good would happen?

"Alright, I'll talk to you." She followed her out to one of the terraces of the hall, breathing in the fresh air as she prepared herself for one of Chloe's famous 'I'm better than you' speeches.

"I'm sorry."

Penny's head snapped toward Chloe's direction, her eyes wide open, "what?"

Chloe fumbled with her fingers, trying to find the right words to use. "What I did was wrong, you're not a failure, nor untalented. Heck, you don't look like a tree."

Penny secretly pinched her forearm to see if she was dreaming, nope, she wasn't.

"Sheldon talked to me, well, my mother did too, and what I told you wasn't true," she opened her mouth to continue, but shut it closed again to contemplate her next words.

"Chloe, I understand, you're in love with Sheldon."

"And you are too," She confidentially stated, her dark green eyes meeting Penny's light ones. "Penny, Sheldon is like a, what do you call it, dream for me, something I want to reach and accomplish…"

"Um, not to be rude but, what exactly does Sheldon have to do with dreams?" The blonde interrupted, piquing her interest. Penny felt really good right now.

"Let me talk, okay?" Chloe grumbled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Chloe walked over to the railings, slowly leaning over them. "You're not gonna kill yourself are you?!" Penny asked, trying to think of what she would tell the others if she did.

"I'm not!" She hissed, "Geez, are you always this dramatic?"

"You can continue with your story now."

"Thank you. It all started when I was eight years old, and visiting my mother at the university she was teaching at. Sheldon was a visiting professor at that time, he was very young, and everyone in the faculty was talking about the young 'prodigy' who would be visiting," she closed her eyes as she recalled her sitting in the teacher's room, listening to the adults talk about Sheldon, how they all gushed about such an 'inspirational' boy.

"I asked my mother who he was, and she told me that it was a very intelligent boy, by the name of Sheldon Cooper, who would be teaching physics for a few weeks while he was working on getting his doctorate." Penny leaned against the railings beside her, attentively listening to her tale.

"Mother told me that, I should be like him, he had achieved so much at the age that children would be entering the stage where they start to think about what they would want to be. She told me that I should already know what I wanted to be, and that was to be successful." Chloe smirked as she turned to Penny, "It was really hard to be in a family full of successful professionals, and being the child of two legendary people in their respective field of work. I had to stand up and be worthy enough to be one of them, and that was a lot of pressure."

Her smirk slowly turned into a soft smile, "Then the day that Sheldon arrived came. To be honest, I had a crush on him, despite the cold, uncaring look he always had on his face. He was tall, not as tall as he is now, but tall, had that bright blue eyes and a brain that was one accident away from being a super villain."

Penny pressed her lips together, _didn't one of the guys say that once…?_

"I attended all of his lectures, I was also considered as a prodigy, allowing me to attend a special school for geniuses, but I wasn't as smart as him. One day, I finally approached him. He was all alone in the cafeteria sophisticatedly eating his franks. I took the seat opposite him, trying to talk to him."

"_Hi, I'm Chloe, nice to meet you!" _

_Sheldon looked up from his meal before returning his attention to it. "Go away," he simply said. Chloe frowned, "Hey, I was trying to be nice! Stop acting like a grown up, you're a kid!"_

_Sheldon leveled his gaze with hers, "I am an adult, a prodigy, and currently working on my first Phd. I also have an IQ of 187, I am better than any of the 'grown ups' here. Now if you may, please leave me alone."_

"_I have an IQ of 163, for your information- and I don't like the tone of your voice!" She yelled, her brows furrowing as she crossed her arms. "And I don't like the tone of yours," he answered, his expression rigid, "now please leave."_

"_You're mean."_

"_You're bothersome."_

"_Why did you become a physicist?"_

"_Pardon?" He asked, directing his attention to her._

"_Why did you become a physicist? Why did you want go to college early?"_

"_Because I can," Chloe's frowned deepened at his answer. She was about to leave when he spoke again. "My Meemaw always told me that, if you can go for it. Don't settle for less, reach for the stars, because you can if you try. And no one can tell you that you can't, it's your world, and you control it. I wanted to reach that star, to prove that I can do what others can, and I did. Others doubted me, called me a loser, but at the end of the dawn, I am the one who is superior, the one who reached the stars." _

"_Wow, that was pretty deep!" She remarked, "You were bullied, huh?"_

"_Yes, I was. Were you?"_

"_Nope!" Chloe answered, "I go to a special school were everyone is smart like me. It's fun!"_

"_Chloe, what is your dream?"_

"_I wanna be a pilot, but Amelia Earhart went missing, so my daddy doesn't want me to be one."_

"_I thought you were smart?" _

"_I thought you were annoyed by me?"_

"_It is merely a question. My Meemaw always tells me that there is nothing wrong with asking. Are you planning on pursuing your dream?"_

_She nodded, "Yep! Then maybe one day I can fly you back to Amerika!"_

_Sheldon smiled at her, "Very well. Like my Meemaw says, if you can, do it. I will wait for that day to happen."_

"I don't know if it happens but, I fell in love with him that day. I did everything to reach my dreams, I studied as hard as I could, I even graduated at the top of our class, and I always saw an article about him in the university's paper…"

"Hey Chloe, aren't you a surgeon?"

"Oh yes that. Once I graduated my pre-med course, I told my mother and father that I wanted to be a pilot…" Chloe looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"Then what happened?"

"Don't laugh but, my parents nodded, and the next day they bought a private plane." Penny resisted the urge to giggle, keeping her straight face on, "They told me that it was foolish, and that I should continue my studies in medicine, and I became a surgeon."

"A few days after our encounter, Sheldon asked to meet with me."

Penny raised her eyebrow, _Sheldon didn't tell me about this…_

Chloe crossed her arms, "He told me that I shouldn't make fun of your dreams of being an actress when I myself have not followed my dreams. And that exactly is what I am apologizing for, for telling you that you wouldn't achieve your dream. I am truly ashamed of myself, and how I acted."

"Wait, wait, why exactly did this come up?"

"My mother talked to me earlier, also apologizing for not allowing me to follow my dreams. It seems that she had an inspiring pep talk from one of her friends here, and it made her realize that she was wrong for forcing me to continue practicing medicine."

"Do you enjoy being a surgeon, though?"

Chloe chuckled, "It's surprising but, yes, I do. I love the fact that I save as much people that I can, even if I don't prevent them from dying, I am able to prolong their lives. I may sound childish, but I feel like a superhero."

"Woah, that's really deep." Penny chirped, "Do you still plan on being a pilot?"

"That's the fun thing, I can still be a pilot. Though I won't be the on the flies everywhere, I can take some flying classes."

The both chuckled, then a comfortable silence passed between them.

"Hey, Penny,"

"Yep?"

Chloe turned to her, "Why do you love Sheldon?"

Penny's cheeks turned red, "U-um, no, I don't love Sheldon, you got it all wrong, I ju-"

"Quit messing with me, I opened up to you, so you should open up to me. Come on, spill."

Penny took a deep breath, "I don't know, Chloe. He just makes me better, he makes me feel like I can do anything, even with all those insults. Before I met him, I was this, lost girl who partied all night and slept with men, but now, with him in my life, I've suddenly focused on achieving my goals of being an actress, to reach his dream like he did. I can't imagine life without him…"

Chloe opened her purse, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Penny.

"What's this?"

"I already won the bid, but I didn't actually win Penny. You won, cause even though, don't get offended, you aren't reaching anything in your career, you're still trying, while when I could, I just abandoned my dream when someone told me that I couldn't, and that makes me the loser." She placed the paper in Penny's hand, "That's the receipt for the auction, I named it after you."

"Chloe, that was your money I can't possi-"

"Take it. It was my plan all along; I just wanted to tease ya and your little dark haired friend." Chloe smiled, "Sheldon is yours, for now. Now go there and don't waste my eighty grand!"

Penny returned her smile, pulling her into a warm hug before stepping back, "Thank you, Chloe, I was wrong about you."

"Yeah well, I was wrong about you too. Now go out there and get him before a dirty grad student does."

Penny waved at her before walking to the claiming table, giving the person the stub before going to find Sheldon.

Sheldon stood behind a plant, munching on some peanuts.

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Penny, hello," he greeted, reaching the bowl out to her, "would you like some?"

She shook her head, "I'm good, Bernadette gave me some lettuce wraps a while ago. The food is delicious huh?" Sheldon placed the bowl to his chest, constantly eating picking one and eating it. "So what brings you here? I'm supposed to be waiting for the person who acquired me, Chloe."

"Or not," Penny said, her hands behind her back. Sheldon placed the bowl on a table, wiping his hand on a table napkin, "What?"

She held up the stub, "I bought you."

"That is highly impossible; you barely even had enough for gas."

"I think you mean improbable."

He shook his head, "No, the word is impossible."

"Well, let's just say I had a little help from a friend." She chirped, walking around him. He beamed, "I must say that I am glad that you were the one who had won me. It frightens me to think of anyone else."

"Even Chloe?"

"Oh, Chloe, I already had a talk with her, and until she does her end of the agreement there will be no interaction between us." They walked back into the room, the bidders dancing with the scientists. "Also, his father agreed to give us funding!"

"I'm glad that things went well for you sweetie-" Penny felt a vibration in her purse, grabbing her phone out. Sheldon watched as her expression changed from happy to a monotonous look. "Penny, is there a problem?"

She looked up at him, "I, I got the… part."

* * *

**I really had fun at the bidding part and the Bailey dialogue, if you really picture them, they would pass of as the Powerpuff Girls, except for Penny. I'm sorry if the prices are a bit unrealistic but it's a fanfic and anything can happen,**

**I'm sorry if the part with Chloe's back story made absolutely no sense, I had two sessions in writing this, and the first one ended when Bernadette hits Howard, and that caused me to forget what exactly I was supposed to write. It's hard for me to type cause everyone in this house is interested in seeing what I actually do, so I am forced to write usually around 1 or 2 AM. **

**I will be finishing the Avenger Friendship Hypothesis first (I doubt if anyone still reads that, but closure is best), then The Baser Urge Manifestation (M fics aren't really my thing, that was an experiment) then I will start my new fic! YAY! I swear, this new fic will be a toned down, fluffier version of this, and I'm very excited to start it! :D**


	21. The Gossip Postulate

**So a few days ago, I wanted to rent out some horror movies for fun. So I went to the store with "The Orphan" in mind, I asked the cashier person about it and she went out, then handed me the DVD and she said "It even has subtitles!" So I paid, (I'm the kind of person who just wants things to get over and done with) and left. When I got home to watch the movie, I realized that it was in French/Spanish/whatever language, so I checked the case and it said, "The Orphan-AGE." **

**It was pretty stupid, even my friends and family tease me about it.**

**This chapter has angst that will make you go "What is your problem there isn't even any shenny you suck!1111" or "why can't you just get them fucking together already!11111123456789" or the occasional "this is such a feminist story!111111111" I will, I will, you just gotta wait, I love the idea of Celebrity!Penny, and it mixing with Sheldon, I don't think he'll just go with the flow and I am a girl so don't expect me to suddenly make Penny a slave or something.**

**If you aren't aware, this is ****UN-BETAD****, so don't go ranting about how there are so many errors and stuff, remember, I'm not a book reader NOR an actual writer, so don't get pissed about my writing. There's a difference between me and the other writers and it's this v**

**Other writers describing a tree: It was looming over us with a branch full of lush green leaves, swaying with the wind.**

**Me describing a tree: It was tall and green plus it was windy.**

**There is also a small time skip, if you'll see it AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND**

**TWO CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED! HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS.**

* * *

Bernadette and Bailey walked through the large mansion trying to find where _exactly _the scene was being filmed.

"This house is huge!" Bernadette remarked, glancing at the undoubtedly expensive paintings that were hung on the walls of the long hallway. "I bet there are like over twenty bedrooms or something," they turned through the next corridor which led to a small patio, "How are the owners even capable of maintaining this house?"

Bailey grabbed her wrist, dragging her to a room where the production staff was. "I think there are more than twenty rooms here, there are doors everywhere and look," she pointed to the small plaque beside the door, "this is apparently library _C,_ which means that there are two more libraries somewhere in this labyrinth."

They saw Penny getting her makeup re-touched in the corner of the room, smiling at them before her makeup artist scolded her for moving, causing her lipstick to run off to the side of her cheek.

Bailey stepped back as the cinematographer rushed passed her, pushing the camera to where the director told him to place it.

"It's really cool of the director to allow Penny to bring us along. It's really exciting to see a scene being filmed in front of you."

Bailey nodded, "Yes, especially if you're kicked out of the area because a certain someone yelled 'Penny! Penny! Look out Rebecca is behind you!" She turned to the short blonde, glaring at her.

"Well I'm sorry, I was just so absorbed in the scene. Based on Wikipedia, you'll never know when Rebecca will strike, she's practically the third person who arrives or is listening exactly when two characters are either doing or talking about something that is related to her," Bernadette explained, "It's getting pretty annoying."

Bailey leaned against the wall; she was starting to grow impatient. "Who exactly is Penny in this story?"

Bernadette took out her phone, scrolling through the show's Wikipedia page. "She's the rich guys long lost daughter that Rebecca's mom gave away, because she's the mistress' daughter. The story is really creative with the twists and turns of the story even at its seventh season. Penny's character, Gen has been mentioned since the start of the show."

"Bernie, that's the fifth time you've told me about the show's plot, I was just asking what her name is, and what the hell she's doing." Bailey grumbled. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to entice you about the show, I even watched the first six seasons so that I could catch up when this season premieres. It's really addicting."

Penny skipped over to them, a huge smile on her face, "Guys! Aren't you excited? This is the big reveal that I'm Lord Julian's long lost daughter!"

"Are you gonna use a British accent, cause almost half of the staff are British?" Bernadette asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna be the kid that was sent off and grew up in America," Penny answered as she clapped her hands, "it's gonna be pretty exciting!"

The old director walked towards them, "I'm happy that you girls found the library, as you can see the Conrard mansion is pretty much a maze." He turned to Penny then back to Bernadette and Bailey, "If it's okay with you girls, I need to borrow Penny to run lines before we shoot the scene."

Bernadette gently pushed Penny to the director, "Of course Mr. Flemming! It would be rude of us to not give Penny to you guys considering that it's her job, and this is a no visitors shoot."

Bailey scoffed, "You were already rude by shouting all the time causing them to keep on re-shooting the scenes." Bernadette glared at Bailey, "Oh you really can't forget about that huh?"

Penny giggled, "Alright guys break it up, I want to get this in one take," she hugged them before walking with the director towards the middle of the library where the other actors were.

Penny spoke to the director for a bit before, getting her "what's happening" look on. The actor who played Lord Julian, who was extremely well dressed, burst in from the back entrance, quickly grabbing Penny's shoulders.

"_Megan, I've been looking for you all my life!" _he panted, his green eyes mirroring Penny's. The requirements for the actress to play Megan were strict; they wanted someone with natural green eyes that could bring some angst to the story. Which was why the director had took a long time before calling Penny, as the creator, he wanted everything in the Megan-Lord Julian storyline to be flawless, as it was one of the main storylines of _Lies and a Truth._

Penny backed away, a surprised look on her face, _"Mr. Hayes what are you talking about- I am much too young for you, and you have a wife!" _He shook his head, _"No, it's nothing like that, Megan. I am your father" _

"CUT!"

The man who played Julian stepped back smiling at Penny before talking to the director. Suddenly, a tall, attractive man with grey eyes entered the room, _"Lord Julian, you are mistaken!" _He yelled in a light British accent before realizing that they had stopped shooting, "My bad."

"It's okay, James, we were just adjusting some lines in the script," the director said. James blinked, "Oh, well then, carry on." He tilted his head before facing Penny, a bright charming smile on his handsome face, "Did you think that my entrance was okay?"

Bailey furrowed her eyebrows, keenly staring at the two. "Bernadette… who's that guy?"

"That's James Watson, he's a really famous British actor. He plays Geoffrey, Julian's son-in-law who becomes interested in Penny's character, Megan."

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms, "Bernadette, I don't like this."

* * *

_Three months later…_

* * *

Leonard pushed the door open, carrying a box of takeout.

"Oh good, Leonard, you're back, did you ge-"

Leonard placed the box on the coffee table, sighing, "Yes, Sheldon, before you even ask, I did. Everything's there, and if they aren't, I asked for extra, so that you can spare me on a lecture." He plopped down on his arm chair, earning a chuckle from Raj and Howard who were seated beside Sheldon.

"Well thanks Leonard, now I have an extra supply of sauce that I do not require." Sheldon hissed as he took a paper container from the box, "You should really remember what I require."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Leonard asked, taking a bit of his mi krop.

Howard grabbed a container, handing it to Raj then getting one for himself. "I was trying to convince Sheldon into meeting a girl from the internet, and Raj was fawning over how 'Lord Julian' was finally going to meet his daughter."

Sheldon turned to Howard, pointing his chopsticks at him, "As I already told you, I reject your offer as this will lead to another chaotic drama episode in a day of the life of Raj." Raj stopped eating, thinking about what Sheldon said, then returned to enjoying his food.

"Howard, why are you forcing Sheldon to meet another one of your internet girls?"

"Well, I met her on a dating website a few months back, _before_ Penny introduced me to Bernadette, and asked her to meet up. Unfortunately, she was in Saudi Arabia to visit the home of her pseudo-fiancé that funds her lab. She had recently got back, and is planning on meeting up with me, and I told her I set her up with a friend." Howard explained.

Raj added, "I thought she was pretty cute, but she isn't my type. She's really smart, Sheldon."

"Ridiculous. I do not need another Chloe riot in my already bothersome life that includes all of you, I dislike change."

Leonard placed his container on the table, "but aren't you friends with Chloe? We just went to Disneyland with her the other day-"

"That is another story. Leonard. Quit being a nosey rosy and grab us some drinks." The tall physicist ordered. Leonard took another sigh, heading towards the fridge, "But still, don't you think that it will be nice to get another lady friend in your life?"

"No, Leonard, I do not, as you say, need a _girlfriend _in my life." Leonard handed Sheldon a bottle of water earning a silent 'thank you' from him. He placed Howard's and Raj's drinks on the table, returning to his food, "Oh you're just saying that cause you're in love with Penny."

Sheldon's eye twitched, trying to focus his attention on his food, "I am not."

"Sheldon, we can see your eye twitching, we know you're lying!" Howard teased.

Raj checked the wall clock, frowning, "Guys turn the TV on, we might miss Lies and A Truth!"

Howard grabbed the remote, switching the TV on, "Raj, it's still TMZ, see?"

Sheldon looked up, turning his focus on the TV screen. It was that gossip show that Raj and Penny liked that exploited people's life for a living. Sheldon hated and it, and even if he didn't care about other strangers, he still felt that they did not deserve that kind of exploitation.

"So Harvey," the man with the long hair started, "James Watson was seen with his co-star."

Raj turned to the others, "James Watson is this British guy who stars in Lies and A Truth that every girl dreams of taking home!" he turned back to the TV, "he's so dreamy!"

Howard shook his head in disgust, turning the volume higher.

The man showed a picture of two people, "That's James Watson, and his co star, Penny. I think they're dating, I mean James Watson doesn't just go out with anyone."

"And she's pretty, I'll tell you that." Harvey added.

Leonard blinked, slowly turning his head to Sheldon who was staring blankly at the TV. Howard placed the remote down, as silence enveloped the room. Then the opening credits for Lies and A Truth were shown, showing a flashback of the previous episode.

"Dude, are you okay?" Raj asked in concern. He knew that Sheldon was shocked at what he saw, he didn't like it, but maybe it would knock something in Sheldon's head to finally go and grab Penny. Even if Penny _did_ like him back, she wouldn't wait around forever.

"_Megan, I've been looking for you all my life!"_

"_Mr. Hayes what are you talking about- I am much too young for you, and you have a wife!"_

"_No, it's nothing like that, Megan. It's, I'm," _

"_You're what Mr. Hayes?"_

"_I'm your father!"_

"_Lord Julian, you are mistaken! Do not listen to her!"_

Sheldon leaned forward, eyeing the man who burst into the room where the old man and Penny were, he was the guy in the show a few minutes ago. He leaned back, turning to Howard.

"I accept."

* * *

Sheldon furiously flipped through his menu, irritated at the previous events, "Howard, why must we always have out appointments here in the Cheesecake Factory?"

Leonard wiped his glasses with a tiny piece of cloth, "Are you afraid that Penny might see you here?" Sheldon placed his menu on the table, narrowing his eyes at Leonard, "No, I am not. Besides she already quit, there is no reason for her to-"

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Penny cheerfully said, a tray held to her hip.

Raj mentally chuckled as Sheldon's already pale face turned even whiter.

Howard turned around, resting his elbow on Sheldon's chair, "Oh hey Penny, we're just meeting up with someone here. Why are _you_ here? Didn't you already quit?"

Penny nodded, "I did, but this is my last day. Now that I'm a recurring character, I'll be able to support myself without wearing this hideous yellow uniform," she looked down at her uniform, "But I will miss this uniform, it's practically been with me from the start."

"Well congratulations on your part, Penny," Leonard smiled sincerely, "We're really happy for you." Raj raised his glass of water to Penny, smiling.

"Aww thanks guys, it means a lot. Maybe one of these days I can bring you to the set." She moved next to Sheldon, bringing out her notepad, "So what are you guys having? Sheldon, I'm sure it's your regular Tuesday burger, am I right?" She playfully nudged Sheldon's arm, causing him to frown.

"Penny, I'd appreciate it if you avoid hitting me," he grabbed the menu handing it to her, "and yes, I will have my regular burger."

"Wow, what's your problem?" She moved to behind Raj and Leonard, "and you guys?"

Leonard politely handed their menus, "I'll have my usual burger as well, Raj will have some steak, and Howard will have some pasta."

"That's really specific guys, thanks," she said sarcastically, "oh and Sheldon, I have a surprise for you later!"

Raj sighed as Penny walked into the kitchen, "I didn't even get to order some alcohol…"

"Deal with it." Sheldon snapped, taking his phone out to play a game of chess.

Howard stood up, waving frantically towards the door. Leonard and Raj turned to see a brunette, who was wearing an outfit similar to what elderly wore and a pair of glasses, slowly approaching their table.

"She seems like a nice girl." Leonard said.

Howard walked around the table, immediately shaking the girl's hand. "Amy Farrah Fowler, it's great to finally meet you in person." The girl, Amy, stepped back, staring at her hand before curtly nodding. "Howard Wolowitz, the feeling is mutual."

Howard guided her back to the table, pulling a chair from the neighboring table for Amy to sit on. "Guys, this is Amy Fowler, she's a neurobiologist, and she's the person we're meeting." Leonard stood up, reaching his hand out to Amy, "I'm Leonard, that's Rajesh, and that's Sheldon."

Amy stared at his hand before shaking it, "Nice to meet you Leonard, you too Sheldon and…?" She turned to Raj, an eyebrow raised. Raj rudely grabbed Sheldon's phone, typing in his name then showing it to Amy.

"Is he mute?" She asked.

"No, he just has what he thinks is 'selective mutism' but is really being plain weird." Howard commented, "Sit."

Amy took her seat in front of Sheldon, who was tapping his finger on the table. "Is there a problem?"

He noticed her from the corner of his eye, snapping his attention to her, "Oh, no. It's just that, I'm currently troubled in what to get for a gift giving."

"Would you like me to help you out? I am known to give the best presents," she offered.

"Are there any witnesses to that?"

Amy thought for a while, "Yes, my mother and my grandmother."

Sheldon grinned, "That's perfect! I think we will get along well, Amy Farrah Fowler."

Penny returned, a hand leveled to balance multiple trays. She raised an eyebrow as she neared the table. "Hey guys… who's she?" She placed a tray on the edge of the table, placing their respective meals in front of them.

Sheldon turned to her, "This is Amy Farrah Fowler, she's a neurobiologist."

"Hi Amy!" Penny greeted.

Amy gasped, placing a hand over her heart, "You're Penny! The girl who plays Megan Westschire in Lies And A Truth!" Penny smirked smugly, "Yep, that's me."

"Why are you a waitress? Did your character get killed off early? It that's the reason, I'm sad to see you go, you were starting to be my favorite character-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Penny interrupted, "I worked here before I landed the role, this is my last day here."

Amy turned to Sheldon, clapping giddily, "Aren't I lucky to be in the presence of one of Hollywood's most promising stars?"

Sheldon scoffed, "Lucky? I highly doubt that, imagine living with her… it's like the pre-apocalypse."

Penny reached down grabbing a fry from his plate and shoving it in her mouth, "Apocalypse my ass."

"Hey! That's mine! Leonard, call the manager and get her fired!" Sheldon shrieked, pulling the plate away from the blonde's reach. "Nice try Whackadoodle, but I already quit. I can do anything I want."

Amy grabbed Sheldon's wrist, pulling him over the table, "YOU LIVE WITH HER?"

Sheldon blinked, "Apparently so." Amy released him, nuzzling her face into her palms and releasing a slightly silent scream. Penny leaned over to Howard, "is she okay?"

"She's a big fan of yours."

"Oh."

Amy lifted her head up, a giant grin on her face, "I can't believe I know people who are friends with Penny! I need to update my blog- this is like a dream!"

Raj grabbed his grasshopper, downing it then turning to Amy, "my name is Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali, but you can call me Raj."

Penny whispered to Howard, "So who is she? Is she a big time professor from the university or something?"

"No, she's the date I set up for Sheldon."

"WHAT?" Penny asked loudly, causing the customers to jump, "Sorry."

"Penny are you okay? Howard what perverted thing did you ask her?" Leonard questioned.

"Nothing I just told her that-" Penny clapped a hand over Howard's mouth, "It's a secret, you know, about Bernadette and all. Just a little shocked, so I'm gonna borrow Howard here," she linked her arm with his, pulling him up, "and just gonna talk to him okay? Okay!"

"But I haven't even starte-"

"No we're gonna talk."

Sheldon lifted his head, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. He was too busy inspecting each fry on whether or not penny had contaminated any of it. "What was that?"

"Penny just brutally grabbed Howard to talk about a girl, it seems interesting." Amy told him, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, that is uninteresting. Now Amy, we shall depart for the shopping mall of your choice after this meal," he grabbed a menu from a passing waiter, "I believe you have not ordered yet."

* * *

"Sheldon's date? WHAT?"

"That sounds like déjà vu, don't you think?" Howard asked, fixing the hem of his sleeve.

"But why would you even do such a thing- don't you remember Chloe?"

"Of course, I know Chloe, we ARE all friends with her, even Raj." Howard crossed his arms, "Penny, what exactly is your problem with me setting Sheldon up with another friend of mine?"

"Well, one, they might be crazy obsessive stalkers again, and two they will turn me into enemy number one."

"Is that your only problem with me setting Sheldon up with Amy?" he asked curiously, "you just have to tell me."

"Yes. You know how Chloe acted whenever I was around, I don't want that to happen again." Penny frowned, she was trying to convince herself that that _was_ the reason why she was concerned, and nothing else.

"Penny, I know you're jealous, but you have no right to be jealous." Howard scowled, "I mean aren't you dating that James guy?"

"James? You mean James Watson?" Penny shrieked, "No! He's just my friend- he's my co-star and we're gonna be doing some really steamy scenes, but no, I am not dating him! What would make you think that?"

"It was on TMZ, Penny," he shook his head, "the point is, Sheldon isn't your boyfriend- or your anything so you can't act that way. I may be the disgusting perverted friend but I saw how Sheldon crashed and burn, and I may hate him most of the time, but I don't want to see that again."

"What, what are you even talking about Howard?"

"The night after the party, Penny! Do you remember that? When you stumbled into the apartment with a man that you were practically ready to sexually assault, or well, you already were," Penny chewed on her bottom lip, remembering everything that happened that night. "Even if Sheldon already forgave you, it doesn't mean that we've forgotten about it. Setting Sheldon up with Amy was Leonard, Raj and my idea, we thought that it would be good for him."

"How is it even good for him?" Penny placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing the top of her head.

"Well, it will distract him from you." Howard snarled, "from me? Howard what the hell are you talking about?"

The short man sighed, "Penny, you won't understand. Just stay out of Sheldon's business, and he'll stay out of yours." He turned around, walking out of the kitchen and back to his friends.

Raj looked up at him, taking a bite of an olive from his martini, "Hey dude, I got your pasta in a doggy bag! See?" He held up the paper bag with a bright smile on his face. _He's drunk,_ Howard thought, returning to his seat, "Where's Amy and Sheldon?"

Leonard gingerly wiped his mouth with his table napkin, "Oh they went to the mall, something about a gift."

"Oh," Howard placed the paper bag on his side, "okay then, let's get back to the apartment!"

* * *

James rushed to the other side of his car, opening the door for Penny.

"Why thank you James, that's really sweet of you," Penny giggled as she got out of the car. "Well, that's what a gentleman does, right?" He walked towards the front doors, opening it for her.

"Oh James, it's okay, thanks, you should get home now."

"But I wanna see your apartment," James pouted, he looked like a semi-kicked puppy, and she wasn't falling for that.

"It's a real mess, I'd be ashamed to show it." She moved in front of him, blocking the door, "you should go home."

"But come on Pen, I wanna see it, I think it's cool."

"I'm sorry, James, my roommate is really crazy, I don't think you'd like to meet 'em." She explained, holding her hands out to cover both the doors. "Why don't you just move out? I mean your roommate sounds horrib-"

"I can't leave my roommate, h-she needs me." She sighed, dropping her arms to the side, "I just can't James, it would crush h..her."

James nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips, "Alright then, I'll give up for now," he backed up, "but I better meet that roommate of yours one day, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Now you go home now, okay?" She pointed a finger at him, giggling.

"Yes mommy!" He chuckled before driving off.

Penny took a deep breath, then walked inside the lobby heading towards the mailboxes. "That was close."

Sheldon leaned his head against the wall of the second floor landing, clutching the tiny paper bag to his chest. With a shake of his head, he went up the stairs, finally reaching the fourth floor. He walked inside the apartment, ignoring Leonard, Howard and Raj's questions, roughly opening his desk drawer and dumping the bag inside before grabbing his phone.

_Amy: Hey Sheldon, how did the 1__st__ roommate-versary go?_

_Sheldon: It didn't happen. – Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

* * *

**Also, if you have an idea in your head, go run to that PC/laptop/phone/tablet and write it down instead of saying "I'll remember it later" cause it NEVER WORKS. Trust me, I've been through it, I had this perfect outline for the next chapters, and my other fics, then I forgot about it.**

**Sorry for the angst, I decided to give Howard, Leonard and Raj each a role to push Shenny together, and since Leonard was done, it was Howard's turn :D And we met Amy, and James Watson the brooding British co-star of Penny's! I'm currently writing the next chapter which features all of them (again) at the set of Penny's show, which continues the thing about James wanting to meet Penny's roommate. **

**Hopefully I'll get it up soon, but with me trying to finish both The Avenger Friendship Hypothesis and The Baser Urge Manifestation, plus me staying here on a mountain and just using one of those internet cafes AND us moving houses once we go back to the city, I doubt that it will be anytime soon, so hold on to your hats lol.**


	22. The Confirmation Configuration

**I know it took a big longer for me to update but eh, slowly but surely? No? Okay…**

**Other than that the only explanation I have of why this late is that I have been stuck on The Baser Urge Manifestation's next chapter (It's been too long since I last updated a chapter that I forgot what I wanted to do with it) and penning down all of my ideas, including The Avenger Friendship Hypothesis (Which will also be finished once I find the files.)**

**So other than that I see we've passed the 100 followers mark, so YAY, and cause of that, I decided to work on this though it's a bit shorter than usual, so yay for 100. Though I wonder if people still read this lololol.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, but who does? Oh and Un-Betad cause chicken.**

* * *

Penny trudged up the stairs as she recalled the horrible day at set. Grant Tucson, the guy who played Julian, had a fight with James about a scene they had and caused the entire cast to reshoot the whole episode, which took 7 hours to shoot, _again._

On the Brightside, _Lies and A Truth _was having its special seventh year episode, and Mr. Fleming said that she could bring her friends, since she _was_ his favorite new character. Her character, Gen, who is Julian's long lost daughter, was currently considered as the show's breakout character and why the ratings were higher than ever, which gave her plus points. And she really wanted Sheldon to look around the set and convince him that 'acting' is a good choice for her.

She entered the apartment, shocked to see the guys _and _Amy there.

"H-hey guys, and Amy," she greeted, dropping her keys in the bowl before walking over to the armchair, "What are you guys doing?"

Raj took a sip of his beer, "We're waiting for _Lies and A Truth _to come on, I heard that the episode today was going to be controversial."

"Oh that episode, it's just Geoffrey planning on seducing Gen, nothing unusual," she said as she leaned her head against the chair, she was tired.

"I have a feeling that this episode will be amazing!" Amy gushed while Sheldon simply shook his head with disapproval, "I doubt it, this show is about several characters and their affairs, and that's pretty much it. I don't understand why all of you are so interested in it."

Leonard scoffed, "Sheldon, at least be supportive of Penny, she's you roommate!"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "Why should I lie to her? I think Penny deserves the truth about her show." Amy smacked his arm, "Don't you go talking about Penny like that! Even after 7 years _Lies and A Truth_ is still the number one drama- even beating out NCIS! It's such a great show that it's going to have a special episode for its 7th anniversary!"

"Oh speaking of that, I'm inviting all of you to watch the taping of our 7th anniversary. It's this Saturday so I'm sure that all of you can come."

Amy bolted from her spot, causing Leonard to spill his popcorn and Sheldon to drop his phone, "OH MY GOD! WE CAN REALLY WATCH YOU SHOW?! I'M FREAKING OUT, I'M FRAKING OUT!"

Penny placed a hand over her forehead, "Yeah Amy, you can go. There's going to be a lot of food, I think."

"YYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO WATCH TV'S NUMBER ONE DRAMA LIVE! Thank you, Penny!" Amy squealed in her spot, irritating Sheldon, "You can scratch me out, I have no plans of watching or going there."

Penny removed her hand from her face, craning her neck to look at Sheldon who was sitting on his spot, fumbling with his phone, "What do you mean you're not going?"

"Honestly does community college not teach basic English? I said, I have no plans of going."

Amy turned to Sheldon with her mouth agape, hitting him on the arm, "How could you turn down an offer to see the set from the goddess that is Penny?! Are you out of your mind?"

Sheldon gave her a look before shaking his head, "I am not crazy, my mother had me tested."

Leonard picked his bowl from the floor, sighing at the wasted popcorn, "Sheldon don't be a party pooper, you should come along. _Lies and A Truth _isn't just some show, it has also won every Emmy nomination it ever had and I promise it will be fun."

Sheldon stood up, walking over to his desk and taking a seat, "My answer is no."

* * *

Penny waved to Howard, Raj and Amy as they descended down the staircase before closing the door.

She talked to Leonard about Sheldon, and why he was acting that way. Leonard knew, but he refused to tell Penny, telling her that she should find out on her own. Recently, Sheldon became more distant, he avoided her, he refused to talk to her, and it was making her depressed- just a few months ago everything was so perfect. She finally got an acting job, she quit the Cheesecake Factory and she and Sheldon finally got along, but now…

She took a deep, deep, _deep _breath before walking towards Sheldon, "Sheldon give me a reason why you don't want to go."

"Because I don't want to," he said matter-of-factly as he typed away on his laptop.

"That is not a reason, Sheldon, and you know that!" She growled, turning his chair to face her, "Honestly, why are you so impossible?"

"I'm not impossible, Penny, I-"

"Exist! I know, you exist! Now tell me why you're not going!"

Sheldon licked his lips, before turning back to his laptop, he wasn't going to tell her _why_, because even he didn't know why he was acting this way, "Alright I'll go."

"No, Sheldon, that is not a goo-" Penny paused, furrowing her eyebrows, "Wait what?"

"I said, I'll _go._ Are you happy now?"

Penny was about to ask him why he suddenly changed his mind, but she could do that some other day. She smiled proudly before bending down and hugging him, "Yup, you don't know how happy I am!"

* * *

Bailey stood beside Sheldon, matching the frown that she had on her face.

Bailey originally _did not _want to go; she hated that James guy with a passion. There was just something about him that was so… unnerving that wouldn't allow her to leave Penny with him. She also asked her fellow models about him and only a handful were positive feedback. Sure he was tall, handsome and charming, but she knew what type of guy he was, and he was notfor Penny.

"Why are you frowning?" Bailey asked Sheldon, who simply glared at her, "I don't want to be here."

Bernadette turned towards them, gesturing for them to follow along, "Guys come on, that's not the only place the show is shot at." Bailey scoffed, walking along with Bernadette, "You know that I didn't want to come. I don't want to see that James guy," she glanced at Sheldon, "and I bet barf boy here doesn't want to see him too, don't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, looking around the long hallway.

"Guys, hurry up!" Penny called, popping out from a door. The three hurried their pace, finally reaching the mansion's ball room, "Mr. Fleming here are my friends, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Amy, and you know Bailey and Bernadette." The jolly director turned around, his smile getting wider at the sight of Sheldon, "My if isn't the young man from the auditions, Sheldon is it?" He held his hand out, "it's been a while since I've seen you, I'm the director, call me Clarence."

Sheldon stared at his hand, "It's great to meet you director."

"Let's introduce you folk to the cast shall we," he turned around, waving his hand at the cast, "everyone, these are our dear Penelope's friends!"

The cast all raised their glass at them, while James placed his drink down, trotting over to them and plastered a bright smile, "Hi there I'm James, Penny's co-star, I play Geoffrey. It's nice to meet all of you in person, Penny talks about you guys a lot."He placed his hand around Penny's waist, pulling her to his side.

Bailey smirked as she saw Sheldon clench his fists at his side, his demeanor straighter than ever.

"So Penny, who here is your roommate?" James asked, gazing at each of the girls.

Penny shifted her weight, avoiding Sheldon's glare, "Um, it's Amy…"

Amy had a look of surprise, looking at Sheldon then at Leonard who gave her a look that said 'go along.' Amy nodded, smiling widely, "Nice to meet you James, I'm Penny's roommate, Amy Farah Fowler; I'm a big fan of your show!"

James shook her hand, "It's really nice to meet you Amy, and all of you," he stepped back, "It's also nice seeing you Bernadette and Bailey, but uh, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed, I'll see you guys in a bit." He waved at them before jogging off into one of the rooms.

Sheldon clung to Leonard and the guy's side, he was getting infuriated. Howard noticed this and decided to bring Sheldon elsewhere, "Why don't we go check out the buffet table, I saw some delicious shrimp cocktail!"

Bernadette grabbed Penny's arm, pulling her to a corner where Bailey and Amy stood, "Why did you lie about who your roommate is?" Penny grumbled, "I don't know okay? It just happened!"

"Is it because you don't want James to stop seeing you if he finds out that your roommate is a boy?" Amy asked, causing Bailey, Bernadette and Penny's eyes to grow wide in confusion, "If James really liked you, he should accept you for who you are, and that includes living with Sheldon."

"I'm not-"

"Penny! It's time to shoot the scene," Clarence called out.

"I'll answer that later," Penny said before rushing out to the middle of the ballroom.

Amy walked over to Sheldon, who was seemingly drowning a piece of shrimp in his dip and stood beside him, "Hey, Sheldon?"

"What is it?" he coldly asked, finally taking a bit of the shrimp.

"Are we switching apartments?"

Sheldon stopped, staring at his bowl of shrimp, "I think so."

* * *

_1 Day Earlier_

* * *

_Sheldon sat in his spot as Leonard and the others gushed about the next episode of Penny's show._

_Annoyed with the noise, he picked the remote up and switched the television on- it was that gossip show that Raj and Amy loved. Raj paused from their conversation turning towards the TV, "ooh! It's TMZ, I wonder what gossip they have for today!"_

"_So today, James Watson, star of Lies and A Truth, confirmed that he is dating co-star and newbie, Penelope who plays Gen!"_

"_Really? I thought that Penny had denied the rumors of them dating?" _

"_Well, James confirmed it via twitter when a fan asked if he was dating her, and he said 'Yes, I'm very proud to say that I am dating her,' and posted a picture of them together."_

_Leonard turned to Sheldon, who sat there emotionless while Raj quickly changed the channel at the sight of Sheldon's expression._

"_H-hey guys, and Amy-"_

* * *

**So yes, kind of an 'eh' chapter, but I was a bit busy with other things so it took a while to write this. **

**We are currently TWO chapters away from a big angst/emotional-ish chapter where a confession is finally revealed, and what we've been waiting for finally happens.**

**So hold on to your horses, cause Chloe will be back (again) in the next chapter, I swear the next three chapters are some of the most eventful chapters in the whole story.**

**Yay for a hundred.**


	23. The Vacation Instability

**Yo yo yo yo.**

**So this is just a short little chapter but the next chapter will be the last push to Sheldon and Penny, exciting isn't it? I know it is exciting! This is a chapter focused on Sheldon **_**but**_** it affects Penny (yay) annnnd Chloe is back! I don't know how any of you will see this and the next few chapters as but I don't care- THIS IS PROGRESS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except each and every OC here. Though several lines are directly taken from Season 5 Episode 16; The Vacation Solution, except with my twist on it. Oh and Un-Beta'd yay.**

* * *

"A day off?"

Sheldon nodded, closing a folder and placing it inside his drawer, "President Seibert told me to take a vacation because several professors suggested it," he grabbed another folder, opning it and scanning the contents, "but jokes on them I am not taking a day off."

Leonard took a sip of his coffee, "Yes cause we all know what happened the last time they tried to get you to take a vacation." He placed his mug down, grabbing one of Sheldon's files and reading through it, "You made a math mistake here… which is why you _should_ take a vacation, Sheldon." Leonard knew that Sheldon was a bit off about everything these past few weeks, especially with James confirming that he and Penny were dating.

"Not a chance, Leonard. I have work to do and I will not allow Winkle and Kripke to beat me at it."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Sheldon said as Leonard looked over his shoulder. President Seibert fixed his jacket as he walked in the office, looking around, "Dr. Cooper, have you decided on your vacation?"

"I'm sorry, President Seibert, I have no plans of taking a vacation."

"Oh really?" The president asked, grabbing a folder from Leonard's hands.

Sheldon lifted his gaze, "Yes really."

"Well then, I guess you're fired," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sheldon bolted up from his seat, "What? What do you mean I'm fired? That can't be!" The president nodded his head, "Refusing my orders is a reason to get fired, Dr. Cooper. Now will you, or will you not take a vacation?"

* * *

"Boy, oh, boy, this vacation is off to a wonderful start. The smell of formaldehyde, the whir of the centrifuge, the distant chatter of lab animals being dispatched for dissection. Mm, I can already feel my cares just melting away."

Amy nodded in response, strapping a pair of gloves on her hands, "I'm excited to work with my best friend. I haven't worked with a best friend since… well I haven't really had one yet. I declare this the Sheldon-Amy friendship day!"

Sheldon turned to her, giving her a glare, "Way to kill the mood."

Amy handed him a lab coat, "Come on, Sheldon. We can be like Marie Curie and her husband, Pierre, who spent their days working side by side, bathed in the glow of their love and the radium that ultimately killed her, except in a platonic version which is us," Sheldon stared at her, " Screw the Fox and the Hound, that's the story Disney should tell!"

Sheldon approached the table, looking at the different tools, "Okay, what do we start with? Maybe splicing some genes, clone a sheep, perhaps grow a human ear on a mouse's back? Ha-ha, I'm a freak!" Amy walked over to her table, "Oh, I'm gonna be doing some brain stem histology while you put yourself on the business end of a sponge and wash those beakers," she gestured to the beakers near the sink, causing Sheldon to frown, "Wash those bea… Oh, I get it, a little hazing for the new fella. Yeah, I'd better keep and eye out for, what, shoe polish on the microscope, or mad cow disease in my grilled cheese sandwich?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I just need those beakers washed, hippity-hop, quick like a bunny."

Sheldon scoffed, "What? Excuse me, you have Dr. Sheldon Cooper in your lab. You're gonna make him do the dishes? That's like asking the Incredible Hulk to open a pickle jar!"

"Sheldon, you've never worked in a lab like this before, you have no experience in the field of biology."

"I'll have you know, I have plenty of experience in biology. I bought a Tamagotchi in 1998," he placed his hand in his pocket, roughly pulling a toy out and knocking a jar off the table, "Oops…"

* * *

Bailey craned her head from her table, placing her menu down as she saw who came into the restaurant.

"Hey barf boy, over here!"

Sheldon heard her call, quickly walking to her table and taking a seat across from her, "Hello, Bailey. It's nice to see you here."

Bailey handed him her menu, "Right, it's not a Tuesday, and you're alone- don't tell me you're planning on getting drunk." Sheldon shook his head in response, "I was forced to take a vacation from work or else I'd get fired. I went over to Amy's lab to help her with some experiments, but I accidentally knocked over a jar filled with the brain she was supposed to use… and she kicked me out. So I went here… how about you what are you doing here? Isn't it your shift?"

The dark haired woman chuckled, "You really haven't been here since after Penny quit have you? I already quit, it was the deal Penny and I had, I am now a Victoria's Secret model," she leaned over the table, "do you want to see my photoshoot?"

"Photo shoot of what?" Sheldon simply asked, he had heard of Victoria's Secret from Penny, but all he knew that it was a store for night clothes.

Bailey returned to her former position, smirking, "You really are a giant kid," Bailey raised her hand up, waving at a man standing near the bar, "HEY MANAGER COME HERE AND GET MY ORDER!"

Gregg stomped towards their table, scowling at Bailey, "I'm not supposed to take your order Bailey, and I'm not the manager, I'm the _owner. _I bought this place a month ago, and you know that._"_

Bailey rolled her eyes, "That's nice, sadly I don't care, you're the last one here- SO! I'd like a steak, well done and a barbeque bacon cheeseburger with the barbeque, bacon and cheese on the side for barf boy over here." Sheldon looked up, "It's not a Tuesday, I'm not ordering that."

"Then what do you want?" Bailey asked.

"Gregg, I came here to ask if I could do a shift," Sheldon said.

Gregg furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what was happening, "Sheldon, don't you have a job? Why would you want to work here?"

"Barf boy over here was threatened to get fired if he didn't go on a vacation. Pretty smart if you asked me," Bailey said as she looked at her nails.

"Oh okay then," Gregg smiled, "This is just for a day right, then go ahead."

…

"What I'm telling you is that your order would be better if your ordered the barbeque, bacon and cheese on the side," Sheldon turned to the other customer, "and I am telling _you _that it is better with a lemonade!"

Bailey laughed as Gregg groaned in his seat, "This is the fourth customer that Sheldon has argued with. He was so great at delivering the orders and yet when it came down to _getting _the orders… he just drives them away." Gregg watched in horror as another table walked out of the restaurant, "Gregory, why don't you just take Sheldon to Penny? I mean, he _is _her problem after that James guy confirmed that he and Penny were dating."

"Didn't Penny say that they _weren't _dating, and it was only PR for the show?" Gregg questioned.

"That's what she said, but I think that that James guy is taking it too seriously. Plus Penny didn't tell Sheldon about it, which kind of made it worse."

"Bailey."

"Gregg?"

"Can you drive Sheldon to the set?"

* * *

Bailey unlocked the doors to her car, roughly pushing Sheldon's arm to get him to get out.

"Is there a need to push me?" Sheldon growled, clutching on to his arm.

"No, but look- it's the director dude!" Bailey moved over to the passenger seat, sticking her body out of the window, "Hey Mr. Director!"

The director turned around, smiling at the sight of Sheldon and Bailey, "Sheldon, Bailey! How nice of the two of you to drop in the set!" He walked over to them, still smiling.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Fleming, I can't stay and chat, but Sheldon here is all free. He actually wants to see Penny," she pushed Sheldon towards the director, "but do say hi to Penny for me."

The director placed an around Sheldon's shoulder, tapping it softly, "Of course, of course. Now I'll take over Sheldon and you go on your way, Bailey."

"Alright then, thank you Mr. Fleming! See ya Sheldon!" With a wave, Bailey drove off from the parking area leaving Sheldon with the director, "Well Sheldon shall we go inside?" The director let him inside the mansion, leading him to where Penny was, which was the Study hall. Most of the scenes of the show was shot at the same mansion, there were about thirty rooms that were decorated differently, allowing the viewers to think that it was in a different house. Plus the fact that most of the characters lived in the mansion, the cast and crew were always there.

"You know m' boy, you should really be proud of your friend Penny. She is one hell of an actress, and she even helps write some o the scripts for the show. Rumor is that she is nominated for best guest star at the Emmy awards."

"I am proud of her…" Sheldon murmured as they turned a corner, "Well that's great m' boy, cause that's all she really wants. And here we are," he opened the door, entering the Study Hall.

"_Geoffrey, I'm sorry I can't see you…" Penny, in character, said her back to James' character, "You are my brother-in-law, and my sister loves you dearly."_

_James placed his hands on her shoulders, spinning her around, "But Gen, I can't lose you, I haven't known you long but, but… I am in love you. I can't think of anyone else other than you, please believe me."_

"_I'm sorry, Geoffrey, I believe that we're not meant to be…" Penny said before walking away._

"AND CUT!" Mr. Fleming shouted, clapping his hands, "That was amazing! Really emotional," Mr. Fleming pulled Sheldon to his side, "And Penny look someone's here to visit you!"

"I'm in the dressing room, tell em to just go here!"Penny called from the dressing room in the adjacent room. With a push from the director, Sheldon walked to the dressing room.

James walked over to where the director was, his hands in his pockets, "Clarence-"

"It's Mr. Fleming," He corrected. James nodded, "_Mr. Fleming, _you know him?"

"Sheldon? Of course, he was with Penny when she first auditioned, they're good friends."

…

Sheldon walked towards the couch in the dressing room, taking a seat as he watched the different cast members get makeup on.

"So who's me visi-" Penny stopped, grinning at Sheldon, "Sheldon! You're here, alone? Is that possible?"

"It seems so," he mumbled, lacing his fingers on his lap, "I was forced to get a vacation from the university or else I would get fired. I went over to Amy's lab, but she kicked me out…" Penny frowned, she really didn't like Amy too much and she was sure that it was because she was jealous of her and Sheldon. Sheldon never did tell her if he _was_ dating Amy or not, but she didn't care.

"Then I went over to the Cheesecake Factory to work a shift but Gregg told me to go here, and so bailey drove me here," he said softly, looking down at his shoes. Penny took a seat beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "Aww sweetie, you should've told me earlier that you had nowhere to go, then I would've brought you along. Don't worry, you can stay and hang out here," she waved her hand at the man who played her father, "Hey Grant, is it okay if my friend Sheldon hangs out with you and the guys at the entertainment room? I need to shoot a couple more scenes with Isabella and James." Grant leaned back on his chair, "Of course, anything for you Penny!"

Penny kissed Sheldon's cheek before standing up, "You stay here and go wherever Grant goes okay? I'll see you in a bit Moonpie!"

Sheldon sighed as Penny walked out of the room, he really didn't want to go with any of those people. "Excuse me, Grant is it?" Grant nodded, "What is it boy?'

"I'd like to ask the directions to where the pool or maybe a garden is. I really need some fresh air."

"Just head out to the study room and exit to the terrace, there should be some stairs there leading to the pool. And if you wanna go to where Penny Is filming, head to library A, there should be some directions on the wall, and if you wanna hang out with us, just go to the entertainment room in the opposite room," Grant instructed.

"Thank you."

Sheldon jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder, breaking him from his trance of staring at the pool. He turned around, shocked at the sight of James, glaring at him, "Hello."

"Listen, I know that you like Penelope, don't lie," James said in his British accent.

"Penny is my friend that is a girl, nothing more. I know that you are dating here," he softly said, avoiding his glare. James crossed his arms, huffing, "I don't care, I know that you like her. All she does is talk about you and I don't care if you've been her friend for a long time or not, but she's mine."

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked, turning around to face him. No one owned Penny, not even him.

"You heard me, Penny is _my _girlfriend. Besides, I'm handsome, rich and famous, and you're just a geek. She'll never like a guy like you."

Sheldon stood up, facing him with his death glare, "I am a theoretical physicist with a B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D. that is at the top of my career, and am a child prodigy with an IQ of 187, while you are simply a person that is popular with teenage children and elders because of his looks and accent. If you are planning on comparing success, I'd rather you try again."

"I could easily beat you to a pulp if I wanted to," James threatened.

"And I could kill you without even touching you, therefore, _do not provoke me,"_ Sheldon said in a low voice, towering over James.

"Why you-"

"JAMES!" Clarence yelled from the terrace, quickly jogging down the stairs to stand between James who was about to hit Sheldon, "You get up there and practice for you scene you no good actor," James looked away in defeat, "Rather than bragging about the only things you have, why don't you go and try getting some acting skills, you're ruining my show! Now get up there and get out of my sight!" The director yelled, causing both Sheldon and James to flinch.

Clarence took a deep breath once James was out of sight and turned to Sheldon, "I'm sorry m' boy, James is really a pain in the ass. The only reason I still keep him in the show is cause the producer's daughter has this crazy obsession with him, but if I were to choose, I'd immediately give him the boot… Are you okay?"

Sheldon swallowed, "Yes, thank you Mr. Fleming, if you were not here I may have already been harmed."

"It's nothing, it was good that Penny sent me to go look for you, or else I would have been too late. Now do you want to go up and watch Penny's next scene?" The director sincerely asked.

Sheldon timidly shook his head, "I think I'll go home."

"What?" Clarence cried, "But Penny's looking for you-"

"It's alright, I'll see her later at home," Clarence nodded, "That's right you're her roommate. Alright then, once her scene is done, I'll tell her to send you off."

…

Sheldon sat on a bench in front of the mansion, waiting for the person he called to pick up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"I know who you are, your number is saved on my phone. What do you want?"

"Could you please pick me up and drive me home? I'm in Calabasas, that's pretty close to where I assume you are."

"I am neither your driver nor your personal chauffer, Sheldon."

Sheldon groaned, he couldn't believe that he was going to lie, "Please, the guys are at one of those unsanitary theatres that I have no desire in being in."

"That's like a 10-30 minute drive back to your apartment, you could take a taxi."

"I'll do anything you want, Chloe," Sheldon pleaded. His face lightened up as he heard Chloe sigh on the other end of the line, "Alright, text me the address and I'll be there in a few minutes."

…

"_Gen, I am so happy that I've finally found you, I couldn't imagine living a life without seeing you again," Grant a.k.a. Lord Julian said as he stared at a picture of him, his deceased wife and his daughter._

_Penny sat on the couch, unnerved about the situation, "Father, Geoffrey is planning on leaving Claire."_

_Grant turned towards the camera, a look of surprise on his face._

"AND CUT! Good job everybody, that's all for today," Clarence said, quickly walking over to Penny, "Penny, Sheldon's outside about to leave. You should head there." Penny nodded, quickly running out to the main entrance, which was only a turn from the hallway. She found James there, standing beside the giant front doors, "James! Have you seen Sheldon?"

Penny followed the direction where James was pointing at, "Hey Penny, who's that girl?" She ran outside to the balcony, watching as Sheldon got in a Mercedes Benz SLK, and she immediately knew who it was.

* * *

**Do you hate James? Cause I do, he's the perfect antagonist for Celebrity!Penny. He'll also appear in my other stories cause I want too. Don't worry the next chapter is a James free zone, but the next one after that is where it all goes down.**


	24. The Birthday Exploration

**Apologies for the delay, not only was I busy **_**but**_** I've been sick for weeks. (I really need to get myself drunk on vitamin C) And for some odd reason (allergies maybe) my eyes have been red and blurry each time I wake up, so sorry. But here's a short chapter for you- regarding the confusing part, like always, this was made in different days, causing my ideas to go scatter and change. Sorry if there isn't much a plot, a just needed someone to tell Sheldon what he needs to do, from someone he _will _listen to.  
**

**A few months ago, I received a PM asking if Missy or Mary will ever be back, and at first I decided that they wouldn't be back until the end of the story, then when I had the concept of Sheldon being cold to Penny because of James, the idea of Missy and Mary back was BORN! The airport scene is actually an excerpt from the original story arc where Penny was supposed to sleep with someone (alternative to the one at the bar?) and am regretting that I didn't use the original arc. It was gold. No it wasn't gold, but I love the lines I gave everyone, might be the most original thing I've ever done in my life. (?)**

**Disclaimer: I never beta my own work, but I do beta other people's work, which is fun. Don't own anyone except the OCs. Errors everywhere, just saying.**

* * *

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, for the second time, I am telling you, if you do not go home for Graham and Roxy's birthday I will personally fly there and drag you back home!" Sheldon cringed at his mother and his famous phone calls where she would yell and he would have to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid damaging his ear drum.

It was Graham and Roxy's, Junior's children, 9th and 1st birthday. Mary had planned a grand birthday since the two kids had shared the same birthday, much to Graham's dismay. Mary had insisted on going since Sheldon was not there when Roxy was born, which was a year ago, and told him that it was the least he could do for his brother. Graham also idolized Sheldon, which was another reason why Mary had forced him to go. Graham had bragged to his friends about his genius uncle, who had 'created space', and had told them that he would be going to his party.

"Mother, there is no need for you to raise you voice. What I said earlier was that Leonard and the others will not be able to attend; only _I_ have a forced vacation from President Seibert."

"President Seibert? Is that the good looking man that had once fired you and would only re-hire you if you apologized?" Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows before gripping his phone tightly, "No mother, that is Doctor Gablehauser-" he shifted his stance, "and he is not good looking! Enough of that, back to the party… will Meemaw be going?" He sensed someone enter the apartment, spinning around to see that Penny had returned from work. She dropped her jacket on her table before positioning herself on the armchair, cautiously watching his every move.

"Of course yer' Meemaw is coming! Why would you think that she wouldn't? Unlike you, yer' Meemaw has a perfect attendance in every family affair." He nodded, adjusting the phone back to his ear, "Alright them I will go as well. I don't want to disappoint Graham or Meemaw," he saw Penny raise an eyebrow at him, curious on what he was talking about, "Is dear old Penny going as well? I know she's finally rising to fame- err, already famous, but I'm sure she can take a vacation and meet us here-"

He gritted his teeth before vehemently shaking his head, avoiding the blonde's glances, "No I don't think she will be able to go. I believe that she is busy with her work and will not be able to go to such… _unimportant_ events like that. No it's not unimportant to me, but she is not a member of our family henceforth, _unimportant_. I'm sorry mother, I have to go. I still have to arrange my ticket and hote-" Penny watched as Sheldon's eyebrow rise and fall, followed by his mouth opening as if to say something then opting not to continue. "Alright, I'll stay at home, but Missy had told me that you had redecorated my old room into Graham's room… No? Very well, I suppose I should not believe most of what my sister says. Yes, I'll be flying out there tomorrow, but please do inform me earlier next time. Goodbye, mother."

Sheldon pressed the 'end' button, placing the phone on his desk before marching toward the closet behind the couch and dragging out his suitcase. Penny turned around, "A smart little lady here thinks that someone had rejected an offer from someone to ask someone to go somewhere… am I right?" Sheldon paused in front of her, huffing, then pulled his suitcase towards the hallway, "I presume that you are saying that I had rejected my mother's offer of you coming along with me. If that is correct, then yes, I did reject it. I took the liberty of refusing for you before you say it yourself and break my mother's heart with your cold ways."

Penny frowned, "I never said that I wouldn't be able to go- hell you didn't even ask me at all. What if I tell you that I _can _go, what would you say?" Sheldon returned from his room, a scowl on his face as he went back to the closet to get his duffel bag, "Then I would say alright. You may as they say 'tag along' but I will not be responsible for your transportation. I am staying there for only three days and two nights, I am planning to book a flight at 10 AM tomorrow." Penny reached out, grabbing his arm and matching the glare on his face, "Why are you such a jerk, Sheldon? Honestly, you don't have to be so rude. What the hell is up your ass?"

He jerked his arm back, "because I'm crazy*****." He stepped back then made his way to his laptop, typing away, "It is my nephew Graham's 9th and my niece Roxy's 1st birthday, and according to social protocol it is mandatory for you to bring a gift. Graham likes anything a boy would like and Roxy… well it's too early to determine that." Penny sighed, sitting down and turning the T.V. on, she had to let it go. So Sheldon had heard her and James' conversation, which explains everything. "I can't make it to the 10 AM flight tomorrow, we'll be attending something at 8 AM and it might last at least two or three hours," Sheldon sneered, "I knew it, you were busy."

The blonde let out a frustrated growl, "Would you let me finish? What I was going to say was that I would take the 12 PM flight, and if I was going to ask if it was okay that you bring my luggage along with you," she rolled her eyes, "but forget about it." Sheldon stopped typing, taking in a deep breath before swinging his chair to face her, "I apologize, Penny. It has simply frustrated me that the convention Chloe and I were supposed to attend today was rescheduled. I had been looking forward to it for months now and it had been postponed due to the speakers getting sick," he opened a drawer before going to the fridge and grabbing a small yellow box, "Here, have a milk dud, it _is _the most apologetic of box candies."

Penny smiled at him, reaching out and grabbing the box from his hands, "Thank you. Now what convention was it- and why with Chloe?" Sheldon offered her a small smile before returning to his seat, "It is nothing that you know nor interests you, but it is Chloe and I's common interest," he glanced at her, "7 of our favorite physicists together in one hall, exciting isn't it?"

Penny mentally scoffed as she shoved a handful of milk duds in her mouth. Though Chloe was nice enough to win the auction for her, she still didn't like her. Apology or not, that bitch had nerve and not the good one. She never did understand what Sheldon saw in her other than being a doctor being smart and oddly resembling Mary Jane from Spider Man with the red hair and whatnot- a lot of girls in comic books were blonde, was that not desirable?

"I guess it is… So what are you gonna get for you niece and nephew?" Sheldon nodded his head, grabbing a box from his drawer- a The Invincible Iron Man action figure, "Red is his favorite color which made Iron Man his favorite superhero. And I asked Leonard to buy me a gift for her in," he glanced at his watch, "5…4…3…2…1-"

"Here's the gift," Leonard said, holding a neatly wrapped gift in his hand before stepping back and kicking another box into the apartment, "and this one." Their bespectacled neighbor placed the tinier box on the coffee table before dragging the larger box to the center of the room, "Leonard what is that and why are there two?" Leonard placed crossed his arms, "The small box is a doll- something Stella, and the big box is a wheely bug. It's those wooden things that kids can ride on." Sheldon walked over to the boxes, inspecting each, "is it safe for my niece? I don't want any accidents that could cause a potential genius to lose IQ points."

"Yes, Sheldon, it's safe for your niece. I checked."

"How did you check?" Sheldon skeptically asked as Leonard rubbed the back of his head, "I asked one of the shopper's children to try it and was almost accused of kidnapping," he turned to Penny, who had a concern look on her face, "it was great that the mother didn't find me 'suspicious' enough to kidnap a kid." Sheldon dug in his pockets, pulling out a couple bills and handed it to Leonard, "Thank you, Leonard, this is perfect. Get yourself something nice."

The shorter man stared at the bills before smiling up at Sheldon then at the blonde, "This is actually the first time Sheldon didn't insult me on something…. And even rewarded me-"

"Though, your choice in gift wrap is despicable…" Sheldon muttered as he returned to his seat, causing Leonard to frown, "I take that back." Leonard took a seat on the couch, "So what time should I drive you to the airport?"

"Hmm… 8 AM, I'm taking the 10 AM flight," Leonard's face dropped, "Oh… um, I'm sorry Sheldon, I can't take you- there's an inspection at each of the laboratories tomorrow… and I'm sure none of the guys can drive you as well." Leonard prepared himself as Sheldon's body tensed, slowly turning to face the two of them, "Why doesn't Penny drive you?" Penny felt Sheldon's eyes on her, "Like I said, we have to be there by 8 so I can't possibly drive you."

"What about Chloe?"

Sheldon thought for a moment before smiling, "Leonard that is one of the most brilliant thing I've ever heard from you," he reached for his phone, dialing the redhead's number, "Chloe, this Doctor Sheldon Cooper- yes I know that you have my number saved on your phonebook. It is proper and polite to do so as I could be anyone… no I don't think anyone would be kidnapping me anytime soon."

Penny glared at Leonard, "Why would you suggest that?!" Leonard shrugged, "Chloe is the most ideal person to call, Sheldon approves of her, she's rich and she has all the time in the world," he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, "are you _jealous_? Because if I recall, _you_ have a boyfriend." Leonard thought back to the time when he had confronted Penny about Sheldon- he knew that Penny loved his best friend, and he definitely knew that Penny was jealous. But what he didn't understand was why Penny was dating that James guy if Penny liked Sheldon, it was the one thing that didn't fit in. "I am not jealous, for your information, yes, I am happily dating James, and I couldn't be happier," she said in a higher pitch than usual, sinking into the couch.

"I can see right through you- and you'd probably be happier with _Sheldon_." Leonard gave one last glance at her before focusing his attention to the TV. Maybe he was right, but there were just _so many things…_ and she knew that it wouldn't make sense, and she wouldn't try to let it make sense.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny._

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny._

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny._

Penny shot up from her bed, glancing at her clock (_6:05 AM_) before throwing the sheets off of her and swinging her door open, "What the hell is it, Sheldon?!"

Sheldon stepped into her room, his jacket neatly folded on his arm as he looked around, "I'm here to get your luggage. I'm about to leave," he sat on her bed, eyeing the mess, "Aren't you supposed to leave in an hour or something?!" Sheldon curtly nodded, "That's true, but Chloe and I decided to have some breakfast first," Penny rolled her eyes as she grabbed her trolleys from her closet and dragged them towards him, "thank you," he stood up, draping his jacket over his shoulder and placing a hand on each of the handles, "I don't require you to see me off, so have a good day, and do inform me of what time to pick you up." Penny marched after him into the living room where Chloe and Leonard stood, glaring at his luggage.

"Honestly Sheldon, what the hell is up with all of those bags?" she kicked one of the trolleys, "Are you planning on moving back to Texas?" Chloe lifted her gaze, realizing that Penny was awake, "hello."

Sheldon shook his head, gesturing to the bags, "I just brought everything that I think I would need in case the 36 different scenarios I had thought of would happen." Leonard nodded, Sheldon was _always_ prepared, and it wasn't surprising for him to over pack, he _was_ Sheldon. Chloe's eyes widened at the additional suitcases Sheldon held, "Don't tell me those are yours too?!"

"No, this other half is Penny's clothing. She obviously just couldn't decide on what to wear and practically brought her closet. At least I packed for safety- not on what to wear while sitting in a pickup truck. _What a woman." _Sheldon huffed, glaring at Penny.

"Hey it's not my fault I look great in everything! What's with all of your crap?" Penny opened one of his bags, checking what was inside, "You don't need a flashlight, a tent, a first aid kit _and _an escape kit when you're staying in at _home!"_

"One needs to be prepared Penny!" Sheldon growled, snatching the flashlight she had pulled out and placed it back into the duffel bag, "What if the plane has a crash landing in the middle of nowhere, we'd need a tent! What if someone gets injured on the flight? Oh look _I_ have a first aid kit ready! The escape kit is just in case you get mobbed in a building my mother would offer to bring you to because of your supposed celebrity status, and would need saving? You're lucky that I didn't bring my zombie apocalypse kit!"

"Okay, okay stop it both of you," Leonard called, taking a sip of his coffee. He had just woken up and was only there because Sheldon asked him to inspect Chloe's car which he had already ridden on in the past few days. "Penny needs to regain those lost hours of sleep and Sheldon and Chloe needs to get breakfast before Sheldon drives Chloe insane… and I need to get some more shut eye before I go to work," he grabbed Penny's luggage and dragged it outside before returning for the rest, "Now say your farewells and get the hell out of here."

Sheldon blinked at Leonard before turning to the redhead, "Very well, Chloe I believe we should go. Goodbye to both of you, and have a nice day."

* * *

Sheldon winced as his nephew went up to hug him.

"Uncle Shelly- I missed you!" Graham exclaimed as he smiled up at him, blue eyes meeting hazel. Sheldon patted his head, causing the boy to hug his waist. Mary and Missy ran up to hug him while Junior and his wife stood behind, waving at him.

"I can't believe you almost didn't come, Shelly," Missy said, taking one of his bags and loading it into Junior's truck while Junior walked up to him, grabbing all of the bags into the truck, "Honestly Shelly, what's up with these bags?" Graham let go of Sheldon's waist and ran up to his mother, "Mom, aren't you glad to see Uncle Shelly?" Junior's wife, Kelsey, was only a bit taller than Penny, with long dark hair and familiar hazel eyes. Kelsey wasn't a religious nut like their mother, and she wasn't like any of the other girls Junior had been with, she was a nice woman, and she could cook! Sheldon hadn't really known Kelsey as much as Missy and the others, but he knew that she was a good addition to the family.

… Though she did break the line of blue eyed Coopers.

"Of course I did, but I don't think you have to cling on to your uncle to show it… I think he knows how much you missed him," Kelsey gave Sheldon a tight smile which he returned back as they entered the truck.

"So what time does Penny arrive?" Mary asked, looking behind Sheldon, who simply stared at her, "She's arriving in two hours or so, she and her crew have something to attend to."

"Penny? The hot blonde from _Lies and A Truth_?" Junior asked, his eyebrow high on his forehead, "I sometimes see Kelsey watching it and kind of caught up with the show…."

Sheldon nodded, getting into the truck, "Yes, _that_ Penny. She is my roommate, and opted to join in the celebration. Have mother and Missy not mention it?" Junior turned towards Missy and Mary who were sitting in the middle, "No they have not. Why don't we have lunch first then I'll drop Kelsey and Graham at home then we can pick up this girly of yers'?"

"For your information she is _not_ my girl. She is a girl, and my friend- but not girlfriend."

Junior chuckled, "never said anything about girlfriend did I?" He raised his hand back to Missy who happily hi-fived it, "It works every time do ya' know that Shelly?" Missy smiled up at his twin brother who simply shook his head, looking out of the window. "Well somebody's got some problems he won't prolly tell anyone."

...

Penny sighed.

The _Lies and A Truth_ press conference had went even worse than she expected. Grant Houser the guy who played Lord Julian had another fight with James (_a.k.a. Geoffrey_)… at the conference. Aside from that Julia Brown, the girl who played Rebecca, her evil half sister and Geoffrey's wife, accidentally vomited on the cast table, confirming rumors that she was pregnant.

Then some fan just had to ask if her and James' relationship was just some kind of press release to attract more supporters for the Geoffrey/Megan ending. Mr. Fleming had an idea of letting the audience choose who Geoffrey would end up with, the cheating Rebecca or the innocent Megan. Personally, she wanted Geoffrey to be with Rebecca since they were both evil conniving assholes, but if they chose her that meant a secured future for her. Not to mention the fact that the paparazzi swarmed her when she reached the airport, and this one too. They found it suspicious that she had not luggage… at all.

She slipped her sunglasses on as she stepped out of the arrivals terminal, searching for the Coopers.

Yes, it felt great to be recognized everywhere. There were more than 20 people who asked for an autograph and 30 who asked for a picture, while the other 20 just went off and took a photo of her. But deep down, she didn't expect it to be like this, she was certainly losing her privacy. She tried to sign all of the autographs and take all the pictures but she just couldn't… and she knew that that would possibly make negative reviews about her, but it was okay. You couldn't please everyone. Though it shocked her that none of her ex-boyfriends (a.k.a. Kurt) spilled the beans about her history before getting discovered, that would have definitely ruined her reputation in a flash… or not, who knows.

"Penny, darlin' over here!"

She turned her head towards the voice and saw Sheldon, Mary, Missy and a slightly buffer and a tanner and bulkier Sheldon standing side by side beside a red pickup truck. She smiled as she made her way towards the Coopers, earning a hug from the ladies.

"You must be Junior, I'm Penny-" she reached her hand out which Junior gladly shook, "Hello there Penny, I'm a big fan of yer show, oh and my wife is too! I also think you're drop dead gorgeous, I just think you should know that, oh and you must be one mighty gal if you're able to keep up with our Shelly!" Junior stammered, staring at her in awe.

Missy stood in between them, pushing her older brother away from Penny, "Alright that's enough Junior, you already have a wife and two beautiful kids, there's no time to hit on another."

Junior scoffed, "I wasn't hittin' on her, it was a compliment! Women!" He yelled before getting into his truck, patting the passenger seat, "Shelly boy, get in!"

Sheldon nodded before sitting beside his brother. Mary placed her arm around Penny, leading her into the car, "I'm sure that the flight here tired ya'. Have you had some lunch?" Penny nodded as Junior started the engine, "I had lunch before the flight, I'm all good. I'm actually looking forward to Meemaw and the house Shelly here grew up in."

"Oh yes, Meemaw has been gushing about finally meeting you! She told us that Shelly often mentioned you in his letters," Mary happily said, "Isn't that right, Shelly?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes as Penny leaned towards his seat, "Isn't that sweet, Sheldon, you talk about me!" Sheldon brushed her hand off of his shoulder, "I tell Meemaw everything she needs to know. I simply informed her that I had a new roommate- though that was after mother and Missy visited." Penny returned to her seat smiling in fulfillment as Missy turned to her, "I hope it's okay with you staying in my room. We'd let you stay with Shelly in his room but we know you already suffer enough by just living with him," Missy giggled as Sheldon turned to her, sending her a glare.

"Of course, there's no problem at all! I miss staying with someone of my own gender, if you know what I mean," Penny chuckled.

"_Soo Penny, _can you tell me about this new boyfriend of yers? I saw a segment about the two of ya's and I can say that he is smokin'!"

Junior glanced at Sheldon who was looking out the window with an irritated look on his face. He never really did have something to talk about with his younger brother other than the hunts and football their father had forced Sheldon to watch. Sheldon was always into his science that their mother was so against while he was into girls and sports and parties- they were opposites and they never had anything other than their name and appearance in common. But as Penny (timidly) talked about her new boyfriend, he saw something in Sheldon's eyes that gave them something in common.

He didn't expect Sheldon to be the jealous type.

Penny smiled as she walked into the Cooper home. It was everything she had expected it to be; a quaint two-story house that had that 'homey' aura lingering everywhere.

They were met by a woman who was slightly taller than her with dark hair and pretty hazel eyes, a boy who looked like Sheldon and Junior (except tinier) and a little baby girl, who she guessed were Junior's wife and kids.

"Oh my lawd," the woman gasped, pulling the infant closer to her, "it really is you!"

The blonde smiled, _recognized again_, "Hi, I'm Penny, Sheldon's roommate, it's nice to meet you." The lady shrieked before handing the baby to Junior and hugging her tightly, "I'm Kelsey, Junior's wife and I'm a big fan!"

"Kelsey get off her, you're scaring Roxy," Junior hissed, bringing the baby up to his face and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Penny, this is my daughter Roxy and my son, Graham, they're the ones with birthdays." Junior placed a hand behind Graham, gently pushing him towards Penny.

Graham shook Penny's hand, "I really didn't want to share a birthday with someone, but I couldn't do anything," he truthfully said, "but I guess a celebrity and my Uncle Shelly attending my party makes up for it, right Uncle Shelly?" Sheldon walked passed him, dragging their luggage iinside with Missy's help, "My friends are excited to meet a real life rocket scientist!"

Sheldon huffed as he placed the last of their luggage beside the stairs, "Graham, for the last time, I _am not _a rocket scientist. It is embarrassing to even be associated with one," he took a seat at the dining table, bringing his laptop out, "rocket scientist… what a joke." Graham shrugged before running upstairs, while Kelsey and Roxy went into the kitchen.

Penny took a seat beside Missy on the couch, "Oh Sheldon, stop being so hard on the kid-" her eyes grew wide at a picture frame neatly resting on the end table, reaching over and grabbing it, "Is that Sheldon?!" Missy nodded, changing the channel, "Yup, him and all his 12 year old glory at one of the science fairs. He looks a little less crazier, doesn't he?"

"I'll be working in my room," Sheldon announced, tucking his laptop under his arm, "Junior, please call me once mother has finished cooking." Junior gave him a thumbs up as Sheldon went up the stairs, "Missy you go call him once momma's done- I'll be outside cleaning the truck. Oh and if you need anything Penny, just tell Kelsey, she's in the kitchen helping momma, okay?"

She offered him a smile, "Thanks, Junior, but I'm okay." Similar to Graham, Junior shrugged before walking out the entrance.

Missy turned to Penny, smiling widely, "So, tell me everything. What's with this James guy and what the hell happened to you and Sheldon?" Penny sighed, "James is my co-star, you aren't a fan of _Lies And A Truth _are you?" The brunette shook her head, "Nope, I love them dramas, but I'm still at work when that soap of yers airs. So tell me all about him!"

The blonde tilted her head from side to side, thinking of how to describe James.

Yes, James was one of those heartthrobs, tall, extremely handsome and had that British accent that girls would go crazy for. The media often called him as 'modern Prince Charming' and those kind of men anyone would die to have… except her. James wasn't really one of the most polite men she had dated, and he wasn't the rudest, but he did have an attitude that was uncovered once he didn't get what he wanted. Especially after their director, Clarence, told her about what had transpired between Sheldon and James- that _definitely _ruined his image for her.

She really was against the idea of them pretend dating, and dating in general, but after James had told the press that they _were,_ she couldn't take it back anymore. Knowing the gossip sites she had once obsessed about, if she revealed that she wasn't really dating him would make her look like some type of social climber (considering the fact that he was famous before her) and a cheater or whatever the would call her, and it would definitely ruin her. And so she lies, and lies… and lies.

"Well, he has that accent any girl would die for, and he's _kind of_ a gentleman."

Missy raised her eyebrow, "_kind of?_"

"Okay! But you gotta keep this a secret," she glared, "he's a jerk and arrogant, and narcissistic, and a douchebag and everyone on the set wants to kill him. " Missy's eyebrows furrowed, "then why the hell are you dating him if he sounds like a total," Missy looked around, leaning towards Penny, whispering, "asshole."

"It's for the show… its good PR. Our characters are technically having an affair, and our director saw several gossip sites indicating that the two of us would be a good couple and the crew suggested us dating even for just this season. I didn't really agree to it, but James confirmed it on TMZ without me knowing."

"No use telling you to break up with him if you're not even dating," Missy said, "Well what about you and Sheldon, how did he react to this?"

"Sheldon's _kind of_ dating Chloe-" Penny noticed Missy's curious look, "Chloe is this gorgeous, rich and intelligent doctor. She's the only female I've ever seen Sheldon get along with that isn't any of us, and she had this huge crush on him before and now they're together, I guess." Missy groaned in frustration, "_Penny, _I told ya before, Shelly likes ya! You're perfect for each other, and I'm sure he was upset you about dating someone. I don't wanna call you an object but Shelly doesn't like sharing, and you dating someone means that he's sharing his time with you with someone else or some other crap Leonard told me. Why didn't ya go out with him, Penny? We _all_ know that you love him, so why did you let it reach this? Junior told me that Shelly got tensed when I asked you about this James jerk."

…

"It's cause I feel that Sheldon won't love me back," Penny confessed, sinking into her seat as she anticipated Missy's response, "Sheldon is still a flight risk, Missy. I'm not intelligent, a college graduate, a professional, a doctor, a scientist or anything he respects, heck who even knows what he wants in a woman! And with him being Sheldon, there are a lot of things that won't work with him that I need, and I don't think he'll be able to sacrifice getting what he wants for me. It's just so confusing, Missy, and if my relationship with James wasn't fake, I'd probably still choose it in the end."

Missy blinked, she was surprised at Penny's sudden confession about her brother. Throughout her life, she had never met someone who was so close and important to her brother who was not a member of their family, nor did she ever knew someone who actually was a romantic interest of her brother. Sure, several of her friends and classmates found her cute, but after he opened his mouth the crush was gone. Penny was the only female (who wasn't their relative) that still stuck with Sheldon even after he opened his damn mouth, and it was such a shame that nothing happened to their relationship even though Penny liked him too.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Missy softly said, "other than don't give up on him, Penny. Like you said, who even knows what Shelly wants in a woman?" Penny bit her lip as she looked down at her denim shorts, "if anyone knows how to handle him, it's you, Penny. I know that cause I've seen how he is with you, and I think you have nothing to worry about. All Shelly needs is a little push, and you can get what you want, Penny."

"How are you so sure of that, Missy? I mean you know Sheldon, he doesn't do anything he doesn't like, and vowed that he won't do."

Mary appeared from the kitchen, a bright smile on her face as she carried a plate of food, "Snacks, everyone! Missy go help Kelsey with the casserole."

Missy stood up, "I know cause Sheldon won't wait around forever, Penny," she winked at the blonde before heading towards the kitchen. Penny leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes and groaning.

"And that is Uncle Stumpy, that's Marcia, that's Gregg, that's Holly, that's Benny, that's Jim, that's Kyle, that's Fiona and that's the last of our relatives," Junior tiredly said to Penny.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Penny greeted as the Cooper clan stared at her in awe. Ever since the party started, their relatives had repeatedly told her that, 'they had seen a celebrity so up close' before and that she was 'the dog gone prettiest they've ever seen.' They also said that they never expected Sheldon to have female friends, and that it was probably the real reason why they were celebrating.

"So when does Meemaw arrive?" Penny asked as he and Junior returned to the inside of the house to get drinks. Junior opened the door for her, "Meemaw will come in a while, she said she had to go pick up something. She's prolly not done with her cookies, she bakes the best cookies, by the way."

"Oh really? Then I can't wait to taste it!" She chirped as Junior poured her a glass of lemonade, "Hey, where's Sheldon?" Junior placed the pitcher down on the table, "He's with Graham and he's friends prolly tellin' them that he ain't no rocket scientist."

"Junior!" Penny and Junior both jumped at the high pitched squeal from Kelsey who was running towards the kitchen. Kelsey handed Roxy to Junior with wide eyes, "The cake- it isn't finished, and they want us to wait for another five hours!" Junior frowned as Kelsey took a sip of his lemonade, "What do you mean five hours? The party is happenin' _now, _not in five hours!" He turned to Penny, handing Roxy to her, "Penny, is it okay if you hold on to Roxy? I need to go threaten some as-"

"Not in front of the baby!" Kelsey hissed.

"Sure, I wouldn't want Roxy's first birthday to be cake-less, isn't that right, Roxy?" She asked to the baby in her hands who giggled in response. Kelsey leaned towards Junior, whispering, "Good golly, she's a natural," Junior nodded, grabbing his keys from the bowl that Sheldon had placed for the keys, "Alrighty then, we have to get going, Penny. We'll see ya' later."

…

"For the last time, I am _not_ a rocket scientist. I am a theoretical physicist which is much, _much _better than a rocket scientist!" Sheldon grumbled in front of Graham's friends.

"Then what does a thiyo-theotical scientist do?" A kid asked, causing Sheldon to growl, "It's _theoretical physicist, _and I create theories on how the world was made and came to be."

"But didn't Mamaw say that the world was created by God?" Graham asked, his eyebrow raised. Sheldon shook his head, "Do not believe everything mother says, she is merely suffering Dr. Pepper withdrawal."

Graham scratched the top of his head before noticing a taxi stop in front of their garage, causing a smile to appear on his face, "Meemaw!"The boy ran up to the old woman as the taxi driver brought out trays of cookies and pastries from the backseat.

"Meemaw?" Sheldon turned towards the car, an excited smile on his face as he walked towards the two. Graham released his great grandmother, "Meemaw look, it's Uncle Shelly!" Meemaw nodded, patting her grandson's cheek, "Moonpie, it's wonderful to see you… it's been such a long time since I've seen you."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry Meemaw, I've just been so busy with work," he pulled away, "and didn't I give you instructions to install Skype so that we can contact each others?"

"Oh Moonpie, you know that I've never been fond of those technology of yer's. I prefer exchanging letters like we already do, it gives me the idea that you have time for other things other than science." Meemaw smiled at him before walking towards the house, "Of course I do other things, I sleep, eat, bathe, I also play video games with Leonard and the guys."

"Hush now Moonpie," Meemaw said as they entered the house, "I heard from yer' mother that yer' roommate came along with you. I've been looking forward to meeting this Penny ever since I first heard about her from you," she turned to him, "Oh but first bring the trays of cookies inside, I made your favorite." He nodded before giddily exiting the room, it had been a while since he had some of Meemaw's fresh batch of cookies- if there was someone who could match his mother's cooking, it would be Meemaw.

"Mom! You're finally here, what took you so long?" Mary said as she went down the stairs.

"This is just between us, I had a problem with my oven last night and it wouldn't bake properly," Meemaw said with a hand beside her mouth, "almost ruined my third batch of cookies." Mary shook her head, "You should've told me, I could've got Junior to fetch you so you could bake here."

"I wanted to surprise Shelly, you know that those are his favorite," Meemaw said, looking around the house, "So where's that 'future daughter-in-law' of yer's? I've been itching to meet her!"

"I think she's in the kitchen with Roxy, come on I'll introduce you." They walked into the kitchen to find Penny happily talking to the infant, "Who's a good girl, Roxy? It's you, it's you- oh hey Mary." The blonde stood up, Roxy still in her arms, smiling at the older woman, "Meemaw, this is Penny, Shelly's roommate." Penny offered her hand to Meemaw, who shook it, "I've heard so many good things about you from Sheldon, he told me that you were an actress?"

Penny nodded, shifting the infant to her side, "I'm shocked that Sheldon actually says good things about me. I've been an actress for about almost a year now, I have a guest role on this drama… Sheldon has told me so many things about you as well!" Meemaw chuckled, "Really? My Moonpie talks about me? Isn't that sweet, Mary?"

Sheldon grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. While he was outside, several of his relatives kept telling him that Penny was a 'keeper.' Keeper for what, germs and chaos? It had also annoyed him how they repeatedly talked about her being a famous actress and how it would be the first for their family. He wasn't friends with Penny because of her popularity and status, it was far from it. Then there was Graham telling him that he should 'marry' Penny since she was 'awesome.' He had sarcastically told his nephew that if he stopped calling him a rocket scientist maybe he would marry Penny. Then Graham stood on top of a table and announced that his uncle was _really_ a physicist.

"Moonpie! Penny here was jus' tellin' me about the time you got drunk at the restaurant she worked in," Meemaw chirped as he placed the trays on the table, a cautious look on his face, "Penny what lies have you been spreading?"

Penny scoffed, "I'm not spreading any lies, _Moonpie, _I'm just telling them about how much fun we have!" Mary took a sip of lemonade, "Yer' going to church tomorrow, by the way, Shelly." Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't believe her mother, she is a fountain of lies. Oh and Junior said that it's time to blow the cake."

Penny shot up, grabbing Roxy from the table, "Did you hear that Roxy? It's time for you to blow the cake!" She turned to Mary and Meemaw, "I'll be heading outside now." Mary took one last drink of her lemonade, "I'll go too." She placed the glass on the table before walking out to the backyard with Penny.

"The nerve of that woman…" Sheldon hissed.

"I like her she's a really nice girl," Meemaw happily said, taking a cookie and handing it to Sheldon, "Why don't you court her, Moonpie? I'd like some great grandchildren from you."

"She already has a boyfriend," he rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the cookie, "she's dating her co-star from the show she's on."

Meemaw sighed, "that's such a shame, Moonpie. I know that she really likes you, considerin' the fact that she's still your roommate and even came with you here, really a one of a kind girl. You shouldn't let her go, Moonpie, I know that you like her. Fight for her before she goes with the wrong man."

Sheldon looked down at his cookie, contemplating, "Do you think it'll be right for me to do it?"

"It's righter than anything you've ever thought was right, Moonpie."

* * *

***Chapter 21: Penny tells James that her roommate is crazy, Sheldon hears it.**

**Next chapter is where everything is revealed and EVERYTHING changes. I'm still nervous about what I'm planning to do but we can't do anything once I publish it right? **

**Gonna be working on The Baser Urge Manifetation next, 7 more chapters til' it's done.**

**OH! And special shoutout to Raspberrycheer who took the time to waste his/hers time by sending me PMs about how much Jim Parsons "doesn't have physical beauty" and reading my fics (though I didn't say anything about doing so) and then saying that s/he doesn't like my writing. Thanks! Like I said, I still choose flies of shit over replying to your immature review over a fic that was obviously doesn't concern the Lenny fandom. *wink wink***


	25. The Feelings Confrontation

**I'm so sorry for taking THIS long to update, things aren't as well with me right now with some problems and my laptop breaking. My laptop broke a few weeks ago and my devil of a brother took it and now I have none of my files, which means that it will take a whole lot longer to update any of my fics. It's really hard to type on an iPad especially using ****_NOTES_**** since there are no italics or anything.**

**Now, this is the "big reveal" where EVERYTHING changes. I had originally started this chapter almost a month ago, but as I said, my laptop broke and we moved. I hope that this chapter goes as I had thought regardless of the circumstances I'm in right now and if there are confusions/questions and things lacking in this chapter, I promise to explain it in the next one. I had envisioned this to be kind of 'emotional' but I guess I couldn't get it *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: Sheldon is gravely OC. Any errors, spelling mistakes or whatevers are mine and unintentional as anyone with an iPad knows how hard it is to type without feeling the buttons do not own The Big Bang Theory or the characters just the OCs that are featured here.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"So..."

"So what?"

"How was your trip to Texas? Did the kids like the gifts I picked out for you?"

Sheldon glanced over his shoulder, "It was satisfactory. Graham and Roxy seemed to enjoy the toys, but my brother quickly stored them away saying that I might have been spoiling them." He turned back to his laptop, focusing on what he was searching on.

Leonard nodded, lacing his hands together as he thought of other ways to get the answer he was looking for. "So how did your Meemaw react to Penny?"

"One can say that she likes her," he answered, "Though Meemaw doesn't just judge people on the first meeting, something about not judging a book by its cover. If you ask me, one should judge a book by the author's educational background not by the cover."

Leonard shook his head, "I see... Do you think that Meemaw will get to know her more? I mean, it was their first meeting, and you implied that it will take more than one meeting for her to li-" Sheldon interrupted him by swiveling his chair around to face him, "Leonard are you asking if I have plans of letting Meemaw meet Penny again? Because if that is what you are asking then it's a no. it was not me who invited her, it was mother. And I am positive that her boyfriend will not allow her to go."

"Sheldon are you jealous of James and Penny?" Leonard asked straight fowardly.

"No I am not, but that neanderthal threatened to use violence on me," Sheldon answered, his face emotionless, "I have more important things to deal with than him. He is not worth my time."

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Leonard asked in concern, "cause if he did, he's going to find some unidentified acid burning out half of his car-"

"No he did not. When I was forced to take a vacation about two weeks, three days, 14 hours and 9 minutes ago, Bailey brought me to the set to wait for Penny. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of shooting what seemed like a vital scene for that episode which required me to loiter elsewhere. While I was peacefully minding my own business, he suddenly approached me and started threatening me. He almost punched me, but I was saved by the good director," Sheldon explained, leaning back against his chair as Leonard's eyebrows furrowed, "Why didn't you tell us about it? We could have gotten back at him- he's such an asshole... does Penny know?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I don't think she needs to know this. This will only provoke her to go, as she says, 'junior rodeo' and will further make her believe that I am in need of her assistance." Leonard frowned, "You have to tell her, Sheldon! He's her boyfriend and she should tell that jerk to treat her friends better than that!"

Leonard crossed his arms as Sheldon faced his laptop, "I never did like him at all. I should call the guys to devise a plan against him... maybe a robot that destroys his car? Or rewiring his phone lines so we can spill all of his juicy secrets?"

Sheldon huffed, "Leonard, as I told you no actions are necessary. We have more important things to do than putting up with a neanderthal like him."

"Sheldon, what's wrong with you? The Sheldon I know would even suggest the idea of revenge, not back down and pretend like it didn't happen! Did something happen?"

Sheldon gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, "I am not backing down and pretending like it didn't happen, I am merely doing the right thing to do. I was unharmed and that is good enough for me, though I would prefer never to set foot on that studio lot ever again," Sheldon lowered his voice, "... and moving out..."

"What do you mean moving out? Sheldon tell me what happened!" Leonard stood up, stomping towards Sheldon's chair, "There's something you're not telling me and I want to know, you can't lie to me!" Sheldon scowled, jerking his arm away from Leonard, "Drat, I underestimated your hearing abilities by comparing it to your eyesight... I have nothing to tell you, Leonard. Nothing happened, I just simply have to face reality, as Chloe said."

The shorter physicist stepped back, "Chloe? What did she say... no, what does she have to do with any of this?!" Sheldon lifted his gaze, "She told me what to do, and I just realized that, though I would deny saying this later, she was right- about everything."

"Right about what, and what lies has she been putting in that head of yours?"

"They are not lies, Leonard, they are the truth that I refused to see," he calmly said.

"Alright, you can call it whatever you want, just tell me what it is about."

* * *

"I think it's over between us."

James looked up, his gray eyes piercing through her, "What?"

Penny stood straight, her eyebrows furrowing as she placed her hands firmly at her sides, "This thing, whatever this is, it's over. Well I didn't even say there was something between us..." Penny stepped back as James shot up from his seat, "You're kidding right?"

She slowly shook her head, swallowing as she realized how James towered over her, "I never really agreed to this... it was you who claimed that we were dating. I tried to just go with it, but we really can't be anything other than friends... especially how you treated Sheldon."

James raised his eyebrow, "That tall skinny guy that looks like a praying mantis?"

"See thats exactly what I said- you can't even respect my friend!" Penny exclaimed as she shook her head. James was really the king of jerks, and she was wrong to think that he had the slightest chance of changing his awful attitude.

"Im only saying the truth, I know that you know that he looks like one!"

"And this is why we're over. You just think you're all that, that you're better than everyone here," the blonde huffed, "you're a douchebag, you know that. I honestly regret even playing along with this... bullshit. I don't even like you that way!" Penny gritted her teeth, paying no mind to their other castmates who had gathered around them, "How am I a douchebag? It's not my fault that I am incredibly handsome and talented- I made you famous! If you were never even linked to me youd probably just be some porn star, everyone knows that you're just a slu-"

_Slap_

*James stepped back as he felt the sting of Penny's hand slapping his cheek, "You have no right to judge me, James. You don't even know me, you're just my arrogant castmate that I unfortunately had to be teamed up with." Penny turned to her side, glancing at the director, "Mr. Flemming, I'd like to take a break for a few days."

The old man nodded, allowing Penny to grab her bag and leave.

* * *

_"So tell me all about your trip!" Chloe chirped as she plopped down on the chair apposite of Sheldon's. "Why must you always sound so enthusiastic about everything?" Sheldon asked in irritation._

_After their flight back to California, Penny had to go to another event causing him to ask Chloe to pick him up from the airport. It was efficient that Chloe was already at a hotel near the airport attending a meeting. "I'm just trying to be nice okay," she hissed as she picked up a menu, "now go and tell me everything that happened before I decide to leave you here and use public transportation." _

_"It was satisfactory, Junior's children enjoyed my gifts and I was very pleased to see Meemaw again." _

_Chloe called on a waiter, "And what about Penny? Did they react favorably to her?" Sheldon nodded, taking a sip of his lemonade before answering, "I suppose so, they all fawned over the idea of a 'celebrity' visiting now and then." _

_The waiter approached their table and got Chloe's order before heading to the kitchen, "Mhm, so you're planning to bring her back there again huh? Well thats good, maybe they'll finally get used to their future daught-" Sheldon slammed his glass down on the table, "Chloe, for the 10th time, I am not interested in her and will never be-" Chloe hld her hand up, quieting him, "Bullshit, Sheldon. I know you very well, which means that I know that you like her. Is it just me or is the legendary Doctor Cooper intimidated by some Brit who thinks he's all that?" Sheldon looked down at his spaghetti, "Im not intimidated by him at all."_

_Chloe folded her fingers underneath her chin, "then let me guess, you think that evem if you stand up to James, Penny wouldn't choose you. I mean, you've been bullied all your life and James is just another bully so you think that they're not worth wasting your precious time, am I correct?"_

_Sheldon blinked, he didn't know what to say. What Chloe had said was 90% correct, but he wouldn't admit that, no, he wouldn't. Chloe smirked, "I guess, I am. I would offer you some advice, but since you're as stubborn as a rock, I won't. I can probably tell you right now what you _should_ and _shouldn't_ do and you'd probably think that it's hokum." She looked up as the waiter returned, serving her steak, "With you completely skipping high school you never did learn any social skills," she grabbed a knife and stabbed her steak with it, "I really want to help you, you know. But I know that you'd rather listen to her than me."_

_"I'll listen, I promise," He said, pleadingly._

_Chloe sliced a piece of meat and took a bite of it before raising her eyebrow, "You will?" Sheldon eagerly nodded, "I find my situation both confusing and difficult, I don't know what to do- this has never happened before. I want to revert back to my old ways where I simply didn't care, and human interactions did not interest me at all..." He sighed, "It is as if I am a totally different person."_

_"I am extremely baffled that you opened up to me, Dr. I-am-a-robot," Chloe remarked, "Isn't this quite the development? I suppose that there is a possibility that you will listen to me, but the question is, are you really willing to listen to me?"_

_Sheldon nodded again._

_"It's fairly simple, to be honest," she started, "you don't need to be a genius to do it. You need to leave the apartment. Didn't Penny tell that James guy that her roommate was Amy, and not you? Give her what she wants, and you'll be able to go back to the 'old you.'"_

_"But thats apartment has been my home for years, that is big change... I don't think I'll be able to do that." _

_Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Sheldon, think about it like this, if you stay there with her, that horrible feeling you're getting won't leave. You'll always think about what she's doing and what she's going to do with that James guy. You'll enable yourself to wallow and engage in things that you swore you'd never engage in," she took another bite of steak before continuing, "or... You can kick her out and pretend nothing ever happened."_

_He stared at her for a moment, "I don't wanna kick her out, she has-"_

_"Nowhere to go? No money?" Chloe asked, "Sheldon it's been a year and a half, she's starring in a hit TV show that has been syndicated years ago, she's not gonna worry about anything anymore. You've got to stop treating her like she can't stand on her own two feet, she can, and she will."_

_"But I don't wanna lose her," Sheldon quietly said. Chloe shook her head, "you're not gonna lose her, you're just gonna let her move on with her life. You heard her tell James everything, this is what she wants, this will make her happy."_

_"Are you sure?" Chloe crossed her arms and leaned back against her chair, "trust me, I know what to do. I would have taken psychology if my mother and father didn't badger me on taking anything _but_ that."_

* * *

"Penny come on, we have to talk this out, do it for the show!"

Penny continued to make her way to the parking lot as James chased after her. She really couldn't believe how much of a hypocrite James was. Just ten minutes ago James had repeatedly bragged about how he made her famous and even if she breaks up with him he'd still be more popular than her. Now he was chasing her throughout the lot begging her to rethink everything.

It was true that she really didn't like him, but it isn't a lie that she didn't try. Maybe what she told Missy about choosing James over Sheldon wasn't true. Regardless of how Sheldon was such a pain in the ass, he would never be like James, ever. James was worst than all of her boyfriends plus fifteen of Kurt combined.

"This will ruin your reputation, I'm America's leading man!" James called out, "they'd think that you cheated on me, and will forever give you negative reviews!"

Penny turned around. "What reputation? You're not America's leading man, you're not even American! Let them think what them want to they want to think, I never cheated on you." She narrowed her eyes before continuing her walk to her car, "I never even liked you."

The British man ran a hand through his tousled hair, his face tensing then suddenly relaxing. "Penny, this will ruin our show." He started, "think about it, the reason why more people are watching is because _we_ are dating, and technically, Geoffrey and Gen _are_ too. It's wonderful PR and what you're about to do will kill and destroy it before it even reaches it's peak."

The blonde rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. It was pathetic how he kept on using 'reputations' as the only reason why they shouldn't break up. Like her, he too, had only seen this as an imaginary fling. Which was what separated her from him, she tried, he didn't. That was the reason why she really should stop this, everything was just pretend.

"One question, James, and I'll make up my mind." She didn't want this to be dramatic as it seemed, but it was the only way for her to decide. He _was_ right about the reputation and stuff, but she could easily build a new one, celebrity or not.

James looked up, "what is it? I'll answer anything to save this."

"Did you even try to like me? To love me?"

She watched as his face turned blank before a small smile formed on his lips, "come on, Penny. You're drop dead gorgeous, and you're like sex on legs, why wouldn't I _not_ even try to have feelings for you?"

She slowly shook her head, grabbing her keys from her pocket and unlocking her car. "It was fun while it lasted, James. Shame how you didn't realize that playing pretend was never really worth it," she shrugged before getting into the front seat. I felt great to finally be free from all the lies, it gave her conscience something to shut up about. She strapped her seatbelt on and adjusted her rear view mirror and saw James emotionlessly standing behind the car.

He was probably wondering why she was ruining her career.

She thought about everything but that.

. . .

Penny smiled as she reached the apartment. Everything was great during the ride; the radio station she was listening to played her all time favorite songs, there was no traffic- at all- and the parking soot that was always occupied was finally as free as she currently was.

She happily whistled as she walked inside the apartment, walking straight to the mailboxes where Leonard stood. He was counting his mail when she stood beside him, reaching for their box, "Sheldon doesn't like whistling, remember?"

She glanced at him as she pulled out a handful of envelopes, "but I'm really happy right now, so I guess he'll make an exception." He raised an eyebrow at her then shrugged, returning his gaze to his mail, "I don't think he will. Knowing Sheldon, he'll probably follow his rules as strictly as he can," Leonard closed his mailbox, "no exceptions."

Penny groaned as Leonard started walking up the stairs, causing her to quickly close their mailbox and run after him. "Hey, I thought that we had a truce? Why are you so whiny all of a sudden?" Leonard paused as he reached the second floor, slowly turning to face her, "I'm not mad at you, but you will be mad at someone."

She narrowed her eyes, "you're not making any sense."

Leonard continued walking and she continued following him, "I don't know what I should tell you anymore. This wasn't caused by any of us... It's someone else that told him to do this." Penny grabbed his arm as she stepped on the fourth floor landing, "what are you talking about?"

Leonard clenched his jaw as he stepped back and revealed a hallway filled with boxes. "What the hell?" She murmured as she approached the boxes. Each had a different label, comic books, games, toys etc. She knew that handwriting, but she didn't know what everything meant. She gave him a confused look as he searched for his keys in his pocket, "I think you should go inside now. I shouldn't be meddling with any of this."

Leonard gave her a nod then he entered his apartment. He really wanted to see how Penny and Sheldon would deal with this. He really couldn't blame Sheldon for this, this was all _Chloe's_ doing. She had poisoned his mind on what to do, without even considering other options. Well, it's also cause of Sheldon aka mister-i-don't-care-for-human-relations-but-I'll-g et-jealous-when-you-go-out-with-someone-else. They repeatedly told him to tell Penny how he really feels but no, he just had to be Sheldon. But maybe, just maybe, things would work out... he could dream.

. . .

"Sheldon... what are you doing?"

Sheldon was in the middle of packing his clothes when Penny entered his room. He slowly stood up, dusted the imaginary dust off of his pants, and faced her, his face as blank as ever. "I am packing." He stared at her for a few seconds before returning to packing his clothes, "No one is allowed in my room, Penny. You know that."

"Why are you packing..." she softly said glancing at the sight of his almost empty room, "whats with the boxes... is this for a trip or... what?"

Sheldon stood, lifting the box, "I'm moving out, if it isn't obvious enough." She quickly ran after him as he walked towards the living room, "Sheldon, April Fools is over. Wh-what are you doing?"

He took a deep breath and placed the box on top of the coffee table. "I told you, I'm moving out. While I have not found a new apartment I shall be living with Raj. I will leave the keys with you and will process the transfer of contract later."

"Sheldon, I don't understand why-"

"Why, what? Why I'm moving out?"

She nodded and he continued, "My personal advisor told me that I should move out and let you be. S-they told me that you would prefer me to move out so that you may, as they say, have your trysts with James," he picked up the box, "I'm only getting in the way of your relationship if I'm here, isn't that right?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, i never said I wanted any of that- who told you all of those? Sheldon if I wanted you out then I would have moved, wouldn't i?"

The physicist shrugged, "I don't know your life."

"Sheldon who are you gonna listen to, some shady person who probably is just messing with you head," she pointed to herself, "or me? Your roommate for over a year? You know me more than I know myself, Sheldon."

"No, Penny, I don't know you," he told her, "I don't know anything about you anymore."

Penny groaned, "what is your problem, Sheldon? Just tell me and I'll do everything I can to fix it!"

Sheldon blinked, furrowing his eyebrow. "_You're_ my problem, Penny. It's you."

"What?" She choked as she stepped back. That was probably her word of the day, 'what' cause nothing was making sense. "What do you mean that I'm your problem? I-I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, Penny."

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, she didn't want him to leave- that was the exact opposite. She wanted him to stay with for as long as he could, in translation, she loved him. Something she would probably admit to others but never to herself or Sheldon. Like what she told Missy and the others, even though she _wants_ to be with Sheldon, she can't, because it will be complicated and Sheldon is practically socially retarded. And she'd want things that he couldn't give her and he'd be focused in his science-y crap and nothing would work, but she does hope that it would.

She was just afraid, afraid that her 'imaginary' relationship with Sheldon would crash and burn like all of her past relationships. That she would be too good and be not good enough. That it wouldn't work out due to all of their differences and how crazy Sheldon was. She was scared that Sheldon would realize that he was too good her and that she wasn't perfect. Most of her boyfriends just saw her as this trophy girl that was beautiful and that was it. She knew that Sheldon didn't see her that way but it was still scary to think about everything that could go wrong in their relationship. She was scared because she felt that this relationship was the one that she had always waited for and that she might ruin it. She was a coward.

"Please don't go," she sniffed, "I can change."

"It's not exactly you," he admitted as he shifted his weight, "there's more to that... But I have no obligation to tell you anything." Penny quickly stood directly in front of him, her arms blocking his path, "*move, Penny." She shook her head, wiping her tears on her arm, "tell me the truth, Sheldon. You can't lie to me, and you won't lie to yourself."

Silence filled the room as Sheldon tilted his chin upwards, resisting the urge to just push her out of the way. He hated how she knew that he was hiding something. He hated how she irritated him so much. He hated how annoying she was when she wanted something. He hated how she wasn't always here anymore. He hated how she didn't serve him his burger anymore. He hated how she always spent time with James. He hated how everyone talked about her and James. He hated how she probably thinks of what she and James could do together. He hated how she was with James and not him.

And that was exactly what he said.

*With an irritated huff, Sheldon dropped the box filled with clothes on the floor and faced her. "I hate how you don't serve me my bacon cheeseburger anymore. I hate how you don't drive me anywhere anymore. I hate how you're never around here anymore. I hate how you're always with James and not here anymore- I hate how it's always _James_ and nothing about me anymore- I hate everything about it!"

Penny's eyes widened as he watched Sheldon explode with anger in front of her. She couldn't believe everything that he had said and how everything sounds _so_ childish. "Sheldon... are you jealous of me and James?" He stared at her with his eyes wide.

Penny got her answer when she realized that he didn't correct her, at all.

"James and I," she started to say as she tried to keep a smile from forming on her lips, "it was all for show. It was for good PR for the show, and nothing more... Sheldon do you have feelings for me?"

Another moment of silence.

"I am not experienced nor trained in this field of relationships, therefore I may not know the right words to say," Sheldon slowly told her, "and this is the first time in my life that I have been put into a situation like this. I fear that due to my lack of knowledge in relationships that you would not accept me as I have never thought of 'love' as a necessity in life, but somehow with you I find myself yearning for it."

"Yes or no, Sheldon."

"I'm not denying it," he looked down at the box still cradled in his arms. Penny shook her head, "No, tell me if you have feelings for me or not."

"Yes, I do." He murmured.

"Yes I do?" She repeated questioningly.

"Yes, I do have feelings for you!" Sheldon quickly yelled, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Does this mean that the great Sheldon Cooper is ready for a _romantic _relationship?" Penny teased, a playful smirk appearing on her face as she slowly grabbed the box from his hands, placing it down on the coffee table, "Mister-I-am-above-human-relationships-and-practic ally-everyone is _actually_ in love?"

"You're ruining the moment, Penny." Sheldon said in annoyance.

Penny giggled as she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe you know what a 'moment' is. Aren't I a proud girlfriend?" Her expression dropped, "Am I your girlfriend?" Sheldon tilted his head from one side to the other, "I suppose a relationship agreement will assure you that you are?"

"Wait, I should also have a say in that agreement- it's a bit unfair that it's only me who has to follow your rules. I should have my own too." Sheldon nodded as Penny tiptoed to level her face with his, "So I guess that you're my boyfriend now?"

"I suppose so."

"What are the both of you waiting for? Go and kiss already!" Leonard whined from the doorway. "Still haven't seen you two kiss."

Penny quickly stepped back while Sheldon cleared his throat. "Hello, Leonard," he looked around the room then at Penny, "it appears as if I am no longer moving."

* * *

***this was rushed and i didn't care to change it**

***does this remind any of you of the chapter in The Baser Urge Manifestation where Penny blocks Sheldon? No? Just me? Okay...**

***this whole scene will be re-used in my fic called "Babysitting" but just a disclaimer I wrote that scene first before I started this so yes, I stole my own idea.**

**I'm gonna put up a series oneshots and the first chapter of my 'Babysitting' fic soon. I'm only updating that fic again after I finish The Baser Urge Manifestation, which is soon. And that oneshot will have two sequels that I will also be working on.**

**Oh and I just read the taping report for the season finale, and I can't believe how it's kinda similar to the Summer Paradigm Shift with Leonard leaving for the summer and whatnot. My aunt was all like, "I hope that there are at least a couple of episodes where it shows how Penny deals with Sheldon while Leonard is gone, that would be hilarious!" No, she isn't a shenny shipper, but I think everyone, shenny or not, knows that Sheldon and Penny scenes are always brilliant.**

**I am so sure that there are gonna be LOADS of fics here that will be about Sheldon and Penny's summer together.**

**Bring it on.**


	26. The Revelation Implementation

**I apologize for the delay but so much is happening right now, that I didn't even realize how time passed by so quickly. With the things going on right now, I'm actually shocked that I actually got this done. And that this chapter is horrible and is probably the worst of all of the chapters I've ever written. Also this slightly centered around James. kind of like his closure. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but it is closure but he will appear again. And there's more to Chloe's story that won't be resolved til the very last chapter! And no, she isn't bad.**

**Moving on, I'm looking for angst fics, cause i LOVE me some angst fics. Oh and I'm anticipating how season 7's first episode will be- with, or without Leonard? But eh, I'm just enjoying this as it is. Really glad that Raj can talk now, but it kinda ruins the fun on how he's the silent guy when girls are around. But character development is good every now and then.**

**I also apologize for featuring Gregg and Bailey more than the actual gang. It's just that, it's way more easier for me to write them since they're my characters, and nothing they do can possibly OOC, unlike the others. The first part heavily features Gregg and Bailey and as I call them, the holy Graile. Pun intended.**

**Disclaimer: No, this is unbeta'd, so don't get mad when you see errors. Only the original characters and plot is mine, everything else belongs to Chuck Lorre.**

* * *

Raj blinked as he entered the apartment, watching as the others indulged themselves in awkward silence. Howard stared at Bernadette while Gregg and Bailey inspected their nails.

The silence was killing them, and they still didn't understand what the hell was happening. They had all received a text from Penny saying that she needed to talk to them immediately. Thinking that it was an emergency, they all raced over there and discovered that instead of seeing an accident, they were met by each other and their new friend, awkward silence.

"So..." Amy started, rubbing her hands on the edge of her skirt, "I assume you all received the hazardous message from Penny?"

"I want you guys to all come here as quickly as you can?" Bernadette said, earning a nod of approval from the neuroscientist. Bailey huffed, "she better make sure that this is important. I have an appointment in an hour, and I said that there was a family crisis." Gregg glared at Bailey, "tone down the negativity, girl. You're draining the hope from this room and making things worse. This could be about anything."

"Don't start with me, Gregory." Bailey warned, her gaze lifting as Penny exited her room, "Honestly, Penny, don't invite people over then leave them in insufferable silence."

Penny held her hands up, "I'm sorry about worrying you guys, I really have something important to tell you, I'm just waiting for Leonard and Sheldon to return." She sat herself on Sheldon's spot earning a shocked look from both Raj and Howard, "Penny, I know you're roommates and all, but I think that would change if he sees you there." Howard cautiously said. He knew how Sheldon would react if someone was stubborn enough to NOT move from his seat, and he did not call in late for work just to see that.

"No it's okay Howard, I'll handle it." She reassured him, causing Howard to roll his eyes.

"We're sorry we're late," Leonard said as he and Sheldon entered the apartment, "someone just had to get donuts." Sheldon glared at him as he made his way to the kitchen, "it is not my fault that they seemed delicious. And with that free donut we got in line, our tests proved that it _is_ delicious." He gestured to the donuts, "once you wash your hands, feel free to get some."

"Now that barf boy is here, can you finally tell us why the hell you called us here?" Bailey complained as Bernadette gave Penny a sympathetic look, "like Gregg said don't mind Bailey, you know how she is." The dark haired lady shook her head, frowning at her friends, "sometimes I feel like all of you are against me, you know." Gregg patted her shoulder, giving her a soft smile, "oh darling it isn't just sometimes, it's most of the time."

Penny quickly latched onto Bailey's arm, stopping her from strangling their gay best friend. This was actually a very normal thing in their group of friends, and it really meant no harm. She just didn't want Bailey's nail to get stuck in Gregg's skin again. "Let's just calm down okay, I still have something _very_ important to announce." She sighed as Bailey glared at Gregg, "you're lucky that I love you." Gregg nodded, "I can say the same about you, darling."

Penny bolted from her, rather, Sheldon's spot, and quickly made her way to Sheldon. He placed his donut down, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hands before rigidly standing beside the blonde. "Sheldon and I have something to tell you guys..."

They were quickly met by a squeak from Raj and a gasp from Howard, "No, this can't be true!" Howard and Raj's eyes widened as they turned to Leonard, who had been smugly smirking the whole time.

"We're together now," Penny softly said, slowly intertwining her hand with Sheldon's. "Must we really hold hands? I thought we talked about this-"

"YOU CHEATED!" Howard exclaimed, furiously standing up and pointing a finger to Leonard. "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Whats happening?" Amy asked in confusion, staring up at Raj and Howard who both looked extremely pissed. Leonard chuckled taking a plastic bag from behind him, "Not only did I get your Invincible Iron Man collection, but I also got your pass to use the new NASA equipment at the lab," Leonard felt Sheldon glaring at him, "I meant Sheldon and I get the pass." Sheldon nodded, happy with the compromise. "Cough up the money, boys," Leonard grinned. Raj shook his head as he and Howard made their way to the table, pulling out bills from their wallet and throwing it on top. "I knew that we shouldn't have made this bet!"*

Gregg and Bernadette gave the new couple words of support and joy, while Bailey remained... bored. "I knew this would happen at one point and believe me when I say that we _all_ wanted this to happen," Bernadette remarked. Bailey yawned, "no, cant say that I thought the same." Amy nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I too, have seen this coming. I'm very glad that you found happiness in Sheldon, bestie, but," Sheldon raised an eyebrow, waiting for Amy to continue, "don't you think that you should go for someone a bit more Hollywood? That isn't James of course."

"Are you implying that I am not good enough for Penny?" Sheldon questioned, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Not per se," the neuroscientist started, "but I've always imagined bestie to be with a tall, handsome, charming and charismatic man from Hollywood. But I must say, squinting a little, you do make a good match."

Penny was about to say something, but quickly decided not to and simply cleared her throat. "Okay, that was odd... But I still have one more thing to say to you guys-"

"What, don't tell me you're pregnant?" Bailey asked in irritation. "Bailey," Gregg warned, his eyebrows furrowed. The model threw her hands up in the air allowing Penny to continue, "no, Bailey I'm not pregnant, I'm sure." She then ignored the look of confusion on her boyfriend's face and proceeded with her announcement, "well, I got a call from Mr. Fleming the other day and he told me that... I got the lead part in his new show."

Sheldon was slightly shaken as the girls, and Gregg, leapt from their respective seats and pulled Penny into a tight hug, effectively knocking him to the side. He shook his head before grabbing his neglected donut and sitting happily on his spot. "Women and their emotions," he hissed, angrily eating his donut. Howard turned to him with a knowing look on his face, "who knew that our very own _doctor_ Cooper had the guts to get a girlfriend, eh Raj?"

Raj sighed deeply, he was still depressed about the fact that Sheldon had gotten a girlfriend before him. Sadly, as a hopeless romantic, his heart was fluttering at the fact that Sheldon and Penny had gotten together. He had wanted this to happen since he first met Penny. He wished that Penny and her group of friends would finally leave so that he could finally express his conundrum with the 'Shenny.'

"Oh come on, Howard, don't act like you didn't see this coming," Leonard told him, happily collecting the money he had gotten from the other two. Howard narrowed his eyes, "you're only saying that cause you won the bet. Lucky bastard." The experimental physicist grinned, "that and it's kinda cool how i got them together."

Sheldon mentally sighed as each group of friends busied theirselves with a topic of their own; the boys with how Leonard cheated on their so called bet, and the girls, and Gregg, with how happy they were for Penny. Unfortunately for him, he hadnt really been in the mood for such exuberance the others conveyed, and that was due to a thought that had flashed through his head. It had bugged him since he and Leonard went out to get Howard's comic book collection, and it still hadn't stopped. He really didn't know how things went in Penny's 'hollywood' and even with the math done, he still couldn't see the possible outcomes of his problem.

He wondered if it was possible for Chloe to help him.

* * *

_"Its been confirmed that by James Watson's team that he and Penny broke up." _

_Harvey raised an eyebrow, "really? But weren't they just seen together at one of their press conferences?" _

_"They were but look at this," the screen changed to show a video of James outside of a restaurant. James rolled his eyes as the cameraman asked him how he and Penny were doing. "I don't think I have to answer that question, lad."_

_"Does that mean that you and Penny have broken up?" _

_James face went blank for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and started walking away, "like the first one, I'm not gonna answer that," he shook his head then glared at him, "but just a hint, the rainbows and butterflies have left the building. It was nice talking to you guys but I have to go. Cheers, mate."_

_"Did he just quote She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5?"_

_"Wait there's more," The screen then showed a picture of Penny together with a tall unknown man, "and via his twitter account, James posted this picture with the caption of 'well... cheaters got to cheat. Cant trust em' A lot of cameramen have also released more pictures of those two together, but none of them were clear on the guy's face."_

_"Where was this photo taken?"_

_"It was taken in Texas earlier last week. Some of our cameramen also got shots of Penny leaving LAX without any baggage. I'm guessing that this mysterious man of his left earlier and they escaped off on a secret rendesvous."_

_"Has Penny made any comment about this? Has she confirmed that they have broken up? I mean these are all from James."_

_"No she hasn't, but I'm sure that she'll respond to her former flame's accusations sooner or later. I mean who doesn't get mad when you're called out as a cheater?"_

_"But that picture looks innocent, you know. They're just standing beside each other- I don't see how that's cheating."_

_"Well I'm sure that they've broken up. Cheating or not, that James guy has pretty bad breath!"_

* * *

"What the hell, James?" Penny growled as she threw the remote at her costar who simply rolled his eyes, "are you really _that _low? Cause this is low, even for you!"

"Relax, I just confirmed that we broke up," he calmly said, "you're free."

"Oh so the price of being," she brought her hands up to do an air quote, "free is being called as a cheater? Really James, really?" Penny had woken up to various tweets and comments either hating on her or supporting her. She really wasn't that affected but she hated how people were turning against her without even knowing the WHOLE story. Sure she 'broke up' with James on the same day that she and Sheldon got together, but her and James weren't even together! And yeah they kissed in public but _come on_, that's the only thing they did on the show- it doesn't mean that it meant something to her. This was why she didn't want to even agree with the publicity thing in the first place, because she knew that one way or another she'd be made the bad guy.

"People have been tweeting me since 4 AM calling me a slut and a whore for 'breaking your heart'- which I didn't do! Cause we weren't even in a real relationship, James, why can't you forget that?"

James crossed his arms, mumbling "it could've meant something to me."

Penny's eyes grew wide before quickly narrowing, "oh so now it means something to you! Honestly James, what do you want from me? I thought you're this big shot actor that made me famous? If that's true then why the hell are you running after me?"

The British man stood still, his face scrunched up as he thought of what he was about to say. "You're ruining my reputation, Penny." He drawled, his eyebrows furrowing. Penny stepped back, an eyebrow raised, "_your_ reputation? YOUR REPUTATION? Bullshit, James! You're not the one who has been receiving death threats and being called a cheater even though we weren't even together- sure no one knew that but, how am _I_ ruining _your_ reputation, huh? And you better make it the damn best explanation you can give, asshole."

James sighed, his grey eyes settling on her green ones, "they think I'm gay."

Penny's laughter died as she realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. James quickly straightened his posture, his glare reaching everyone laughing at him, "there's nothing funny about it. They think you cheated on me cause I was gay, and they think that I suck in the sack- and it's not funny, okay?!" He exclaimed as the rest of the cast continued their laughter. "Yeah laugh now, but we'll see who get the last laugh when you're all dried up has beens looking for a job while I am still in the peek of my career!"

"You brought this on yourself, son," the director said as he emerged from the crowd, "if you weren't so narcissistic and self obsessed to accept that she broke up with you this wouldn't have turned on you. You were just too afraid that people will pity you cause _she_ dumped you and not the other way around. We're also sick and tired of you thinking that you're better than all of us." The director turned to the rest of the cast, and Penny, who had been nodding in agreement, "I've seen that the whole Gen and Geoffrey thing is the new fan favorite, but maybe it's time I take a spin on things. And with the new show Penny and I are working on, this will probably be the end of your pairing."

The blonde turned to the director with wide confused eyes, "I'm stepping down from director and will just stay as executive producer. I know that this will be tough for you guys but it'll be alright," the director sniffed as he prepared the speech of his farewell to the show he'd created and worked on for seven years, "but it's alright, I'll still be here just not as I used to."

"I can't believe you just used our fight to weasel your farewells to the cast," Penny accused, causing the old director to laugh, "well I couldn't think of anything else to say so I guess that it was time for them to know about it, don't you think?" The blonde shook her head laughing along with the director, "I'm not forgiving you for this yet, ruining my confrontation with James." He chuckled one last time before pointing towards a very quiet James. He pushed her towards him before making his way to the other actors who immediately flung themselves on him.

James snorted, "yeah well, you wouldn't even have won that battle."

Penny sighed again, "James, honestly, whats done is done. I've said everything I have to say to you. And yeah you're still an arrogant, egotistical, asshole but can we at least settle this? I mean, we never had feelings for each other, don't lie to me, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with us being friends." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "we're still friends, James. And if you don't believe me, we were friends even before everything. Why can't we be friends now?"

James took a deep breath, a small smile forming on his lips, "I guess. But I mean, I guess I _did_ overreacted. But you did humiliate me, Penny, I'm known as a playboy- the man who went through women like water, the one whose standards were higher than gods. And now just because of _you_ there are several blogs dedicated about me how I'm gay and stuff... and it bothers me."

"James, you know that you're not gay, so why would it bother you?"

Silence.

Penny's eyes grew wide as she slowly stepped back, a hand covering her mouth that had fallen agape, "no!" He weakly nodded, closing his eyes as he uttered something he had feared of saying since he was twelve, "I'm gay, it's true." Penny's mouth closed as she saw the fear and hurt in James' eyes, "hey I'm not disappointed or what im, just really, _really_ shocked, that's all!" The Brit softly chuckled, "that's the reason why I didn't have any long term relationships with any of the girls I've dated- is cause I'm gay and don't want to lie to myself. So I set up a facade of this rude, asshole because even I was scared to face the truth. Then came the opportunity of pretending to be your boyfriend- it was my idea. I knew that you didn't have any feelings for me at all, so I knew that it would work. I apologize for being an asshole, but like I said it was the mask I was forced to wear."

"But why were you so mean to Sheldon?"

"It's the facade, and mostly the fact that I forced myself to believe that I'm not gay and that I _did_ like girls. But it went too far, and I'm really not normally like that. I just decided to build a wall around me, to protect myself. I'm also extremely sorry for using you as a beard, Penny, I can't say that I didn't really want to use you, but I regret it. I just wasn't ready, you know, and now that I've told you, it feels like something has been removed off my chest, I feel lighter."

"James, I," she started, trying to find the right words to say, "you don't have to be afraid. People will love you for who you are, trust me, and though I can't say that I love you, but now that I know who you are, I just might." She patted his cheek, smiling up at him. He gave her a warm smile, "thank you, Penny. I guess I could clear your name, it would probably clear my conscience-"

"No, James, don't do it for me, do it for yourself," she ordered before walking away.

James took one last deep breath and smiled, "I will."

* * *

"And you're only telling me this, now?" Chloe growled, gripping her glass of orange juice as Sheldon blinked. "It's been a week since you've been together, and you think that I'd be happy?"

"I apologize, I didn't thin-"

"Apology not accepted!" She interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'd expect this from anyone but not you." Sheldon sighed, he really didn't understand why Chloe was so infuriated with this. They only told their friends a week after they got together which was two days ago, and he still couldn't get why she was so mad,

"Chloe, I am still appalled at why you're acting this way. May you please explain as to why you are being ballistic?" He said in a calm manner, he had known Chloe long enough to know that when she's acting this way, you must 'understand' her. Women, they were always a puzzlement to him.

"As your personal advisor I would very much appreciate it if you tell me if my advice worked or not," Chloe complained, scowling at him, "maybe the next time that you ask for advice I should charge you." She straightened her posture and folded her hands under her chin, "so, did you see the news about you and Penny?"

"I beg your pardon but, what news?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Chloe smiled, "the one that Penny had supposedly cheated on James with a mysterious, tall dark haired man who she went with to Texas," she grabbed her purse, gabbing her phone and showing him the article, "I know the back of your head like the back of my hand. Besides with your stupid choice of clothing, it'd be impossible not to recognize you." Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

Sheldon frowned, "It's not a stupid choice of clothing! And didn't you once tell me that it was pleasing on me," he looked down at his attire for the day- his gray and black batman shirt over his light blue long sleeved shirt. He thought the colors suit each other, Penny didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe it was just another one of the many confusions with women.

Chloe laughed softly, recalling the time she and Sheldon went shopping for clothes. Sheldon had brought her to a superhero novelty shop and went nuts on the variety of shirts he could get. It took about an hour and a half for Sheldon to decide that he want all of them, which was ironic how when she asked him to go shopping with one, he said something about women and taking hours to choose one shirt. She shook her head, meeting Sheldon's distressed face. He probably wondered why she suddenly spaced out. "Yeah well I just said that to be nice," she teased smiling up at him, "and besides, I'm sure Penny would agree with me when I say that it's time for you to change a _few_ shirts. A few one layered attires won't hurt ya, Sheldon."

Sheldon stared at her before sighing, "you know how much I hate change, right, Chloe? I don't think I shall be entertaining your suggestion anytime soon."

"Alright, alright," Chloe started, "so hows the dealing with James thing? I mean with the way he started bashing on Penny via twitter he must be furious." He thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, I haven't talked to Penny since this morning when we received endless amounts of phone calls from random people." Chloe's face dropped, she knew how popular James was, and she knew where this was heading, "Penny answered all of them- though I don't know how they got our number- and it seemed like Penny wasn't very ecstatic about those calls. She used to love it when someone called for her."

The surgeon groaned, it was times like this when she was truly irritated at Sheldon's lack of knowledge on anything streetwise. "Sheldon they weren't calling to tell Penny how much they adored her, they were calling to insult her." Sheldon eyes widened, shocked with this new piece of information, "But why? Why would they hate on her- yes she is a community college dropout but unless your IQ is above 140, that is no reason to anathematize her!" He frowned again before looking up at her, "Chloe, do you know what I can do about this? I'm not as educated in this '_hollywood_' life as you and am certainly dumbfounded on how this has gone to the extreme. I'm sure you can teach me? I don't want to see Penny be hurt like this, I want to do something to... help her."

Chloe blinked at him, her mouth opening slightly to tell him that it's none of her business. She was about to tell him exactly that, but then he saw that 'koala face' he kept complaining about and knew that she was defeated. She sometimes hated herself for still being involved with Sheldon and it was silly to think that he might change his mind about her. That it was possible for something inevitable to be not happen, but hey, she could dream, right? And besides, a brilliant physicist once said, if you can go for it, do it, don't settle for less, reach for the stars, because you can if you try.

"Listen carefully, okay?"

* * *

"So James, I'm so sorry about you and Penny's breakup, have you moved on from it?"

James bit back a scowl, turning to the interviewer and giving her a bright smile, "it's all water under the bridge to be honest. I'm not over her, I won't be over her so quickly. But we do have a great friendship, and that's something we're not letting go."

"Oh, but wouldn't that be awkward with her cheating on you with the mysterious man in that picture?"

He chuckled, "I've forgive everything she's done, and to be honest, you can never blame someone for loving someone else. Some might be against my opinion but, you don't choose who you love, right? You don't just go into a room full of people and say eenie, meanie, minie, mo and say that you're in love with them. It's not that easy, because love, it just happens and you won't be able to explain it no matter how hard you try. Like I said you can't choose who, or _what_ you love, it just comes naturally."

"Those were very deep and meaningful words, James. Does this mean that you too, have found someone you love? A new lucky girl who has caught your affection"

James shifted in his seat, licking his lips. It was time for him to be free, he had to do this for himself, for Penny, and most for himself. He took a deep breath, and finally allowed the two words he'd dread of saying go naturally from his lips, "I'm gay." Once the words slipped out of his mouth, he finally felt like he could breathe. He smiled softly at the interviewer who now had her mouth wide open, "you're what?"

"I'm gay," he proclaimed more confidently, "I like guys, yes it's true, the rumors that have surfaced are all true. And it feels great to finally get that off my chest, I feel as light as a feather!" Sensing that relief from his words, the interviewer smiled bright, "I'm glad that you finally got that out. That wasn't a very easy thing to do,"

He shook his head, "no it wasn't, but I'm glad that it's over and done with."

* * *

Leonard's jaw started to go numb as he, Howard and Raj watched the latest interview about James. They had initially decided to watch it to report to Penny what lies he would spread next but they were met by James finally coming out of the closet. He closed his mouth and turned to Raj who had spilled his beer on his shirt, "was it just me or did you guys hear that James say that he was gay?"

Raj nodded quickly, wiping the beer from his chin, "that was quite the turn of events if I may say so myself." He tapped a finger over his chin wondering, "why are the hot ones always the gay ones?" Leonard stared at him in confusion as Howard picked the remote off from the floor, the one he had thrown when James spoke. "If I thought that things couldn't get odder with Sheldon and Penny finally getting together then I was wrong. This is really the highlight of my year." He turned to his two friends, "Should we tell Sheldon? I mean he'll be thrilled."

Leonard shook his head, "nah, he's out with Chloe again today. They had met up yesterday to plan about the traveling concerns for the convention today, you know the one that got pushed back? It would probably ruin the fun of their little hangout, it can wait."

"Are you sure?" Raj asked.

"Absolutely. It's time for Sheldon to find things out by himself," Leonard stated, chuckling as he grabbed the remote from Howard's hands, "he's a big boy, and a little secret won't hurt."

* * *

***they made bets during Chapter 18: The Gold Realization**

**So the whole James thing huh? Did any of you see that coming, cause I didn't. Really, when I was typing the part with Penny and James it suddenly popped up in my mind. And the whole Chloe thing, yes that's right, she still has feelings for Sheldon. I'm sorry you hate me, I know, but I don't think it takes a minute to just move on from someone especially if you hangout as often as Sheldon and Chloe do.**

**No worries, she won't get in the way of our Shenny, and this whole new hidden arc with her is needed for the coming chapters. The next chapter will feature Sheldon and Penny's first date. But just a warning, nothing in this fic is rainbows and butterflies, I still want it to be in touch with reality and be as realistic as possible.**

**So yeah, thanks for still reading. I've finally found the motivation I lost and am 100% motivated to finish this! Though I still might not update as often. So leave a review! (Wow it's been a while since I said that huh?" But I doubt anyone still reads this fic.**


	27. The Plan Deviation

**Hideyho! This is gonna be worse than usual, but I really needed to do this chapter. It isn't as eventful as the next series of chapters but I just wanted to insert a tiny dash of fluff and some hidden angst, cause like Adam Levine always sings, it's not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise that moves us along, which means that it might be a while for some hardcore fluff. Oh and this is a bit of a Chloe centric chapter, but don't hate on Chloe, she isn't as mean as she looks, I swear. Everything will make sense in due time.**

**Besides as cliche as this fic already is, I'm trying to break out of the trend. I've already got that breaks up and gets together in one day down and suddenly realizing that they have feelings for each other when one of them gets into a relationship and a lot more I guess. I don't want this to just be Sheldon and Penny get together, Sheldon changes everything for her at the snap of a finger then they live happily ever after with their smart and beautiful babies- NO, before I get there I want to handle this as realistically as possible. I already got Sheldon quickly agreeing that they're in a relationship. *shakes head***

**Nevertheless, let's get this party going!**

**Disclaimer: Extremely OOC cause Sheldon isnt mine and I have no idea how he would react in a situation like this but he probably wouldnt cause he's Sheldon. I don't own anything, sad isn't it?**

* * *

Chloe angrily tapped her foot on the cement as she glanced at her watch. She didn't understand why nothing was going according to plan.

She looked up as she saw Leonard running towards her, giving her a look of despair. "Well, where is he?" Leonard stopped in front of her, panting as he reached for his inhaler, "he- he's not moving. He says that he did the math and with the rate things are going, this evening will lead to a disaster."

Chloe growled, "I didn't waste my precious time and effort just for him to ruin everything!" She turned to him, "where the hell is he?" Leonard stood up straight, removing the inhaler from his mouth, "he's in his office." With a shake of her head, she stormed off in the university building, focused on finding the physicist that was currently getting on her nerves.

She marched into the university as she thought of ways to get Sheldon back. It had been about three weeks since Sheldon asked her to help him plan out his and Penny's first date, and their first month as a couple. She had intended to turn him down, but again, he had that damned koala face, and next thing she knew she was calling up her friend to get a reservation at their restaurant. It wasn't just any kind of restaurant, it was the Florentine, a place where all the celebrities dined. It was perched up a mountain that overlooked the entire city. For a normal person, it would take months of preparation just to get a reservation; for a celebrity you would have to be an A lister to secure a reservation; but for her, it was easy and hassle free. She had saved the life of the owner's little boy, and they had forever been grateful to her.

Anytime reservations and a 30% discount was good enough for her.

Turning at the last hallway, she found herself face to face with Sheldon's office door. She looked down at her dress, smoothing it down as she rapped her fist on his door. Oh and Sheldon had requested that she, and the gang also be around since he didn't know when he would need 'reinforcements.' Reinforcements her ass, it was just lucky that Raj had offered to pay for everyone else, seeing that only _she_ had the perks of the discount.

Sheldon slowly opened the door, "Chloe, I'm very pleased to see y-"

Chloe held her hand up, barging into his office, "save it. Come on, Sheldon we're gonna be late! You don't want Penny to wait, do you?" She grabbed his suit jacket from his chair and handed it to him, "it _is_ your first actual date, right? First impressions count."

Sheldon gingerly took the jacket, "but Chloe, what if those... _neanderthals_ return and insult her the way they did? I'm not sure on how to handle this..."'

She sighed, it was like taking your son to his first day of school. It was endearing and annoying at the same time how he was so nervous, but on her part, it was mostly annoying. She place a hand on his shoulder patting it gently, "look, all of us will just be a few tables away, so if there are any problems, we'll be right at it, okay?"

The physicist took a deep breath then stared at the piece of clothing in his hands, "must I really wear this? It's itchy and it makes me wanna die."

Chloe nodded, "you do, and Leonard and I will be outside. Get that damn thing on and let's go- we have to make this a great night for Penny." With a smile she turned on her heels, heading for the parking lot. She found it sad how hard she tried and how she kept on forcing herself to witness her own heartache. She could just leave if she wanted to, but she just couldn't, and that was what really made her question her sanity. Sometimes she wondered if she had truly lost it.

* * *

Penny slowly stepped out of Bernadette's car, her breath hitching as she took a look around her surroundings. They were at the Florentine, a famous restaurant in Calabasas that overlooked the city. Instead of being cramped up in a room. You would dine in a garden- which was the heart of the restaurant. It was an extremely well kept garden and was circled by the entire view of the city lights and the stars. Breathtaking was the word that her cast mates once described the place, and it was true. It was also extremely hard to get a reservation if you weren't an A lister or just excruciatingly rich.

She turned to Bernadette whose eyes were as wide as hers, "is this really where we're supposed to be? I mean Bernie, this is... this is... wow." She said still in a trance from merely seeing the venue as Bernadette nodded, "Yep, this is the place they told me to drive you to." Suddenly, they felt someone joining them, "oh my god that is one expensive looking place," Howard commented, mirroring the flabbergasted look the two women were sporting, "it looks like it was straight out from a disney princess movie."

Bernadette turned to her boyfriend, "are you sure that _we_ aren't dining here, Howie? Maybe a little surprise for me?" Howard shook his head, "not unless you're gonna pay, but even with that, I don't think they'd even spare us the time of the day- oh my god, it's Simon Cowell!" He quickly abandoned his girlfriend, dashing through the parking lot to catch up with the famous celebrity. Penny giggled as she and Bernadette followed Howard to the entrance.

Raj stood, leaning against the podium as he conversed with the hostess. He casually fixed his sleeves as he saw his friends coming up to me, "oh excuse me but it seems that my friends have arrived... may we be seated already?" If Howard didn't know Raj or humans at all, he would think that Raj had actually swooped the lady off her feet, but since he wasn't socially retarded like Sheldon, he saw how the lady was aiming to smack Raj with the guest book she held. He quickly slid in front of Raj, "um, milady I'm his friend, I'm sorry for anything offensive he's told you. He just got released from a mental ward and is trying very hard to fit in." Placing an arm around his friend, he pulled him to his side, "So please forgive him he's just crazy."

Raj stared at Howard with wide eyes, prepared to protest but the hostess beat him to it. "Alright I'll forgive him," she sighed, checking her guestbook before looking up, "but if he misbehaves one more time I'll have to throw you out." Howard happily nodded as the woman stepped back from the podium, "this way." Bernadette and Penny looked at each other, confused at what just happened, and shrugged deciding that they didn't want to know.

The whole place was surrounded by orange colored lanterns that dangled from the trees. Their table was placed parallel to the platform where the band had been playing and had a great view of the city. As the others took their seats, Penny stepped towards the adjacent railing, taking in the view of the city lights. "It's... It's beautiful."

"I believe it is, but if you navigate your gaze upwards, you'll find the night sky much more breathtaking."

Penny jumped back at the familiar voice, turning her head to see Sheldon staring at a certain constellation. "Sheldon, I," she started, finding herself at a loss for words, "this is, this is amazing... Did you do all of this?" Sheldon shook his head, "it wasn't I, but I did have wonderful helpers." He glanced at the table where the others sat, Chloe and Leonard quickly taking a seat. Penny smiled at her friends (_and Chloe_) then at Sheldon, "thank you, Sheldon... This is just-" The physicist cut her off by offering his arm to her, "It is imperative that we make our way to our table. I heard that there are a lot of people in standby waiting for a table to sit at."

Chloe grabbed a stick of bread from the basket as her eyes followed Sheldon and Penny to a table not far from theirs. She had been silent since they arrived, she really wasn't that comfortable with the guys and Bernadette. Sure she was friends with them, but she wasn't as close to them as she was to Sheldon. Especially Bernadette, she had a strong feeling that the tiny blonde would strangle her if they were ever alone in the bathroom. It had been a good thing that the Amy person wasn't able to attend the dinner, or else she would be as mute as someone who got their vocals removed.

"So Chloe," Bernadette started, capturing the attention of the distracted red head, "you were the one who organized this... didn't you?"

The surgeon blinked before nodding, she had intended to reply with something sarcastic, but it didn't seem like Bernadette was trying something. Besides, she _was_ the one who had started this war, as much as she didn't want to admit it. "Uh, yeah. Sheldon arrived at my office asking for my help. He told me that he wanted something... spectacular for his and Penny's first date'. This was the first thing that came to mind, so I got it prepared." Leonard nodded in agreement, he knew about the arrangement since he was the one who instructed Sheldon to ask Chloe. He was really shocked at how willing Chloe was on helping out. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Chloe still liked Sheldon. He also found it funny that two women are head over heels for Doctor Sheldon Cooper, aka the one guy who wouldn't know the difference between a conversation and a date.

"That's awfully nice of you, Chloe." Bernadette remarked with a smile, "I'm glad that you finally put your anger aside to help the man that you love." Chloe started to cough wildly, grabbing her glass of water and chugging it down. "The man that I love? I'm just helping a friend out-" The tiny blonde shook her head, raising hand to silence her, "you're starting to sound like Penny, you know that? We get it Chloe, you love Sheldon you shouldn't hide it. Everyone knows, well, except Sheldon. And there's nothing wrong with that." Chloe raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this conversation was leading. "But you have to understand, Sheldon is happy with Penny, and you shouldn't interfere with that... No matter how much it hurts."

* * *

"So the director was like, forget about that scene and just ad-lib it! And when I did, the audience loved it!" Penny told him as they waited for their main course, chicken parmesan for her and plain old spaghetti for him, though Chloe did manage to get the chef to add cut up hot dogs. Chloe had already chosen the food they would eat as he asked her to only get the 'approved' meals.

He folded his fingers and placed it underneath his chin, "fascinating, and does this mean that your acting classes are finally paying off?" Penny gave him a look before smiling brightly, "yeah, I guess. I loved the feeling of the people laughing at my jokes... it felt so real. Unlike with Lies And A Truth, it felt like I was trapped and that no one would take me seriously. But with that live audience... It was surreal!"

Sheldon nodded, genuinely smiling at the joy her new show brought, "I'm glad that you enjoy your new show. I must admit that I have no interest in watching it, but I am curious as to how 'sitcoms' work. If you approve, I would like to be a part of the audience for an episode." The blonde grinned, placing a hand over his, "of course, sweetie, just tell me when you guys are free and I'll get you tickets." Penny waited for a response, then realized that he was staring at her hand. "I'm sorry, I just-" Sheldon shook his head, lifting his gaze to meet hers, "no it's okay. I am merely not accustomed to... touching. But I am getting better at it, I promise." He told her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sweetie, it's alright. I mean if you don't want to-"

She stopped as she noticed Sheldon's eyes slowly narrowing, his attention focused somewhere else. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the possible place he was fixated on . "Hey, are you alright? You seem distracted?" Sheldon looked at her before glancing at Chloe who shook her head. Penny grabbed his hand, getting his attention, "Sheldon is there something you aren't telling me?" She really couldn't understand why Sheldon had spaced out like this, it was as if something direly more important had caught him.

* * *

_"I mean she's such a slut, James is way better than that guy."_

Sheldon turned his head to a table approximately four tables down to their left. Due to his Vulcan hearing he had heard _every single_ word they uttered, and he did not like any of them. He knew that Chloe and possibly the others had heard them too, seeing as they were right beside the nosey women. He had given Chloe a look saying that he heard them, but she shook her head. He clenched his jaw as he heard one of the girls continue their conversation.

_"She just left James and now she's dating again? Honestly, I don't even see what James sees in her- yeah she's really pretty but that's it. Once a cheater, always a cheater."_

_"Girl, James would running to you if he saw how hot you looked tonight. That Penny girl is nothing compared to you. She isnt even that great of an actress."_

_"Hey Penny is really hot- I'm sure she would love it if I showed her a ride around town... if you know what I mean." He heard their male companion say._

*He heard a series of Sheldons as he stood up from his chair and marched over to where the meddling women and man sat. Halfway there, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and repeatedly telling him to sit down. He was normally a very calm person, but he didn't like it when other people talked about his friends that way, especially about _Penny_. "Sheldon, they're not worth it!" He heard Leonard cry as he tried to muster up all the strength he could to pull Sheldon back. "They're lying Leonard, and you know how much I _abhor_ liars!" He glared at him, and at the corner of his eyes saw Bernadette talking to Penny.

"I bet she's had tons of men before, she must be easy. I'm sure she's just in it for the popularity. She was just using him you know."

He vehemently jerked his arm away from his tiny friend, growling as he finally reached the table. One of the gossipers looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "and who are you?" Sheldon stood with his back straight as he towered over her, "My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S. M.S. M.A. Ph.D Sc.D. and I am Penny's boyfriend." The dark haired woman laughed, "wow he's even more scrawny up close. I can't believe this is what Penny replaced with James. Could she be any more pathetic?"

"I hardly think she's pathetic as she's the one with a date tonight while the three of you dine in sorrow at the fact that not a single man," he tuned to the man, "and woman would want to take you out." He stated unrepentantly. He heard one of the women scoff and the other growl while the man simply glared at him, "I assume that my theory is correct, isn't it? Therefore, instead of squandering your time in gossiping about someone else's personal affairs, you should rather squander your time on how to be desirable to other people." Chloe quickly grabbed on to the edge of Sheldon's elbow, deciding that he had had enough. "Sheldon come on, this isn't worth it."

"Fancy speech, sadly, we don't care. So why don't you just take Lindsey Lohan over here and go back to your whore of a girlfriend."

The man chuckled, "You must be really good in bed if Penny chose you. Well I guess it's not surprising, whores don't choose- as long as they can get up, she'll be happy."

Sheldon's eyes widened then swiftly narrowed again, "Penny is not a whore and no matter how many times you repeat this little hypothesis of yours it won't be the truth. Penny is a genuinely amazing and talented person that both of you combined will never be, which also might be the reason why James chose her over you. It saddens me how simpleminded you people are, judging someone without having efficient evidence to prove the matter. It finally makes sense how imbeciles believe that the world is ending..." He huffed before turning to the man beside the two women. "and Penny would never choose you, you're a mere neanderthal that's muscles are bigger than his brain. You probably cant even tell the difference between their and they're." Sheldon shook his head, stepping back as he continued. "you're lucky that I was raised as a gentleman or else you would've experienced what it feels like to be Texan barbecue."

The two women blinked as he walked away while the man simply stared at his phone which had the words they're and their written down. Chloe chuckled, "I can see that you've gotten a nose job and breast implants. Your surgeon got it wrong, expect one of your breasts to deflate in a few days." She winked before trotting after the furious physicist.

Penny quickly ran towards Sheldon, pulling him into a tight hug. "You should really learn to control your temper," she pulled back staring up at his blue eyes, "but thank you for defending me." Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Penny please refrain from flaunting your devotion to me." The blonde giggled as Chloe made her way to their side, "honestly Sheldon that man could've beaten you to a pulp. You're lucky that he's not that mad." Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she remembered how huge the man looked. She opened her eyes to talk again but was met by juggernaut himself marching towards them, "uh you two maybe you should cut the lovey dovey moment and move aside-"

"Hey I know what the difference of their and they're is!" He roared, stopping right in front of Sheldon. He was thick, like Kurt, but Sheldon was taller by an inch or two. Sheldon stepped back from Penny, glowering down at the man. "I applaud your effort in finding it out, now did you have to check the internet or a dictionary to know that?" The physicist smugly said, crossing his arms over his chest. The muscular man's faced scrunched up as he realized what the lankier man had just insinuated, "you're saying that I'm dumb!"

"I'm not saying that you're smart."

"You're a fucking know it all aren't ya?"

"Hold it right there," Penny started, standing in front of Sheldon, "no one shouts at my boyfriend like that."

* * *

"Should we stop them?" Bernadette asked as she returned to her seat beside her tiny boyfriend. Howard shook his head, dragging his knife across his chicken, "no I don't think so. We should let Chloe handle this." Leonard winced as he heard Penny talking about castrating the man faster than he could blink and going 'junior rodeo' on him.

Leonard scoffed, "aww come on cut Chloe some slack. If it weren't for her, this whole thing won't be organized! Even Raj can't get reservations here." He turned to Raj who grinned brightly as he refilled his glass of wine, "it's true dude. I had once wanted for us to have dinner here, but no matter how much I offered to pay they still didn't let me get reservations. It's a bummer really."

Howard tapped a finger on his chin, "it's kinda awesome how two smoking hot women are pissed just cause someone yelled at Sheldon. If that were me- OW!" He turned to Bernadette who smirked, "I was just saying that if I was in that situation it'd be hard to pick who my girlfriend would be!" He leaned over to Raj and Leonard as he lowered his voice, "but there nothing wrong with a threes- OW!" He yelped again after Bernadette pinched him, "I'm right here Howard."

They watched as Chloe growled at the man, threatening him with what they could make out as 'lobotomy' without using anesthesia and cutting off parts he wouldn't want to get removed. The man suddenly stiffened and started to back away quickly, turning around and running to his table. As he plopped down on his chair the other two women glared at him, "did you give them a piece of your mind?" He nervously shook his head, still trembling from Chloe's threat, "I'm never going to a hospital again."

Chloe gave Sheldon a pat on the arm and Penny a smile before returning to their table, glaring at the man who she had just intimidated. "Well that's one way to ruin the first date," she said as she took a sip of her wine. Raj nodded in agreement, "should we finish this meal or should we get them home?" The redhead shook her head, "no, let's finish this. No one ever said that they're relationship would be easy. Stuff like this will happen all the time especially how Penny's currently under the limelight. But they'll get through it, I'm sure." She gave them a smile before (_stabbing_) diving her fork into her lasagna.

"Thanks for helping Sheldon out," Leonard started, "I wouldn't be able to stand up to that man if I had gone after them."

Chloe simply nodded while Bernadette decided to change the topic. "So Chloe, how did you know the owner of this place." Chloe smiled, thankful that the blonde diverted the conversation. She knew that if she didn't, Leonard would press more on the subject of her feelings for Sheldon. And God forbid that happen, she just wasn't ready. She might never be ready.

* * *

"Penny, I apologize for my actions..." Sheldon started, twirling the spaghetti noodles around his fork, "if I hadn't been so reckless, we might have enjoyed this wonderful dinner." He had originally envisioned this night to go as smoothly as they rehearsed it. They would dine at a wonderful restaurant, Penny would love it, and, him. They would dance when a certain song would play, and he would be able to use his newly learned dancing skills. They would watch the fireworks and Penny would think he was the best boyfriend ever.

Unfortunately, the band didn't know the song, and Chloe couldn't get the fireworks so it all depended on the evening itself. Then those three nosey people just had to ruin their evening, and now he felt like this was one thing he would never be good at. This was exactly why romance was never a basic necessity to him.

Penny smirked, "is the great Sheldon Cooper _actually_ apologizing? Wait let me get my phone and record that!"

Sheldon glared at her, "I find it hard how you find this subject funny, Penny. It is basic social protocol and had I not followed it then my non existent conscience aka Leonard, would have badgered me into doing so." She laughed softly at the childish tone in his voice. Sheldon never really liked it when other people told him what to do, and even if he did, he would show no remorse whatsoever. Well of course, unless it was his mother who told him what to do, then he would actually mean it.

"Really sweetie, you don't have to apologize. You're my boyfriend, and being my boyfriend means that you should stand up for me." Sheldon looked up, a perturbed look on his face, "Which _means_...?" Penny grinned, imitating the tone of his voice, "it _means_ that it IS social protocol for you to do that. When you're in a relationship it means that when someone is insulting or talking smack about your boy-slash-girlfriend you stand up for them. And that's exactly what you did, that's why there's no reason to apologize."

Sheldon looked down then looked up at her again, "Oh! Shall I add this to the relationship agreement?" Penny shook her head, "No, you don't have to. You don't need to write it on paper to remember that. Like what you did earlier, you didn't know that it was part of social protocol to do it. Some things should be left as is."

"What things?" Sheldon asked, confusion clear on his face.

With a smile, she reached across the table giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Sheldon to blush. "Nothing, now let's enjoy our meal shall we?" She retreated back to her chair and lifted her wine glass while Sheldon took a sip of his milk, "Yes, but I must say this is definitely not how I imagined this day would go."

"Ah but sweetie, nothing ever goes as planned, does it?"

"It won't if you were the one who planned it, Penny." The blonde frowned as Sheldon smiled at her, seemingly pleased at what he said. She wondered if Sheldon meant what she thought she meant, but since it was Sheldon, he didn't mean any harm. He was just so Sheldon-y that you already knew what he was going to do before he even did it. But she certainly didn't expect Sheldon to react like that towards those people.

And those were the little moments that made her fall for Sheldon even more. Though she wasn't gonna tell Sheldon that. Nope, anyone _but_ Sheldon. It was true, she did love Sheldon even with his quirks because it was what made him, him. She loved him as the neurotic, socially retarded, genius whackadoodle he was, and she wouldnt have him any other way. But there was still a nagging voice in her head that told her that she and Sheldon weren't gonna last. She didn't want it to be true, especially with how happy she was with him and everything going on, but she couldn't help herself from doubting herself.

She wondered if they would last more than a year; if they would get married or if Sheldon would ever decide to have sex; and if they would ever have children without getting him totally wasted. There were so many questions that bothered her every day, and she wished that she could just get the damn answers already. A part of her wanted to start planning her life so that she wouldn't be in situations like this. When she'd get married, to whom, what house she'd buy, how many kids, when she'd have kids. If it were possible, she'd plan every single day of her life, just to avoid situations like James, Kurt and Leonard... Well maybe not Leonard but she knew what she meant. She wanted to know what she was going to go or do next, and what it would lead...

But nothing ever really goes as planned, does it?

* * *

***This WHOLE part is very OOC seeing as how if it was Sheldon, he probably won't do anything, at all. I'm sure if it were Amy, the writers would make him laugh along and even insult her too. But as much it would be OOC for me to go against that, I did it anyways. I'm playing the "only I can insult her like that" card and the "it's possible that Sheldon may change if he doesn't like whats happening" card too. Yes I know I just said that I don't want to be cliche and be as realistic as possible but I promise things I'll get back to order in the next chapters!**

**Also, dun dun dun, I have added Penny from the show, the one who has commitment issues and doubts her relationship. We should all make a bet on when I'm gonna make Penny say that she loves him, though I'd win it seeing as I'm the writer. This was what I meant by the 'realistic' approach I'm trying, aka, taking into account the Sheldon and Penny from the show, that some people ignore. I'd like them to be all happy and crap but I'd be a horrible fan if I didn't stick to character, so don't hate me for trying to get them in character. But there will be sugar sweet moments and chapters before they *SPOILER ALERT* break up. The last part of this chapter, like Chloe, will play a big part in the story. Next chapters are gonna be eventful as heck and might cause an emotional roller coaster for some, but hold on cause it will be worth it :-D**

**I loved how it's always the guest reviewers who leaves flames :-D "LOL! Has all the hallmarks of the typical Shenny story - delusional, OOC, pathetic." And yet you review on the 26th chapter of this story, hmm, thanks for reading! Honestly I don't understand why some people complain "OOC!" I don't think it's possible to write someone completely in character unless YOU'RE the one who created them, right? **

**And besides, whoever said this wasn't a typical Shenny story? Lol.**


End file.
